La mejor decision de mi vida
by HarukaLee
Summary: Muestra la historia de como Kidou al darse cuenta de quien estaba enamorado, pasó de ser de un solitario, a tener una gran y amorosa familia.
1. Chapter 0

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador Akihiro Hino._

Nota de la autora: Este es un prologo para comenzar la serie de historias que conforman la vida de la familia de Kidou y Touko. El siguiente capitulo es el primero.

 _Prologo:_

Touko: Ok todos, ¡vamos a tomarnos una foto!

-observa a Kidou-

Touko: Cariño, quítate las gafas, por favor. Quiero una foto en donde tu y nuestros niños aparezcan con los mismos ojos en la cámara.

Kidou: ¿Es realmente necesario que lo haga?

Touko: ¡Claro que sí! –dice molesta- Estoy cansada de que los otros padres me pregunten siempre: "¿De dónde sacaron esos ojos tus hijos? Tú, tu esposo, tu padre y tu suegro, ninguno de ellos tiene ojos rojos."

-Le quita las gafas-

Kidou: ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelas!

Touko: No, nada de eso. Te las devolveré después de la foto. –dice en un tono amenazante-

Kidou: S-si, querida.

Touko: ¡Ok! ¡Sonrían!

" _No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero me enamoré de ti. ¿Y sabes? No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada acontecido hasta ahora. Ya que gracias a ti, Touko, tengo contigo una gran familia feliz."_

Fin del prólogo.

La historia realmente comenzará en el primer capítulo, espero que lo lean pronto y les guste!

Para cada capitulo, yo hago un dibujo relacionado con dicho capitulo en mi blog en tumblr, así que al final de cada capitulo dejare el link de la imagen para que lo vean: pixiv net/member_illust php?mode=medium&illust_id=70564469


	2. Chapter 1

" _No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero me enamoré de ti. Tal vez sea por el hecho de siempre tenerte a mi lado, aunque tu mirada no esté fijada en mí. La primera vez fue cuando estábamos en la caravana rumbo a Osaka, no sé cómo tú te habías quedado dormida, pero afirmaste tu cabeza en mi pecho, sentirte tan cerca, tu aroma en ese entonces... No lo entendía, pero en ese momento algo pasó. Con el pasar de los días, me cautivabas más; tu forma de ser sin miedo a expresarte, el cómo podías comunicarte con los demás, hasta tu manera de jugar logró embelesarme..."_

Han pasado dos años desde el torneo FFI, todos habían empezado a emprender sus propios caminos, y Yuuto Kidou, quien cursaba primero de preparatoria en el Instituto Imperial, no dejaba de pensar en su ex compañera del Raimon.

 _Capitulo 1:_

Era un día muy helado en la ciudad de Inazuma, incluso en otoño, cada vez se notaba más la llegada del invierno.

El protagonista de esta historia sería nuestro querido estratega. Quien se dirigía al instituto, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Envuelto en un predicamento, donde su padre le dio la inevitable noticia: Él ya estaba en edad de comprometerse.

-No pensé que llegaría tan rápido el día en que tuviera que comprometerme, usualmente este tipo de compromisos nunca terminan bien, sobre todo... Por el obvio hecho de que es un mero arreglo. –murmuró para si mismo- De todos modos, tampoco es que tenga a nadie en particular…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su mente lo negaba, su corazón no podía. Kidou, estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, para él, la posibilidad de estar con ella era algo tan lejano como Endou dedicándose a alguna otra actividad ajena al futbol. Y el anuncio de su padre, hizo que dicha posibilidad se redujese completamente a un 0%.

-Bueno... Quizá me terminen atando con alguien por conveniencia, pero no dejare que me quiten lo que más quiero… -objetó para si mismo.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.

" _Espera un momento… ¿Qué es lo que quiero yo?"_ –Pensó Kidou como si una revelación cayese sobre el.

Sabía que no se refería al futbol, eso estaba fuera de lugar. Era algo más, algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y justo en ese momento, una animada figura pasaba corriendo al lado de él, quien se detuvo al frente de Kidou para con una tierna voz y una gran sonrisa decirle: "¡Buenos días Kidou!"

Quien le saludaba resultó ser Touko. Kidou sorprendido y sonrojado le devuelve el saludo.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Touko. Me sorprendiste. –arregló sus googles mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.

-¡Lo siento! Pensé que me habías visto. –dijo despreocupadamente mientras trataba de sacar calor a trotes- ¿No tienes frio? No quiero congelarme, así que me adelantaré al salón. ¡Nos vemos!

Kidou quedó mirando fijamente como la alegre chica de pelo rosa se perdía entre la multitud, pensando en cómo su presencia lo relajaba y a la vez, lo ponía nervioso...

" _¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué ella me pone nervioso!? ¡Soy el comandante absoluto del campo! ¡No soy alguien tan débil como para estar nervioso! Mucho menos porque, de todas personas, Touko sea quien me hable."_ Eso es lo que Kidou se decía a sí mismo.

Pero él no podía evitarlo, solo ella podía dejarlo así.

Después de ver como ella se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes, la iluminación llegó a su mente, como si la despejara de una neblina y pensó:

"… _Creo que ya sé que es lo que he querido. Pero, es imposible."_

En ese momento sus mejores amigos; Genda y Sakuma quienes iban detrás de él, acababan de presenciar lo ocurrido.

-¿Y así vas a seguir negando que te gusta? –tomó Genda del hombro a Kidou.

-Heh… –sonrió tristemente- Supongo que ya es tarde para eso, ¿eh?

-¿A qué te refieres con "tarde"? ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo que se te nota que estás loco por ella! La única que parece no notarlo es ella misma. –alzó Sakuma los brazos en señal de resignación.

-Y si no le dices pronto, realmente será tarde para ti.

-Aun así, no creo que funcione. -dijo frunciendo el ceño- Sé que no le gusto a ella, soy alguien bastante aburrido, a lo más ella me consideraría solo un compañero más.

-Kidou. ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –frunció el ceño tratando de poner en duda la sanidad de su amigo- Si fuese así, ella no te hablaría todo el tiempo, no trataría de almorzar contigo y no harían los proyectos juntos. ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos! Tú tienes más posibilidades de lo que crees.

-Sakuma tiene razón. ¿Realmente quieres que Rika venga y le presente otro chico como Tsunami para que se la lleve?

En ese momento Kidou recordó las múltiples veces que Rika venia al Instituto Imperial a visitar a Touko, arrastrando a Tsunami con ella para tratar de emparejarlos, sin éxito.

-No. Ni hablar. –negó con la cabeza rotundamente- Pero no estoy seguro de que es lo que yo puedo hacer...

Al instante que dijo eso, Fudou, el burlón medio campista apareció en el momento oportuno para mofarse de Kidou.

-Heh, sigues tan patético como siempre, Kidou. ¿Ya terminaste de quejarte como una niñita? –dijo burlonamente.

-No te metas en esto, Fudou. Eres un incordio. –respondió serio.

-¿De qué te quejas, Kidou? Si solo digo la verdad. –alzó las manos en señal de sinceridad- Eres un ser patético que no sabe qué hacer para tratar de conseguirse a una chica. El Yuuto Kidou que conocía, podía adaptarse y actuar en cualquier situación que se le presentase. –sonrió burlonamente- Al pasar el tiempo, te has convertido en un maldito debilucho. ¡No llegas a ser ni la sombra del Kidou con el que jugué alguna vez en el Mundial! –exclamó en un intento de provocación.

-¿¡Qué dijiste, infeliz!?

-¿Ah? ¿¡Quieres pelear!?

-¡Oigan, ya basta! –exclamó Sakuma interviniendo entre los dos- ¡No peleen tan temprano!

-Fudou, ya basta. ¿O acaso quieres que le cuente sobre este incidente a Fuyuka? –preguntó Genda mientras observaba a Fudou con una mirada molesta.

Fudou no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por la amenaza de Genda. Una bastante simple, pero efectiva.

-...Tch. No vales la pena. Ahora mismo eres patético. –dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

-Sabes, odio estar de acuerdo con ese tipo, pero Fudou tiene razón. –dijo Sakuma avergonzado- Últimamente te has vuelto más indeciso que antes. Sean cuales sean tus razones, no puedes permitirte ser así, sobre todo cuando se trata de algo como esto.

-...Tienen razón. También lo tiene Fudou por mucho que me pese. No he sido yo mismo, no desde que empecé a pensar en ella más seguido. Ella me pone feliz, triste, nervioso… Es la primera vez que lidio con tantas emociones a la vez que me siento aturdido y aterrado. Sin embargo… Ya no más. Voy a hacer frente a todo eso.

-¿Entonces piensas hacer algo? –preguntó Genda directamente a Kidou.

-Así es. Encontrare el momento oportuno para confesarle todo lo que siento. Incluso si ella me rechaza, por lo menos pude finalmente decírselo. Y me quedaré satisfecho.

-¡Así me gusta! –exclamó Sakuma animosamente.

-Buena suerte Kidou, si necesitas ayuda, solo pídenosla.

-Gracias Genda. Y a ti también Sakuma. Les debo mucho, chicos. –volteó e inmediatamente corrió a clase.

Con el ánimo otorgado por los chicos, Kidou decididamente partió al instituto, dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos a Touko. Cosa que haría a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase. Él pensaba que podría hacerlo, que para antes de que tocase la campana de salida, ella ya sabría lo que él siente.

Sin embargo, nunca pensó estar más equivocado.

 **Primer intento:** Al entrar al salón, Kidou se acercó a Touko para preguntarle:

-Touko, tienes tiempo en el rece-/-es interrumpido por el profesor.

-Buenos días clase, es hora de empezar. Todos a sus asientos.

-¿Decías algo Kidou

-... No, nada. –alejó la mirada avergonzado.

 **Segundo intento:** Ni siquiera le dió tiempo para hablar, ya que al haber terminado la clase, ella ya se había ido del salón, no logró encontrarla durante todo el receso.

 **Tercer intento:** Al empezar el segundo receso, Kidou encuentra a Touko en su pupitre; intentándole hablar.

-Touko, ¿tienes un momento a solas en el almuerzo?

\- ...

\- Touko, por que no-/

Kidou se detuvo de hablarle cuando se dió cuenta que ella tenía sus audífonos puestos mientras leía su revista. Sus nervios aumentaron más y dejó de poder construir frase alguna.

-Oh, Kidou. –quitándose los audífonos- ¿Querías decirme algo?

-... No, no es nada. –apartó la mirada, frunciendo la sonrisa en frustración.

 **Cuarto intento:** Durante el almuerzo, Kidou iba en camino decidido a hablarle a Touko, aunque antes de lograr llegar a ella, a Touko se la llevan las managers del equipo de fútbol, pidiéndole su ayuda. Maldiciendo su suerte al no poder alcanzarla a tiempo, Kidou se retira a almorzar solo durante el resto de la hora.

 **Quinto intento:** Kidou habiendo perdido la paciencia por la mala suerte que ha tenido durante todo el día, decide que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le acababan de otorgar al haberla emparejado con Touko para el examen de la clase de química.

 ***Durante la clase de química, ambos trabajando con químicos***

-Touko, Touko. –dice en voz baja mientras le jala su manga-

-Kidou, ahora no, estoy ocupada con estos químicos.

-¡Pero Touko! ¡Por favor escucha!

-Dije que ahora no, Kidou. –díjo seria- Necesito estar concentrada.

-¡Necesito decírtelo ahora! –gritó en voz baja- ¡Es algo de suma importancia!

-Está bien –dijo sorprendida- que ocu-/OH, ¡NO!

Touko al sorprenderse, se desconcentro al punto de mezclar dos químicos que no debía, al hacer eso, salió un montón de humo de la probeta al punto de que los profesores evacuaron el salón de química y dieron por finalizada la clase.

(...)

Al salir de clase, sin haber podido encontrarla luego del incidente, Kidou no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse directo a casa luego de las clases.

-Touko no va a querer verme después de haber arruinado el examen. –dijo cabizbajo- ¿Cómo voy a poder decírselo luego de esto?

Confundido y un tanto deprimido por perder todos sus chances, sin darse cuenta del camino logró llegar a su casa.

Al entrar a su casa, se encuentra a la chica por la que ha estado sufriendo todo el día, sentada en el living de su hogar.

-¿¡T-Touko!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-Ah, ¿¡Kidou!? -grita sorprendida levantándose del sillón- ¡No sabía que esta era tu casa!

-... ¿Perdón? ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?

-Ah, es que mi padre me trajo aquí inmediatamente luego de la clase. Me dijo que era para un asunto familiar, no esperaba verte aquí.

-Ya veo. Por cierto... Siento el incidente que causé allá. –dijo con un claro tono avergonzado-

-¡No te preocupes por ello! -dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente- El profesor dijo que haríamos el examen de nuevo otro día, así que estamos a salvo. Además... Sé que usualmente no actuas así. Debió haber sido algo importante, lo que tratabas de decirme.

-A-así es. –dijo avergonzado-

En ese momento, una voz se escucha desde lo alto de las escaleras. Esa voz era la de su padre, quien iba bajando lentamente de las escaleras junto con el primer ministro Zaizen.

-¿Oh? Veo que ya están los dos aquí. –dijo estupefacto-

En ese preciso momento, se dió cuenta de esa grave voz que Kidou reconocía, el cual venía bajando por la escalera principal. Gracias a ese preciso tono, supo que su padre tramaba algo.

-Muy bien. Chicos, vayan al estudio. Ya que estamos todos aquí, es hora de hablar de su compromiso.

Por un instante. Por un fragmento de segundo, el tiempo se congeló para Kidou. Toda la mala suerte que sintió que tuvo durante el día, sintió que ya no importaba para nada. Sintió como si el cosmos se hubiese alineado para darle este momento. Esta oportunidad que se le ha presentado para finalmente voltear todo a su favor.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar la sorpresa al escuchar dichas palabras.

-¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHHH!? -ambos al unísono-

...

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

Bueno al fin termine el capítulo uno , es el primer fic que hago espero que les haya gustado! Aaaaaaaaaaaah! No puedo evitar shippear a esos dos, los amo! Y si, aquí también habrá más shippeos como el de Fuyuka x Fudo y más.

Pd: Los invito a seguir mi pagina :3 publico usualmente dibujos de Inazuma Eleven en general, dibujos del fic que hago, dibujos de los personajes y a veces dibujos de los hijos de los personajes (?) Sin mencionar que publico principalmente los avances del fic (y los demas que vaya a hacer en el futuro) siempre en mi pagina, asi que son bienvenidos :3

Link con la ilustración del capitulo en mi pagina: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/photos/a(punto)433516854041060/433516957374383/?type=3&theater

 _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._


	3. Chapter 2

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._

 _Capítulo 2:_

Nos encontramos a una confundida Touko, volviendo a casa con su padre en su limusina. Aun tratando de procesar todo lo que ha pasado, la peli rosada trata de revivir los recientes eventos en su mente una vez más…

 ***flashback, en el estudio principal de la casa Kidou***

-¿¡N-nuestro compromiso!? –dijo la chica notoriamente confundida-

-Así es, hija. El señor Kidou y yo, decidimos que un matrimonio entre los herederos de nuestras compañías, sería beneficioso para el futuro de estas.

-Por eso se decidió que tú, Zaizen Touko, te casarás con mi hijo, Kidou Yuuto. –dijo decidido el señor Kidou- Así fusionaremos nuestras empresas y prosperarán usando la posición política de tu padre junto con mis influencias.

-¡P-pero esto es una locura! –dijo Touko alterándose- Que lo anuncien tan de repente, además… ¡Kidou tampoco está de acuerdo con este matrimonio! ¿Cierto, Kidou? –le preguntó confundida-

-Te equivocas. –negó a la pregunta de Touko levantándose de su asiento- Al contrario, estoy completamente de acuerdo a la propuesta del matrimonio arreglado entre nosotros dos.

-¿¡EEEEEEHH!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?

-Personalmente pienso que sería mejor casarme con alguien a quien ya conozco, que casarme con una completa desconocida.

-Quizá tengas un punto, p-pero…

Antes de que ella pudiese terminar su oración, el señor Kidou los interrumpe.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Ese es mi hijo! –dijo satisfecho- Bueno, ya está decidido. El primer ministro y yo iremos a hacer el acuerdo en la otra sala. Mientras, dejaremos que ustedes charlen un momento sobre este asunto.

-Volveremos dentro de poco. –le susurra a su hija antes de retirarse- (Yo opino que no es mala pareja para ti.)

-¡Papá, por favor! –se sonroja levemente-

Ambos en dicho momento, se marchan del lugar, dejándolos solos a ambos.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, KIDOU!? –gritó alterada-

-¿A que te refieres, Touko? –respondió tranquilamente-

-¿¡COMO QUE A QUE ME REFIERO!? A LO DEL MATRIMONIO OBVIAMENTE, ¿¡COMO ESO DE QUE PREFERIAS ESTAR CONMIGO!? –grita de vuelta, sonrojada-

-Lo que dije, precisamente. –responde una vez más, de manera tranquila-

-¿¡P-pero como es que tu no reaccionaste igual que yo!? ¿¡Acaso ya sabias de esto y por eso dijiste esas cosas!? ¿¡De eso querías hablarme hoy acaso!? –preguntó alterada-

-No, no lo sabía. De hecho me enteré al mismo tiempo que tú.

Diciendo eso, Kidou se acerca caminando lentamente a Touko.

-Y no, no era lo que quería hablarte hoy.

-¿¡E-entonces porqué dijiste esas cosas!? ¡Eso es algo que solo deberías decirle a-a la persona que te guste!

-Precisamente.

-¿¡Eh!? –exclama sorprendida-

Kidou, ya frente a Touko, observa fijamente a los ojos de la confundida chica. Era una mirada tan penetrante que se podía ver incluso a través de los googles que el traía puestos.

-Touko, tu… Yo... Estoy enamorado de ti.

Al pronunciar la frase que el esperó decir durante todo el día, no hubo más que unos segundos de silencio, antes de que Touko, se sonrojase y gritase en respuesta a la declaración del muchacho.

-E-e-e-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Y-Y-Yo, t-t-tu, p-p-pero por qué!?

-Yo… -suspira- No lo sé. Cuando me di cuenta, mis ojos siempre estaban posados en ti. Tu vivida personalidad, tu calidez, lo cómodo que me sentía estando a tu lado, pensé que solo era porque te consideraba una muy buena amiga. Pero luego, el pensar en ti me hacía estar confundido, de repente no quería que estuviese nadie más a tu lado, las veces que Rika traía algún chico para emparejarte, me hervía de rabia. Y no tenía idea del por qué. Pero luego… Me di cuenta de que tú eras más que especial. Yo tenía sentimientos por ti. Los tengo. Considero que eres alguien con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida.

-K-Kidou yo –sonrojada-, no tenía idea...

-Y cuando mi padre me mencionó lo del matrimonio arreglado, pensé que tendría que dejar mis sentimientos de lado. Que tendría que abandonar la idea de estar contigo… No sabes cuánto me alegré que fueras tú con quien me querían casar. Ahora mismo, siento que tengo una oportunidad, de estar contigo.

La chica, cubriéndose avergonzada la cara con sus manos, responde:

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas con tanta calma!?

-Solo expreso lo que mi corazón me dicta. –responde decisivamente el estratega-

-A-además… Y-yo no sé cómo responderte ante tal confesión… Y-yo ni siquiera estoy segura de que siento… -susurra mientras baja la cabeza-

-No te preocupes. Eso lo sé bien. Por lo menos sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí. Aún.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué me dices todo esto? –pregunta sorprendida-

-Porque desde ahora, juro que hasta el día que llegue nuestra boda, haré que te enamores de mí.

-¿¡Q-que es lo que dices!? –grita avergonzada-

-Se lo que piensas, y yo tampoco quisiese un matrimonio sin amor. Sin embargo, yo cambiaré eso. Haré que tus sentimientos florezcan y me observes solo a mí. –dice mientras se arrodilla ante ella- Yo, juro que antes de que nos casemos, haré que te enamores de mí, que me veas como tu pareja, tu mejor amigo, tu novio y más importante aún, tu esposo. Pienso jugar y darlo todo de mí, para que yo finalmente pueda ser alguien digno en tu corazón. Este… -toma la mano de Touko- será el partido más importante de mi vida. ¡Y juro que ganaré!

Touko, completamente atónita y a la vez avergonzada, ve como Kidou después de decir eso, tiembla de nervios y está sonrojado, sin embargo incluso así, tiene el valor de mirarla a los ojos, ella no podía ignorar eso.

-Kidou, yo…

Antes de que pudiese siquiera articular una frase, su padre irrumpe en el estudio. Disipando rápidamente el tenso y nervioso ambiente entre ambos. Kidou se incorpora rápidamente en respuesta al primer ministro entrando al estudio.

-¡Touko! ¿Terminaron de hablar? Ya es hora de irnos a casa.

-¡A-ah! S-sí, de acuerdo, papá.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Hija. –haciendo una leve reverencia ante Kidou- Nos veremos en otro momento.

-Claro que sí, señor. Que tengan buen regreso a casa.

Mientras se retiraban, Kidou le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Touko que miraba hacia atrás, aun no siendo capaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

 ***fin del flashback***

Touko, acababa de recordar todo, luciendo aún más confundida de lo que estaba antes de irse.

-Yo… -suspirando nerviosa-

 _¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora…?_

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, me inspiré en escribir este capítulo, y siendo honesta yo misma grité al escribir esto, casi grité ''¿¡CUANDO SALE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!?'' y había olvidado que yo soy la escritora. u.u

Aquí está la imagen del capitulo 2: harukalee tumblr com/post/171154321903/the-best-decision-of-my-life-chapter-2

En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribir esto. Si les gustó, esperen el siguiente capítulo con ansias. :3


	4. Chapter 3

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._

 _Capítulo 3:_

Con la mirada perdida en la pared, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Ah… ¿Cómo voy a poder verlo a la cara ahora…?

Touko, tendida en su cama, no había podido descansar durante toda la noche debido al shock que le provocó el repentino anuncio del día anterior, seguida de la confesión del joven estratega.

De repente, alguien la saca de su trance al tocar a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Señorita, tiene una visita. Es la señorita Rika.

Era una de sus sirvientas, quien venía a informarle del hecho.

-¡A-ah! ¡Si, dile que pase! –dijo exaltada-

En lo que la joven se preparaba para recibir a su amiga, ella ya había llegado a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡TOUKO! ¡YA LLEGUE! –gritó sonriente azotando la puerta-

-¡AH! Rika, ¿¡tienes que entrar siempre de esa manera!?

-¿Vaya, aún en pijama? ¡Deberias prepararte mejor para recibir a tus visitas! ¿Qué pasa si en vez de ser yo es Tsunami entrando aquí?

-Rika no es momento para que sueltes esas bromas. –dijo con un tono cansado-

-… ¿¡Un momento, que sucede aquí!? ¿Por qué suenas tan desanimada? ¿Y por qué esas grandes ojeras? ¿Qué pensaría Tsunami si te viese con esa cara?

-Lo siento, es que no tuve una buena noche… Es que ayer-/se detiene de golpe

En ese momento ella se detuvo a pensar si seguir o no con la frase.

 _(Dentro de la mente de Touko, un montón de mini Toukos discutiendo)_

-¿¡DEBERÍAMOS DECÍRSELO!?

-¡PERO CLARO QUE DEBEMOS DECIRLE! ES NUESTRA AMIGA, ¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGA SERIA SI NO SE LO DECIMOS?

-PERO TU SABES COMO ES RIKA. ¿Y SI ES UN DESASTRE? ¡PODRÍAMOS CAUSARLE MAS PROBLEMAS A KIDOU!

-¿PERO QUE ES PEOR? ¿QUE SE LO DIGAMOS NOSOTRAS O QUE SE ENTERE ELLA MISMA?

( _De vuelta en el cuarto de Touko)_

-Rika, lo que te voy a contar no se lo digas a nadie. Y por favor… -suspira- No hagas nada imprudente.

Mientras la afligida chica le contaba a su amiga sobre los sucesos que le aquejaban, un par de chicos preocupados por la situación de su amigo, se disponían a darle una visita.

-Sakuma, ¿estás seguro que deberíamos hacer esto?

-Tú también estas preocupado, ¿o no? Además, ¿qué tiene que vayamos a visitarle?

-Es que tú sabes cómo es Kidou. Si no ha salido como esperaba, podría verse tan sombrío como cuando tenía que tratar con Kageyama.

-Por favor, Kidou ya ha madurado. Ya no somos unos niños. Estoy seguro que el más que nadie ha sabido cómo tratar el tema.

-Tienes razón. Debería confiar más en él.

Ellos, al llegar al portón de la mansión Kidou, son recibidos por Hakamada, el mayordomo de los Kidou.

-Ah, el señorito Genda y el señorito Sakuma. Adelante por favor, estoy seguro que el señorito Yuuto estará feliz en recibirlos.

-Ah gracias. –ambos al unísono-

Mientras caminaban, notaban que en la mansión reinaba un aura amenazante. Al notarlo, ellos empezaron a comunicarse a través de miradas.

- _Tú lo notas también?_

 _-Si. Esta aura, es oscura. Probablemente sea de Kidou. Debió haber fracasado._

 _-O quizá sea algo más. Recuerda que siempre que Kidou suele discutir seguido con su padre, pasa esto._

 _-Sí, esperemos que sea eso. Que sea porque esté molesto._

Llegando a la puerta de la mansión, Hakamada les abre la puerta, son recibidos por un Kidou invadido por un aura depresiva.

Ambos al ver a su amigo de esa manera, pensaron al unisono:

 _-¡LO SABIA!_

-Hola, chicos. No esperaba su visita.

-¡A-ah! ¡Es que pasamos a ver como estabas! No hemos oído de ti desde el incidente de química.

-Ah… Cierto. Vengan, pasen. Vamos a mi cuarto para poder hablar mejor.

Habiendo llegado al cuarto de su amigo, no dudaron más y Genda fue el que le preguntó directamente:

-Hey, Kidou. Asumiendo por el aura depresiva que traes, no salió bien el asunto con Touko. ¿Cierto?

-¡G-Genda! No puedes llegar y preguntarle-/es interrumpido por Kidou

-Está bien. En realidad, salió bastante bien. Pude decirle todo lo que sentía por ella directamente. Cara a cara.

-¿Entonces por qué pareciera que te hubiesen rechazado? ¿No deberías estar feliz por eso?

-Bueno en realidad… No, no quiero aburrirlos con detalles.

-Kidou, solo dinos. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

-Sakuma… Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que…

Mientras que Kidou les relata lo ocurrido a los chicos, Touko terminaba de relatar su versión de la historia a su neurótica amiga.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Gracias a eso me he estado carcomiendo la cabeza sobre qué es lo que debería hacer.

Rika, boquiabierta, no mostraba reacción alguna.

-Eh… ¿Rika..?

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER! VOY A HABLAR CON TU PADRE, ¡VOY A SOLUCIONAR ESTO INMEDIATAMENTE!

-R-RIKA POR FAVOR, ¡CONTROLATE! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO REACCIONARIAS ASÍ!

-P-PERO TOUKO, TU… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡EL AMOR NO ES ASÍ! ¡TU NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON KIDOU! ¡TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON TSUNAMI! ¡ASÍ ES COMO FUNCIONAN LAS COSAS!

Touko pensó en voz alta:

-Ay no, ya va a empezar.

-NADIE ENTIENDE COMO FUNCIONA EL AMOR, ¡SOLO YO ENTIENDO COMO FUNCIONA EL AMOR! ¡SOLO YO SIENTO CUANDO DOS PERSONAS TIENEN QUÍMICA! Y SI YO LO SIENTO, ¡ES PORQUE ES VERDAD!

-¡Ay por favor!

-¡TU ESTAS DESTINADA A ESTAR CON TSUNAMI! ¡NO CON KIDOU!

-¡Rika, por favor! Acaso es como la vez que dijiste que Endou y Aki tenían que estar juntos, ¡y mira! ¡Está ahora con Natsumi!

-Ah… ¡Pero es que Endou es un caso perdido!

-¡O como cuando decías que tú y Ichinose estarían juntos! Cuando él era tu "cariñito" y tu "amor verdadero" ¡y mírate! ¡Ahora estas con Edgar!

-¡ESA FUE UNA EXCEPCIÓN!

-NO, ¡NO FUE UNA EXCEPCIÓN!

-¿¡TOUKO, QUE TE ESTÁ PASANDO!? No me digas que… ¿¡TU QUIERES ESTAR CON KIDOU!? ¡ESTAS PEOR DE LO QUE PENSÉ!

-¿¡D-D-D-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!? –sonrojada- AAAAAAAAAGH, ¡YA PAREMOS DE HABLAR DE ESTO!

Mientras la pelirosada trataba de calmar tanto a su amiga como a sí misma, el afamado estratega terminaba de relatar los hechos ocurridos en la mansión Kidou.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Kidou… -suspira- No sé si tu no logras diferenciar entre la valentía y la estupidez.

-… Que es lo que quieres decir, Sakuma?

-Creo que el más indicado para decírtelo es Genda.

-Kidou, sé que te dijimos que te prestaríamos nuestro apoyo y te dijimos que fueses valiente, pero… ¿¡ERES IDIOTA O QUE!? –lo dice con cara gritona-

-EH!? USTEDES ME DIJERON QUE FUERA VALIENTE Y LO DIJESE DIRECTAMENTE.

-Sé que te dijimos eso. ¿¡PERO NO PUEDES LEER LA SITUACIÓN, IDIOTA!?

-¿¡A que te refieres!?

-Solo piénsalo. La noticia del compromiso que llegase así de repente para ella, debió haberle sido como un golpe al estómago. Ahora súmale a que te le confiesas a ella, tu que con el tiempo has logrado ser alguien importante para ella. El shock es equivalente a como si ella estuviese retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo mientras tú sigues pateándola sin parar.

-… ¿¡EEEEH!? ¿¡N-NO PUEDE HABER SIDO TAN GRAVE O SI, GENDA!?

-¡CLARO QUE SI, IDIOTA!

-Ahora la pobre debe estar carcomiéndose la cabeza sin saber que hacer. Y probablemente este sola, llorando de confusión. Pobrecita. –fingiendo llanto-

-¡YA DETENTE! Ademas, ¿no se supone que nos casaremos de todas formas? De una u otra manera terminaré estando con ella, ¿o no?

-Quizá sea cierto. Pero abandona la idea de que sea algo con amor. Puede que se sienta ahora como una princesa atrapada en una torre custodiada por un dragón. –juntando ambas manos y haciendo gestos de princesa-

\- Dios mío. –sujetandose la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿Que es lo que voy a hacer?

-Bueno, nos vamos ahora. –ambos se levantan a la vez- Suerte resolviendo tu problema.

-¿¡AH!? ¡Dijeron que me ayudarían!

-Si, pero lo que has hecho no tiene solución, así que no hay caso.

-¡No te preocupes, aun así estaremos apoyándote! -ambos se retiran cerrando la puerta del cuarto-

Perplejo, al ver que sus amigos lo dejaron solo, Kidou solo atinó a suspirar.

-Creo que debería dar una vuelta.

En lo que Kidou se preparaba para salir, Touko por su lado, terminaba de calmar a la gritona de su amiga.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Tendré que aceptar la situación. ¿Pero no piensas hacer nada al respecto?

-Para empezar no es como si pudiese hacer algo ahora. Así que de momento lo dejaré como está. Además no quiero meterlo en problemas.

-¿Que? ¿A quién?

-A Kidou. ¿A quién más?

-Vaya, por la manera en la que te preocupas por él, parece que realmente quieres estar con ese chico. -dice de manera burlona-

-¡N-no digas esas cosas! –grita sonrojada-

Bueno, –se levanta- tengo que juntarme con las chicas.

-Espera. Antes de que te vayas, JURA QUE NO LE CONTARAS DE ESTO A NADIE. –mira a su amiga amenazadoramente-

-Está bien, juro que no le contaré de esto a nadie. –dijo con un tono aburrido-

La morena delantera le había jurado eso a su amiga, a la vez que se juró a si misma:

- _Sin embargo, juro que yo misma te voy a salvar de esta situación. ¡Haré que el amor prevalezca!_

-Bien. Con eso me quedo más tranquila.

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes. ¡Bueno, nos vemos! ¡Suerte con tu situación!

-Gracias, Rika. Nos vemos. –a la vez murmuró a si misma- Vaya, se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé.

A la vez que su amiga se iba, sintió un leve alivio el cual se disipó al verse al espejo, completamente ojerosa, desarreglada y recordar el por qué se veía de tal manera.

-Creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en mi cuarto. Daré una vuelta. –se ve al espejo- … De todas maneras no habrá nadie me vea de esta manera.

En lo que ella se "arregló" para salir a despejarse, ya estando fuera de la casa, un gruñido inundó la silenciosa calle por la que ella transitaba.

-Grrrr-

El sonido provenía de su estómago.

-Es cierto, no he comido en todo este tiempo…

Agradeciendo que ya era de noche y no había nadie en los alrededores, la ojerosa y hambrienta chica decidió ir a un mini super cercano al lugar.

Al llegar al lugar, despreocupadamente entró a la tienda y se dispuso a tomar la ultima bandeja con una presa de pollo lista para comer. Sin darse cuenta… Que a su lado se encontraba Kidou en el mismo lugar, dispuesto a tomar la misma bandeja.

No se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que sus manos se encontraron en dicha bandeja.

-¿¡E-e-eh!? ¿¡K-Kidou!?

-( _Oh dios mío, ¡no puedo creer que me lo encontré aquí y ahora! Ay ¡y las ropas que ando trayendo! ¡Debo verme horrible!) –se sonroja-_

T-Touko… No creí que te vería aquí.

-H-había salido para despejarme y tenía hambre y vine aquí y y y… -dice desesperada por calmarse-

-¡A-ah! ¡N-no te preocupes por mí, toma esa bandeja!

-¡N-no! ¡Tómala tú! Yo no tengo hambr-/

-Grrrr-

El gruñido silenció al par de jóvenes, dejando a la peli rosa bastante avergonzada y ruborizada.

-Sluuuurp-

-ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM-

La defensa y el estratega estaban sentados afuera del mini supermercado. Touko se quedó con la presa de pollo mientras que Kidou terminó eligiéndose un ramen instantáneo.

Kidou mientras observaba su ramen, recordaba las palabras de Sakuma:

 _-"Ahora la pobre debe estar carcomiéndose la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Y probablemente este sola, llorando de confusión. Pobrecita."_

Al recordar dichas palabras, volteó a ver a su supuesta prometida.

Desarreglada, ojerosa y devorando su comida como un animalito hambriento y indefenso…

Y aun así, no evitaba quererla más y más. Sin embargo, él no estaba seguro de si ella lo quería o no. Y no iba a dejar que la duda quedase ahí.

-Pensé que no querrías volver a hablarme.

-¿E-eh? ¿P-pero a que te refieres?

-Por lo que pasó el otro día. Digo… Fui un desconsiderado, no me di cuenta del ambiente del momento, de lo que estuviste pasando…

-¡Kidou! ¡No digas eso! Además no es tu culpa… Es mía por no responderte adecuadamente y no saber reaccionar…

-Tranquila, ya te había dicho que no necesitaba una respuesta de inmediato. Además… Una parte mía decía que no habría mejor momento para decirlo. Para decirte lo que sentía.

-Sé que esto es muy repentino y quizá sea por el hecho de que no pueda escapar… Pero… Decidí que q-quiero intentarlo.

-¿¡Eh!?

Kidou sorprendido por la repentina respuesta, voltea a verla, a la vez que ella cubre su cara ruborizada por la vergüenza.

-S-sé que eres una buena persona, sincera y el único que se ha esforzado en entenderme, así que… ¡Q-quiero que esto funcione! E-e-e-entre nosotros dos y e-e-e-/es interrumpida por una palmada en su cabeza.

-Tranquila, pequeña hámster.

-¿¡Ha-ha-hámster!?

-¡Sí! Cuando te veía comer era como ver a un hámster acumulando comida en sus mejillas. –dice entre risas-

-¡No es gracioso! –dice entre pucheros-

-¡Claro que sí! –dice entre risas-

Él sabía que no había punto en insistir con el tema de la confesión. Sabiendo como resultaría todo si insistía con dicho tema, prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí. Además, él se sentía feliz con la respuesta que le dio Touko, no quería tentar a la suerte.

-Oye, Touko…

-¿Si?

-… ¿Te queda un poco de tu pollo? Quisiera probar un poco.

-Claro, no ha-/ambos se dan cuenta que no queda nada

-¿¡Te has comido todo tan rápido!? –dijo anonadado-

-¿¡E-eeeeeeh!? –sorprendida por su propio logro-

-N-no te preocupes. Imagino que estabas muerta de hambre. –aguantándose la risa-

-Tienes razón Kidou, además tú estás igua-/

En ese momento se da cuenta de que Kidou casi no ha tocado su ramen, y también se da cuenta de su propia glotonería.

-¡PERO SI TU NO HAS TOCADO TU COMIDA!

-¡A-ah cierto! ¿Quieres un poco?

-¡NO! YO N-/

-Grrrrr-

Una vez más, interrumpidos por las tripas de Touko.

-B-bueno, ya. Tomaré un poco. –completamente ruborizada-

-Kidou entre risas, le da su ramen-

-Aquí tienes, pequeña hámster.

-Touko entre pucheros, asiente mientras recibe el ramen-

A lo lejos, una figura conocida observaba la escena, muy disgustada.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo! Eso no es amor… ¡EL AMOR NO FUNCIONA ASÍ! ¡TOUKO, YO TE SALVARÉ!

 _Fin del capítulo._

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo! Primero que nada perdón la demora TT_TT he estado demasiado ocupada volviendo a adaptarme con las clases y he caído enferma estos días y todo me ha caído de golpe TT_TT pero el terminar el capítulo me anima, y el que alguien lo siga leyendo me anima aún más :3 Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Chapter 4

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._

 _Capitulo 4:_

Después de ocurrida la plática de los dos jóvenes comprometidos, el resto del fin de semana había transcurrido con normalidad, hasta llegar al lunes, donde comenzarían una vez más las clases de la semana.

Ya entre la multitud matutina de estudiantes dirigiéndose a sus clases, se ve a cierto par de amigos, con uno de ellos remordiéndose por cierto suceso ocurrido el pasado fin de semana.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Ya no soporto la culpa! ¡No debimos haber abandonado así a Kidou!

-¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Cualquier cosa estaría fuera de nuestro alcance.

-¿¡Cómo puedes actuar así de indiferente, Genda!? ¡El pobre estaba deprimido y solo lo pisoteamos! ¡Debimos aunque sea haberle animado o algo!

-… Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Podríamos ir a disculparnos con él y de paso animarle!

-¡Exacto! Más que nunca debe necesitar ánimos. ¡Y qué mejor que sus dos mejores amigos!

Habiéndose decidido a enmendar su error, se dirigieron a paso rápido a la estación, en donde, a lo lejos, divisaron a cierto par.

Mientras iban acercándose, la pareja lejana se veía cada vez más conocida. Resultaban ser Kidou y Touko. Al haberlos divisado, corrieron hacia ellos para hablarles, hasta que al observarlos detenidamente vieron una inusual escena.

 _(Punto de vista de Genda y Sakuma):_

Se veía a los dos, tomados las manos, ambos mirándose fijamente y completamente sonrojados. Parecía la escena de un manga shoujo de los 80's. Se podía ver hasta las flores y el brillo rodeándolos a ambos. La escena era tan romántica que daba miedo romper el ambiente.

 _(Realidad):_

Kidou y Touko habían decidido irse juntos para variar, así que habían tomado el tren juntos. Al haber salido del tren, Kidou se había apretado la mano con la puerta automática del tren, el dolor había sido tan intenso al punto que su rostro quedó rojo de dolor.

Touko al percatarse de ello, tomó su mano lastimada para sobarla con ambas manos y que se fuese el dolor.

-¿Duele menos ahora?

-Sí, duele menos ahora. Pero… -junta ambas manos con las de Touko- No era necesario que hicieses esto. No me duele tanto.

Kidou al juntar sus manos con las de ella, había sorprendido a Touko, haciéndola sonrojarse.

-¡C-claro que es necesario! ¡Tú apenas te cuidas! ¿Quién lo hará si no estoy aquí?

Ambos dándose cuenta de la escena que armaron, no pudieron evitar quedarse petrificados y rojos de vergüenza.

-C-creo que deberíamos irnos ya, Kidou.

-C-claro. Si no, llegaremos tarde.

Silenciosamente, la pareja se retiró del lugar, deseando que nadie conocido viese lo ocurrido.

Sakuma y Genda al ver dicha escena, no pudieron evitar un pensamiento al unísono:

"¡LO LOGRÓ!"

-¡Y yo que me estaba carcomiéndome por nada! –decía Sakuma mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza-

-¡Y nosotros aquí preocupados mientras que ese desgraciado está feliz! –decía Genda mientras cerraba su puño en ira-

-¿¡Nosotros!? ¡Yo era el preocupado! ¡Tú querías dejarlo a su suerte!

-Ah, cierto. … ¡Pero tú me metiste la idea de preocuparme por el!

-¡En todo caso! ¡Tenemos que sacarle respuestas!

Así, ambos jóvenes avanzaron hacia el instituto decididos a interrogar a su amigo.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto, estos divisaron a Kidou cambiándose los zapatos mientras que Touko se adelantaba a la sala de clases, quedando completamente solo.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Vamos por él.

-¡Hey, Kidou!

Kidou, sorprendido, se volteó a ver quién era la persona que lo llamaba, ya que no esperaba a nadie en ese momento.

-¡Sakuma! ¡Y tú también, Genda! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían haber ya entrado a su salón?

-¿Y tú no deberías de haber entrado al tuyo?

-…Touché. En todo caso, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo ha estado su fin de semana?

-Creo que no tan bueno como el tuyo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakuma?

-Los vimos. A los dos, en la estación, estaban tan rojos y acaramelados, casi necesitábamos lentes de sol para observarlos. –dice Genda completamente inexpresivo-

-¡E-E-ESO ES UN MALENTENDIDO!

-Que lo digas sonrojado solo te hunde más y más.

-¡Confiesa! ¿¡Ya se hicieron oficialmente novios o que!?

-¿¡Acaso nos vas a negar a nosotros, tus MEJORES AMIGOS!?

Incluso desde lejos, se podía sentir como ambos ponían una presión amenazadora sobre su amigo estratega.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Les contaré todo! Dios, cuando se lo proponen, son peores que Endou insistiendo.

-Gracias. –ambos al unísono-

-No era un halago.

-Lo sabemos. –ambos al unísono-

-Bueno. –suspiro- Fue el mismo día que ustedes dos decidieron abandonarme y dejarme a mi suerte.

-Ah sí, sobre eso… Perdónanos por nuestra actitud, fuimos demasiado insensibles contigo.

-Aunque era cierto que no tenías salvación.

-¡Genda! ¡Tú también discúlpate!

-Ah sí, perdón.

-No se preocupen, chicos. En fin, luego de que ustedes se fueron…

Y así, es como Kidou les contó a sus desesperados amigos todo lo que ocurrió desde ese día hasta el momento que vieron la escena. Disipando finalmente el malentendido, que esos dos habían creado en su mente.

-Oh, ya entendimos… ¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que son pareja finalmente?

-E-eh… ¡Bueno, de que somos pareja, somos pareja! D-digo, estamos comprometidos. ¿No?

-Kidou… -suspiro- Creo que no nos has entendido. Una cosa es que los hayan comprometido a ustedes. La otra es que TÚ le hayas pedido que seas su pareja. ¡El que vayan a casarse algún día, no necesariamente significa que sean novios! ¿¡Entiendes!?

Aturdido, el joven estratega no logra articular palabra alguna ante las "sabias" palabras de su amigo Genda.

-¡Despabila, Kidou! ¡Tienes que pedirle ser su pareja! ¡Si lo que nos dijiste es cierto, entonces ella te dio la oportunidad de ser su pareja! ¿¡No querías que el matrimonio se basase en amor y no en mero compromiso!? ¡Entonces se un hombre y cumple con tu palabra!

-…Tienen razón. Creí que ya había zanjado todo… Pero aún tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ese es el Kidou que conocemos.

-Ahora que lo sabes, no pierdas más tiempo y busca el momento para decírselo.

-Eso haré. Gracias chicos. Ustedes son los mejores.

-¿Te dije que te apoyaríamos, no?

-Sí, luego que dijeron que me dejarían a mi suerte.

-¿…Olvida eso, quieres?

Entre risas, los tres amigos volvieron a ser tan joviales como siempre, ahora Kidou, gracias a ellos tenía un nuevo objetivo en mente.

-A propósito… ¿Ya nos perdimos la primera clase, cierto…?

-Tendremos que esperar al receso para volver a entrar.

-… ¿Ustedes dos no habían planeado del todo esto, cierto…?

…

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón de clases:

-Kidou… ¿Que habrá pasado con él? Se está perdiendo la primera clase… ¿¡Y si lo asaltaron a la entrada!? ¿¡Y si se metió en una pelea con Fudou detrás del instituto!? … ¿¡Espera, por qué me preocupo tanto!? Pero… ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿¡Y si no lo vuelvo a ver!? ¿¡Y por qué me preocupa si lo vuelvo a ver o no!? –murmurando-

Su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo al preocuparse por él, mientras descubría nuevos sentimientos floreciendo dentro de ella. Era como ver un volcán a punto de estallar.

-NO, NO, NO. –se levanta de su asiento y grita- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Señorita Zaizen. ¿Tiene algún problema con la materia actual?

-¡No, disculpe! Fue sin querer…

-Está bien. Que no se vuelva a repetir. Siéntese, señorita.

Mientras se volvía a sentar en silencio, no podía evitar notar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, haciéndola avergonzarse cada vez más.

-Me las vas a pagar, Kidou...

…

Al tocar el timbre del receso, todos los alumnos empezaron a desocupar la sala, excepto Touko. La joven aún seguía angustiada esperando el regreso de su… "amigo".

Entre los murmullos de los alumnos saliendo de la sala, escuchó cierta conversación que captó su atención.

-Vaya con Touko, sé que son amigos pero no creí que se preocupase tanto por él.

-¿El? ¿Quién?

-El que se sienta al lado de él, ¡Yuuto Kidou! ¿¡Cómo no lo conoces!? ¡Su asiento estuvo vacío! ¡Se le oía murmurando sobre el!

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Perdón! ¿En fin, supongo que deben realmente ser cercanos, no?

-¿¡Cercanos!? ¡Más bien parecía una novia preocupada! –risas-

-¡Oh dios mío! –risas- ¿¡Crees que estén saliendo!?

La conversación se tornó inaudible a este punto. Al retirarse el par de amigas, Touko no pudo evitar pensar en lo que hablaban sus compañeras.

-¿¡ _U-u-una novia!? … B-bueno, Kidou y yo estamos comprometidos, es normal, digo, Kidou se me confesó-/…_

Y ahí fue que se dio cuenta. Una confesión no era necesariamente una proposición para ser pareja. Kidou le había declarado sus intenciones románticas. Pero ella no le había necesariamente correspondido. De hecho, ninguno de los dos propuso la idea de ser oficialmente novios.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, ya casi terminado el receso, irrumpe en el semivacío salón de clases, el chico de googles que ocupaba la mente de Touko.

-¿Eh? ¿¡KIDOU!?

-A-ah… Buenos días, Touk-/

-¿¡COMO QUE BUENOS DIAS!? ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS!? –lo sujeta de los hombros- ¡ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA! ¡NOS SEPARAMOS POR UN MOMENTO Y NO LLEGASTE EN TODA LA CLASE! ¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABIAN SECUESTRADO! O PEOR… ¡QUE TE HABIAS PELEADO CON FUDOU!

-¿¡Con Fudou!? No, lo que me pasó fue que-/-el profesor entra a la sala y lo irrumpe-

-¡SEÑOR KIDOU!

-¡S-si!

-¡VENGA A LA SALA DE PROFESORES A EXPLICAR EL MOTIVO DE SU RETRASO! ¡AHORA! ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN, SEÑORES GENDA Y SAKUMA!

En dicho momento, el par de jóvenes había ido afuera de la sala a animar a Kidou esperando que él se le declarase como pareja a Touko de inmediato. Lo cual en dicho momento, fueron vistos por el profesor.

-¡Geh! –ambos al unísono-

Luego de haberles llamado la atención, todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases. Touko, habiendo supuesto lo que pasó, no insistió más con el tema y el resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad.

…

Durante la hora de almuerzo, los cuatro se sentaron juntos a almorzar.

-¡No puedo creer que ustedes dos se llevaran a Kidou antes de comenzar las clases! ¿¡Realmente no pudieron esperar al receso!? ¿¡Siquiera pensaron en lo que hacían!? ¡Esperaba eso de Fudou! ¡No de ustedes!

-Suenas igual a Kidou…

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Teníamos que saber cuál era la relación entre ustedes dos!

-¡Calla, idiota!

-¿¡E-e-eeeeeeh!? –sonrojada- ¿¡Ustedes lo sabían!?

-¡Solo nos enteramos esta mañana! ¡Cuando los vimos en la estación!

-¿¡N-N-NOS VIERON!?

-¡NO ES CULPA NUESTRA DE QUE USTEDES SE VIESEN TAN ACARAMELADOS!

Genda, harto de que Sakuma siguiese soltando todo, lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

-¡Dije que te callaras! ¡Solo nos vas a hundir más!

-Ustedes DOS…

Los chicos por primera vez sintieron el temor por sus vidas. Touko estaba a punto de darles el regaño del siglo, hasta que los teléfonos de cada uno de ellos empezaron a sonar. Salvándolos por poco del peligro.

-Oh, miren. Es un mensaje de Endou.

" _Después de clases, en el campo de la ribera del rio, los espero a todos para jugar al Soccer como en los viejos tiempos!"_

-Heh. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? Ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo Endou...

-Vaya. ¡También es una invitación para mí! … AUNQUE NI SIQUIERA EL MENSAJE LOS SALVARÁ DE-/

En el momento que ella se dio cuenta, el par de chicos ya había huido del lugar.

-¡DESGRACIADOS!

-Déjalos. De todas maneras, piensas ir?

-¡Claro que sí! Además, tu irías incluso si no fuese. ¿No? Endou es uno de tus amigos más importantes.

-Heh, tienes razón. Le debo mucho a él. A Gouenji también. ¿Sabías que él me convenció de entrar a Raimon?

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?

El almuerzo terminó entre anécdotas de como el había iniciado sus días en Raimon, como compañero de equipo de Endou, Gouenji y los demás.

El resto de las clases del día transcurrió con normalidad, y llegada la hora de salida, Kidou y Touko se dirigieron juntos a la ribera del rio. En donde los esperaban sus viejos amigos.

-¡Chicoooooooooos!

Al llegar, oyeron que alguien los llamaba a la distancia mientras corría hacia ellos. Incluso a lo lejos, pudieron distinguir esa característica bandana suya. Parecía difícil creer que era un estudiante de preparatoria, pero el uniforme no mentía. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, el seguía con su misma forma de ser.

-¡Endou!

-¡Kidou! ¡Y vienes junto a Touko! ¡Realmente es verdad que se volvieron cercanos!

Instantáneamente, una silueta se acercaba a toda velocidad, levantando polvo en su camino.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ELLOS NO SON CERCANOS, SOLO SON COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE! ¡ELLOS NO SE GUSTAN PARA NADA! ¿¡CIERTO, TOUKO!?

-¡RIKA! ¿¡TIENES QUE IRRUMPIR DE ESA MANERA!?

-¡Ahahahaha! Sigues tan animada como siempre, Rika.

-¡Hola Endou! ¿Cómo vas con Natsumi?

-E-eheheh… ¡Estamos de maravilla! –sonrojecido- Ella siempre se preocupa por mí, y se encuentra tan feliz que me hace comida todos los días.

Los tres no pudieron evitar pensar algo al unísono:

" _Pobre Endou…"_

-¡Ah, qué bien! –toma del brazo a Touko- Chicos, nos disculpan un momento. Tenemos que hablar cosas de chicas.

Al instante de haberlo dicho, Rika se esfumó llevándose a rastras a Touko, quedando solo Kidou y Endou.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que nos hemos reunido?

-No fue hace tanto, Endou. Fue cuando nos graduamos de Raimon.

-Es cierto. El padre de Natsumi se sentía triste por nuestra partida. ¡Al punto de que creó la preparatoria de Raimon! ¡Realmente me sorprendí!

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Esa construcción fue estúpidamente rápida… Me hubiese quedado, pero mi padre me obligó a volver al Instituto Imperial.

-¡Bueno! ¡No es que tengamos que preocuparnos! Estemos donde estemos, mientras juguemos al futbol… ¡Nuestros lazos nunca se romperán!

-Te equivocas, Endou.

-¿Eh?

-No importa si seguimos o no jugando al futbol, nuestros lazos jamás se romperán.

-Hehe, tienes toda la razón. –sujeta con sus brazos el cuello de Kidou- ¡Nunca creí que fueses alguien que dijese esas cosas!

-Yo también he cambiado, Endou.

-Sí, me di cuenta. Ven, los demás nos están esperando en la cancha.

Efectivamente, la mayoría de los chicos habían venido. Algunos estaban conversando alegremente entre ellos. Otros como Toramaru, Hijikata y Tobitaka, no pudieron asistir, pero enviaron sus saludos al resto del equipo. Sakuma también habia sido invitado, pero tuvo que quedarse como castigo al ser la mente maestra del plan de saltarse las clases para interrogar a Kidou.

Para desgracia de Kidou, Tsunami también había asistido. El chico en si no era problema, sino que Rika lo era. Si Rika trataba de emparejar a todo momento a Touko con Tsunami, hoy no sería excepción. Sin embargo, prefirió ignorarlo. La idea era reunirse y pasar un buen rato. Y no dejaría que eso amargase su día.

Mientras los chicos se alineaban y formaban equipos para practicar, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna y Fuyuka, como siempre, estaban juntas en la banca, observando a los chicos jugar.

-¡Vaya Fuyuka! ¡Realmente tienes cambiado a Fudou!

-¿E-e-eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Fudou normalmente es grosero y malhablado con el resto del equipo.

-¡Aki tiene razón! Mi hermano siempre dice que termina peleando con todos y lo terminan sancionando.

-Pero ahora se ve más calmado… ¡Hasta sus jugadas han mejorado!

-Bueno, supongo que tienen razón…

 _-En la mente de Fuyuka-_

 _Nos habíamos acercado luego del FFI, sin darnos cuenta nos terminamos cuidando el uno al otro… Sin embargo, al graduarnos, al quedar en preparatorias distintas, era inevitable que nos viésemos con menor frecuencia…_

Antes de que se pusiese a recordar el cómo llegó a ese nivel de cercanía con Fudou, fue interrumpida por Natsumi.

-Imagínate, si se comporta así solo por estar contigo, si estuviesen en la misma preparatoria… ¡Sería todo un caballero!

\- -entre risas- Quizá sea cierto, pero en parte agradezco que por lo menos no haya entrado a la misma preparatoria que yo…

-¿¡Eeeeeh!? ¿¡Pero por qué dices eso!?

-Ustedes saben en la preparatoria en la que estoy, si él estuviera ahí, siempre se pelearía con los trillizos…

…

 _-En la imaginación de Fuyuka-_

La niña empezaba a fantasear imaginándose en cierta situación, involucrando a ciertos trillizos. Se sitúa a ella misma junto a los hermanos Mukata en su sala de clases.

-¡Oye, Fuyuka! ¿Nos prestas algo de dinero? Necesitamos comprarnos el almuerzo.

-Lo siento, no tengo para darles…

-¡Anda! ¿No te cuesta nada, no?

-¡Si, vamos! ¡No seas mala compañera!

-¡Aun así les digo que no! ¡Vayan a pedirle a otra persona!

-Oye, no te pases con nosotros. ¿¡Acaso quieres tener problemas, ah!?

-Así es. ¡Mis hermanos y yo podemos hacerte la vida imposible si nos lo proponemos!

-Ahora que sabes lo que te conviene, nos prestarás. ¿Cierto?

-Oigan, trio de imbéciles.

Se escucha a alguien abrir violentamente la puerta de la sala. Era Fudou.

-La señorita dijo que no. ¿Que acaso no la escucharon? ¿O son tan estúpidos que ni siquiera entienden a las personas?

-¿¡F-Fudou!? ¿¡Q-que haces aquí!?

-Parece que no te puedo dejar sola en ningún momento. ¿Eh?

-Oye, maldito imbécil. ¿¡Quién diablos te crees que eres!?

-¿Yo? Soy el novio de la chica a la cual ustedes estaban molestando. Si no quieren que los muela a patadas, largo de aquí.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡NOSOTROS SOMOS TRES CONTRA UNO, QUE PUEDES HACER TU!?

-¡SI! ¿¡ERES IDIOTA O QUE!?

-¿Quieren que se los demuestre…? HEHEHEHEH ¡VENGAN POR MI!

…

 _No, no, no. Fuyuka! El no sería tan así… A quien engaño. Si es así. Pero me estoy dejando llevar. Creo que pasaría algo como…_

…

-Espera un minuto... Tú eres Fudou Akio. ¿No? Uno de los que jugo en Inazuma Japan hace tiempo.

-¿Y qué si lo fuese?

-Mis hermanos y yo pensamos que deberíamos decidirlo mejor con un duelo de futbol. Si logras quitarnos el balón a los tres, la dejaremos en paz. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Heh, muy aburrida.

-¿¡Que dices!?

-Ustedes tres pueden lanzarme su tiro más fuerte. Si logro detener su tiro, gano. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿¡QUE!? ¡PERO TU NO ERES PORTERO!

-No necesito ser portero para detener el tiro de tres debiluchos como ustedes.

-¡E-E-ESO YA LO VEREMOS! ¡ACEPTAMOS TU DESAFIO!

 _Si… Creo que eso sería más creíble. Sería algo así, en esta misma cancha durante la tarde…_

-¿¡BIEN, ESTAS LISTO!?

-Dejen de parlotear y tiren de una vez.

-¡Te arrepentirás de habernos desafiado!

A la vez que comienzan a correr dribleando con el balón, Fuyuka grita desesperadamente a Fudou.

-¡YA BASTA, NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO!

-Ya cállate y mírame. Te mostraré por qué deberías confiar en mí.

-¿Eh…? –se sonroja-

-¡DEJEN DE ACARAMELARSE EN PLENO DESAFIO! ¡DE TODAS MANERAS ESTE SERÁ TU FIN, FUDOU!

-¡TE MOSTRAREMOS NUESTRO PODER!

-¡TOMA ESTO! ¡LA TECNICA ESPECIAL DE LOS TRES HERMANOS MUKATA!

Mientras empezaban a correr, el hermano de al medio, Masaru lanzó un tiro hacia arriba, inmediatamente Tsutomu saltó e impulsó de una patada el balón aún más arriba, finalmente Tomo saltó encima del hombro de su hermano para impulsarse a la altura del balón, ¡y tirar con todas sus fuerzas! Para finalmente dar una voltereta y aterrizar en las manos de sus hermanos mientras los tres formaban un triángulo.

-¡TRIANGULO INVENCIBLE Z!

El balón iba dirigido con furia hacia Fudou, mientras dejaba una estela roja. Este ni se inmutaba al ver tal demostración de poder.

-Heh… Vaya. Creo que si los he subestimado.

-¡FUDOU, NOOOOOO!

En el momento que el balón iba llegando a él, él se preparó y con todas sus fuerzas, impactó un rodillazo en el balón, que iba cargado de poder.

-Ngh… Esto… ¡NO ME VA A DETENER!

Soltando un grito, pateó lejos el balón, bloqueando así el tiro de los tres hermanos Mukata.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUE!? –los tres al unísono-

-Detuve su estúpido tiro. ¿¡AÚN QUIEREN SEGUIR!?

-¡MALDICION! ¡DE ACUERDO, TU GANAS! ¡PERO NO DEJAREMOS ESTO ASÍ! ¡TE DERROTAREMOS ALGÚN DIA!

Mientras los trillizos huían, Fudou sonrió victorioso.

-Heh, como si eso fuese a pasar…

En el momento que dijo esas palabras, se desplomó adolorido. Fuyuka acudió al instante en su auxilio.

-¡AKIO! Te dije que no tenías que hacer esto. –revisa la rodilla del desfallecido joven- ¡E-ESTO ESTA SANGRANDO!

-Heh, te dije que me llamaras Fudou cuando estuviésemos con gente alrededor…

-¡Pero no hay nadie ahora! Akio, realmente no tenías que hacer esto por mí…

-¿Te dije, o no…? Que yo te cuidaría ahora…

…

 _-fin del momento imaginario de Fuyuka-_

…

-¿Fuyuka…? ¡FUYUKA!

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡Aki!? ¿¡Que pasó!?

-¿¡COMO QUE QUÉ PASÓ!? Después de preguntarte eso no nos respondiste… ¡Y te quedaste a ojos cerrados! ¡Ahora mismo estas roja!

-¿¡E-e-eh!? ¿¡E-estoy r-roja!?

-De seguro te imaginabas cosas sucias con Fudou. ¿O me equivoco? –risilla-

-¿¡E-E-EH!? ¿¡NATSUMI NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! –se sonrojece aún más-

-¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Es divertido verte así! –entre risas-

El momento divertido de las chicas, fue interrumpida por un repentino incidente en la cancha.

-¡Gouenji! ¿¡Por qué le diste un balonazo a Kidou en pleno partido!?

-¡Pero Endou! ¡Yo solo le di un pase!

-Es cierto… -levantandose del suelo- Fue mi culpa, estaba demasiado distraído.

-¿Estas bien? No es usual de ti distraerte de esta manera…

-Tranquilo, estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices… Aun así de todas formas ponte a descansar un momento. El primer tiempo terminó.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Endou.

-…

Al terminar el primer tiempo, todos se dirigieron a las managers en búsqueda de bebidas. Excepto Kidou. Él fue por una bebida en la máquina expendedora. No solo por la necesidad de un jugo de naranja, sino por la necesidad de estar solo. Ese error lo había desconcertado. Tanto el error en si, como la causa de este.

Touko estaba preocupada. Sin embargo, tenía que aparentar y aguantarse. No quería que los rumores del compromiso se extendiesen o se descubriesen por detalles como estos… Todavía.

-¡Oye, Touko!

-¿Qué quieres, Tsunami?

-¡Vamos! Ahora que al fin podemos conversar sin Rika metiéndose. ¡No seas tan fría conmigo!

-¡Y tú no seas un pelagato! –risas-

Ella veía a Kidou a lo lejos, incluso desde donde se veía se notaba su depresiva aura.

" _Me pregunto si estará así por el balonazo… No. Debe ser otra cosa. El normalmente no se desanima por tan poca cosa…"_

No pudo aguantarlo más y se dispuso a ver que sucedía.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? Voy por un refresco.

-¡Ah! ¿Voy contigo?

-¡No es necesario! No te preocupes.

-Ah, pues bueno. ¡Diviértete!

Mientras Kidou se veía absorto en sus pensamientos, Touko sacó de la expendedora una bebida fría y la puso en la mejilla de Kidou.

-¡Ah! ¡Está frio!

-Vaya. ¡Hasta que al fin despertaste de tu letargo!

-Oh, Touko. Pensé que estarías descansando.

-Sí, pero no puedo estar tranquila mientras te veo así de depresivo.

-¿Vaya, tan notorio soy?

-¿No es por el error en ese partido o si…?

-La verdad es que… En parte si lo es.

-¿En parte? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que es más que todo por la razón de lo que me mantuvo distraído.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de eso?

-Pues fue momentos antes de ello…

- _flashback de Kidou-_

En pleno partido.

Kurimatsu iba avanzando con el balón, cuando Touko interceptó al pequeño jugador.

-¡No te dejaré pasar!

Alzando ambas manos, las deja caer con furia mientras aparece un círculo azul alrededor de ella. Inmediatamente empieza a erigirse una gigante torre de piedra con ella en la cima.

-¡LA TORRE!

Instantáneamente ella alza sus manos y hace caer un rayo al balón, alejando a Kurimatsu de él. Bloqueando así el dribleo del joven.

-¡Todavía sigo teniendo habilidad!

-¡Me la han quitado! ¡Estén atentos chicos!

Al hacerse con el balón, ella empieza a correr dribleando por el lugar, Tsunami apareció corriendo por delante de ella.

-¡Touko, dámela!

-¡Está bien, aquí va!

Dando un perfecto pase, Tsunami recibe el balón en el aire.

-¡Oye! Nada mal, presumido.

-Heh. ¡Esto no es nada!

En ello, Rika quien estaba adelante en la cancha, les gritaba burlonamente.

-¡Esa coordinación fue perfecta! ¡Realmente están hechos el uno para el otro!

Kidou, quien estaba en la zona defensiva del equipo contrario a ellos, había visto todo, y lo que dijo Rika, fue lo que le dio el golpe final a su psique. Llevándolo a desconcentrarse completamente.

-¡No te dejaré tenerlo!

En lo que Tsunami aterrizó con el balón, Gouenji hizo una barrida y le arrebató fácilmente el balón.

-¡Oye, eso es mío!

Habiendo perdido el balón, se dispuso a lanzarse a recuperarlo. Gouenji veía que no tenía a casi nadie cerca, excepto a una persona que iba avanzando cerca de él.

-¡Kidou! ¡Ahí va!

Dio un pase con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero. Sin embargo, Kidou en su intento de tratar de que la situación entre Touko y Tsunami no le afectase, no logró despabilarse completamente y el balón terminó impactando en la cara del joven estratega.

-¿¡Kidou!?

-¡Gouenji! ¿¡Por qué le diste un balonazo a Kidou en pleno partido!?

…

- _fin del flashback-_

-Y esa es la razón del por qué pasó eso.

-Kidou… No te preocupes por eso. –pone su manos con las de el- Tsunami es solamente un amigo, además, tampoco dejes que las ideas locas de Rika te afecten. ¿Bueno?

-Si… Tienes razón, eso no es propio de mí. Gracias.

Mientras el par tenía su momento "romántico", también ocurrieron diversas situaciones mientras el equipo entero descansaba para el primer tiempo.

Al momento que Touko se había ido a ver que sucedía con Kidou, Tsunami no le dio mucha importancia y fue a ver cómo iba Tachimukai.

-¡Oye! ¡Tachimukai!

-¡A-a-a-ah! ¡Tsunami! ¡B-buen trabajo ayudando a defender!

-¿Aún no cambias esa actitud? ¡Tienes que ser más hombre! ¡Si no, no tendras oportunidad con Haruna!

-P-p-pero Haruna esta con Fubuki… ¡Me equivoco?

-¿Ah? ¿No lo supiste? Terminaron hace no mucho. ¡Tienes el terreno libre amigo!

-Pero… Probablemente ella quiera volver…

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella lo odia! ¡Mira! ¡Incluso desde aquí puedes verlos discutir!

-Es verdad… Creo que hasta podemos escucharlos...

Tachimukai y Tsunami se habían puesto a escuchar la discusión entre los dos ex-novios. Haruna trataba de alejarse de Fubuki mientras que el pobre trataba de disculparse.

-¡Vamos! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que disculparme!? ¿No podemos volver a intentarlo?

-¿¡Acaso viniste solo con la intención de verme!? ¡Ya te lo dije, no pienso darte otra oportunidad! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con un mujeriego!

-¡P-pero sabes que esa no es la verdad!

-Estoy harta de que en el poco tiempo que lográbamos pasar juntos, teníamos que pasarla con cualquier chica en la calle que necesitase ayuda. ¡Después no se despegaban de ti! ¡Ni siquiera podías decirles que se fuesen! ¿Acaso tanto así te gustaba su compañía? ¡Pues vete con ellas! ¡Eso ya no me interesa!

-¡Pero Haruna! ¡Yo solo trataba de ser un buen ciudadano!

-¿Un buen ciudadano con un harem de chicas? ¡Por favor! Ya basta, déjame en paz. Además, bien puedes buscarte alguna otra chica con la que puedas pasar el rato. ¡Quizá en la calle te encuentres con alguna!

Después de haber visto la escena, Tsunami y Tachimukai se alejaron del lugar en donde estaban. Temían que ella los viese y los regañase como lo hizo con Fubuki.

-Vaya… No me gustaría estar en la piel de ese tipo. ¡Bueno, ya lo viste! Están en los peores términos. ¡Así que tienes la ola completamente lista para ti! ¡Solo ve y monta la ola!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡P-pero como puedes decir eso!?

En lo que Tsunami daba ánimos a Tachimukai, Fubuki se retiraba deprimido. Someoka también había visto todo, así que decidió ir a animar a su amigo.

-¡Vamos Fubuki! –le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda- ¡No te rindas aún! ¿No que querías estar con ella?

-Pero ella tiene razón. Sin querer le presto demasiada atención a las mujeres, y me cuesta rehusar el cariño de las chicas. Supongo que me lo merezco…

-Bueno, a cualquier chica le enojaría eso… Quizá debas trabajar eso primero. Ya sabes… Lo de las mujeres.

-¿Pero cómo hago eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugabas como Atsuya?

-Sí, lo recuerdo…

-En ese momento eras grosero, impulsivo y no te preocupaba nada más que anotar goles.

-Pues sí, así era Atsuya. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

-En cambio tú, eres blando, amable ¡y te preocupas por todos! Eso enamoró a Haruna. ¡Pero también eso fue lo que te separó de ella! No digo que seas como tu hermano. ¡Pero tienes que dejar de ser tan blando y tan amable! ¡Sobre todo con los desconocidos! Si no, ¡nunca vas a salir de esta!

-Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que me enfoque más en Haruna?

-¡Claro que si! ¡De hecho debiste de haber hecho eso al principio! Aún tienes algo de tiempo… Creo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Creo!? Eso quieres decir que…

-¡Vamos! ¡No te preocupes por detalles! ¿Por lo menos ya sabes que hacer, no?

-Sí, lo intentaré. Gracias, Someoka!

-¡Por nada! Para eso están los amigos. ¿No? –rie a carcajadas-

En lo que Someoka animaba a Fubuki, se veía detrás de ellos a Fuyuka, dirigiéndose a los grifos a rellenar las bebidas de los chicos.

-Hace tiempo que no hacía esto. Realmente trae recuerdos… ¡Aunque se ha vuelto más divertido que antes!

Terminando de rellenar las bebidas, trató de volver con el resto de los chicos, pero las bebidas eran demasiado pesadas para ella.

-¡Nng! Es demasiado… Creo que tendré que traerlas de uno a uno…

De repente, detrás de ella aparece Fudou.

-Vaya que eres debilucha.

-¿Q-que es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, pensaba en verte intentar en vano el levantar el peso entero de las bebidas. –levanta la caja con los bebestibles- Pero creo que eso sería demasiado.

-N-no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-¿Ah? –se acerca a su rostro- ¿Y eso por qué?

-¡Porque puedo hacerlo sola!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo ese patético intento de levantar todo?

-¡Ya basta Fudou! –se sonroja-

-Oye. –deja caer la caja y sujeta a Fuyuka rodeándola con su brazo- ¿Que fue lo que te dije?

-¿A-a que te refieres…? –sonrojeciendose aún más-

-Dime. ¿Cuándo estuviésemos solos, como fue que te dije que me llamaras…?

-A-akio…

-¿Eh? No escucho nada.

-Akio… ¿Estás feliz…?

-Así es. Fuyu.

Pronunciando esas palabras, le robó un beso el cual dejó a Fuyuka completamente roja, y sin aliento.

-¡Como te diviertes haciéndome esto! –infla levemente las mejillas-

-Y mucho. –suelta una pequeña risilla-

-Deberíamos volver ahora, si no va a acabar el descanso antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Cierto. Volvamos. –levanta la caja con las bebidas- ¿Supongo que no te opones a que te ayude esta vez, cierto?

\- …

-Eso pensé. Volvamos, Fuyu.

-Sí, Akio… -sonrojada-

Regresando, Fuyuka no pudo evitar quejarse y a la vez alegrarse en su mente. Por la persona que había elegido estar a su lado.

Mientras los dos volvían con las bebidas, a lo lejos se veían sentados Endou y Natsumi en las escaleras de la ribera del rio. Endou comía una especie de comida rara casera hecha por su querida novia.

-¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado lo que te preparé?

-¡Muchísimo! ¡De hecho, quiero comerme cada bocado que hayas hecho!

-¡Me alegro muchísimo! Tenía tantas ganas de hacerte la comida… Pensé que me saldría mal… -a punto de llorar-

-¡No llores! ¡No llores por favor! ¡Mira como me como esto! ¿No es prueba suficiente de que te salió exquisito?

-Perdóname, ando algo emocional… ¡Pero me alegro que te haya gustado! ¡Come que hay mucho mas!

Endou, teniendo la osadía de haberle dicho eso a Natsumi, tuvo que aceptar su destino y comer todo lo que ella le preparó. Incluso estando morado por la comida, al ver la cara de ilusión que tenía Natsumi al verlo comer, no podía decepcionarla. Lo que más quería ver el, era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Cerca de ellos, se encontraban Rika y Aki hablando alegremente. Rika le mostraba a Aki fotos de su viaje a Inglaterra junto con varios lugares en donde Edgar, la había llevado para momentos románticos.

Y detrás de ellas, una vez más encontramos a Tsunami y Tachimukai, quienes estaban aún en la misma conversación motivacional.

-Bueno… ¿¡Entonces estás listo para ir a hablar con Haruna!?

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no puedo! ¡Aún no estoy listo! ¡Qué pasa si me pasa lo mismo que a Fubuki!?

-Vamos, no te pasara nada de eso. ¡Ten algo de valor! ¿¡Que no eres hombre!?

En ese mismo instante, Rika apareció de la nada detrás de Tsunami.

-¿Oh~? Vaya, es irónico que lo diga alguien que no tiene el valor de acercarse a la persona que le gusta. ¿O me equivoco?

-¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando mujer!?

-¿De qué más? ¡De Touko por supuesto! Si no eres hombre y le pides ser su novia, alguien más llegará y te la arrebatara. ¡Idiota!

-Por favor. ¡Estas fantaseando demasiado! ¡Tampoco es que me guste ella! Además, ¿¡no se supone que estabas hablando con Aki!?

-Si pero vine aquí mientras atendía una llamada del extranjero. Se veía tan feliz hablando. ¿¡Quien será!? ¿¡Sera un novio de ella!? ¿¡Y si es así será Domon!?

-¿O puede que sea Ichinose…?

Rika hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre de Ichinose. Sobre todo pronunciado por Tachimukai.

-¡AHAHAHAHA! ¡No digas esas cosas! –le da fuertes palmadas en la espalda-

-En fin, no nos desviemos del tema. ¡Tachimukai! ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad! ¡Aunque sea ve a consolarla! ¡Y luego puedes hacer el resto!

-¿P-pero Kidou no se enteraría…? ¡Si lo hace me matará!

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Ese tipo está completamente ido! ¡Ya viste lo que paso en el partido! Ademas, Haruna y Fubuki discutieron. ¡Y ella le gritó! Si Kidou estuviese completamente cuerdo, el habría espantado a Fubuki como lo hace con cualquiera que se le acerque a Haruna. ¿o me equivoco?

-S-supongo que tienes razón…

-¡Entonces ve! ¡Adelante y se su caballero de plata!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Iré a hablarle!

Armándose de su recién reunido valor, Tachimukai se dirigió a hablarle a Haruna. Dejando solos tanto a Rika como a Tsunami.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sabes predicar pero no sabes actuar!

-¿¡Pero a qué demonios te refieres mujer!?

-¿¡Como que a que me refiero!? ¡A TOUKO! ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¿¡QUE ELLA ESTE DISPONIBLE POR SIEMPRE!? ¿¡NO PIENSAS HACER NADA!? ¡CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERES ALGUIEN MAS SE LA VA A LLEVAR!

-Ya sabes lo que dicen… Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

De la nada, había aparecido Midorikawa. Un tanto interesado por la conversación del par de morenos.

-¡ESO! ¡LO QUE EL DIJO! Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándonos?

-Lo suficiente. Y creo que ella tiene razón. Si no haces algo, ella se te irá. ¡Como una ola a punto de ser montada y que se esfuma antes de que tengas tiempo de hacerlo! ¿Me salió bien la frase de surfista?

-¡ESO! ¡AL FIN ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE! ¿¡VES!? ¡TIENES QUE IR A POR ELLA!

-¿¡PERO QUE SE LES HA METIDO A USTEDES DOS!? … ¡Si a mí no me gusta ella! ¡Tu no paras de decir que Touko y yo somos el uno para el otro!

-¡PERO ES POR QUE LO SON! ¿¡ALGUNA VEZ NO LO HAS PENSADO!? ¿¡EL ESTAR CON ELLA!? ¿¡SER SU PAREJA Y LO BIEN QUE SE LLEVAN!?

En ese momento, Tsunami no supo que responder. Empezó a darse cuenta de cómo se llevaba con ella. De lo cercanos que suelen ser. No lo supo hasta que Rika lo mencionó. Y poco a poco, se lo empezó a plantear, hasta hacerse esa pregunta…

" _¿De verdad funcionaria entre nosotros dos…?"_

-¡OYE! ¡OYE! ¡DESPIERTA! VE. A. ¡HABLARLE! ¿¡QUEESTAS ESPERANDO!?

Tsunami habiendo sido despertado de su mini letargo, le responde a Rika casi de manera automática.

-¿¡EH!? ¡AH! ¡BIEN! ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡SOLO DEJA DE MOLESTARME!

Estando acostumbrado a los regaños de su amiga, se dispuso a localizar a Touko y hablarle. En cierta manera para apaciguar a su ruidosa amiga y disipar las dudas que él tenía en su mente.

Touko ya estaba sentada en la banca. Habiendo terminado de hablar con Kidou, fue a sentarse en lo que él le traía un refresco de la máquina, en agradecimiento a lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por él.

En lo que Tsunami se acercaba a hablar con Touko, Kidou llama gritando a Touko. Para los que estaban metidos en sus asuntos paso muy desapercibido pero los demás fue un tanto incomodo.

Tsunami no quería creerlo pero sintió que esa interrupción fue a propósito. Trató aun así de hablar con ella pero el descanso había terminado, y con él, su chance de poder hablar con Touko.

La práctica siguió normalmente hasta que se hizo de tarde. Todos se fueron felices por la repentina reunión planeada por Endou.

Tsunami antes de retirarse quiso acercarse una vez más a hablar con Touko. Sin embargo, al tratar de acercarse a ella, la ve retirándose del lugar junto a Kidou. Al verla junto a él, Tsunami empieza a tener una sensación rara en el pecho. Algo que nunca había sentido antes en su vida. Era angustiante y doloroso.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¿¡Que es esto!? ¡No lo soporto! ¡Necesito surfear!

Surfear siempre era la solución a sus problemas, o al menos solía serlo, no estaba seguro si esta vez curaría su mal. Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó algo que lo alivió casi por completo.

-Bueno, me quedaré aquí. Puedes irte, Kidou.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede contigo a esperar?

-¡No! No te preocupes. Además, si te quedas conmigo se te hará más tarde el llegar a casa. ¡Y es realmente peligroso de noche!

-Si es así con más razón debiese quedarme contigo.

-Kidou, recuerda que yo solía ser el guardaespaldas de mi padre. ¿Como creías que lo protegería si no supiese como defenderme? ¡Podría incluso patear tu trasero en este instante! –entre risas-

-¡Está bien! ¡Entiendo! Entonces… ¿Te veré mañana…?

-¡Claro que si! No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, Touko.

-Hasta mañana, Kidou.

Tsunami, al ver de lejos que Kidou se fue por su propio camino, vio su oportunidad para finalmente poder hablar con ella a solas.

-¡Al fin! ¡Está sola! Pero… ¿Estará bien que lo haga…?

Por alguna razón, en la mente del surfista resonaron las palabras de Rika:

" _¿QUE ESPERAS? ¿¡QUE ELLA ESTE DISPONIBLE POR SIEMPRE!? ¿¡NO PIENSAS HACER NADA!? ¡CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERES ALGUIEN MAS SE LA VA A LLEVAR!"_

El no pudo evitar pensar que ese alguien pudiese ser Kidou. Inmediatamente las palabras de Midorikawa también aparecieron:

" _Si no haces algo, ella se te irá. Como una ola a punto de ser montada y que se esfuma antes de que tengas tiempo de hacerlo."_

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Odio admitirlo pero ambos tienen razón! ¡Confirmaré si mis sentimientos hacia ella son reales!

Armado de valor, caminó hacia Touko. Quien aún esperaba por su padre a que la fuese a buscar.

-¡OYEEEEEE! ¡TOUKOOOOOO!

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Tsunami!? ¿No se supone que ibas a la casa de Endou con los demás que no son de la ciudad de Inazuma?

-¡Ah si! Es que quería hablar contigo.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Normalmente no eres tan reservado. ¿De que querías hablar?

-Pues… Hay una pregunta que he querido hacerte…

-¡Vamos, suéltalo! ¡No me dejes en la intriga!

-De acuerdo. Tu…

" _¡Vamos Tsunami! ¡Dilo maldita sea! ¿¡No eres un hombre!?"_

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede?

"¡ _DILO YA! ¡AHORA!"_

-Tu… Crees… ¿Que tú y yo haríamos buena pareja…?

-… ¿Eh…?

…

- _fin del capítulo-_

AL FIN, PUDE ACTUALIZAR! Realmente terminó golpeándome la inspiración fuerte y el capítulo terminó siendo muchísimo más largo de lo que pensé! TT_TT Ademas la universidad no me deja descansar y me es mas dificil u.u

Bueno, en fin. Aquí esta el tan esperado (?) capitulo 4 :3 les advierto que no esperen que los demas capítulos sean tan largos como este, pero espero que lo esperen con ansias. :3


	6. Chapter 5

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino_.

 _Capitulo 5:_

-Tu... Crees... ¿Que tú y yo haríamos buena pareja...?

-... ¿Eh...? ¿¡EEEEEEEEHHHH!?

Touko había quedado impactada al oír la repentina… ¿Confesión? Por parte de Tsunami.

-¡N-NO ES LO QUE CREES! –sonrojado- Es que Rika siempre está con lo mismo, que hacemos buena pareja, que deberíamos estar juntos y ese tipo de cosas. Normalmente las ignoro pero…

-¡Ah! Maldición Tsunami, por un momento me asustaste. ¡Dejaste que las tonterías de Rika alcanzasen tu cabeza! –grita sonrojada y enojada-

-Sí, sí, supongo que si… Pero… -se sujeta la nuca en vergüenza- ¿No te molestaría intentarlo? Digo, aunque sea un par de citas o algo. ¡No digo que tengamos que salir de inmediato o algo por el estilo!

-¡No Tsunami! ¡Eso es muy inmaduro y poco delicado de tu parte!

-¡Pero si sería un rato, solo nosotros dos! ¡Igual no pido que me tomes de la mano ni nada como en una cita! ¡Solo salir un día juntos!

-¡Demonios! ¡Realmente esa chica te afectó! No estoy interesada en eso, por favor vete si a eso has venido a hablarme.

-¡Vamos mujer! ¡Te veo saliendo seguido con Kidou! ¿Qué sería de distinto a eso? A menos que… Ya tienes a Kidou y por eso no quieres hacerlo… ¿Cierto?

Antes de responderle a Tsunami, recordó la charla que tuvo con Kidou afuera del mini mercado.

 ***flashback***

 _-Touko, si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que hagas algo._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Mantén en secreto este asunto de nuestro compromiso._

 _-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero creí que querías que funcionara esto!_

 _-Así es. Y por eso no quiero decirle nada a nadie sobre esto. En especial a los chicos._

 _-¿Y por qué no?_

 _-Porque son unos tontos. –dice sonriendo- En especial Endou. Él es el más tonto de los tontos. Si se enteran…_

 _-Creo… Que se a lo que te refieres. –dice con una sonrisa abatida-_

 _-En fin, no sé qué podría pasar si lo supiesen. Así que no quiero que lo sepan… Aún. Ya llegara el momento pero hasta entonces, esto es nuestro asunto y solo nuestro. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Kidou miró firmemente a Touko mientras sujetaba su mano. Su mirada podía incluso atravesar los googles que el usaba. Ella sonrojecida por tal gesto, no le quedo de otra que someterse a la petición de su prometido._

 _-De acuerdo…_

 ***fin del flashback***

-¿¡EH!? ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡Kidou no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo! ¡Solo somos compañeros de clase!

Mientras descaradamente le "mentía" a Tsunami, se lamentaba internamente.

" _Sé que me dijo Kidou que lo ocultase… ¡Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal diciendo que él no significa nada para mí! Aunque es verdad que no es mi novio… ¡Pero aun así!"_

-¡Entonces no tienes ningún problema con que nosotros salgamos!

-Eh… Pues… Yo…

No tenía como negarse. No sabía que decirle. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía cómo iba a escaparse de esta hasta que… Una limusina aparece.

-¡Ah! Es mi padre. ¡Tengo que irme!

-¿¡Eh!? Pero si ni siquiera me has respondi-/

-Lo siento Tsunami. ¡Nos vemos! –se sube rápidamente a la limusina-

Partiendo a toda velocidad, la limusina se aleja rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Tsunami solo en la noche.

-¡Demonios! Pensé que lo conseguiría… ¡Aunque pensándolo bien tampoco me ha dicho que no!

Sin embargo él no estaba satisfecho con solo eso. Tsunami sospechaba algo, pero le dio más importancia al sentimiento de impotencia al no poder obtener respuesta de Touko. Desesperado, se dispuso a llamar a la única persona que pensó que podría ayudarlo en ese momento.

-Aquí está. –telefono marcando- Sin embargo… ¿Será necesario pedirle ayuda? Creo que es un tanto peligroso. Mejor lo de-/-contestan el telefono-

-¿Aló? ¿Tsunami? ¿Qué haces llamando tan tarde? MAS IMPORTANTE, ¿¡LOGRASTE ALGO CON TOUKO CIERTO!?

-Rika, necesito un favor.

-NADA DE ESO, ¡PRIMERO CUENTAMELO TODO!

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! Lo que pasó fue que…

…

Mientras tanto, Kidou regresaba a casa caminando. Sin antes notar que alguien lo seguía desde que se separó de Touko. No lograba divisar más allá de una oscura sombra. Y más que atemorizarlo, solo lo desesperaba, ya que el reconocía quien era esa persona que lo seguía tan sigilosamente.

-Ya basta. –se detuvo sin darse la vuelta- Si quieres decirme algo, pudiste haberlo hecho hace tiempo. No era necesario que me siguieras hasta aquí, Gouenji.

Al oír pronunciado su nombre, el chico se asoma desde las sombras.

-Lo siento. No sabía cómo abordar el tema y me quedé pensando mientras te seguía.

-Vaya, eso es raro. –se voltea para ver a Gouenji- Normalmente no tienes problemas para expresarte.

-Bueno, he tenido mis asuntos. Pero… No son tan notorios como los tuyos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó serio-

-Kidou, esos errores en la cancha… No son normales en ti. Tu juego se caracteriza por ser habilidoso y estratégico. Hoy fuiste completamente torpe, incluso para un entrenamiento.

-¿Lo dices solo por eso? Yo… Solo no me sentía bien.

-Supongo que también te sentiste así en el momento que Tsunami quiso hablar con Touko. ¿Cierto?

Al oír las palabras de Gouenji, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y a la vez frustrarse por ser tan obvio.

-…Vaya, y creía que a mí no se me escapaba nada.

-Heh, no creí oírlo de ti. En fin, ¿qué sucede entre tú y Tsunami?

-¿Entre él y yo? Nada. Solo es una coincidencia.

-Entonces deja reformular la pregunta. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Touko?

Una vez más, Gouenji le había acertado, llegando al punto de irritar a Kidou.

-…

-Vaya, le acerté.

-N-no es lo que piensas. –dijo nervioso-

-Lo que no pensé es que alguna vez llegarías a enamorarte de alguien. –dice suspirando-

-¡Que no es eso! –dijo sonrojado-

-Por favor, Kidou. Reconozco los celos cuando los veo. Me pasa mucho con Yuka cuando tratan de cortejarla.

-Vaya, no pensé que serías tan sincero en eso.

-Claro que lo reconozco, me importa mucho mi hermana. De hecho, lo que más me intrigó es que te diste cuenta lo de Touko con Tsunami, pero no los gritos de Haruna hacia Fubuki...

-Espera, ¿¡qué pasó entre esos dos!? –preguntó alterado-

-No es nada. –sutilmente evitando el tema- El punto es que el asunto te afecta al punto de que llega a ser muy obvio. Y conociéndote, eso significa que necesitas ayuda.

-Es algo que puedo solucionar yo mismo. No te preocupes.

-Piensas eso porque no quieres que sepan exactamente que sucede, ¿cierto? ¿Te preocupa lo que dirán?

-…

Una vez más, Gouenji había acertado.

-Si tanto quieres que nadie lo descubra, sea lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos, ¿no deberías buscar consejos de alguien que sepa del tema?

-… Pensé que a eso venias.

-Dije que lo noté, no que te ayudaría. Si es un problema de amor soy el menos indicado para ayudarte.

-¿Entonces que es lo que puedo hacer?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Endou?

-Heh, déjate de bromas, Gouenji.

-Hablo en serio, Endou lleva mucho tiempo como pareja de Natsumi y se ven bastante felices juntos. Quizá él tenga algún consejo para ti.

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón… De acuerdo, iré a preguntarle.

…

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Kidou se dirigía a hacer cierta visita. Al llegar a la casa, el joven se acercó a la entrada y tocó el timbre. Inmediatamente se escucharon pasos dentro de la casa y abrieron la puerta.

-¡Oh, Kidou! ¡Es inusual que vengas a visitarme!

-Natsumi, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Eh? ¿Ayudarte? –sorprendida-

-Necesito hablar de un tema muy importante contigo. Y eres la única que puede aconsejarme sobre esto.

-¡C-claro! Ven, pasa.

Sorprendida y curiosa por la repentina petición del estratega, Natsumi invita a Kidou a la sala de estar.

-¿No se supone que tienes a tu mayordomo contigo?

-¿Ah, te refieres a Batora? Fue a hacer las compras para la cena de hoy.

-Ah, vaya.

Mientras Kidou se acomodaba en uno de los sofás, Natsumi había servido tazas de té para los dos.

-Bueno, sírvete.

-Gracias, tomaré un poco.

-Espero que te guste, lo hice yo misma.

-Kidou escupe el té-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios!?

-Perdona, esto estaba demasiado dulce.

-Pero si solo le he puesto la cantidad normal de azúcar…

-¿Cuánto exactamente?

-6 cucharadas.

-¡Eso es demasiado para una taza pequeña! Dios mío. ¿Cómo es que Endou sobrevive con tu comida?

-¡Oye! ¡Endou no ha tenido ninguna queja con mi comida! … A menos que realmente le haga mal y me esté mintiendo… -aguantándose el llanto-

Kidou se había dado cuenta muy tarde que pisó una mina.

" _Demonios, había olvidado que Natsumi es demasiado sensible cuando se trata de su cocina."_

-¡ERA UNA BROMA! ¡No te preocupes, no es tu culpa! Es solo que no tolero lo dulce. Realmente lo siento.

-Vaya… Realmente haces bromas de mal gusto… -limpiándose las lágrimas y rápidamente recobrando la compostura- ¿Pero no creo que hayas venido a eso o sí?

-No. Como dije antes, eres la única con quien puedo contar.

-¿Pero que hay de los chicos? ¿Normalmente no acudes a Endou o Gouenji?

-No puedo acudir a ellos para pedirles un consejo de amor.

Al oír las palabras "consejo de amor" viniendo de la boca de Kidou, Natsumi se sorprendió a tal punto que involuntariamente soltó la taza de té que sostenía, rompiéndose en el suelo.

-Natsumi… Tú taza…

-¿¡DESDE CUANDO TIENES NOVIA!?

-¡NO TENGO NOVIA!

-¿¡ENTONCES DE QUIEN TE ENAMORASTE!?

-Es… Una larga historia.

-Batora.

-Si señora.

Sin que Kidou se diese cuenta, el mayordomo de Natsumi ya había llegado. Al escuchar la orden de Natsumi, Batora se había encargado de cerrar por fuera la sala de estar, dejándolos encerrados a ambos.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?

-Es para evitar inconvenientes. Ahora, no importa si es una larga historia. Tenemos todo el día. Y no te dejaré ir a menos que sueltes hasta el último detalle tu historia, Yuuto Kidou.

Kidou en ese momento solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

" _Cuando se interesa en algo, da más miedo que Endou…"_

-De acuerdo. Pero con una condición. Lo que te contaré no saldrá de aquí. No debe saberlo nadie, ni siquiera Haruna.

-Debes tener tus razones… Pero está bien. –toma su taza de té- Ahora, comienza desde el principio. ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo?

-Bueno, verás…

…

Mientras Kidou era interrogado rigurosamente por Natsumi; en el barrio de tiendas, Tsunami se dirigía a verse con Rika para buscar juntos una solución para las penas de amores del joven peli rosado.

-Vaya, no pensé que ella querría citarme a un lugar para que hablar, lo que más me sorprende es que no me haya gritado en el teléfono anoche… -murmuraba para si mismo-

 ***flashback***

 _-…Y eso fue lo que pasó. ¡Por lo menos no me ha dicho que no! –dice victorioso-_

 _-¿Hablas en serio, Tsunami?_

 _-¿¡Eh…!? Pues… Si. Hablo en serio._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-¿Que te sucede, Rika? Normalmente me gritarías de felicidad o de rabia._

 _-¿¡ACASO ME INSINUAS ALGO!?_

 _-¡NO, NADA!_

 _-Bueno, en fin. –suspira- Voy a necesitar que nos veamos en el restaurante de fideos Rai Rai mañana. ¿Sabes dónde queda eso?_

 _-Eh… ¡Claro! Tobitaka me llevó a comer al restaurante de Hibiki una vez._

 _-Perfecto. Te espero mañana en la tarde. –cuelga el teléfono-_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Es idea mía o sonaba algo molesta…?_

…

 ***fin del flashback***

-Bueno, en fin. No puedes esperar que una ola vaya como quieras. ¡Si quieres montarla, solo tienes que hacerlo! –decía para sí mismo en un intento por animarse solo-

Sin darse cuenta, el joven surfista había ya llegado a las puertas del restaurante Rai Rai. Sin embargo, Tsunami empezó a dudar si era buena idea el encontrarse con ella.

-¡Demonios Tsunami! ¡¿Qué acaso no eres hombre?! –gritó a si mismo para armarse de valor-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta del restaurante, esperando que su amiga lo recibiese a gritos.

-… ¿Eh?

Sin embargo, no había nadie. El restaurante se veía completamente vacío, a excepción de un hombre sirviendo fideos en el lugar.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Esa Rika no está?

-¿Hablas de esa chica morena y gritona? Dijo que saldría a comprar algo.

Quien le había respondido, era Tobitaka. Estaba atendiendo el local en lugar de Hibiki.

-¡Tobitaka! –dijo con una expresión bastante feliz- ¿¡Viejo, como has estado!? Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí en lugar del entrenador Hibiki?

-Pues, el señor Hibiki quiere retirarse dentro de algunos años más y estoy como aprendiz en el restaurante.

-¿Eso significa que vas a heredar el restaurante? –pregunta sorprendido-

-No lo sé. No creo merecer tanto de él…

-¡No digas eso! Si el viejo terminó tomándote como aprendiz, ¡tiene que ser por algo!

-Gracias. –le sirve un plato de ramen a Tsunami-

-¡Woah! ¡Gracias viejo!

-No me agradezcas a mí, agradécele a tu amiga, ella pagó este plato.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡En serio fue Rika lo pago!? –dice con una notoria expresión de sorpresa-

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de raro?, ¿no son amigos ustedes? –dice Tobitaka un tanto extrañado-

-Es que viejo, ¡viniendo de alguien como ella es muy raro! Ella no es de las que comparten, siempre es gritona, quejumbrosa, una metiche, actúa como una loca y siempre me meto en problemas por su culpa. ¡Es el tipo de chica que solo un masoquista podría salir con ella!

En el momento que Tsunami logró desahogarse, notó en Tobitaka que su rostro había palidecido.

-Eh… Tobitaka, ¿estás bien? Luces como si hubieses visto un demonio…

Repentinamente, el joven sintió un aura asesina detrás suyo.

-Así que solo un masoquista… ¿EH?

En ese momento, Tsunami sintió el verdadero terror. Tanto que tenía miedo de voltear a ver a su furiosa amiga, Rika.

-H-hola, Rika… Qué bueno que viniste… -dice mientras voltea a verla con una expresión incomoda y temerosa-

-¿¡COMO QUE HOLA!? ¡UNA AQUÍ PREOCUPADA POR TI, TRATANDO DE AYUDARTE EN TU POBRE SITUACION! ¿¡Y ASI ES COMO ME LO AGRADECES!? ADEMAS TIENES EL DESCARO DE CAMBIARME EL TEMA…-/

Mientras Tsunami pensaba en qué hacer para tranquilizar el incesante regaño de la furiosa Rika; Nuestro querido estratega, terminaba de explicarle toda su situación a Natsumi. Detalle por detalle.

-Y así fue como llegué a la puerta de tu casa.

-Oh por dios. OH POR DI-/*cof cof cof*

-Natsumi, ¿¡estás bien!?

-*ahem* Estoy bien, solo fue un ataque de tos. –decía recobrando la compostura- En fin, eso significa que tú y Touko… ¿Son oficialmente novios? –preguntó intrigada-

-No. Aún no le he pedido que sea mi novia.

-Espera… Me estás diciendo que ustedes se van a casar, ¿¡y ni siquiera has tenido el valor de pedirle que seas su pareja!? –dice sorprendida-

-Eh… ¡Eso es distinto! –se levanta mientras golpea la mesa con sus palmas- No nos casaremos porque queremos, ¡es porque nos arreglaron ese compromiso!

-Sí, pero a ti te gusta ella y se lo has dicho frente a frente. ¿Eso no debería haber sido suficiente para pedirle ser tu pareja? –lo dice de manera seria mientras da un sorbo de su taza de té-

Kidou soltó un leve quejido al ver lo estúpido y cobarde que había sido después de habérsele declarado a Touko.

-Vaya. Con razón necesitabas mi ayuda, Kidou. –suspira- Está bien, creo que sé lo que podría hacer para ayudarte.

Natsumi llamó inmediatamente a su mayordomo, quien abrió las puertas de la habitación que estaban hace poco cerradas con llave.

-Batora. ¿Mi padre tiene planeado algún evento durante el fin de semana?

-No señorita. El lugar está completamente desocupado.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso ve a hacer los preparativos.

-Si señorita. –se retira inmediatamente de la habitación-

-Natsumi… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dice confundido-

-Bueno Kidou, "eso" es un plan para ayudarte con Touko. –dijo sonriente-

A la vez que Natsumi decía eso, ella pensó:

" _Originalmente era para ayudar a Tachimukai… ¡Pero así logro matar a dos pájaros de un tiro!"_

-Hablo, ¡de una fiesta de máscaras! –exclamó emocionada-

Kidou anonadado, no supo exactamente que responder ante la excéntrica idea de Natsumi.

-Eh… ¿Cómo es que una fiesta de máscaras me va a ayudar…?

-Vaya. –suspira- Pensé que eras más listo que esto… -dice decepcionada-

-¡Es la reacción normal de cualquier persona ante una idea tan excéntrica como esta! –dice alterándose-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Kidou? Lo que necesitas es un tiempo a solas con ella. –empieza a entrecruzar sus piernas- Lo que sucede es que no has podido tener buena comunicación con ella, y cuando estas a punto de lograrlo, llega alguien como Rika o Tsunami quienes aparentemente amenazan la frágil relación que ustedes dos tienen.

-Espera, dijiste que lo nuestro es… ¿Frágil? –respondió un tanto asustado-

-Así es. A pesar de que ya ustedes saben sus sentimientos, hay algo que impide que avancen. Y lo único que los mantiene unidos, aunque ustedes no lo crean, es la idea de que se casarán en el futuro.

-…

Kidou no podía creer las capacidades analíticas de Natsumi para leer a las personas. A pesar de que le dolió la realidad del asunto, todo era tan acertado que el estratega llegó incluso a temerle a la joven señorita.

-Tu silencio parece que dice que he acertado. –suelta una risilla- Para que ustedes puedan salir de este dilema, necesitas pedirle ser su pareja. Y la fiesta es el momento perfecto para ello. Todos estarán con máscaras, nadie sabrá quién es quién. ¡Y así no habrá nadie que pueda molestarlos!

-Pero Natsumi… Yo soy el único con rastas del equipo y Touko es la única que tiene el pelo rosado. ¿No seremos muy fáciles de reconocer?

-Kidou, no solo estaremos los de siempre. Invitaré a más gente. Yo invitaré a las chicas y tu te encargarás de invitar a los chicos. Es más, le pediré a Rika que invite a sus amigas del equipo de futbol "Triple C". Habrá tanta gente que será difícil que estén pendientes de ustedes.

-…Es un plan bastante ingenioso. A veces me cuesta creer que Endou es tu pareja. –dice sonriente-

-¡Oye! Quizá a veces sea un tonto… Pero cuando él hace algo, es realmente apasionado en ello. –sonríe ruborizada-

-Lo sé. –suelta una risilla- Es exactamente el hombre que te necesita y que a la vez en el que puedes confiar.

-Sí… Eso es lo que me enamo-/¡Espera, no nos desviemos del tema! –grita ruborizada-

-Lo siento. –aguantándose la risa-

-*ahem* Bueno, como te decía. Yo me encargaré de los preparativos y de invitar a las chicas. Tú encárgate de invitar a los chicos y a Touko. De ella tienes que encargarte tú mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien… ¿¡Espera, yo tengo que hablarle a Touko!?

-¡CLARO QUE SI! –exclamó iracunda mientras se acercaba a Kidou- Si tú no puedes hacer algo tan simple como eso –lo señala con su dedo-, será completamente seguro el hecho de que el plan acabará fracasando. O incluso peor. Tsunami no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de invitarlo EL a la fiesta. Si no quieres eso, entonces haz caso a lo que digo. –dice en un tono serio y amenazante-

-D-de acuerdo...

Mientras Kidou se despedía de Natsumi y pensaba en como invitar a Touko, Tsunami era forzado a escuchar cada queja que su amiga Rika soltaba hacia su incompetencia.

-Yo aquí preocupada por ti, tratando siempre de ayudarte como buena amiga que soy… ¿Y que me entero? ¡Que soy una molestia! ¿¡AHORA DIME PORQUE DEBERIA AYUDARTE AHORA!?

-¡Ya cálmate, mujer! ¿No ves que era solo una broma? –dice Tsunami en un intento de calmar a Rika- Digo, si eres molesta a veces…

-Rika lo mira de vuelta con una mirada asesina-

-¡P-PERO AUN ASI ERES UNA GRAN AMIGA, CON TU CARÁCTER Y TODO! No te lo tomes tan a pecho... –dice nervioso-

-Eres un idiota… Pero te perdono. –dice mientras se seca las lágrimas-

Mientras se reconciliaban los dos, Tobitaka rompió el momento emotivo entre el par de amigos.

-Bueno, bueno. –aplaude dos veces- Por favor no llenen de lágrimas la mesa. –les sirve un tazón de ramen a Rika- Cortesía de la casa. ¿Por cierto, no iban ustedes a tratar algún tema o algo así?

Rika, animada por el gesto desinteresado de Tobitaka, volvió a retomar el tema de la conquista de Touko.

-Es cierto… Tsunami.

-Eh… ¿Si?

-Tú... –respira profundamente- ¡TIENES QUE SALVAR A TOUKO!

-EH, PERO DE QUE DEMO-/es interrumpido

-NO, DEJAME CONTINUAR. ¡DEBES DE SALVAR A TOUKO! LA POBRE ESTA CONFUNDIDA, CREE QUE ESTA BIEN COMO ESTA AHORA, PERO NO ES ASI. ¡LA POBRE NO TIENE ESCAPATORIA, TIENES QUE SALVARLA DE KIDOU!

Dicho esto, Rika se dio una pausa para comer su ramen mientras Tsunami quedaba visiblemente sorprendido.

-¡¿EH, PERO POR QUE DE KIDOU!? Digo, ¿qué tiene que ver Kidou exactamente en todo esto? –también se da una pausa para comer de su ramen-

-Qué bueno que preguntas, querido. –respira y exhala profundamente- ¡TIENE QUE VER CON TODO! ¡A LA POBRE TOUKO LA OBLIGARAN A CASARSE CON KIDOU!

Al oír la impactante noticia, Tsunami se atora con los fideos del ramen, mientras que Tobitaka, quien estaba cerca escuchando, se le cae un plato de la sorpresa.

-¿…Que demonios dices? ¿D-dices que la están forzando a hacer esa cosa? –pregunta visiblemente aturdido por la declaración de Rika-

-¡EXACTO! Y LA POBRE ESTA EN NEGACIÓN. ELLA DICE QUE ESTA BIEN CON ELLO, ¡PERO YO LO SE! ELLA ESTA CLARAMENTE NEGADA POR QUE PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CON KIDOU, EL LA TIENE CONFUNDIDA, Y EN REALIDAD, ¡YO SE QUE TIENE SENTIMIENTOS POR TI! ¡PERO ES TANTA SU NEGACION QUE ELLA VA A RECHAZAR TODA OPORTUNIDAD DE LIBRARSE DE EL! LA TENIAS CONTRA LAS CUERDAS PERO DEJASTE IR TU UNICO CHANCE Y AHORA TODO NUESTRO ESFUERZO SE HA IDO CON ELLA EN ESA LIMUSINA!

En tanto Rika le gritaba a Tsunami la situación, los teléfonos de los tres chicos, empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo.

 **-** Vaya, es de Natsumi…

Al leer el mensaje, Rika gritó de la emoción.

-¡ESTO ES! ¡TSUNAMI, TU CHANCE HA LLEGADO!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero de que hablas?

-¿¡COMO QUE DE QUE HABLO!? ¡VE TU CELULAR AHORA!

-Bueno, espera. –saca su celular- ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Una invitación?

-¡NATSUMI NOS INVITO A TODOS A UNA FIESTA! ¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES!? ¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD DE IR CON TOUKO A LA FIESTA Y ESTAR A SOLAS CON ELLA!

-Pero… ¿Kidou no estará con ella?

-¡NO SI TU LA INVITAS ANTES, TONTO! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad perfecta!

-¿¡P-pero como quieres que la invite!?

-No sé, podrías buscarla, encontrarla y hacer algo como: "Oye, Touko, ya que nos han invitado a todos a esta fiesta, te gustaría ir conmigo?" ¿¡O ACASO QUIERES QUE ESO TAMBIEN LO HAGA YO!?

-¡Entiendo, entiendo! ¡La buscaré y la invitaré antes que Kidou!

-Perfecto. Yo tengo que irme ahora. –se levanta de la mesa-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Pero adónde vas!?

-Natsumi me acaba de pedir que invite al equipo de futbol de Osaka, así que volveré y invitaré a las chicas. –toma a Tsunami del cuello de la camiseta- MIENTRAS TANTO TU, CONCENTRATE EN SALVAR A TOUKO HACIENDO QUE SE ENAMORE DE TI. ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Por favor suéltame!

-Bueno. ¡Nos vemos!

Rika se retiró de la tienda con una sonrisa bastante feliz, contrastando completamente el ambiente que ella misma había creado. A la vez que ella se fue, Tobitaka se dirigió a Tsunami.

-Creo que deberías ponerte en marcha ahora si no quieres hacerla enojar. Ella sí que da miedo.

-Eh… Creo que tienes razón. ¡Nos vemos!

Mientras Tsunami salía del local, empezó a correr sin rumbo a la busca de Touko. Pero… En el trayecto, se dio cuenta de algo.

-… Espera un momento. ¿Dónde es que vive Touko? –rascándose la cabeza-

El surfista se carcomía la cabeza tratando de pensar donde podría estar ella viviendo ahora mismo. Después de mucho buscar en su cabeza, no logró absolutamente nada.

-Gññ… ¡AAAAAAAAH! NO LO SE, ¡NO TENGO IDEA EN DONDE PODRIA ELLA ESTAR!

A la vez que se resignaba, se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

-¿Eh? Espera un momento… ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!?

El peli rosado se había dado cuenta de que estuvo corriendo sin rumbo por bastante tiempo, por lo que acabó de noche en una parte desconocida de la ciudad de Inazuma.

-¡Maldición! Me perdí y no sé dónde encontrarla a ella. Además, ahora que lo pienso… Las únicas veces que he estado aquí en la ciudad, han sido por lo del mundial y para quedarme en la casa de Endou… ¡Es cierto! Tengo que volver a la casa de Endou… ¿¡Pero adonde voy!?

Perdido, trató de caminar sin rumbo hasta que llegó a un barrio "elegante".

-Guau… Nunca he estado por aquí antes. ¡Miren el tamaño de estas casas! –observando las mansiones alrededor- ¡GUAU, 4 PISOS! ¿¡Que es esto, una escuela!?

-¿…Tsunami? ¿Eres tú?

Quien llamó la atención del surfista, no fue nadie más que la persona que el tan desesperadamente había estado buscando durante toda la tarde. El joven moreno se alegró tanto de verla, incluso con el buzo que ella traía puesto, para él, no había presencia más cautivadora en ese momento. Touko a su vez, se veía un tanto confundida al ver a Tsunami tan tarde por esos lugares.

-¿¡T-Touko!? ¿¡Realmente eres tú!?

-Si… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No es peligroso para una chica salir de noche?

-Aquí es donde vivo, Tsunami.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡AQUÍ EN ESTAS MANSIONES!? –dice claramente en shock-

-Ay vamos, exageras. –dice riéndose- Estas casas son pequeñas a comparación de la que vivía anteriormente.

-Ah… -boquiabierto- Creo que tu estas subestimando estas casas…

-¿En serio? Para mi es lo normal…

El único pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Tsunami fue:

"A veces por su actitud realmente olvido que es una niña rica"

-¡Bueno, en fin! Touko, justamente te estaba buscando.

-¿A mi…? Espera, ¿viniste a mi casa para buscarme?

-No… Me termine perdiendo mientras te buscaba.

Inmediatamente Touko suelta una gran carcajada ante lo que Tsunami le dijo.

-¿¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO!? –dice irritado y avergonzado-

-Nada, nada, es que había olvidado lo tonto que eras... –dice risueña-

-¡Oye, deja eso!

-Perdón, perdón… -se limpia las lágrimas de risa- Entonces, ¿que querías preguntarme…?

Tsunami vio en ese momento, una sonrisa en ella que hizo palpitar de emoción su corazón. La joven sonreía bajo la tenue luz de un faro cercano a ellos. Esa belleza que el había divisado incluso bajo tan poca luminosidad, lo puso completamente nervioso.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! *ahem* Bueno, resulta que Natsumi hizo una fiesta, y nos invitó a todos y bueno yo… Pensaba que…

Armándose de valor, Tsunami había decidido no dudar ante la proposición que iba a pronunciar ante Touko, la chica a la que había cedido su pobre e inexperto corazón.

-Touko… Tu… ¿Quisieras ir a la fiesta conmigo?

La inocente sonrisa de la joven, se desvaneció gradualmente tras la pregunta de Tsunami. El joven, al ver eso, temió lo peor.

-Ah… Pues… Yo, lo siento, Tsunami. Sucede que… Kidou ya me invitó a la fiesta.

A la vez que Touko le había dado su respuesta, lo único que hacía eco en la cabeza de Tsunami, fue…

" _Kidou ya me invitó a la fiesta…"_

" _Kidou ya me invitó a la fiesta…"_

" _Kidou ya me invitó a la fiesta…"_

Mientras el oía esas palabras, sintió como una grieta se abría en una parte de su corazón. No quería creer que la única oportunidad que tendría de salir con ella, se escapaba por la ventana. Todo su esfuerzo, el que habría puesto durante el día, estaría a punto de ser en vano.

-¿…K-Kidou ya te invitó…? Pero no es posible, Natsumi envió esa invitación hace poco… ¿No se supone que solo se veían en la escuela?

-P-pues sí pero… Resulta que pasó de casualidad. Sucede que…

 ***flashback***

 _Era de tarde. Me aburría, así que había salido a comprar a una tienda cercana algo para comer, ya que tenía hambre y la cena aún no estaba. Había mucha gente, así que tarde en salir de la tienda, para cuando me di cuenta, ya casi anochecía. Y regresando a casa fue que me lo encontré, a Kidou._

 _-¡Touko! –corriendo sin aliento-_

 _-¿¡K-Kidou!? ¿Q-que haces aquí?_

 _-Sabía que aparecerías aquí, te buscaba para invitarte. –recuperando el aliento-_

 _-¿Invitarme dices? ¿Pero invitarme a qué?_

 _Fue gracioso, en ese momento justo, sonó mi teléfono._

 _-Espera un segu-/¿…Un mensaje de Natsumi?_

 _-Si. Léelo._

 _-Veamos… "Estimada señorita Zaizen Touko. Queda usted cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de máscaras que se celebrará en el auditorio del hogar de los Raimon. Se le sugiere que traiga un vestido formal, una máscara o antifaz a gusto y lo más importante. ¡Una pareja! Se le avisará con anticipación la fecha a celebrarse. Se despide, Natsumi Raimon." Vaya… Realmente Natsumi no se mide con las formalida-/*baja el teléfono* …K-Kidou… ¿Q-que estás…?_

 _Apenas bajé el teléfono… Kidou estaba arrodillado, en plena calle ante mí, con una cajita en sus manos. …_

 **(Nota de la autora: Desde aquí, la narración de Touko expresa solamente lo que ella sintió en dicho momento, lo único que relata a Tsunami ahora, son los diálogos. Sería demasiado cruel si ella le contase todo lo que sintió. (?))**

 _Si soy sincera, ojalá hubiese estado mejor vestida y maquillada si supiese que iba a hacer eso en plena calle. ¡Sentía que me ardía la cara!_

 _-Touko… Sé que no soy quizá la mejor opción para ti, o quizá haya alguien mejor… Pero a pesar de eso, quiero ser yo quien lo diga. –lentamente abre la caja-_

 _Sentí que el corazón me iba a mil… Si él estaba de esa manera, solo significaría una cosa…_

 _-Touko… ¿Quieres ir conmigo, como mi pareja?_

 _Al abrir la caja… Sentí cierta sorpresa. ¡Había un anillo! ¡Un anillo de dulce!_

 _-¿¡E-eh!? ¿¡Era eso!? Y-yo pensé que… -sonrojada-_

 _-Pensaste que… -se sonroja también- O-oh, p-pues y-yo no sabía cómo pedirte esto, y-y fue la única manera que pensé que podría pedírtelo…_

 _-¿En serio? –suelta una pequeña risilla- ¿Y por qué el anillo de dulce?_

 _-Pensé que tenía que regalarte algo… Y lo único que pude pensar fue en dulces. Y, el anillo, pues…_

 _-E-entiendo… -mira hacia un lado sonrojada-_

 _Realmente me tomó por sorpresa, en varios sentidos. Sabiendo como es Kidou y el haber pensado en todo eso para pedírmelo… No pude evitar sacar una sonrisa... Así que le cerré la caja. Y me acerqué a su rostro. No niego que me avergonzó el hacerlo pero… Me acerqué lentamente. Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada milímetro que me acercaba a el… Finalmente llegué a su oído, para susurrarle…_

 _-Acepto._

…

 _¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Al principio no lo admitía, pero este hombre fue lentamente robándome el corazón. Y hizo un muy buen trabajo en ello…_

 _-¡Me encantará ser tu pareja en la fiesta, Kidou!_

…

 ***fin del flashback***

-Y así fue como pasó. Luego el recibió una llamada de su padre y tuvo que irse de inmediato. Y finalmente al volver te encontré aquí.

-Ya… Veo…

Muchos pensamientos venían a la vez a Tsunami. Enojo, decepción, frustración, celos, envidia, entre tantos otros tóxicos sentimientos al ver que la chica que se había dado cuenta que él quería, estaba siendo magníficamente arrebatada de sus manos. Tenía ganas de gritar, tenía ganas de llorar, de golpear algo… De golpear a Kidou. Pero decidió tragarse todo ese veneno que lo atormentaba. Ya que si diese a mostrar todo lo que sentía… El simplemente no quería perder a Touko de ninguna manera, ni siquiera como amiga.

-¿Estás bien, Tsunami?

-Vaya… -suspira- Kidou se me adelantó. ¡Bueno! No es que de todas maneras hubieses querido ir conmigo a esa fiesta. ¿O sí?

El joven abatido trató de poner su mejor sonrisa falsa ante ella.

-No lo sé. Digo… Es solo una fiesta… -dijo un tanto insegura-

-Bueno, creo que esa respuesta me hace sentir mejor. –se estira- Ah~ y yo que quería ir contigo…

-¿Tu, conmigo? … Un momento… ¿Esto fue idea de Rika verdad?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Pero, por que preguntas eso? –preguntó un poco sorprendido-

-Porque desde hace rato dices el tipo de cosas que Rika hace que tú digas, ¡a mí no me engañas, Tsunami!

-E-ehehehe… -risa nerviosa-

-¿Y bien? –dice mirándolo de manera reprochadora-

-¡Bueno, sí, lo admito, fue idea de ella!

-¡LO SABIA, NI TU NI RIKA SE DETIENEN CON ESAS BROMAS!

-Lo siento, lo siento, tranquila. Fue culpa mía dejarme llevar con eso.

-Por lo menos entendiste. –suspira exhausta-

-Sí. Es más, no iré a la fiesta.

Inesperadamente, Touko se espantó al oír el ultimátum del surfista.

-¡¿EH!? Pero Tsunami, no tienes que ir tan lejos…

-Solo te estoy molestando con todo esto. Descuida, me relajaré en alguna playa el día de la fiesta.

-¡No, insisto! Quiero que vengas. Natsumi hizo esta fiesta para que nos divirtamos, ¿no? Quiero pasar el rato con todos. Eso te incluye a ti, Tsunami.

-Sí, pero… ¿Segura que podre pasar el rato contigo sin que Kidou esté acaparándote?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ni que estuviésemos siempre junto-/

Touko en ese momento cortó su propia frase, ya que se había dado cuenta que desde el compromiso, ellos pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos. Si bien, pasaban las clases juntos, ahora inconscientemente pasaban todo el tiempo posible, juntos. El darse cuenta de ello, la sonrojeció de sobremanera.

-Eh… ¿Touko? ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco roja…

-¿¡E-eh!? ¿En serio? Creo que la noche me hace mal –ríe nerviosamente- pero, dejemos eso, el punto es que no tienes que preocuparte, realmente no pasará nada con Kidou. ¡Si quieres que pasemos el rato, claro que lo haremos!

-¿E-en serio?

-¡Claro que sí! –dice sonriente-

-Está bien… Si tú lo dices, ¡iré a la fiesta!

-¡Así me gusta! –golpea en el hombro a Tsunami-

-¡Ow! ¡Eso duele!

-¡No seas niña! –dice con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿¡Oye, a quien llamas niña!?

Con los ánimos renovados, Tsunami y Touko correteaban en plena calle de noche mientras se molestaban el uno al otro. Mientras ambos disfrutaban de ese breve momento de alegría, Tsunami pensó:

-" _Quizá no logré invitarla, pero ¿Qué importa? Por lo menos no todo está perdido. Quizá Kidou haya ganado la batalla, pero a fin de cuentas, ¡me asegurare en la fiesta de una vez por todas de yo ganar su corazón!"_

Con esa convicción en mente, siguió jugueteando durante cierto rato con Touko. Luego de cansarse los dos, habían decidido marcharse cada uno a su casa.

-Bueno Tsunami, ¡nos vemos pronto!

-Está bien Touko, nos vemos pr-/¡OYE ESPERA, NO ME ABANDONES, RECUERDA QUE AUN SIGO PERDIDO! –exclama alterado-

-¡Oh, es cierto! Me había olvidado. Veamos si mal no me acuerdo tú te hospedabas en casa de Endou, así que…

Luego de darle las indicaciones al joven peli rosa y despedirse de él, la joven señorita había vuelto finalmente a su mansión, para dirigirse a su habitación. Únicamente para tumbarse y gritarle a la almohada en desesperación.

-¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SALGO SIN ARREGLARME! –exclama gritando- Primero me encontré a Kidou quien me propuso ir a una fiesta de la manera más romántica posible, ¡y luego Tsunami se apareció para pedirme lo mismo! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA TENIA MAQUILLAJE O ROPA DECENTE, NO SE SUPONE QUE ME ENCONTRASE A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!

Luego de gritar su frustración, la joven peli rosa se puso a recordar una vez más el momento en el que el joven Kidou se había arrodillado ante ella para darle un anillo de dulce. Teniendo dicho anillo en su bolsillo, lo sacó y se lo puso en su dedo anular. Al observar el anillo, sonrió sonrojecida mientras yacía tendida en su cama. Preguntándose…

" _Me pregunto si Kidou se me declarará para ser su esposa de esta manera…"_

El pensamiento la hizo sonreír hasta quedarse dormida.

…

Los días pasaron y el plan se puso en marcha. Kidou ya había invitado a Touko, y a sus amigos del instituto imperial. Rika había ya invitado a su equipo de futbol y al resto de las chicas. Tachimukai había invitado a Haruna, Fudou invitó a Fuyuka, Aki se había encargado de invitar a Domon e Ichinose para que viajasen a Japón y asistir a la fiesta. Solo faltaba la parte de Natsumi, aparte de enviar los mensajes con las invitaciones, el asegurarse que los chicos del equipo de preparatoria asistiesen a la fiesta.

En eso, nuestra manager, corría para alcanzar a los chicos del equipo de preparatoria, antes de que se pusiesen a practicar con el balón. Al llegar al campo, los vio a todos. A todos los chicos del equipo original de Raimon, jugando, riendo… Sintiendo que el tiempo había retrocedido y había vuelto a secundaria. Sin embargo, al ver a Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Shourin y Shishido, volvió en sí. Ya que estos, aún estaban en su último año de secundaria y no era posible que todos estuviesen allí.

-¡Chicos! ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!? –preguntó sorprendida-

-¡Oh, Natsumi! ¡El entrenador suspendió el entrenamiento, así que nos escapamos y fuimos a verlos a ustedes chicos!

-Kurimatsu… ¿Está bien que el actual capitán de la secundaria Raimon sea tan irresponsable? -dice casi reprochándolo-

-E-eh… ¡L-Lo siento! -exclama espantado-

-No te preocupes. De todas maneras quería verlos a todos ustedes aquí.

Al poco tiempo, Natsumi decidió reunirlos a todos en el banquillo para tratar el tema de la fiesta. Excepto a Endou quien ya sabía sobre el tema y quien se limitó a estar sentado observando todo.

-Bueno, como ya sabrán, están todos invitados a la fiesta de máscaras que se hará el 31 de Octubre. Creo que fui muy específica con las indicaciones en la invitación, pero si aun así tienen alguna duda, sean libres de decirla ahora.

El primero en levantar la mano fue Handa.

-Dime, Handa. ¿Cuál es tu duda?

-Eh sí, no creo que vaya a ir a tu fiesta. –dijo en un tono desmotivado-

-¿E-eh? ¿Q-que dices? –dice Natsumi un tanto sorprendida frunciendo el ceño-

-Yo tampoco quiero ir, en esas fiestas no hay tanta comida. –dice Kabeyama mientras come una bolsa de papas-

-Yo creo que solo iré a hacer el ridículo, además, dijiste que hay que traer pareja, y nosotros no somos muy populares con las chicas… -dice Shishido cabizbajo-

-A mí no me interesan ese tipo de fiestas. –dijo Someoka, con su típico tono gruñón-

-Yo no creo que vaya… Nadie me va a notar… -dice Jin con un tono sombrío al punto de dar escalofríos a los que estaban cerca suyo-

Casi todos los del equipo, se negaban a ir, por diversas razones. Sin embargo, ella ya había previsto esto.

-Vaya… Es una pena… Y yo que pedí a los chefs que rellenaran las mesas de muchísima comida para la fiesta.

-¿¡E-en serio!? –dice Kabeyama mientras se le cae la bolsa de papas de lo sorprendido-

-Sí. Y no solo eso. Había invitado a las amigas de Rika a la fiesta. El equipo Triple C de Osaka. Ninguna llevará pareja. Y todas me dijeron que "estaban entusiasmadas por volver a ver a los chicos del Raimon".

-¿¡EN SERIO!? –exclamaron Shishido, Kurimatsu y Shourin al unísono-

-¿A-alguien quiere verme…? –dice Jin en un tono sombrío y feliz-

-Así es. Especialmente, una chica preguntó por Kazemaru. Creo que se llamaba… Reika, o algo así.

Kazemaru había reconocido inmediatamente el nombre. Al hacerlo se sonrojeció bastante. Pues era la chica del equipo de Rika que estaba especialmente interesada por él.

-Espera… ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? –dice Handa un tanto desconfiado-

-¿Por qué les mentiría? Les juro que hice todo lo posible para que vayan y tengan la mejor velada de todas. Aprovechando que estamos todos juntos una vez más, quiero que disfrutemos con algo que no sea futbol, para variar. ¡Por eso hice esta fiesta! Lo único que quiero, es que se diviertan. Lo juro en nombre del presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Supongo que estoy un poco paranoico. –se echa a reír- Lo siento Natsumi.

-No te preocupes, Handa. ¿Entonces, que dicen ahora?

-Pues…

En ese momento, Endou decidió irrumpir en la conversación.

-Vamos, chicos. ¿Por qué no vamos? ¡Es una idea genial y Natsumi nos está invitando!

-Pero capitán… No estamos hechos para una fiesta tan elegante… -dice Kurimatsu un tanto preocupado-

-Sí, Kurimatsu tiene razón, ¿no deberíamos entrenar antes de hacer estas cosas? –preguntó Someoka-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Ya hemos ido a ese tipo de fiestas antes, no? Y además, no todo es entrenar, Someoka. Lo que importa es que nos divirtamos. ¿No chicos? Podemos despejarnos si lo necesitamos. ¡No importa! Ya sea entrenando o pasando el rato, mientras estemos juntos, siempre nos divertiremos. Así que, ¡divirtámonos como siempre lo hacemos en el futbol, y divirtámonos todos como equipo!

-Endou tiene razón. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –gritó Handa-

-¡Chicos, vamos a la fiesta! –exclamó Endou mientras levantaba su puño al aire-

-¡SIIIIIIII! –todos al unísono-

Al ver la hazaña de su querido Endou, no pudo evitar impresionarse y cautivarse por el increíble poder de convencimiento y emoción que su presencia provocaba. Esa presencia que había hecho eco, incluso en todo el mundo.

- _"Es cierto… Fue eso lo que empezó a cautivarme de Endou…"_

Luego de haber convencido a los chicos, pasaron los días. Los chicos buscaron ropa y máscaras adecuadas. Las chicas habían salido de compras para conseguir vestidos especiales para la ocasión. Cada uno de ellos se preparaba para la fiesta. Mientras que Natsumi, finalizaba los preparativos para dicho festejo.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, el tiempo pasó y finalmente, había llegado el día de la fiesta.

…

Fin del capitulo 5

Recuerdan la vez pasada que les dije que los capitulos no serian tan largos? Mentí TT_TT perdon, tenia tantas ideas, tuve varios bloqueos (tambien los examenes me hicieron dejar un poco de lado esto, perdon por tardarme casi 4 meses en publicar) y mas encima tuve que acortar el capitulo porque llevaba la mitad de lo que realmente queria escribir. En fin, el proximo capitulo se armará el desmadre :3

Podra Tsunami conquistar a Touko?

Kidou impedira que le roben la waifu?

Fubuki le sacara la madre a Tachimukai si lo ve con Haruna?

Fudou hara finalmente cochinadas con Fuyuka?

Dejará Rika de shippear todo lo que se mueva y respire?

TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

(Eso si es que alguien aun lee este fic TT_TT)

PD: Tengo una pagina de fb, en donde publico todo lo que son mis dibujos, memes ocasionales y mucho contenido relacionado con el fic que hago actualmente :3 (y tambien publicar los avances de este y los capitulos nuevos) asi que los invito a mi pagina a seguirme :3

facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


	7. Chapter 6 (1st part)

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._

 _Capítulo 6: (Primera Parte)_

La gran noche había llegado. Todos los chicos sin pareja, estaban arreglados y listos a la llegada de la fiesta. Todos se encontraban ya situados en la entrada de la mansión de Natsumi, aguardando a las chicas, quienes iban en camino. Entre el grupo, estaba un defensa de cabello largo y celeste, el cual se veía muy ansioso ya que esperaba la llegada de cierta pelirroja de cierto equipo femenino. Luego estaba Kabeyama, quien le rugía el estómago del hambre.

-No te preocupes, pronto comeremos mucha comida deliciosa. -dice mirando su panza-

Al lado de él, estaba Kogure. Quien ya se estaba aburriendo y ya esperaba el comienzo de la fiesta para ver que broma jugarle a los chicos. Luego estaba Fubuki, quien trataba de divisar a Haruna, sin éxito. A su lado, estaba Someoka, quien trataba de calmar a su amigo.

-No la diviso por ningún lado, no contesta su teléfono. ¿Q-qué debería hacer?

-Tranquilo, las chicas aun no llegan, es obvio que no la encontrarás aún.

-P-pero Someoka, ¡tengo que ver si es cierto!

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que intenté invitarla… Pero me rechazó porque me dijo que tiene pareja… Y que la dejase en paz de una vez. Por eso tengo que saber, ¿¡quién la invitó!?, ¿¡con quien va a ir!?

-Calma Fubuki, quizá ella solo te dijo eso para que la dejases en paz.

-No lo creo Someoka, ella sonaba feliz… ¿¡Ya se habrá olvidado de mí!? ¡Necesito saber quién es el que está ahora con ella! ¿¡Y-y-y si es alguien del equipo!? –dice un tanto alterado-

-Tranquilo, nadie del equipo haría nada como eso…

Mientras Fubuki se encontraba ansioso por Haruna, la susodicha se encontraba con Natsumi, Fuyuka, Touko y Aki arreglándose juntas para la fiesta dentro de la habitación de Natsumi; mientras sus respectivas parejas, los esperaban afuera en el pasillo. Endou, se encontraba pateando un balón mientras esperaba a su pareja. Fudou, se encontraba apoyado en una pared, serenamente esperando a su querida Fuyuka; al contrario de Tachimukai, quien estaba sentado cerca de Kidou, hecho un manojo de nervios como si fuesen a condenarlo a muerte. En su desesperación, lo único que podía hacer era hablar para sí mismo en su mente.

-Si Kidou ve que yo fui el que invitó a Haruna, ¡me va a matar! ¡Y solamente somos unos cuantos quienes esperamos a nuestras parejas de fiesta! ¡Me va a matar de seguro!

Y por último, Kidou estaba un tanto ansioso por ver ya a su prometida salir del cuarto y acompañarla por el resto de la noche. Tanto así que se había puesto a observar a cada uno de los chicos en el pasillo. Primero, se dispuso a observar a Endou.

-Endou, como siempre pateando el balón. Heh, nunca cambia. Me cuesta creer aún que Natsumi haya atrapado a ese idiota y a su corazón.

Luego, sus ojos voltearon a Fudou.

-A veces me impresiona el como Fudou se ha calmado este último tiempo… Supongo que la chica correcta realmente puede hacer buenos cambios hasta en personas como… Este tipo.

Luego de eso, vio al pálido Tachimukai, quien temblaba como gelatina a medio cuajar.

-¿Me pregunto por qué estará tan nervioso? Sé que los que estamos aquí somos los que exclusivamente esperamos a nuestras parejas de fiesta… ¿Pero me pregunto a quien habrá invitado? Digo… Natsumi va con Endou. Fuyuka va con Fudou y obviamente Touko va conmigo. Quedarían solamente Aki y Haruna. … No será que… ¿Va a acompañar a Aki porque Ichinose no llegó a la fiesta?

*flashback*

Un par de horas antes de llegar a la mansión Raimon. Aki y las chicas se dirigían a dicha mansión. Aki había recibido una llamada de Ichinose. Esto es lo que sucedió según lo que Haruna le había contado a Kidou.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces no podrás llegar…?

-Si… Lo siento, Aki. Es que CIERTO IDIOTA olvidó los pasajes a último momento y perdimos el vuelo.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento! –decía Domon a lo lejos-

-¡Eso no remedia nada, Domon! –gritó Aki al teléfono-

-En cualquier caso, no podremos llegar hasta mañana. Siento… No poder acompañarte.

-No te preocupes. Por lo menos llegarás… ¿Cierto? –dice con una mirada triste-

-Sí, te lo prometo.

-Entonces está bien. –sonriendo-

-Maldición, la batería se me va a acabar. ¡Dile a Handa que grabe la fiesta por fa-/*se corta la llamada*

*fin del flashback*

-Sí, debe ser eso. No creo que mi linda hermanita vaya con alguien en específico, así que eso debe ser lo que pasa.

Kidou, estaba completamente sumergido en negación ante la idea.

...

El tiempo pasó mientras esperaban a las chicas hasta que repentinamente se escucharon voces desde dentro de la habitación de Natsumi, donde las chicas se arreglaban.

¡N-Natsumi! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! E-espera, n-no me toques ahí, ¡detente! ¡Kya~!

Los gritos pertenecían a Touko, quien parecía "en problemas". Sus gritos se escuchaban en el pasillo, los cuales llamaron la atención de todos los presentes ahí. Kidou, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Esa es… ¿Touko? ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí? Eso suena un poco…

Ante lo que sea que Kidou estuviese pensando, lo único que logró fue sonrojecerse, mientras los gritos seguían saliendo de ahí.

-¡Touko! Vamos, ¡abre las piernas, no te resistas! ¡Si lo haces, solo te dolerá más!

-P-pero Natsumi, ¡es mi primera vez usando esto! Y todas e-están mirándome…

A este punto todos los presentes se encontraban completamente rojos escuchando, ante lo cual no pudieron evitar malpensar lo que sea que estuviese pasando ahí.

-Haruna, ¡ven aquí y ayúdame!

-No te preocupes Touko… Me asegurare que te sientas mejor luego de esto~

-E-espera, Haruna, aun no estoy lista para… ¡Ay no! Siento que está… ¡Kyaaah!

Los que se encontraban especialmente sonrojados, eran Kidou y Tachimukai. Mientras Fudou, solo se carcajeaba con bebida en mano al ver la reacción de esos dos.

-¡Fuyuka, ven y ayúdame a acabar! –gritó Natsumi-

-Está bien, tengo que poner esto aquí, ¿cierto? –dice Fuyuka con mini gemidos de forcejeo-

-¡Ah! M-me estas *jadeo* dejando sin aire *jadeo* n-no puedo…

Fudou solo pudo reaccionar soltando su bebida a la vez que se sonrojecia mientras se imaginaba (lo que podía ser según él) la escena ahí dentro.

-¿¡Q-Que demonios le está haciendo mi chica a tu chica, Kidou!? –gritó Fudou mientras sujetaba a Kidou de su camisa-

-¡C-como si lo supiera, idiota! –respondió Kidou mientras se liberaba del agarre de Fudou-

Inmediatamente, el pasillo había vuelto a quedar en silencio. Los "gemidos" de las chicas habían cesado.

-Se han detenido… -dijo Kidou un tanto extrañado-

-Que ruidosas son, que demonios habrán estado haciendo… No crees que estuvieron haciendo… "eso" ¿o sí? –respondió Fudou-

-¡No seas imbécil! Debe haber una explicación ante todo ese escándalo…

Y en realidad, lo había. Lo que había pasado realmente dentro de esa habitación, fue…

…

*hace varios "minutos" de maquillaje atrás*

Las chicas con pareja de fiesta, habían sido llamadas hace varias horas atrás por Natsumi, con el fin de prepararse y arreglarse para la gala, mientras que los chicos, tiempo después vendrían ya arreglados a esperar a sus damiselas. Natsumi había llamado a Touko, Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna a su cuarto para prepararse juntas.

-Natsumi… ¿Está bien que este aquí con ustedes? Digo, Ichinose ya no…

-Tranquila, eres nuestra amiga, ni muerta dejaría que te preparases sin mí.

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor. –dijo Aki un tanto aliviada-

-¿Y? ¿Quiénes fueron los afortunados que las invitaron? –preguntó Haruna un tanto curiosa-

-No sé por qué me preguntas a mi si sabes que Endou me invitó a la fiesta.

-¿No será que TU le pediste a Endou que te llevara? –dijo Touko en un tono burlón-

-A-aun así, ¡la cosa es que los dos vamos juntos! –respondió Natsumi roja de vergüenza-

-¿Y tú, Fuyuka? ¿Cómo fue que Fudou te invitó a la fiesta? –preguntó Touko con cierta expectativa-

-¿¡C-como sabes que fue Fudou!? –dijo Fuyuka muy nerviosa-

-Fuyuka… Conociendo a Fudou, ¿tú realmente crees que dejaría que otra persona fuese contigo? Además, ¡ya todos saben que ustedes salen juntos!

La tímida chica de cabello morado, no pudo reaccionar de otra manera, más que volverse tan roja como un camarón.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! –dicen Touko y Haruna al unísono-

-P-pero… ¿No tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta?

-No te preocupes. –dijo Natsumi con un tono autoritario- Tenemos un montoooooon de tiempo de sobra. Después de todo, la anfitriona soy yo.

-¡Viva Natsumi! –gritaron Touko y Haruna al unísono-

-E-está bien, y-ya que tanto insisten…

*flashback de las chicas*

Después de que Natsumi envió las invitaciones, no había sabido nada de él. Después de tres días, el vino a verme a mi casa expresamente para pedirme ser su pareja de baile… Estaba tan feliz y a la vez tan enfadada por no haberme contactado en esos días, así que él me contó con detalle que fue lo que pasó en ese tiempo.

…

Lo primero que me dijo, fue que estaba en pleno entrenamiento cuando el mensaje le llegó.

-Ya era hora de un descans-/¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios es esto? … Usted está cordialmente invitado a una fiesta de máscaras… Se le espera con un traje… Atentamente, la pelmaza de Natsumi. Ugh. –tira su celular de vuelta a la banca- No me interesa.

Francamente me sacó una risa cuando me contó eso. Luego me dijo que esto fue lo que sucedió al día siguiente, cuando se encontró a los chicos en el instituto durante la mañana.

-Eh, ¡Fudou!

-Ah, genial. Se acabó mi paz, ahí vienen los dos chiflados. Mejor los ignoraré y seguiré mi camino. –murmuró para sí mismo-

-¡Fuuuuudooooooou! –grita Sakuma a la vez que va corriendo para alcanzarle-

-Ah, ¡que molesto! ¿¡Qué demonios quieren tan temprano!? –grita mientras se da vuelta hacia Genda y Sakuma a la vez que ellos lo alcanzan-

-Oye, no es que nos de mucha gracia charlar contigo, ¿lo sabias? –dijo Genda un tanto indiferente-

-Sí, sí. ¿Y? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Queríamos preguntarte si ya has invitado a Fuyuka a la fiesta. –dijo Sakuma mientras recuperaba el aliento-

-¿Ah? ¿De qué demonios hablan? –preguntó Fudou un tanto confuso-

-¿Pues de que más? De la fiesta de Natsumi. A todos nos ha mandado una invitación.

-¿Qué no viste la invitación? ¿Acaso no revisas tu teléfono? O acaso… ¿No te han mandado una invitación…? Pfftt –dijo Sakuma casi riéndose-

-Ya cállate, tarado. –respondió molesto- Si, recibí una invitación. No me molesté en ver de que trataba, solo leí que era una estúpida fiesta ricachona.

-Pues sí, es una fiesta, todos aquí iremos. Nos pidieron que fuésemos con pareja, pero no creo que sea tan necesario.

-Con pareja… ¿Eh? Si todos van a ir, ¿eso significa que Kidou también irá? Heh, el idiota tiene a alguien para pedirle el ir, -tono burlón- pero es tan patético que jamás tendrá las pelotas para invitar a esa chica.

-Pues te equivocas, Fudou. Ya le he pedido ir conmigo. –Kidou aparece detrás de los chicos-

-¡¿Eh?! Que demon-/¿¡En serio!? –dijo Fudou un tanto impactado-

-Si, en serio.

Me dijo que después de eso, Genda y Sakuma le siguieron como "los dos patéticos lame botas que son" y que tuvieron que entrar a clases inmediatamente. Dijo que estaba tan sorprendido que "el patético Kidou" que hace unos días atrás estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, había vuelto como si nada a su "yo" actual. Más tarde en el almuerzo, dijo que había encontrado a Sakuma hablando con la "tarada esa" sobre como Kidou se le declaró.

En ese momento, Touko se aguantó el fruncir el ceño al escuchar que la llamaban "la tarada esa", al igual como Natsumi se ha aguantado el quejarse cuando Fudou la había llamado "pelmaza".

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que Kidou se te declaro?

-Y-yo no diría que s-se me haya declarado, p-pero, si, ¡me pidió ir a la fiesta con el!

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¡Ustedes realmente hacen una hermosa pareja! ¿Y cómo fue que lo hizo? ¡Quiero detalles! –exclama Sakuma tan emocionado como una joven colegiala-

-¿¡U-una bonita pareja!? ¿¡T-tú crees!? –exclama Touko volviéndose roja como tomate-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No tengo duda alguna! ¡Ahora cuéntalo todo!

-Bueno… Cuando me iba devolviendo del mini supermercado… Él fue corriendo hacia mí y… Es que, ¡fue tan romántico! Me fue diciendo cosas tan bonitas como que no me merecía, lo mucho que estaba enamorado y esas cosas, y luego el mensaje de Natsumi llego y para cuando me di cuenta… ¡Él se arrodillo en plena calle mostrándome un anillo! ¡Parecía como si él se fuese a p-proponerme! Aunque solo fue para la fiesta…

-¡DIME QUE ACEPTASTE MUJER! –exclamo Sakuma golpeando la mesa-

-¿¡CLARO QUE ACEPTE, COMO NO IBA A HACERLO!? Lo conozco y sé que es una hazaña que sea tan demostrativo…

Fudou dijo que ya no pudo oír más luego de eso, que incluso trató de hacer oídos sordos… Pero al no poder evitar escuchar "como el idiota de Kidou había puesto tanto empeño en invitar a su chica", el sintió que ya no podía llegar e invitarme, no solo sentiría que perdía ante él, sino que también, que "sentiría que no me daría el cariño que yo me merecía".

Así, con ese pensamiento en mente, Fudou pasó esos 3 días sin verme, hasta que fue directamente a mi casa.

-¿¡A-Akio!? Estas… ¡Tan elegante!

-H-hola, Fuyu.

Me había sorprendido el que viniese tan de repente, de esa manera. Sin embargo, no pude evitar enojarme con él, en cuanto lo vi. ¡No había sabido nada de el en 3 días! ¡No tienen idea lo mucho que me había preocupado!

-Creo que merezco una explicación… -lentamente su cara de sorprendida pasa a enojada- ¡¿Por qué te apareces luego de tres días?! ¡¿Tienes idea la cantidad de veces que he intentado llamarte, verte y mensajearte?! ¡No tienes ninguna maldita idea!

-E-espera, ¡puedo explicártelo!

-¿En serio crees que vas a poder justificar una ausencia de 3 días?

-Sí, pero yo…

-¡Si ya te has cansado de mí, solo dilo de una vez! –exclama con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-¡Ah, maldita sea! –saca una caja larga de su bolsillo-

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué es eso? –dice sorprendida-

-Ábrelo.

-E-esto es… ¡Es un collar!

-No solo un collar. Es ese estúpido collar caro que viste una vez en una tienda y te encantó.

-Pero Akio… ¿¡Cómo has podido pagarlo!?

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta del por qué no he podido verte…

-¿Eh…?

Ahí fue cuando me lo explicó todo. El que ha estado haciendo, el cómo escucho lo de Kidou y el cómo finalmente, se decidió el trabajar a medio tiempo durante estos días después de las clases. Me dijo que tuvo que saltarse el entrenamiento y llegar a casa muy tarde para poder reunir el dinero.

-Si bien me partí la espalda trabajando, valdrá la pena si te gusta el regalo.

-No era necesario, Akio… Y menos era necesario que te esforzaras solo para probar algo…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –dice enojado- Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que ser mejor que cualquiera…

-Akio… -sujeta sus manos- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con ser mejor que Kidou o que alguna otra persona…?

-Eso es… -lentamente suelta las manos de Fuyuka- Porque gracias a que no fui lo suficientemente poderoso, muchas cosas malas han pasado a mí alrededor, a mis padres y a la gente que me importaba... No quiero que eso te pase a ti, y tampoco quiero perderte ante alguien más. Además, sé que soy alguien malhablado y grosero. No puedo evitar el ser como soy, sin embargo, tú viste algo bueno en mí y por eso estás conmigo. El hecho de que tú estés a mi lado, me dan ganas de seguir esforzándome por ti, de tratar ser una mejor persona, de ser la persona que tú ves en mí. Por eso siempre quiero esforzarme para ser mejor para ti, para… Que no tengas alguna vez, ganas de abandonarme, o que alguna vez te canses de mí.

-Akio, yo…

Al verlo tan dedicado hacia mí, al mostrarse tan sensible y tan sincero… No encontré la mejor manera que corresponderle con un beso.

-¡¿Fuyu?!

-¿Qué, acaso no puedo besarte?

-No digo eso pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

-¿¡Que no es obvio!? Te has esforzado tanto, solo por mí… Akio, yo se lo mucho que te esfuerzas a diario, por tu familia, por mí, por ti mismo. Sé que no confías en nadie, y que gracias a eso, nadie confía en ti, y que eso solo hace las cosas más difíciles para ti. Y a pesar de ello… Tú sigues saliendo adelante, con tu propia fuerza. Para ser alguien que no sea opacado por nadie y ser alguien en quien apoyarse… Yo veo todo eso. Sé que esas son tus fortalezas y también la devoción que tienes hacia lo que te gusta y… La misma devoción que me correspondes todos los días.

-Fuyu, tu…

-No necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie. Lo único que quiero, es que me dejes ayudarte para que no tengas que esforzarte tanto… Recuerda que ya no estás solo… Que me tienes a mí.

-Maldición… No quisiera ni pensar que es lo que haría sin ti…

-Entonces no lo hagas. –dice Fuyuka con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Fuyu, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?

-Iré donde sea, mientras sea contigo…

…

*fin del flashback*

-Y por eso es que llevas ese lujoso collar… ¿Cierto? –dijo Haruna con cierta intriga-

-Sí, él quería que lo usase para la ocasión… -dice Fuyuka sujetando con ternura su collar-

-Así que… "La tarada esa", ¿eh? –refunfuñaba Touko en su mente mientras se limitaba a fruncir el ceño-

-Así que soy una pelmaza, ¿eh? –dijo Natsumi claramente molesta y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Siquiera se te ocurrió regañarle?

-Ahahaha… -ríe nerviosamente- Si lo iba a regañar pero… Cuando se atrevió a contarme todo con insultos incluidos, se veía tan sincero que se lo dejé pasar…

-Vaya… -suspira Natsumi mientras se sujeta la cabeza con una mano- Realmente eres muy blanda con él.

-¿Sabes? A mí me sorprende que mi hermano haya sido tan romántico para invitar a esa chica a la fiesta… Realmente debe estar enamorado… Me pregunto quién será…

-¡P-pues a mí me sorprende que Fudou sea tan sentimental! –dice nerviosa mientras trata de cambiar el tema- Normalmente ese tipo sigue tan grosero como siempre cuando lo veo en el Instituto Imperial… -dice Touko un tanto confundida-

-¿¡Podríamos dejar de hablar de Fudou por favor!? –dice Fuyuka avergonzada-

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué hay de ti, Haruna? A ti te invitó Tachimukai, ¿cierto? –preguntó Natsumi a la vez que volteaba a ver a Haruna-

-Ehehe… -ríe nerviosamente- Pues si… ¡Pero no es algo tan importante como saber quién fue el afortunado que invitó a Touko! –dice Haruna con clara intención de evitar el tema-

-¡Oh, no! ¡Vas a tener que contarnos! ¡Debemos saber cómo es que fue que te propuso! ¡Puede que sea una historia tan romántica como el de Kidou o el de Fuyuka!

-Ahahaha… -ríe abatidamente- Lamento decepcionarlas pero… Solo fuimos a una cafetería, el me invito, tomamos algo, me pidió ir a la fiesta con él y acepté, eso es todo.

La decepción en el cuarto, era palpable.

-¿En serio, eso es todo? Vaya birria… -dijo Touko muy decepcionada-

-¡¿Pues que esperaban?! Fuyuka tuvo a Fudou partiéndose la espalda por ella, y mi hermano hizo lo imposible para invitar a esa chica! Como mi historia a comparación de ustedes es tan normal, ¡Por supuesto que mi historia es decepcionante! –gritó frustrada-

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que esperabas que algo romántico ocurriese con Tachimukai? –dice Aki preguntando un tanto intrigada-

Haruna se había quedado sin habla y completamente roja al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "¿Eso significaría que esperaba alguna situación romántica con Tachimukai?" "¡Era imposible, hace poco he roto con Fubuki!" "Pero… No es que… Haya olvidado la idea de Tachimukai y yo…" Esos pensamientos rondaban a mil mientras salían a flote los momentos que había compartido con el joven. Su mente de repente giraba en torno a la idea del inocente y joven portero posando sus ojos solamente en ella.

-¡N-n-no cambies el tema, Aki! –exclamó Haruna completamente avergonzada-

-Está bien, lo siento. –dice Aki mientras suelta una risilla-

-Además, ¿Qué hay de ti? –mirando detenidamente con ojos entre cerrados a Touko- Tu de seguro debes tener una historia que nos enternezca a todos, ¿cierto? Una historia mucho mejor que la mía, ¿CIERTO? –dice Haruna un tanto celosa-

-¿¡Eh!? P-por supuesto que n-no… -dice Touko muy nerviosa-

-Entonces, no tienes problema en contarnos, ¿cierto? ¿Natsumi? ¿Aki? ¿Fuyuka? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-E-eh, a mí en realidad me da lo mismo… -dice Natsumi tratando de evitar el tema-

-¿Qué? ¿Después de insistirme tanto y humillarme tanto, vas a dejar que ella se salga con la suya? –dice Haruna con una mirada asesina a Natsumi-

-D-digo, ¡c-creo que podrías contárnoslo también!

En el fondo, Natsumi se lamentaba internamente.

-¡Lo siento Touko!, no puedo cubrirte por más tiempo, Haruna da demasiado miedo…

-Bueno, Fuyuka y Aki tampoco tienen problema, ¿cierto? –dice Haruna con una sonrisa mientras junta ambas manos-

-La verdad si me gustaría saber la historia de Touko… -dice Fuyuka un tanto tímida-

-¡Yo también quiero saber! –dice Aki alentando a Haruna-

-Muy bien, ¡somos todas las que queremos saber! –dice alegremente a la vez que cambia a un tono asesino- No tienes problema con contarnos, ¿verdad?

Touko suelta un quejido al saber que esta acorralada y obligada a contar su historia, por el hecho de que le había prometido a Kidou el guardar el secreto al resto de las chicas. El que Haruna lo supiese, significaría el fin, debido a la reputación de Haruna como amante de los chismes. Todos sabían que si habían dos personas a las que jamás alguien podría confiar un secreto, esos serian Endou y Haruna.

-Empieza a cantar, ¡pequeña ave! –dice Haruna acercándose a Touko con movimientos raros de manos-

-¿N-no tengo opción o sí…? –pensó Touko mientras Haruna se acercaba lentamente-

-E-está bien… L-lo que pasó fue que-/

Justo en el momento en el que Touko iba a soltar palabra, tocaron la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Q-quién es? –gritó Natsumi a la puerta-

-Señorita, los chicos han llegado a la mansión. Actualmente están subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Que? Pero si aún falta para la fies-/¡¿EH?!

Natsumi se había fijado en la hora, habían quedado en estar listas una hora antes de la fiesta para recibir a sus parejas y hacer los últimos preparativos para la velada. Sin embargo, los chicos habían llegado y ellas aun no empezaban a vestirse para la fiesta.

-¡Madre mía! ¡No pensé que fuese tan tarde! –dice espantada- Batora, diles que nos esperen en el pasillo, ¡saldremos en 5 minutos!

-Si señorita.

-Bueno chicas, se acabó el chisme, ¡todas a prepararse ahora!

Touko se sintió aliviada por haber sido salvada a tiempo. Así fue como las chicas, empezaron a prepararse en los "5 minutos" más largos de sus vidas.

Touko empezó a ver como las chicas se preparaban y "hacían un montón de cosas innecesarias". Al ver que las chicas hacían esas cosas, ella al estar tan confundida, empezó primero a ponerse su vestido, cuando en ese momento fue detenida por Natsumi y las chicas,

-Touko, ¿no vas a ponerte las pantimedias primero? -dice Natsumi muy sorprendida-

-¿Eh? ¿Pantimedias? Pero yo no uso esas cosas… -responde confundida-

-Pero Touko… Si no llevas panties, te harás daño usando tacones… -dice Aki un tanto preocupada-

-Eh, pero… Yo no traje tacones…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? –gritó Natsumi-

Al ver la reacción de espanto de Natsumi, Touko no pudo evitar pensar:

"La cara que ha puesto Natsumi, ha sido la misma que la que puso Rika cuando le dije que fui al minisúper con un pijama…"

-¿Entonces qué cosas trajiste para combinar el vestido? –preguntó Natsumi intentando calmarse-

-Pues traje estos zapatos negros… Los del servicio secreto dicen que puedes combinarlos con lo que sea.

-¿¡ESAS COSAS!? –dijo Natsumi casi regañándola-

-¿Eh? ¿P-pero que tienen de malo?

-TODO. TIENEN TODO DE MALO. ERES UNA SEÑORITA, NO PUEDES ANDAR POR AHÍ CON LO QUE SEA QUE TE PONGAS PRIMERO.

-P-pero no estoy siempre tan mal vestida… D-digo, me lo habrían ya dicho…

-Entonces, respóndeme. ¿Te has puesto alguna otra cosa aparte de un uniforme y un pijama o ropa de casa este último tiempo?

-…N-no… -responde Touko avergonzada-

-¿Que zapatos te pones cuando vas a algún evento importante de tu padre?

-Pues me hace ponerme unos zapatos con tacones incomodos… ¡Pero suelo quitármelos después de un rato!

Natsumi, devastada al enterarse de los hábitos de vestimenta poco femeninos de Touko, se desploma en una silla mientras toma un abanico para recuperar el aire, debido al shock que le ha provocó.

-Es peor de lo que pensé… Definitivamente no voy a permitir esto. ¡No permitiré que te veas como cualquier cosa! ¡NO EN MI PERFECTA VELADA! –exclamó Natsumi completamente decidida-

-Tu… ¿Qué?

-Vamos a empezar. –dice Natsumi a la vez que saca un montón de cajas de maquillaje, ropa y tacones nuevos-

-Espera Natsumi… ¡¿Qué haces con esas cosas?! –dijo espantada al ver la tonelada de cosas que ha sacado-

-Oh, nada en absoluto. Solo asegurándome que te veas preciosa para el chico que te escogió esta noche. –dice Natsumi agarrando una caja de medias-

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que es eso?

-Chicas, sujétenla.

Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna rodearon a Touko y la sujetaron de los brazos y la cintura, inmovilizándola completamente.

-¿¡Q-que demonios hacen!?

-No te preocupes. –dice en voz baja acercándose a su oído- Cuando termine contigo, te verás tan bella que Kidou quedará sin palabras.

-¿¡C-como sabes lo de Kidou y yo!? –grita en voz baja a Natsumi-

-A veces puedo ser alguien observadora si me lo propongo, querida. –le responde en voz baja a la vez que le sonríe de manera maliciosa-

Luego de susurrarle esas palabras a Touko, Natsumi sacó una pantimedia y la estiró de una sola vez.

-Bueno, empecemos. –sonríe maliciosamente-

Entre todas las chicas, sujetaron las piernas de Touko, poniendo sus manos en distintas partes de sus piernas. Natsumi, al centro de ellas, empezó lentamente a poner las pantimedias en las desnudas piernas de Touko. (Quien en ese momento, como las demás, tenía puesta solamente su ropa interior, una polera larga y una bata de baño)

-¡N-Natsumi! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! –dijo Touko un tanto espantada mientras forcejeaba-

-¿¡Pues que más!? ¡Estoy ajustándolas! Ya casi término de subirlas completamente… –gruñó Natsumi mientras acariciaba los muslos de Touko-

-E-espera, n-no me toques ahí, ¡detente! ¡Kyaa~!

-Natsumi, ten cuidado. ¡Si fuerzas mucho las pantimedias se romperán! –advirtió Aki-

-¡Touko! Vamos, ¡abre las piernas, no te resistas! ¡Si lo haces, solo te dolerá más! –gritó Natsumi tratando de terminar de ponerle la prenda-

-P-pero Natsumi, ¡es mi primera vez usando esto! Y todas e-están mirándome…

-No importa si se ve tu ropa interior, ¡mientras más rápido mejor! –jaló de una vez hacia arriba la pantimedia de Touko-

-¡Kya! ¡Eso dolió! –dijo quejándose- Además estas pantimedias las siento raras y un poco sueltas…

-¿En serio? –suspira- Haruna, ¡ven aquí y ayúdame! -gritó Natsumi para luego susurrarle al oído de Haruna- Trae el fijador de cabello.

-¡Entendido! –dijo Haruna captando las intenciones de Natsumi-

Haruna corrió rápido como el rayo hacia el baño de la habitación de Natsumi para volver inmediatamente con una laca de fijador de pelo en mano.

-¿¡E-eh!? ¿¡H-Haruna para qué es eso!?

-No te preocupes Touko… Me asegurare que te sientas mejor luego de esto~ -dijo Haruna mientras agitaba la laca en mano-

Inmediatamente Haruna se puso a rociar las piernas de Touko con frio fijador para cabello, la sensación que Touko sufrió, fue como si un helar recorriera sus piernas y la sensación lentamente pasase de una suave tela a algo que tensaba sus muslos y su entrepierna.

-E-espera, Haruna, aun no estoy lista para-/¡Ay no! Siento que está… ¡Kyaaah! –grita convulsionándose sonrojada-

-Listo. Ahora de esta manera se van a apegar a ti y no se te caerán en ningún momento. Es un truco que aprendí tiempo atrás. –dice Natsumi triunfante mientras Touko yace en el suelo sin aliento-

…

Cuando ella creyó que ya había terminado su "sufrimiento", Natsumi vino con el vestido que Touko había escogido para la fiesta.

-Bueno, vamos a ponerte el vestido.

-¿Eh..? –reacciona un tanto agotada- Pero eso puedo ponérmelo yo misma, no soy una niña…

-¡Tonterías! Hemos ya llegado tan lejos, ¡no vamos dejarte vestirte sola a este punto! ¡Nos aseguraremos de dejarte hermosa!

-¡PERO SI SOLO HAN SIDO ESAS MEDIAS!

-SI, ¿¡PERO NO TIENES QUE IDEA DE CUANTO NOS HA COSTADO!? –gritó regañando a Touko-

-Ehehe… -ríe nerviosa- Perdón por ser tan sensible en mis piernas…

-Dios mío. –suspira- No quiero ni saber los problemas que tendrá tu pareja gracias a eso en el momento de la intimidad.

-¿¡O-OYE QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!? –gritó de vuelta roja como un tomate-

Todas reaccionaron de igual manera ante el pícaro comentario de Natsumi. Sin embargo, Haruna fue la que se tomó la osadía de preguntar luego de tal situación.

-Así que… ¿Eso significa que Touko ya tiene pareja~? –preguntó a Touko con un tono pícaro-

-¡C-claro que no! –respondió nerviosa-

-¡E-exacto! ¡Además lo dije en caso de que tenga una pareja! –dijo Natsumi asistiendo a la respuesta de Touko-

-Tch, que aburrido. Esperaba chisme. –respondió Haruna un tanto decepcionada-

-Bueno, ¡ninguna se distraiga! ¡Que aun los chicos nos esperan! –gritó Natsumi mientras aplaudió para llamar la atención-

Luego de ello, las chicas volvieron a prepararse cada una por su lado mientras Natsumi ayudaba a Touko a ponerse su vestido y los tacones que le tenía preparados...

Al casi terminar de poner el vestido a la joven peli rosa, Natsumi se había percatado de que el vestido tenía un ajuste tipo corsé. Detalle el cual Touko ignoró completamente.

-¡Listo! -dijo Touko triunfante mientras el vestido se le caía lentamente-

-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su vestido no está bien ajustado… -murmuró Natsumi mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara- Esta chica va a acabar con mi paciencia.

-¡Fuyuka, ven y ayúdame a acabar! –gritó Natsumi-

-¿E-eh? ¿Yo?

-Si. Ven y ayúdame a ajustar esto.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero mí vestido no está bien puesto? –preguntó Touko un tanto confundida-

-Oye, ¿Realmente no te das cuenta como está tu vestido? –preguntó Natsumi un tanto estresada-

-¿¡EEEHHH!? –gritó Touko sonrojada-

Precisamente, el vestido de Touko se había soltado a tal punto de que casi podía verse su sostén. Sin embargo, ella reaccionó rápidamente para cubrirse con su propio vestido.

-Aquí estoy, Natsumi. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que asegurarte ajustar esto para que no se le caiga el vestido.

-Está bien… Tengo que poner esto aquí, ¿cierto? –dice Fuyuka con mini gemidos de forcejeo-

-¡Ah! M-me estas *jadeo* dejando sin aire *jadeo* n-no puedo…

-Será mejor que aguantes, esta es la única manera de que no se te caiga el vestido. ¿No querrás pasar una vergüenza igual en la fiesta o sí?

-N-no pero *jadeo* está demasiado apretado… *jadeo* Me cuesta respirar…

-L-lo siento, lo aflojaré un poco… -dijo Fuyuka un tanto apenada mientras aflojaba el corsé-

-Gracias, en serio estaba ahogándome… -dijo Touko mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- Al menos esto ya termino…

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que ya terminamos?

-Natsumi… ¿Qué otra cosa estas sacando ahora…? –preguntó temerosa-

-¿Qué más? ¡Maquillaje! ¡Vamos a ponerte hermosa!

A la vez que dijo eso, Natsumi ya tenía labiales, esmaltes de uña, todo tipo de maquillaje entre medio de cada uno de sus dedos. Touko al ver eso, palideció completamente. Tenía miedo, pues no sabía maquillarse en lo absoluto. No más allá de solo ponerse base y un labial.

Ahahaha… -ríe desesperadamente- Ya veo, pero… ¡Me niego a hacerlo! No sé ni usar maquillaje, estoy segura que me veré bien de esta manera… -dijo temerosa-

Natsumi al oír esas palabras, perdió lo último de paciencia que le quedaba hacia Touko. Estuvo forcejeando con ella, recibiendo en el proceso muchas patadas solo para ponerle unas pantimedias. Tuvo que buscarle tacones nuevos porque trajo "esos inmundos zapatos negros" con la excusa de que "combinaban con todo". Y tuvo que ajustarle el vestido ya que Touko ni siquiera sabía ponerse eso sola. ¿Y que luego después de todo ese esfuerzo, quedase ella así como así a medio arreglarse? No iba a permitirlo. Su honor como "señorita Raimon" no permitiría que tanto esfuerzo se fuese al demonio.

-OYE, YA ES SUFICIENTE. ¿¡QUIERES QUE KIDOU TE VEA HERMOSA SI O NO!? ¿¡NO ERA PARA ESTO QUE VINISTE ACOMPAÑADA DE EL A LA FIESTA!?

Inmediatamente luego de su mini lapso de ira, Natsumi se tapó la boca. Ya que no era algo que se suponía que tuviese que ser revelado a Haruna… O a alguna de las chicas.

-… ¿Eh?

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!? –gritaron todas al unísono-

-N-NATSUMI, ¿¡TENIAS QUE GRITARLO!? –reaccionó Touko espantada-

-O-o sea que… ¿Fue mi hermano quien te invito? –preguntó Haruna sorprendida- Eso significa que la de la historia de Fuyuka…

-Sí, soy yo… -responde apenada-

-Ya veo… Ahora tengo mucha más razón para ayudar en esto… -dice mientras un aura amenazante sale detrás de ella- ¡HARE QUE TE VEAS HERMOSA PARA MI HERMANO ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!

…

*fin del flashback de las chicas*

…

El siguiente que volvió a soltar palabra luego de ese momento de silencio, fue Endou.

-Oigan chicos… ¿Por qué las chicas siempre dicen que se toman 5 minutos para maquillarse cuando claramente tardan más?

Claramente el único no afectado ante los vergonzosos gemidos de las chicas, fue Endou. Ante lo cual, el resto de los presentes voltearon la mirada hacia un tanto molestos.

-¿E-eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Endou…

En ese momento, cuando Kidou estaba a punto de decirle/regañarle algo, la puerta se abrió, y una a una, se veía como las chicas iban saliendo para dirigirse con su respectiva pareja de fiesta.

La primera en aparecer, es Touko. Quien lucía radiante y completamente embellecida. Con un vestido amarillo y semi largo sin tirantes, maquillada, tacones rosados y con una semi-coleta hecha en su cabello, casi como una princesa.

Kidou, al ver como su pareja salía lentamente de la habitación, no podía reaccionar en lo absoluto. La chica de la que se enamoró, quien se había acostumbrado incluso a verla a veces desarreglada, o en cualquier tipo de vestimentas, estaba completamente maquillada, vestida como alguien digno de la realeza. Y no solo eso. La faceta animosa que suele ver siempre de ella, hoy estaba acallada. Reemplazada por una faceta tímida que nunca habría soñado en ver antes. Su belleza era tan incandescente que no podía dejar de verla fijamente a los ojos y perderse en todo su ser. Touko al darse cuenta de cómo Kidou la miraba tan intensamente a través de sus googles, incluso con el rubor del maquillaje, se notaba su sonrojo ante como su enamorado la contemplaba.

-K-Kidou… Por favor no me mires tanto… -dice sonrojada-

-L-lo siento… -responde también sonrojado-

Atrás de Touko, lentamente salía Natsumi, quien hacia presencia vestida como una glamorosa anfitriona, con un vestido largo sin tirantes, color rosado claro con vuelos, maquillada de pies a cabeza, tacones blancos, un peinado de tomate y una pequeña tiara de diamantes.

-Siento la demora… Endou.

-Natsumi, tu… -dijo con un leve sonrojo-

-¿Si, Endou?

-¡Pareces un árbol de navidad brillante!

El pasillo quedó en silencio ante tal exclamación.

-Me he pasado arreglándome por más de una hora y… ¿¡SOLO ME DICES QUE ME VEO COMO UN ARBOL DE NAVIDAD!? –gritó Natsumi enojada-

-L-lo siento, es que…

-¿¡CUAL ES TU EXCUSA!?

-Es que no tenía otra manera de decirlo, digo… Te veías tan hermosa y brillante, no podía dejar de verte... O más bien no quería dejar de verte… Lo siento, aun soy malo para expresarme. –dice mientras se ríe apenadamente-

-Realmente… -suspira- Nunca cambias, Endou… -dice sonriendo-

Mientras se veía el mini momento amoroso de esos dos, Kidou y Touko en particular los veían felices.

-¿Crees que podríamos llegar a ser así algún día? –preguntó Kidou con calma-

-N-no lo sé… Podríamos serlo a nuestra manera… -dice Touko roja y nerviosa-

-Bueno, ¿no crees que es hora de dirigirnos a la fiesta?

-Sí, es cier-/¡Espera un momento! –exclamó Touko-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañado-

-Bueno, yo… -sonrojándose lentamente- Por favor cierra los ojos.

-¿E-eh?

-¡Solo hazlo! –gritó nerviosa-

-¡E-está bien!

Así, lentamente de la nada Touko se dispuso a acercar lentamente su rostro a la de Kidou. Él, con sus ojos entre cerrados podía ver como el rostro de su amada se acercaba a la suya, mientras sentía como su rostro ardía de la vergüenza cada vez más. La mente de Kidou se le volvía en blanco mientras esperaba un súbito beso de su prometida. Al no resistir más, cerró los ojos completamente esperando lo que sea que viniese.

De repente, un grito rompe la atmosfera entre esos dos.

-¡NATSUMI, DEVUELVEME MI BANDANA!

-¡NI HABLAR! SI VAS A LA FIESTA CONMIGO, VAS A ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE ELEGANTE. ¡ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE LLEVES ESA BANDANA CONTIGO SIEMPRE!

-¡PERO LA BANDANA NO HA HECHO NADA MALO! ¡HASTA FUI UNA VEZ A UNA FIESTA INGLESA CON ELLA!

-Y EL CAPITAN DE INGLATERRA SE BURLÓ DE TI Y TUVIERON UN DUELO DE FUTBOL, ¿CIERTO? SI ME LO HAN CONTADO, ENDOU. ¡LO SIENTO PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE EL FUTBOL SE INTERPONGA EN MI VELADA ESTA VEZ! ¡Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VEAS COMO CUALQUIER COSA! SI ERES MI HOMBRE, ¡ACTUA COMO TAL!

-D-De acuerdo… Como tú digas, Natsumi. –responde con un tono derrotado-

Al ver como Natsumi sostenía victoriosa la bandana de Endou, Kidou vuelve a posar sus ojos en Touko, quien tenía ciertos googles dando vueltas en uno de sus dedos. Al reconocer lo que Touko tenía en su mano, revisó con sus propias manos su rostro para ver si precisamente habían desaparecido.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo fue que los sacaste?!

-Lo siento Kidou, pero acordé con Natsumi que también me desharía de tus googles a la vez que ella se deshacía de la bandana de Endou.

Al momento que ella dijo eso, arrojó los googles hacia Natsumi, quien inmediatamente llamó a su fiel mayordomo.

-Batora, por favor asegúrate de estos. No dejes que ninguno de los dos lo tenga durante el resto de la noche.

-Si señorita.

Al recibir la orden, Batora se retiró del lugar con Bandana y Googles en mano. Dejando cabizbajos a Endou y Kidou.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, Kidou. Te las devolverán al final de la fiesta, además… Recuerda que esto es una fiesta de máscaras. No te ibas a poner la máscara encima de tus googles o algo así, ¿verdad? –dijo Touko tratando de animar a Kidou-

-La verdad, no había pensado en ello.

-Sí, eso pensé. Además… No todo el tiempo tengo la oportunidad de admirar esos intensos ojos rojos tuyos… -dijo Touko sonriente-

-G-gracias. –dijo Kidou tratando de evitar su rostro de vergüenza- ¿Por qué no bajamos?

-Si… Tienes razón.

Touko estiró su mano, la cual Kidou tomó con delicadeza mientras lentamente se dirigían al salón principal.

-Cuando bajen, esperen en el salón. Yo como anfitriona, debo hacer el anuncio de inicio a la fiesta y luego dejaré entrar a los demás. Batora les dará mascaras a cada uno, así que no se preocupen. –advirtió Natsumi a todos los presentes en el pasillo-

-Ya, entonces yo me adelantaré.

-Claro que no, tú vendrás conmigo. –dijo Natsumi mientras sujetaba el brazo de Endou-

-¿Eh? ¿Segura que no molestaré?

-Claro que no. E-eres mi novio después de todo, tengo que tener a mi hombre c-conmigo a todo momento. ¿No? –dijo Natsumi un tanto avergonzada-

-B-bueno. Entonces… -Endou gentilmente le ofrece el brazo a Natsumi-

\- -suelta una risilla mientras sujeta su brazo- Gracias.

Mientras Endou y Natsumi se dirigían lentamente al balcón, las demás chicas iban saliendo poco a poco.

La primera en salir fue Fuyuka. Quien tenía un vestido semi largo con tirantes, color blanco con un toque de celeste. Con un peinado de una sola trenza, adornada con múltiples mariposas en miniatura a lo largo de ella. Con un maquillaje un tanto modesto y tacones blancos.

Al salir, Fuyuka vio a Fudou apoyado en la pared del pasillo quien, a ojos cerrados, gruñía a voz baja.

-Como disfrutan esos infelices luciéndose con sus parejas. En cambio yo tengo que esperarla a ella como un imbécil más. ¿Cuándo demonios se aparecerá? –gruñó Fudou para sí mismo-

Viendo a su caballero gruñón, Fuyuka lentamente se acercó a Fudou para sorprenderle.

-¿A-Akio? Ya estoy lista… Siento hacerte esperar…

-¿Eres tú? Ya era tiempo, maldita sea. ¿Cuánto realmente te toma arregla-/…

Fudou interrumpió su queja al abrir los ojos, los que súbitamente comenzaron a contemplar a Fuyuka. Sorprendido por la belleza de su novia, se quedó sin habla ni aliento. Pues no podía creer lo que veía.

-L-lo siento… Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes… -respondió apenada-

-No te preocupes. –dijo Fudou completamente sonrojado- Al parecer, la espera valió la pena.

-Espero verme más que digna para ti…

-Heh. Pues lo lograste. De hecho lo hiciste tan bien que ya no soy digno de ti para acompañarte.

-Vamos, no digas eso. –dice Fuyuka entre risillas-

Luego de unas cuantas risas, Fudou tiernamente toma la mano de Fuyuka para así, dirigirse al gran salón mientras lentamente su mirada se perdía en su amada.

…

El único que quedaba en el pasillo, era Tachimukai, quien aún esperaba nervioso a Haruna.

-Me alegro que Kidou haya partido primero a la fiesta… Si me veía con Haruna creo que me hubiese asesinado… -murmura para sí mismo temblando- Sin embargo... ¡Si no lo hace Kidou, lo hará Fubuki! ¿¡Que puedo hacer!? –murmuraba cada vez más alto-

De repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y de ella, Haruna asomó su cabeza sonrojada.

-¿S-señorita Otonashi? ¿Q-que sucede? –preguntó Tachimukai un tanto nervioso-

-Es que… No sé si salir, no sé si me veo tan linda como el resto… -dice Haruna un tanto cabizbaja-

-¡No diga tonterías! Pasó mucho tiempo arreglándose ahí adentro, y lo hizo para alguien como yo… ¡No hay manera de que usted no se vea hermosa! –dijo Tachimukai de manera apasionada-

-…Esta bien. Pero no te retractes de tus palabras. –dijo Haruna mucho más roja de lo usual-

Haruna, salió completamente de la habitación, revelándose a sí misma. Llevaba un vestido color lavanda, escotado, con una falda semi larga plisada y decorada con pedrería. Con guantes largos del mismo color puestos, tacones grisáceos-claros, un modesto maquillaje, un peinado hacia atrás, dejando la frente descubierta y finalmente un relicario con una gema verde en su cuello.

Tachimukai, al ver a Haruna vestida de tal manera y tan avergonzada, pareciese como si para él se le detuviese el tiempo, se iluminasen estrellas alrededor y no existiese nadie más en el mundo. Su felicidad, era indescriptible.

-Eres preciosa… -dijo Tachimukai sin pensarlo-

-¿¡Eh!? –dijo Haruna reaccionando sonrojada al halago de Tachimukai-

-¡L-lo siento! Me encanto tanto como se veía que no podía parar de verla, ¡así que termine soltando ese comentario! ¡Siento ser tan falto de respeto! –dijo Tachimukai muy nervioso mientras se inclinaba para pedir disculpas-

-¡N-no te preocupes! –dice Haruna sacudiendo las manos de vergüenza- No es que me haya disgustado… -murmurando-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! –dijo Haruna en un claro intento para desviar el tema- ¿No deberíamos irnos a la fiesta? Todos los demás ya deben estar abajo…

-Tiene razón. –asintió mientras tímidamente le ofrecía su brazo a Haruna- ¿Nos vamos, señorita Otonashi?

-¡Claro! –Haruna asintió feliz ante la proposición de Tachimukai-

A la vez que Haruna y Tachimukai bajaron juntos al salón, Aki fue la última en salir. Llevaba un vestido color verde pastel, con unos finos tirantes, una falda semi larga y voluminosa, guantes blancos, un mini listón para el pelo de color verde con blanco y tacones blancos.

Sin embargo, al salir, Aki se notaba decaída. No por el hecho de que no había nadie para recibirla, si no por el hecho de que la persona que quería ver, no logró llegar. Mientras se dirigía al salón un tanto cabizbaja, súbitamente chocó con una persona, cayendo al suelo.

-L-lo siento… No me fije por donde iba… -dijo Aki mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el dolor-

-No se preocupe señorita. Ruego me disculpe usted por no haber notado su maravillosa presencia. –dice mientras estira su mano hacia Aki para levantarla-

Al tomar la mano de la persona en cuestión, Aki al levantarse, sorpresivamente lo reconoció. Resultó ser Edgar. El antiguo capitán de los Knights of Queen.

-¡¿Edgar?! ¿Realmente eres tú?

'-Ha pasado un tiempo, señorita Kino. Usted sigue tan bella como siempre.

-Pensé que Rika había dicho que no ibas a venir…

-Y efectivamente así era. Sin embargo, la señorita Raimon me llamó y al decirme como se encontraba mi amada, no podía dejarla de esa manera. Así que tuve esforzarme para terminar mis asuntos lo más rápido posible… Y de milagro, logré tener el tiempo suficiente para asistir a la fiesta y acompañar a mi amada dentro de esta magnífica velada.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero cómo es que Rika nos dijo eso entonces?

-Porque es una sorpresa. –dijo Edgar soltando una leve risa- Personalmente pensaba anunciarle las buenas nuevas, pero la señorita Raimon dijo que una sorpresa, sería un anuncio mucho más agradable.

-Vaya, Natsumi pensó realmente en todo… -dijo un tanto sorprendida-

-Así es. A mí también me impresionó de sobre manera. Es increíble que el joven Endou Mamoru haya conseguido a una mujer de tal calibre.

-Sí, Endou puede ser increíble en esos sentidos… -dice Aki riéndose-

-Sin duda alguna. Y cambiando de tema, ahora mismo pensaba dirigirme al salón principal y aguardar a que mi amada llegase. ¿Quiere usted acompañarme hasta el escalón? –preguntó cortésmente mientras le ofrece el brazo a Aki-

-Sería un honor. –dice entre risillas a la vez que toma del brazo a Edgar-

Al ser los últimos en desalojar el pasillo, los invitados con pareja, habían sido completamente trasladados al salón principal, donde esperaban al resto de la gente, quienes estaban afuera de la mansión, esperando a las puertas a ser abiertas. En lo alto de las puertas, se notaba un balcón, en donde lentamente se veía Natsumi junto a Endou saliendo de ella.

-Oigan, ¡es Natsumi! Y miren, ¡el capitán está junto a ella! –gritó Kurimatsu a la vez que apuntaba al balcón-

-¡Oye, Natsumi! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más nos vas a hacer esperar!? –gritó Someoka-

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! –ordenó Endou al público en la entrada-

El público, sorprendido porque el normalmente apacible Endou Mamoru gritará enojado para calmar a la muchedumbre, no tuvo otra opción que guardar silencio.

-Natsumi se dio a la gran tarea de organizar esto por nosotros, ¿no podríamos aunque sea escucharla?

Entre murmullos del público, aceptando las palabras de Endou, Natsumi se puso adelante y se dispuso a hablarle a todos desde lo más alto del balcón.

-Gracias, Endou. –le susurra con una sincera sonrisa- Ahem. Siento hacerlos esperar chicos. Quería agradecerles su asistencia a todos ustedes. Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, gracias a los diversos eventos que han sufrido tanto Raimon, el futbol y todo Japón. Sobre todo, gracias a cierto capitán idiota a mi lado.

-risas del público-

-¡Oye, Natsumi! –se quejó Endou entre risas-

-En fin, lo que quería expresar, era mi gratitud. Nuestra gratitud por haberlos conocido. –dijo tomando la mano de Endou- Todos hemos crecido, madurado, y aun así, mantenemos esos lazos que gracias al futbol hemos encontrado y unido. Hoy los he invitado, para celebrar esos lazos.

Y así lentamente, las enormes puertas de la mansión se fueron abriendo poco a poco. Muchos gritos de asombro se escuchaban entre la gente.

-Así que, entren a disfrutar de la fiesta. Y recuerden-/-es interrumpida por Endou-

-¡Juguemos al futbol hoy y siempre! –gritó Endou a todo pulmón a la vez que interrumpía a Natsumi-

La muchedumbre gritó enardecida ante las palabras de Endou y comenzó a entrar a la mansión.

-¡Endou! ¿¡Tenías que hacer eso!? –dijo Natsumi gritando furiosa-

-Lo siento, me salió de la nada. –dijo apenado mientras se reía-

-Por dios. Me robaste mi momento para lucirme como anfitriona... –dice cabizbaja-

-Vamos, tranquila. Oye, te lo compensaré de alguna manera. –dice Endou tratando de calmar a Natsumi-

-Ya pensare en cómo me la vas a pagar. –dice Natsumi molesta y con un leve sonrojo- Ahora vamos, bajemos a la fiesta.

Así, finalizado el discurso de inicio de Natsumi, todos entraron al salón, cada uno con una máscara puesta que fue dada antes de entrar y de esta manera, la fiesta dio inicio.

Fin del capítulo.

El siguiente capitulo es el comienzo de la fiesta. Espero que lo disfruten. :3

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3 donde subo cosas del fic y proyectos futuros del fic y tambien dibujos random de Inazuma eleven mi pagina! :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


	8. Chapter 6 (2nd part)

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._

 _Capitulo 6: (Segunda parte)_

El salón estaba decorado de manera festiva y elegante. Al centro, había una pista enorme de baile, iluminado por varias luces de muchos colores y una bola de disco. Habían varias salidas hacia algunos balcones e incluso había un segundo piso que daba vista a la pista de baile y al salón en general y también en él, había un lugar donde se encontraba el DJ. A los costados del salón había mesas con comida por doquier, desde bocados pequeños hasta buffets enormes. Y entre la comida, habían varias fuentes gigantes de ponche, todo daba suficiente abasto para toda la noche. Kabeyama, al contemplar la celestial vista que era la comida, fue el primero en correr al buffet, seguido de Kurimatsu y Kogure, quienes les brillaban los ojos de la felicidad.

-¡NATSUMI TENIA RAZON, ESTO SI ES COMIDA A MONTONES! –gritaron los tres al unísono mientras se abalanzaban a la mesa de buffet como cerdos-

Así como los tres defensas se iban a zampar la comida, algunos se dispusieron a seguir su ejemplo, otros formaban algunas parejas o grupos e iban a la pista de baile aprovechando la música festiva y el resto, se iba a conversar entre varios lugares del salón. Así, de esta manera, empezando la velada.

Handa, al iniciar la fiesta, encendió la cámara que traía guardada y se apuntó a sí mismo.

-Bueno Ichinose, me pediste que grabase toda la fiesta para ti, ¡así que me aseguraré de no perderme ningún detalle! Eso sí, ¡te costará caro! –dijo mientras volteaba la cámara y empezaba a grabar la fiesta por donde caminaba-

Mientras tanto, Fubuki buscaba desesperadamente a Haruna, mientras Someoka trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Maldición, realmente no logro encontrarla...

-¿Habrá decidido no venir?

-No lo creo. La he tratado de buscar, pero hay demasiadas personas. Hay más de las que creí en realidad…

Efectivamente, había Natsumi invitado a todo el mundo a esta fiesta. Desde el equipo de Raimon, a algunos de la secundaria Zeus y los demás equipos, hasta los chicos de Sun Garden. Incluso algunos viejos amigos de los equipos mundiales habían asistido, tales como Fidio, Mark, Dylan, Rococo, entre algunos otros.

-Vamos Fubuki, ¡quizá de seguro no la has visto porque vino acompañada de Kidou! ¡Sabes cómo es el de sobre protector!

-Ah sí. ¿Te refieres a ese Kidou? –dice apuntando a un chico de peinado rastafario acompañada de una chica peli rosada, ambos enmascarados-

-¿¡Ese es Kidou!? Dios mío, no pensé que estaría con Touko… -dijo Someoka genuinamente sorprendido-

-¿Lo ves? Y todos los de la entrada éramos los que estábamos sin pareja de fiesta. Si Haruna no estaba ahí, entonces… -dijo Fubuki con una expresión sombria-

-¡Oh vamos, Fubuki! ¿¡Por qué demonios te importa tanto!? ¡Si solo es una pareja de fiesta!

-Porque me da miedo, Someoka. No por el hecho de que me podría olvidar… Si no porque sé que tan dolida y vulnerable está Haruna desde que le hice daño y rompimos. Y me da miedo que alguien se aproveche de lo vulnerable que esté Haruna para tomar su corazón… Eso me aterra, el que se aprovechen de ella. Por eso quiero encontrarla. Lo más rápido posible…

-¿Y qué harás luego de eso, ah? Bien, digamos que la encuentras. ¿Y luego qué? Si a pesar de todo, ella aun te odia. ¿O no? ¡Lo único que hará será gritarte y huir de ti sin escucharte! ¡¿Qué es lo que harás?!

-Yo… No lo sé… -dijo Fubuki cabizbajo-

Someoka, quedándose sin opciones, trato de recurrir a distraerlo del tema.

-Bueno, bueno. No asumamos nada todavía, es obvio que no podemos encontrarla entre toda esta gente. ¿Por qué no buscamos la mesa de bocadillos mientras tanto?

-Supongo que está bien…

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la fiesta, cerca de la entrada del salón, cierta joven morena, buscaba cierto surfista entre la multitud.

-¡TSUNAMIIIIIIIII! ¿¡DONDE TE ENCUENTRAAAAAAAS!?

-¿Oh? –dice entre cerrando los ojos- ¡Oh! ¡Rikaaaaaaa! ¡Aquí estoy!

-Dios, hay mucha gente, ¡al fin te encuentro! … -lo mira de reojo- ¡¿ESPERA, POR QUE NO ESTAS CON TOUKO?!

-Porque… -suspira desanimado- No fui lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explícate!

-Pues…

Luego de explicarle lo sucedido acerca de su intento por invitarla a la fiesta siendo frustrado por Kidou, quien la había invitado antes…

-Está bien, entiendo la situación. –aplaude una vez- ¡Ok, cambio de planes!

-Wow, te lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensé… -dijo Tsunami en voz baja-

-No sé qué quisiste decir… -miró molesta a Tsunami- Pero no importa. Se nota que eres un inútil sin mí, así que te ayudaré personalmente con Touko. ¡Esta noche la salvarás y serás su verdadero amor!

-¡Oh! ¡Me gusta cómo suena eso! –gritó Tsunami mientras le iluminaban los ojos- ¡Eres mi salvadora!

-Heh, no te preocupes, ¡que esta cupido se encargará de todo! Así que, esto es lo que quiero que hagamos.

En ese instante, cierto caballero empieza a tocarle el hombro a Rika, tratando de llamarle su atención.

-Momento, estoy ocupada. No molestes.

-Disculpe milady. –dijo insistiendo una vez más-

-¿¡QUE NO ENTIENDES!? DIJE QUE ESTO-/

En ese momento, Rika frenó su griterío de golpe, al ver que la persona que tanto llamaba su atención, no era otro que su caballero blanco, Edgar. Quien, literalmente lucía un esmoquin blanco, a diferencia del resto de los hombres del lugar.

-¡Oh, Edgar, mi amado caballero! –dice con un tono meloso-

-Siento hacerla esperar, mi querida princesa. -dijo amablemente Edgar mientras tomaba las manos de Rika-

-E-esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? Y-yo pensé que no ibas a venir y que iba a estar aquí, sola… -dice con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Ni en los más dulces de los sueños podría encontrarla de esta manera, milady. Al saber de la señorita Natsumi el cómo estabais vos, a pesar de que me dijisteis que estaríais bien, no pude resistirlo y tuve que hacer lo imposible para lograr llegar aquí, a disfrutar esta magnífica velada junto a ti. –dice con una feliz sonrisa-

-Ah… Edgar… No puedo creer toda esta felicidad… ¡Al fin te puedo tener solo para mi aunque sea por hoy! –dijo felizmente Rika mientras se abalanzaba a Edgar dándole un tierno abrazo-

Tsunami, al ver la tierna escena entre los dos, no se había atrevido a romper la romántica atmosfera que ellos dos habían creado. Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y seguían los dos estáticos abrazándose. Tsunami, en su desesperación, llamó la atención de Rika.

-Eh… ¿Hola? ¿Rika…?

-Eh, momento, estoy ocupada. -dice mientras sigue abrazando a Edgar-

-Eh, ¿no que me ibas a ayudar Rika? Tú sabes, con lo de Touko…

-Ah, sí. ¡Suerte con ello, Tsunami! –dijo en un tono feliz y despreocupado-

-¿¡EH!?

-Vamos, amor mío. ¿No quieres comer algo? Te ves hambriento, me asegurare de darte comida yo misma… -dijo Rika mientras lentamente se alejaba del lugar junto a Edgar-

Tsunami, una vez más, abandonado por Rika, había quedado completamente solo en su dilema.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Cuando la necesito lejos, viene a molestarme. Pero cuando realmente necesito su ayuda, ¡se marcha! Ah, bueno al menos no estoy solo. Tengo a Tachimukai conmi-/

Justo en ese momento, Tsunami reconoce entre toda la gente a Tachimukai, quien se encontraba feliz y alegre con Haruna, divirtiéndose en la pista de baile.

-Ah, cierto… Tachimukai está junto a Haruna. Bueno al menos a él le va bien… -suspira desanimado a la vez que se derrumba al suelo triste- Dios, siento que el destino está en contra mío… -se levanta de golpe- Bueno, ¡aun así no pienso rendirme! ¡Aún no he dado lo mejor de mí! Primero debo encontrar a Touko…

Mientras tanto, a lo alto del salón, en los pisos superiores, se encontraba Natsumi viendo con unos mini binoculares a Rika y Edgar felizmente dirigiéndose a la mesa de bocadillos.

-El plan marcha a la perfección. Ahora hay una molestia menos. Heheheh… –dice Natsumi mientras ríe diabólicamente-

-Natsumi, ¿qué es lo que haces? –dice Endou a la vez que se acerca detrás de ella-

-¡¿EH?! N-nada, nada en lo absoluto… -dijo Natsumi espantada y nerviosa-

-Eh, bueno, si tú lo dices. Pensaba ir a saludar a Fidio y los demás. ¿No vienes conmigo?

-No te preocupes, la verdad pensaba quedarme un rato más por aquí...

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Entonces te veré en un momento más. -dijo Endou a la vez que salió corriendo-

-Sí, diviértete. –dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que volvía a sus binoculares- Mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de que todo salga de acuerdo al plan. –murmuró para sí misma-

Mientras Natsumi seguía vigilando, y Endou corría a ver a sus amigos que conoció en la isla Liocott, Kazemaru se encontraba cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, se notaba bastante ansioso porque la chica que esperaba que llegase, todavía no la había logrado divisar. Y temía el no poder encontrarla en lo absoluto.

-Me pregunto si el que haya aceptado venir conmigo a la fiesta fue una broma… A veces puede ser tan impredecible. Aun así… Me pregunto si habrá llegado… -murmuró para sí mismo-

De repente, unas delgadas manos rodean los ojos de Kazemaru, tapando completamente su vista.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Que está sucediendo!?

-Oye. Adivina quién soy yo. –susurró al oído de Kazemaru-

Al reconocer la tierna voz que llegaba a su oído, el rostro de Kazemaru se tornó a un leve tono rojizo.

-R-Reika, eres tú...

-¡Correcto! –gritó feliz mientras abrazaba a Kazemaru por detrás- ¿Me extrañaste?

-¡R-Reika! ¡N-no deberías llegar y abrazar así como si nada! –gritó avergonzado y sonrojado-

-¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué no puedo? –gimoteó mientras seguía abrazándolo por la espalda-

-¡Porque no! ¡Vamos! –gritó sonrojado-

-Está bien. –dijo mientras se soltaba de Kazemaru y se ponía al frente de el- Sin embargo, no me has respondido todavía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues… -se acerca lentamente al rostro de Kazemaru- Te pregunté si me extrañaste o no.

-¡E-estas demasiado cerca! –dijo rojo como un tomate-

-Respóndeme o me acercaré más. –dijo Reika mientras acercaba su rostro cada vez más a Kazemaru-

-¡Está bien! ¡Si! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! ¡No te veía por ningún lado y pensé que no vendrías! –gritó nervioso-

-¡Ya veo! –sonrió alegremente a la vez que le daba la espalda a Kazemaru- Me alegra que pienses de esa manera en mí. –dijo mientras volteaba el rostro a ver a Kazemaru-

-Vaya. –suspira- No entiendo por qué sigues tonteando conmigo de esa manera…

-¡Pero si ya te lo dije! –dice mientras se voltea a ver a Kazemaru- ¡Es porque me gustas!

-Ahí vas de nuevo. -dijo Kazemaru mientras ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza- Te dije que no bromearas de esa manera…

-¡Ah! ¡Pero si lo que te dije es cierto! –dijo ligeramente molesta- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-¡Porque desde siempre tonteas conmigo! –dijo sonrojado- S-siempre me dices de la nada que te gusto, también haces ese tipo de cosas… Si realmente te gusto, n-no puedo saber si vas en serio conmigo…

-Ya veo. En ese caso… -toma las manos de Kazemaru- Esta noche te haré ver que tan en serio voy con mis palabras. –dice mientras da una sonrisa tierna-

-Y-ya veo. –dijo Kazemaru rojo como un tomate- En ese caso... ¿Quieres ir a disfrutar de la fiesta?

-Claro que sí. –lo toma del brazo- ¡Vamos a bailar! –gritó Reika mientras arrastraba a Kazemaru a la pista de baile-

-O-oye, ¡ten cuidado!

Mientras Reika arrastraba alegremente a Kazemaru a la pista de baile, en ella se encontraban grupos de gente bailando, y algunas otras parejas que se habían hecho.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la mesa de buffet, Kogure quien había ido a zamparse comida junto a Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, ya se empezaba a aburrir de tanto comer y de no encontrar a Haruna para sacarla de quicio, para él, no quedaba nada divertido que hacer en la fiesta.

-Todo esto es tan aburrido, la comida está bien, pero aparte de esto no hay nada más que hacer. Me aburro como nunca, si tuviera alguna broma para hacer… -murmuró para sí mismo- ¡Espera!

Súbitamente, se acordó de una de las bromas de una película extranjera que le prestó Domon. En donde un tipo vertió licor en el ponche, haciendo que ocurriesen todo tipo de desastres.

-Jijiji. –rió diabólicamente mientras sacaba una pequeña petaca de su esmoquin- Ah, ¡sabía que había traído esto por una razón! –dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de las fuentes de ponche- Veamos qué pasa cuando pongamos el Sake especial del maestro dentro de esto. Siempre dice que es peligroso porque es 100 veces más fuerte que el Sake normal, pero eso lo hará más divertido. –dijo mientras vertía un poco del Sake en la fuente- Oh dios mío, ¡no puedo esperar de la emoción! ¡Jijiji!

En ese momento, unas personas se acercaron a servirse ponche de esa misma fuente. Kogure inmediatamente se escondió debajo de la mesa para no ser descubierto.

Ah, ese fue uno. Ahora es hora de hacer lo mismo con el resto de las fuentes. ¡Esta fiesta ahora si se pondrá interesante! Gracias por ayudarme con esta broma, American… Ah, qué importa el nombre, terminaba con un postre, creo.

Dicho esto, Kogure se deslizó por debajo de la mesa de bocadillos, con el fin de vertir cuanto Sake le alcanzase al resto de las fuentes.

Este y el siguiente acontecimiento, serían los inicios de una serie de eventos los cuales harían de esta, una fiesta memorable.

Al mismo tiempo que Kogure, Mark y Dylan se encontraban conversando mientras caminaban por el salón, viendo como el resto se divertía.

-Parece que todos se divierten. Me siento mal porque Ichinose y Domon no hayan logrado venir.

-I'm glad que no hicimos caso a Domon y nos fuimos por nuestra cuenta. Si no, ¡nosotros nos hubiésemos perdido this party!

-Sí, las fiestas japonesas son algo interesantes. Aunque este tiene un toque muy occidental.

-Hey Mark, ¿qué tal si hacemos que esta party sea un poco más occidental? –dijo mientras sacaba una petaca con licor-

-¡O-oye! ¿¡No estaras pensando en…!?

-Oh, ¡come on Mark! ¡You too piensas que this party necesita more fun que solo esto! ¿o me equivoco? –dijo mientras sacudía su petaca-

-Bueno, es cierto que no está tan divertida como pensé, pero…

-¿See? ¡Hagamos que sea like a true american party! ¡Como en American Pie!

-Está bien. –dijo Mark mientras soltaba una risilla- Supongo que está bien echar solo un poco para divertirnos.

-¿Solo un poco? ¡It'll be better si ponemos all of it! –dice mientras suelta despreocupadamente todo el licor de la petaca a la vez dentro del ponche-

-¡Oye! ¡¿No crees que es demasiado?! –gritó Mark espantado al ver como su amigo alcoholizaba el ponche-

-Hey, hey, ¡don't be a party pooper! ¡No es para tanto! –dijo mientras tiraba la petaca lejos y revolvía el ponche-

-Bueno, aunque se te acabó el licor. Pensé que ibas a echar un poco para el resto del ponche en las otras mesas.

-Oh, don't worry, Marky. ¡Aún tengo un montón! –dice mientras saca otra petaca más de su esmoquin-

-¡¿Cuántos de esos traes contigo?! –gritó a Dylan un tanto alterado-

-No te fijes en detalles. ¡Come on, vamos a encargarnos del resto! –dijo mientras iba a la siguiente fuente con ponche-

-Creo… Que esto fue una muy mala idea. –dijo mientras suspiraba y se resignaba a seguir a Dylan-

Y así, poco a poco empezaron… Kogure por el lado izquierdo del salón y Dylan por el lado derecho del salón a alcoholizar cada uno de los ponches. Con el fin de dar un poco más de "emoción" a la fiesta.

Por otro lado, se veía a Midorikawa, quien se encontraba tranquilamente disfrutando la velada junto a Hiroto.

-Esta fiesta es genial, hemos encontrado a muchos conocidos aquí. –dijo Hiroto un tanto alegre-

-Sí, Reina y los demás también parecen divertirse. Es un bonito cambio de aire en vez de estar todo el tiempo en Sun Garden.

-Es verdad. Aunque no he visto a Saginuma. ¿Dónde se metió el?

-Ah, Osamu. El idiota no quiso venir.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero por qué?

-Porque trató de invitar a la entrenadora Hitomiko como su pareja de baile, y ella lo rechazó como si nada. Ahora ese idiota está tan deprimido que no quiere salir de su cuarto.

-¡¿A mi hermana?! Dios santo, ¿que tendrá en la cabeza?

-No lo sé. –dice entre risas- ¿Te imaginas si de repente acabasen esos dos juntos?

-Detente con esas bromas por favor. No quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de llamarlo "cuñado" a él… -dijo con una expresión más pálida de lo normal-

-Ahahaha… Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Él siempre se pone insistente cuando se trata de ella, y ya sabes lo que dicen. "El que persevera, alcanza."

-Sí, pero no con mi hermana…

-Ahahaha, cambiando de tema. Realmente me alegro de que me hayas invitado a ir. Pensé que irías con alguna de las chicas de Sun Garden…

-No, para nada. Preferiría ir contigo todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. –dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa-

-Oh vamos, n-no me hagas sonrojar, idiota. –dijo con una sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo-

A la vez que Midorikawa dijo eso, también no pudo evitar pensar:

"Siempre dices cosas tan vergonzosas de manera tan segura… Realmente logras hacerme sonrojar, idiota."

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Hiroto acercándose a el-

-¡P-por nada! –dijo nervioso-

Midorikawa estaba demasiado nervioso como para seguir la conversación. Ya de por sí, se sentía feliz porque de todas las personas, fue Hiroto quien lo invitó a pasar la velada con él. A pesar de que la pasa todo el tiempo con él, esta vez era la oportunidad de disfrutar ellos dos solos. Y ahora esa misma persona, era quien le decía cosas vergonzosas a la cara. Era demasiado para soportar. Con los nervios de punta a punta, decidió ir a tomar algo a ver si podía calmarse un poco.

-Voy a por un poco de ponche. ¿Quieres?

-No, pero gracias. Yo te esperaré aquí, Ryuuji. –dijo con una leve sonrisa-

-¡V-vuelvo de inmediato! –dijo tratando de ocultar su roja cara-

Mientras Hiroto se disponía a esperar, Midorikawa a paso apresurado y nervioso iba dirigido a la fuente de ponche. A la vez que caminaba, su semblante cambiaba a uno triste, y sus pensamientos empezaban a flotar, llenando su mente de ellos.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo… Yo siempre he sentido una gran admiración por Hiroto. Desde mucho antes que se formase la academia Alíen. Era alguien que siempre destacaba en sus habilidades futbolísticas, en los estudios y porque era capaz de subir los ánimos de todos siempre. Sobre todo… Porque él siempre ha estado a mi lado y fue capaz de apoyarme. De animarme a seguir adelante incluso en esos difíciles momentos… Luego me percaté... De que lo que sentía, no era mera admiración. Si no que era algo mucho más profundo…

Era amor.

Sin embargo, no es algo que pueda llegar y decirle. Ha sido mi amigo, la persona más importante para mi desde siempre. Además por el hecho de que… Ambos somos hombres. Y por mucho que tenga estos sentimientos fluyendo y brotando dentro de mí, dudo que Hiroto sienta lo mismo por mí. Por esto, siempre trato de suprimirlos y actuar como si nada ante el…"

Al llegar, se empieza a servir un vaso de ponche. Mientras, sigue mirando dentro del vaso, viendo en el ponche, su propio reflejo… Como si sus pensamientos quisiesen seguir hablando.

"¡Sin embargo, siempre va diciéndome cosas tan lindas y vergonzosas como si nada! ¡¿Cómo no me enamoraría aún más de él?! ¿¡Maldición, como es que no se da cuenta!?"

Sin darse cuenta por lo nervioso que se encontraba, Midorikawa se había tomado el vaso del ponche de una sola vez. A la vez que seguía en sus pensamientos.

"Realmente… Lo único que hace es dificultarme más las cosas… Porque no está bien que dos hombres se enamoren, pero…"

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que me ocurre? Me siento un poco mareado… -dijo Midorikawa mientras se sostenía la frente por el mareo- Aunque me siento menos triste, por alguna razón… -murmuró mientras volvía a pararse sin problemas y se le enrojecía la cara-

Efectivamente, Midorikawa sin darse cuenta, se había tomado el ponche que ya había alcoholizado Kogure, al tomárselo de una sola vez, provocó un efecto de ebriedad casi instantánea en Midorikawa. El cual se le veía con un semblante más atrevido y un rostro un tanto enrojecido por el alcohol.

-Debo regresar con Hiroto pronto, él está esperándome… -dice tratando de mantenerse en sí mismo-

Luego, una avalancha de pensamientos han venido hacia él, invadiéndolo completamente.

"Regreso con el… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Luego tengo que seguir fingiendo durante toda la noche que no siento nada por él? ¿Qué tengo que acallar estos sentimientos que tengo dentro de mí? ¿Lo que trato de acallar día y noche sin parar, durante ya años? ¿Realmente voy a dejar enterrados estos sentimientos y ver como alguna chica se lo lleva lejos de mí? ¿Siquiera podré yo enamorarme de alguien más? No creo poder soportarlo más…"

Midorikawa, hundido en sus dolorosos pensamientos, vuelve hacia donde Hiroto. Solo para presenciar que su compañero o pareja de fiesta, se encontraba rodeado de un montón de chicas que parecían, ser sus admiradoras. Y no solo eso. Una de ellas se encontraba especialmente cerca de él, mientras que Hiroto esbozaba una sonrisa "radiante", una sonrisa (según Midorikawa en su estado de ebriedad) incluso más alegre y radiante que la que usualmente pone cuando está a su lado.

Al presenciar tal escena, Midorikawa sintió como su corazón se partía en dos. No por el hecho de que estaba rodeado de chicas, si no por el hecho de que se veía más feliz con ellas que con él. Su mayor temor se había cumplido. Impulsado por un sentimiento de ira y celos incontrolables, Midorikawa, con su rostro un tanto rojo por el alcohol del ponche y ojos cristalinos como si estuviese a punto de llorar, se abrió paso entre las fanáticas para poder llegar finalmente ante Hiroto.

-Oh, Midorikawa, que bueno que al fin llegas-/

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo interrumpiendo a Hiroto-

-¿Eh..? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡SABIA QUE ME INVITASTE PORQUE NO ENCONTRABAS A NADIE QUE TE AGRADASE! ¡JAMAS FUE PORQUE QUISISTE ESTAR CONMIGO! –dijo gritándole a Hiroto en la cara-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Q-que quieres decir!? –preguntó Hiroto genuinamente confundido-

-¡SABIA QUE YO NO TE BASTABA PARA SER FELIZ! Sabía que en el fondo yo nunca basté… Que en algún momento encontrarías alguna chica y luego te irías de mi lado, dejándome completamente solo…

-No entiendo, Ryuuji, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué me tratas de decir?

Completamente iracundo e impulsado por sus emociones, Midorikawa no pensó en otra cosa más que tomar a Hiroto de la cadera y de la nuca y darle un apasionado beso.

Las chicas que los rodeaban, habían quedado completamente mudas ante el acontecimiento que presenciaban, a la vez que Hiroto sentía como sus labios estaban completamente apegados a los de Midorikawa. La mente de Hiroto se encontraba completamente en blanco, tratando de procesar lo que sucedía, mientras un sonrojo recorría su rostro. Midorikawa sentía una felicidad agridulce al haber expresado finalmente todo lo que sentía por el después de años de aguante.

Sin embargo, al soltar los labios de Hiroto, Midorikawa lentamente se alejó y lo miró a los ojos lleno de lágrimas.

-Esto era lo que quería decirte. Idiota. –dijo sonrojado mientras sonreía tristemente-

Luego de haber dicho eso, las chicas alrededor de ellos, chillaron de alegría al presenciar la expresión de amor de Midorikawa hacia Hiroto. E inmediatamente, Midorikawa se dio media vuelta y se iba lentamente caminando mientras se abría paso entre las chicas para irse.

-¡Espera, Ryuuji! –dijo tratando de alcanzar la mano de Midorikawa-

-¡No me sigas! –dijo mientras apartaba su mano de la de él y empezaba a correr-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Midorikawa corrió entre la multitud para desaparecer en él. Mientras, Hiroto había logrado zafarse de la horda de chicas que lo rodeaba, pero ya no pudo encontrar al joven que le había robado su primer beso. Lleno de frustración, Hiroto empezó a buscar entre la multitud a Midorikawa, con la esperanza de encontrarle.

Al mismo tiempo que lo anteriormente ocurrido, en una esquina del salón, Jin Kageno o "Sombra" pasaba tan desapercibido como siempre. Incluso vestido elegantemente con esmoquin, no cambiaba su casi invisible aura. El veía a lo lejos como un montón de chicas empezaban a rodear lentamente a Hiroto. Desanimándolo completamente.

-Vine a esta fiesta porque pensé que podría lograr ser notado un poco más, porque creía que podría ser tan popular como el resto… Supongo que no se puede cambiar lo que uno ya es. –dijo con un aura deprimente-

Al ver eso, Jin se había hartado y se dispuso a irse de la fiesta. Hasta que, sintió un leve jalón de manga.

-¿Eh?

-…B-buenas noches… -dijo la chica tímidamente-

No podía creerlo. Alguien le estaba llamando la atención y lo estaba saludando. A EL de todas las personas. Y era una chica con aspecto tierno y dulce.

-Me estás hablando a mi… ¿Cierto? –dijo Jin confundido a la vez que se apuntaba a sí mismo-

-Claro que sí. Ahora mismo no hay más gente cerca de nosotros. –dijo con una tímida sonrisa-

-Y-ya veo… -dijo completamente anonadado y sonrojado- Mucho gusto, soy Jin Kageno. Aunque mis amigos me dicen "Sombra"…

-Lo sé, te conozco. ¡Eres uno de los primeros miembros de Raimon! ¡Jugaste con el equipo en las finales contra la secundaria Zeus y lograron la victoria! –dijo alegremente-

-¡E-en serio me conoces! –exclamó Jin con una expresión brillante-

-¡Claro que sí! No podía parar de verte y había esperado el momento para conocerte. Oh, cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Michiko Hori, juego en el Triple C de Osaka. –dijo con una sonrisa-

-Ya me parecías familiar, estas en el equipo de Rika, ¿cierto?

-¿E-en serio ya me conocías? –preguntó completamente avergonzada-

-Sí, he visto algunos de tus partidos y juegas de manera adorable.

-¿¡A-adorable!? –gritó a la vez que su cara se tornaba roja-

-¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó Jin a la vez que se apuntaba a si mismo-

-N-no para nada… -dijo a la vez que miraba tímidamente hacia el suelo-

Ambos se sentían completamente avergonzados como para poder seguir charlando. Jin buscaba la manera para seguir conversando. No quería perder su único chance de poder seguir hablando con una chica.

-¿T-te gustaría tomar algo conmigo? –dijo Jin completamente nervioso-

-¡C-claro!, me gustaría muchísimo… -respondió Michiko completamente nerviosa y roja-

A la vez que los dos iban a servirse un poco de ponche, vemos a Kidou y Touko paseando por la pista mientras iban tranquilamente charlando. Sin embargo, Kidou en específico se sentía un tanto intranquilo. Había invitado a Touko a esta fiesta específicamente para pedirle ser oficialmente su pareja, sin embargo no había logrado ningún avance. Eso lo desesperaba de sobre manera. Sin embargo, el mismo sabía que no podía sucumbir ante la desesperación. Era la regla básica de toda estrategia. Así que trató de distraerse del tema. Pensando que todo vendría de manera natural.

-Sabes, Touko… Ahora que lo pienso, hemos estado por casi todo el salón y no he visto a Haruna. Me pregunto dónde estará…

-No lo sé, Kidou. ¡Debe estar divirtiéndose por ahí y justamente no los hemos logrado ver! –dijo Touko tratando de desviarlo del tema-

-¿¡Divirtiéndose con quien!? ¿¡Habrá algún idiota tratando de llevarse a Haruna!? –gritó Kidou entrando en el modo "hermano sobreprotector"-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Puede que esté con las chicas! ¡Vamos Kidou, relájate que estás demasiado tenso! –regañó Touko a Kidou-

-L-lo siento… Supongo que sí debería dejarla tranquila de momento. –dijo Kidou avergonzado-

-Está bien que te preocupes por tu hermana. Me agrada eso de ti, pero… -lentamente rodea sus brazos en el cuello de Kidou- ¿No podrías enfocarte esta noche solamente en mí? –dijo un tanto sonrojada-

-E-está bien… Lo siento. Voy a enfocarme solo en ti. –dijo un tanto nervioso-

-¡Entonces está bien! –dijo Touko rápidamente retirando los brazos alrededor de Kidou-

Internamente, Touko estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Dios mío, realmente me tomó mucho valor para hacer eso… Pero era la única manera de que se despegase del tema de Haruna. Si sabe que ella está ahora mismo con Tachimukai… ¡La velada se irá al demonio!

Bueno, no es que me haya desagradado el estar tan cerca de él… Casi besándolo… NO, NO, NO. ¡No es tiempo de pensar en eso ahora!"

A la vez, Kidou un tanto anonadado por el atrevido movimiento de Touko, trató de recomponerse y ver qué otra cosa podrían ambos hacer ahora. Habían paseando, conversando, habían también disfrutado de la mesa de bocadillos. Lo único que les restaba era… Bailar. Kidou no era especialmente bueno en bailes tan movidos, pero haría el sacrificio para hacer de esta una velada memorable. Ya que no solo tenía preparado una confesión de pareja… Si no que planeaba hacer una propuesta de matrimonio como se debe. Para ello, toda tenía que ser perfecto.

En lo que Kidou reunía fuerzas para invitarla a la pista de baile, Endou volvió con Natsumi quien seguía viendo a todos a través de sus binoculares.

-¿Natsumi, estás bien? Has estado mucho tiempo con esos binoculares…

-No te preocupes, Endou. Es el deber de la anfitriona ver que todo salga en orden.

-Si tú lo dices… Por cierto, sé que tú tienes un DJ y tú tienes tu música y todo… ¿pero puedo poner mi propia música para la fiesta?, ¡estoy seguro que a todos les gustará!

-Sí, sí, Endou. Como quieras. –respondió sin prestar mucha atención a lo que preguntó Endou-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias Natsumi! ¡Eres la mejor! –gritó de alegría mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba el DJ-

-Demonios, los he perdido de vista de nuevo. –murmuró para sí misma- Espera, ¿eh? ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntó? –dijo soltando los binoculares por un momento- Oh bueno. –dijo mientras volvía con sus binoculares-

Mientras Natsumi seguía observando a la gente a través de esos binoculares, notó a Endou corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el DJ.

-Espera, ¿qué está haciendo? –dijo murmurando para sí misma-

Luego, vio cómo se colaba en la consola de mezclas y cambió la música que ella había cuidadosamente seleccionado para la fiesta, por la mezcla personal de pistas de Endou.

-¿¡Espera, que está haciendo!? Debo ir a detene-/

Inmediatamente había cambiado la música por una más alegre y movida. Natsumi vio como todos los que estaban en la fiesta se volvían más animosos y como casi todos iban a la pista de baile a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Ah, qué importa. Parece que a ellos les gusta. Eso me lo saco por no estar más atenta a lo que hace Endou. –dijo mientras volvía a observar a todos a través de sus binoculares-

Al cambiar la música, todos se animaron a bailar y cantar al son de las canciones de Endou. Kidou se había percatado de ello e iba a aprovechar el chance para sacar a bailar a Touko de una vez por todas.

-T-Touko, te gustaría ir a ba-/

-Oye Kidou, ¡me encanta esa canción! Ven, ¡vamos a bailar! –gritó Touko emocionada mientras arrastraba a Kidou a la pista de baile-

-E-espera, ¡ten cuidado! –gritó Kidou tratando de no ser completamente arrastrado por Touko-

Touko, al habérsele sin querer adelantado a Kidou, fue a bailar junto a él, mientras que Jin y Michiko, se encontraban tomando ponche cuando escucharon que la música se había vuelto más animada. Sin darse cuenta, Jin por el nerviosismo había bebido tres vasos de ponche, mientras que Michiko solo había tomado unos pequeños sorbos. Haciendo ambos se embriagasen (Jin mas que Michiko) y la timidez se hubiese esfumado completamente.

-Quizá sea un poco atrevido de mi parte pero... ¿Quieres ir a bailar? –pregunto de manera seria a la vez que le extendía su mano a ella-

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo Michiko mientras le brillaban los ojos de alegría-

A la vez que ella aceptó, Jin inmediatamente tomó de la mano a Michiko para llevarla a la pista de baile, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de sobre manera. Mientras tanto, cerca de ellos, estaban Fudou y Fuyuka, tranquilamente viendo como todos los demás se dirigían a bailar.

-Oye, Akio… ¿Te he aburrido esta noche? –dijo un tanto cabizbaja-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué demonios preguntas eso? –preguntó con un tono semi enojado-

-P-porque lo único que he hecho es arrastrarte a los lugares que he querido ver… Te he forzado a acompañarme durante la fiesta, a hablar con muchas personas… Y sé que no son cosas que a ti te gusten hacer… Sobre todo el ir a fiestas como estas… -dijo Fuyuka con lágrimas en los ojos-

-No digas idioteces. –dijo Fudou mientras le acariciaba la cabeza bruscamente- En primer lugar fui yo quien te ha invitado a esta fiesta.

-Sí, pero…

-Además, admito que a pesar de que odié hacer todas esas cosas, no me importó hacerlas junto a ti, o acompañarte en lo absoluto. –dijo Fudou con una sincera sonrisa- Así que no digas esas cosas, Fuyu. –dijo Fudou a la vez que la abrazaba-

-Akio… Me alegro tanto… -dijo Fuyuka mientras se tranquilizaba-

-Vamos, calma. Toma un poco. –dice mientras le da un vaso de ponche a Fuyuka- Además, la fiesta aún no termina. Supongo que tú también quieres bailar, ¿o no?

-¿Tu no quieres? –preguntó tímidamente a Fudou-

-Heh, me parece una tontería. Sin embargo, si quieres que vayamos, será mejor que te tomes eso rápido. No quiero que se te derrame en el vestido.

-¡Si, Akio! –dijo alegremente mientras se tomaba su ponche de una sola vez-

Mientras Fudou y Fuyuka eran la última pareja en unirse a la multitud para bailar, Fubuki se encontraba sentado en la mesa de bocadillos tomando ponche mientras era acompañado por Someoka.

-Ah… Someoka, realmente me siento deprimido. No importa lo que haga, es como si el destino no quisiese que nos encontráramos. –dijo Fubuki mientras seguía bebiendo ponche-

-Vamos Fubuki, ¿no deberías olvidarte de ello y simplemente divertirte?

-¿Cómo voy a divertirme cuando Haruna podría incluso estar en peligro? –dijo mientras se servía otro vaso-

-¡Estas exagerando! Además, estas tomando demasiado de ese ponche, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Someoka un tanto preocupado-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Fubuki con una cara despreocupada y rojiza-

-Porque tu cara se ve mas roja de lo habitual, además actuas raro... Y ese ponche también huele raro.

-No lo sé, a mí me sabe bien, yo me siento bien, ¡me siento muuuy bien! –dijo Fubuki haciendo gestos exagerados- O… Me sentiría bien si la tuviese a ella… -dijo Fubuki con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿¡Por qué no me ama!? –gritó mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas-

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. –suspiró Someoka mientras seguía tratando de calmar a Fubuki-

Mientras Someoka trataba de calmar al ya ebrio Fubuki, en la misma mesa, al otro extremo de ella, se encontraba Tsunami, sentado cerca de Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, quienes seguían devorando todo a su paso. El peli rosado surfista se encontraba deprimido por no poder encontrar a Touko, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

-Ya no voy a poder encontrarla. A este punto, la cantidad de gente es tanta que no voy a poder encontrarla por el resto de la noche… Y eso que me prometió que pasaría parte de la noche conmigo… -suspiró deprimido- Maldición. ¡MALDICIÓN! –gritó golpeando la mesa- ¡Es como si dios no quisiese que yo esté con ella! Además, ahora estoy solo. Tachimukai está con Haruna. –dijo observándolos a ambos felices bailando juntos- Rika me abandonó para estar quien sabe dónde con Edgar… Lo único que me queda es… -observa a Kabeyama y Kurimatsu comer como cerdos-

-Tsunami, ven aquí a comer, ¡que todo esto es muy delicioso! –gritan ambos con la boca llena de comida-

-Eh… Mejor tomo algo de ponche. –dijo con una cara pálida-

Y así, Tsunami comenzó poco a poco a servirse del ponche (alcoholizado) mientras veía como el resto de la gente bailaba al son de la música de Endou.

A su vez, Aki, quien vagaba por la fiesta, había finalmente encontrado a Natsumi, quien veía desde arriba a la gente.

-¡Oh, Natsumi! Pensé que estarías con Endou en la fiesta… -dijo Aki un poco confundida-

-Endou fue a saludar a los demás, y se coló sin darme cuenta al sistema de audio. Ahora puso su música para la gente. Inesperadamente a todos les gusta…

-¡Ah! Es esa banda, ¿cierto? KMC + T-Pistonz.

-Sí, vaya que a Endou le gusta esa música. –dijo Natsumi soltando una pequeña risilla- Dice que el rap de ahí es tan animoso que le ayuda a seguir entrenando.

-Vaya, Endou realmente no cambia. –dice Aki riendo-

-Si. Es incorregible. –dijo con una sonrojada sonrisa- Por cierto, ¿te has divertido hasta el momento, Aki? ¿Qué te ha parecido todo?

-Bueno, no me quejo realmente. Ha sido un tanto aburrido para mí, pero he hablado con mucha gente y la he pasado bien. –dijo Aki con una sonrisa melancólica- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, yo como la anfitriona me he dedicado a ver como se ha llevado a cabo la fiesta. Aunque no he visto nada raro, aparte de Kogure que ha actuado un poco sospechoso…

-Ahora que lo dices, Mark y Dylan estaban también un poco extraños… Bueno, debe ser cosa de chicos. –dijo Aki riéndose-

-Puede ser. –respondió Natsumi con una pequeña risilla-

Lentamente en ese momento, las luces empezaron a ponerse oscuras e iluminándose poco a poco al son de la siguiente canción.

-Esa melodía me suena familiar… -dijo Aki-

-Espera, ¡esta la conozco! –exclamó Natsumi horrorizada-

Todos empezaron a vitorear la melodía que empezó a sonar a la vez que se despegó una pantalla grande con un video de esta. La canción era, "Seishun Oden".

(REPRODUCIR LINK: youtube com/watch?v=3-jz2CqxFnY SE RECOMIENDA VER VIDEO)

-¿¡COMO ES QUE ENDOU TIENE ESA CANCIÓN!? –gritó Natsumi avergonzada y completamente sonrojada-

-Mira, ¡es el video que hicimos para el festival escolar en esos años! –dijo Aki apuntando a la pantalla- Recuerdo que hicimos el video con fotos que Haruna había sacado durante el entrenamiento de los chicos… Ya que se supone que era un video musical mostrando que era lo que hacía el club de futbol.

-Ay, trágame tierra… -dijo Natsumi mientras se agachaba avergonzada- No sé cómo fue que nos convencieron de cantar…

-Ay, ¡vamos! –dijo Aki mientras soltaba una risilla- ¡Fue divertido! ¡Incluso Gouenji subió a tocar la guitarra! Aunque fue de espalda… Además, ¡recuerdo que tú fuiste quien más lo disfrutó!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estuve tan nerviosa en el escenario! –dijo Natsumi completamente roja-

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Estuviste genial! Recuerdo que Endou te vitoreó como nunca esa vez. Y luego le pidió a Haruna una copia de la canción.

-Así que de esa manera es como tiene ese video… Endou, idiota. –murmuró avergonzada-

-Vamos, eso es una prueba de lo mucho que te quiere, ¿no?

-S-supongo que si…

Al mismo tiempo, Haruna y Tachimukai veían el video musical juntos a la vez que bailaban uno con el otro.

-¡Jooo! ¡No le pasé el video a Endou para que lo mostrase al público! –dijo Haruna a la vez que se cubría su roja cara de vergüenza-

-¿¡E-eh!? ¿¡E-esa es usted, señorita Otonashi!?

-Sí, fue esa vez en uno de los festivales de la escuela Raimon… ¡Ay dios, me veo horrible! ¡No veas por favor! –dijo Haruna completamente roja-

-¿¡Cómo podría dejar de verlo!? ¡Me encanta como canta y también su baile es precioso, señorita Otonashi! –gritó avergonzado Tachimukai-

-Jo… Halagarme no te llevará a ningún lado, Tachimukai… -dijo Haruna cabizbaja y sonrojada-

Al terminar la canción, inmediatamente se reprodujo otro video musical distinto. La canción que salió en pantalla fue, "Bokura no Goal!"

(REPRODUCIR LINK: youtube com/watch?v=dEdYYirSwFY SE RECOMIENDA VER VIDEO)

-¡Ah! ¡Esa también la recuerdo! –gritó Aki- Ese fue el video musical que el equipo de Inazuma Japan grabó con la banda favorita de Endou. ¿Cierto?

-Si, efectivamente. Luego de ganar, recuerdo que hubo un montón de entrevistas a cada uno de los integrantes, los invitaron a varios programas, comerciales, aunque ninguno fue a esas cosas. Después, llegó la oferta de grabar un video musical con esa banda y Endou… -suelta una risilla- Estaba tan emocionado porque su banda favorita los quería en una de sus canciones por haber ganado el mundial, ¡y terminó arrastrando a todo el equipo! –dijo Natsumi mientras reía-

-Sí, realmente fue algo de risa. –dijo Aki también a carcajadas-

A la vez que sonaba la canción, varias reacciones salieron durante ella. Una de ellas, fue Reika quien estaba junto a Kazemaru.

-¡Oye! ¡Nunca me dijiste que saliste en un video musical! –dijo Reika riéndose-

-Ah, eso. Endou insistió tanto en que fuéramos que todos cedimos. ¡Nunca pensé que íbamos a terminar bailando!

-¡Yo tampoco lo hubiese pensado! –dijo Reika a carcajadas- Dios mío, ¡qué pasos tan ridículos! ¿¡A quien se le ocurrió esos pasos!?

-Le dejaron a Endou hacer la coreografía, porque dijo que podría hacerlo. Dios, jamás debimos hacerle caso. –dijo un tanto desanimado-

-Vaya, Endou realmente es todo un personaje. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ese baile sea un tanto ridículo… -se acerca lentamente a Kazemaru- No te mueves nada mal, querido.

-G-gracias, supongo… -dice sonrojado-

Cerca de ellos, se encontraban Kidou y Touko, quienes se hacían muchas preguntas al ver el video que salía en pantalla.

-Maldita sea, Endou. ¿Tenías que poner esa canción de todas?

-¿Eh? ¿¡Fue Endou quien la puso!?

-Si. Está ahí mismo, con el DJ. –dijo apuntando a la mesa de mezclas-

-Ah, es cierto. Sin embargo, ¡nunca supe que habías bailado en un video musical antes!

-Endou había recibido una oferta de un grupo llamado T-pistonz + KMC, como era su banda favorita, nos obligó a todos a ir, y así fue como pasó esto. –dijo Kidou con una expresión un tanto sombría-

-Ueh, entiendo porque no te gusta recordar esto. Los pasos son de mal gusto…

-No sigas por favor, ya tengo suficiente con recordar esto… -dijo Kidou con un sonrojo de vergüenza-

-Bueno, bueno. Aunque para ser pasos de mal gusto, sí que te mueves bien, Kidou. ¿Me pregunto si podrás mostrarme buenos pasos de baile en otra ocasión? –dijo Touko un tanto intrigada-

-N-No bromees con eso por favor…

Y al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, Fuyuka también estaba intrigada por el video musical.

-Sabes, me he estado preguntando… ¿Por qué no bailas en toda la canción?

-Porque no quería, el capitán fue quien nos arrastró y no me hizo caso a pesar de que le dije que no quería hacerlo. Así que como solo tenían para una toma, me quedé parado ahí de mala gana.

-Pero esa vez cuando llegué fue cuando estabas bailan-/Espera, ¿comenzaste a bailar desde esa parte?

-Si. Si te soy sincero, comencé a bailar únicamente porque estabas tú, y quería impresionarte, supongo.

-Me molesta que seas tan –hic- arisco, pero me encanta que cambies esa –hic- actitud por mí. –dijo Fuyuka a la vez que su cara se tornaba roja-

-O-oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Fudou preocupado-

-¡Claro que estoy bien! –dijo Fuyuka con un tono alegre-

-Si tú lo dices…

Al terminar la canción, lentamente iba cambiando a la siguiente pista. Mientras eso sucedía, Jin y Michiko trataban de recuperar el aliento de tanto bailar.

-Vaya, usted realmente sabe cómo moverse. ¡Me sorprende como es que usted dice que pasa tan desapercibido!

-La gente usualmente no me nota, y cuando lo hace, se asusta mucho. Debe ser por cómo me veo… -dijo Jin con un semblante triste-

-No lo entiendo, digo… U-usted realmente se ve como alguien guapo. –dijo Michiko con un leve sonrojo-

-¿E-en serio? Debes estar bromeando… Solo lo dices porque tengo mucho pelo como para que mi rostro se vea… -dijo Jin un tanto tímido-

-¿Ah sí? –dijo a la vez que descubrió el rostro de Jin- A mí me sigues pareciendo alguien muy atractivo. –dijo con una alegre sonrisa-

Jin había quedado en blanco con lo que Michiko le había hecho. El nunca solía descubrirse el rostro ya que muchos, lo consideraban "tenebroso". Sin embargo, ella era la primera persona que le descubría el rostro y le seguía pareciendo alguien "atractivo". Quizá la estaba recién conociendo, quizá también era por el efecto alcohólico del ponche, pero Jin sentía que ella era la indicada, que no la dejaría ir. Y que haría lo que sea por impresionarla esta noche.

En ese momento, la siguiente canción había empezado a sonar. Esta vez no había video. La canción era, "Jounetsu de Mune ATSU!"

(REPRODUCIR LINK: youtube com/watch?v=0y9J8s8glWw SOLO ESCUCHAR CANCIÓN)

Al empezar la canción con su toque de flamenco, una gran luz blanca iluminó el centro de la pista de baile. Jin, emocionado, firmemente tomó la mano y luego la cadera de Michiko.

-Señorita Michiko. ¿Me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

-C-claro, señor mío. –dijo un tanto avergonzada por la súbita petición de Jin-

Inmediatamente ambos se fueron al centro de la pista, en donde la gente había hecho espacio para quien fuese a bailar. Espacio que inmediatamente fue ocupado por Jin y Michiko. Ambos, aplaudían y bailaban con pasos firmes precisos, siguiendo el paso del otro, y completamente cerca uno del otro. La gente que presenciaba el baile de ambos, no podía creerlo. Todos los presentes, notaban que a pesar de que era la primera vez que veían a alguno de los dos bailar flamenco, se notaban completamente sincronizados uno con el otro. Cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Raimon no podía creer que el usualmente sombrío Jin, estuviese brillando en la pista de baile junto con una chica tan hermosa como Michiko.

-¡Oye! Natsumi, ¡mira en la pista de baile! –dijo Aki sorprendida mientras jalaba el vestido de Natsumi-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –dijo mientras miraba a través de sus binoculares-

-¡Es Sombra! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿…Ese es Sombra? ¡¿NUESTRO Sombra?! –dijo Natsumi boquiabierta-

-Vaya… ¡Incluso él puede llegar a ser el alma de la fiesta! –dijo Aki con una gran sonrisa-

A la vez, Endou veía como Sombra bailaba con Michiko a lo lejos.

-Hehe, ¡ESO ES, SOMBRA! ¡ERES EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA AHORA! –vitoreó Endou-

Poco a poco, la gente alrededor de ellos, iba vitoreándolos por su espléndida manera de bailar, mientras que la mente de ellos dos, solo se tenían al otro mientras iban moviéndose a través de la pista de baile, observando cada una de sus reacciones, respiraciones, movimientos, como si percibieran todo uno del otro. Habían llegado a tal punto de compenetración solamente en un baile, como si lo dieran todo de sí, en un intento de conocerse más el uno al otro.

Casi al terminar la canción, lentamente bailaban acercándose mas el uno al otro a la vez que daban vueltas sobre sí mismos y finalmente, acabar la canción sujetándose uno al otro de las manos y caderas.

Terminada la canción, las personas alrededor gritaron como locas, mientras los vitoreaban a ambos, por tal magnífica actuación.

-Usted, realmente es muy buena bailando, señorita Michiko. –dijo Jin mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-

-Hori.

-¿Eh?

-Llámame, por mi nombre, Hori. Y si no te molesta… Yo te llamaré por el tuyo. –dijo sonrojada y jadeando-

-E-está bien… Señorita Hori… -dijo un tanto sonrojado-

-Jin… Eres excelente bailando. Me costó mucho seguirte el ritmo… -dijo Michiko mientras recuperaba el aliento-

-Traté, de impresionarla bailando, señorita Hori. –dijo Jin mientras aún seguía recuperando el aliento- ¡Supongo que merecemos algún premio por bailar o algo por el estilo! –bromeó Jin-

-Quizá, ¡pero tú sí que te ganaste algo! –dijo con una sonrisa alegre-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa es? –preguntó Jin genuinamente confundido-

En ese momento, Michiko rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jin, y delante de todos, le robó un tierno beso.

-Te ganaste mi corazón. –dijo Michiko completamente sonrojada-

En ese momento, el público vitoreó aún más a la nueva pareja que había nacido en la pista de baile. Felicitándolos por la confesión y deseándoles una buena vida de pareja.

Y así, Endou puso lo que sería la última canción de sus pistas. La canción era, "Mata ne no Kisetsu".

(REPRODUCIR LINK: youtube com/watch?v=HSuYbaaUHYg SE RECOMIENDA VER VIDEO)

-Vaya, no pensé que Endou pondría esa. –dijo Natsumi un tanto sorprendida-

-Esa canción… Ahora que recuerdo, ¡fue en el último festival estudiantil antes de que se graduaran!

-Sí, para compensarnos el hacernos cantar la vez pasada, decidieron ellos hacer su propia canción. –dijo Natsumi con un tono nostálgico- Quisieron mostrar en él, el camino que todos recorrieron para llegar a ser campeones.

-Sí, lo se… Recuerdo que casi todos nos pusimos a llorar… -dijo Aki con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Vamos, Aki, ya no estamos en secundaria. Hemos crecido y seguiremos haciéndolo. ¿Y no por eso vamos a separarnos o sí? –dijo Natsumi tratando de calmar a Aki-

-Sí, lo se… Perdona, es que estoy muy emocional. –dijo Aki tratando de secarse las lágrimas-

-Sí, lo entiendo…

En ese mismo momento, Kazemaru y Reika veían el video musical, especialmente Kazemaru era quien lo veía con nostalgia.

-Vaya… ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? –dijo Kazemaru con una mirada nostálgica-

-Increíblemente sí. Sin embargo, ¡tu voz sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre! –dijo Reika en un intento de distraerlo-

-N-no soy el único que canta ahí, ¿sabes? –dijo avergonzado-

-Quizá, pero para mí, eres quien el que mejor canta. –dijo Reika mientras abrazaba a Kazemaru-

-¡O-oye! ¡S-suéltame!

-¡Solo 5 minutos más! –dijo Reika un tanto sonrojada-

-…Haz lo que quieras. –dijo Kazemaru con una leve sonrisa-

Al mismo tiempo, Kidou y Touko veían también con nostalgia el video musical.

-Realmente ha pasado mucho… -dijo Kidou con un tono melancólico-

-Sí, pareciera que fuese ayer cuando derrotamos a los aliens…

-Sí, podría suponer que ahí fue cuando todo comenzó… -dijo Kidou con una leve sonrisa-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Touko un tanto confundida-

-¡N-nada, nada! –dijo Kidou avergonzado-

-Por cierto, ¡realmente me encanta como cantas! –dijo Touko con ojos brillosos- ¿Y dices que esto lo hicieron para el festival de la escuela Raimon?

-Sí, se supone que teníamos que mostrar un flashback de todas nuestras aventuras recorridas. El camino que hemos recorrido…

-Me encantaría que me lo cantases tu solo algún día… -dijo Touko con cierto sonrojo y brillo en sus ojos-

-¿Eh? ¿Que habías dicho?

-¡Nada, nada! –dijo Touko tratando de evadir el tema de pura vergüenza-

Terminada la canción, todos aplaudieron con alegría al mostrar los momentos y aventuras del equipo Raimon. Aki y Natsumi, se veían bastante felices al recordar viejos momentos.

-De todas las cosas que Endou ha hecho hoy, realmente me alegro que se haya colado en la música. –dijo Natsumi riendo-

-Sí, nos dio un buen momento a todos. –dijo Aki con un tono nostálgico- Bueno, creo que caminaré un rato más.

-Está bien. Nos veremos después, Aki.

-¡Nos vemos!

Después de ese breve momento de disfrute, la fiesta retomó su curso normal mientras que volvía la música de siempre y Natsumi volvía a vigilar a la multitud a través de sus binoculares. Terminadas las canciones de Endou, la gente se empezó a dispersar un poco mientras daban un respiro para volver a la música habitual. Haruna y Tachimukai aprovecharon para descansar un poco de lo mucho que se habían divertido.

-¡Vaya, Tachimukai! ¡No sabía que supieras bailar de esa manera! –dijo Haruna animosa-

-¡Gracias! ¡Realmente he practicado mucho por hoy! –dijo animado y a la vez nervioso-

-¿En serio tanto esperabas pasar la velada conmigo? –dijo Haruna soltando una risilla-

-¡C-claro que sí! Esperaba mucho este día, ¡señorita Otonashi!

-Oye, vamos. ¡Sabes que puedes ser un poco menos formal conmigo! ¡Ambos somos del último año de secundaria!

-Lo sé, pero no puedo actuar tan cercano con usted todavía, señorita Otonashi…

-Haruna. –dijo con un tono un tanto molesto-

-¿Eh?

-Llámame Haruna. Creo que los dos somos lo suficientemente cercanos para ello, ¿no lo crees? –dijo sonriente-

-¡E-está bien! Señorita Haruna.

-¡Así me gusta!

-Ahahaha… -rió nerviosamente- Sabe, me he estado preguntando algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué me eligió para ir como su pareja?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Haruna genuinamente confundida-

-Porque estoy seguro que usted tiene mejores opciones para ir que yo. Digo, está el señor Gouenji, Sakuma, Fubuki-/

-¡¿AH?! ¿¡Porque iría con ese mujeriego bueno para nada!? –interrumpió Haruna-

-¡AH, LO SIENTO! –gritó Tachimukai avergonzado- El punto es que hay mejores opciones que yo… El estar con usted es casi como un sueño, por eso realmente, me pregunto… ¿Por qué yo? –dijo avergonzado-

-¡Oh vamos! –le da una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Tachimukai- ¡No te servirá de nada halagarme tanto! –exclamó mientras reía-

-¡Pero digo la verdad!

-…Gracias, Tachimukai. Sigues siendo tan dulce como siempre… -murmuró para si misma-

Inmediatamente, un cálido y a la vez triste sentimiento recorrió la mente y el corazón de Haruna.

"Así es. Ese joven, tierno y esforzoso chico en el que puse mis ojos, no ha cambiado en lo absoluto… Hace mucho que me gustaba… Sin darme cuenta, desde el FFI me había atraído su sinceridad, su propia manera de esforzarse y sobre salir… Sin embargo, nunca tuve la valentía para declarármele. Esperé también a que él lo hiciese pero… Nunca sucedió…

Luego, llegó Fubuki y terminé saliendo con él. No es que la haya pasado mal, al contrario… Poco a poco mis sentimientos habían quedado enterrados y termine enamorándome de Fubuki. Sin embargo… Todo salió mal. Me defraudó más veces de las que podía soportar. Ahora estoy aquí de nuevo pero… ¿Estará bien si vuelvo a enamorarme de Tachimukai? ¿No es solamente porque todavía me siento dolida y busco un refugio para sanar mi corazón? Yo no lo sé… Me siento tan confundida… Pero, lo único que me queda es seguir a mi corazón. El sabrá la respuesta… Y lo más probable… Es que lo tenga al frente mío en este momento…"

-Señorita Haruna, ¿dijo algo? –preguntó Tachimukai-

-Sabes… Aun si es cierto… -toma las manos de Tachimukai- Elegí ir contigo porque confió en ti, eres la persona con la que más me divierto y siento que puedo ser yo misma. Precisamente porque eres tú. ¡Así que deja de ser tan negativo!

-¡Si! ¡Lo siento! ¡Digo, muchas gracias! –dijo mientras se inclinaba-

-Vamos, ¡ya te dije que te relajaras más! Ven, vamos a traerte un poco de ponche.

-¡Si, señorita Haruna!

Por otro lado, Rococo se encontraba poco interesado en unirse a la algarabía, mientras caminaba, se topó con Mark y Dylan.

-Oh, chicos, al fin los veo.

-Oh, Rococo. ¿Has estado disfrutando de la fiesta?

-¡Hey man, esta fiesta it's not so bad!, ¿right?

-Eh, no realmente… La verdad me estoy aburriendo mucho aquí. Ni siquiera he encontrado a la persona con la que quería hablar… -dijo Rococo con un semblante serio-

-¡Oh, come on! ¡Don't be sad! –gritó Dylan alegórico- ¡Ten, anímate con esto! –dijo mientras le daba un vaso de ponche-

-Oye, Dylan, ese vaso no es… -dijo Mark susurrándole a Dylan-

-Shhh, Marky, esto podría ser very fun. –susurró Dylan a Mark-

-¿Por qué me das esto? –dijo Rococo en un tono desconfiado a Dylan-

-¡Porque te ves como todo un enojón, Rocky! ¿Cómo vas a divertirte si no te sueltas un poco y dejas de lado ese ceño fruncido? ¡Relajate un poco y bebe! You know what they say, ¡Don't worry, be happy!

-Bueno, está bien. –dijo Rococo mientras se tomaba de mala gana el ponche- Oye… ¡No está tan mal! –exclamó mientras se tomaba el ponche de una sola vez-

-¡O-oye, Rococo! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mark preocupado al ver como Rococo se tomaba el ponche alcoholizado-

-¡Si, estoy bien! Es más, ¡me siento mucho mejor! –dijo Rococo con un rostro enrojecido por el alcohol-

-¡Of course you are! ¿No quieres otro más? –dijo Dylan mientras le servía otro vaso-

-¡Yes of course! –gritó Rococo mientras se tomaba el segundo vaso-

-¡Oye, deja de embriagarlo! ¡Ya es suficiente con que se haya tomado un solo vaso! –susurró enojado a Dylan-

-¡Okay, okay! Perdona viejo, creo que me dejé llevar. –susurró Dylan de vuelta-

-Rococo, en serio. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Mira! –exclamó apuntando al segundo piso- ¡Ahí es donde estaba! –dice Rococo sin prestar mucha atención a Mark-

-Te refieres a… ¿Natsumi Raimon? –preguntó Mark-

-¡Si, definitivamente es ella! ¡Ansiaba hablar con ella desde hace mucho! –dijo mientras se dirigía tambaleándose al segundo piso-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Estás seguro de ir ahora a habla-/

-¡Good luck, Rocky! ¡Buena suerte con la chica! –interrumpió Dylan-

-¡Thank youuuu! –gritó Rococo a la vez que hacia una señal de saludo a Dylan-

-Dylan… No debimos haberlo dejado ir con ella. –gruñó Mark a Dylan-

-¡Hey! ¿Why so serious? ¿Qué hay de malo que el chico quiera ligar un poco?

-El problema es que la chica que eligió es Natsumi Raimon, la novia de Endou Mamoru. –dijo Mark con un semblante serio-

-Oh shit. No lo sabía. En ese caso, deberíamos detenerlo, ¿no?

-Vigilémoslo de cerca a ver qué sucede. Quizá realmente solo quiera hablar con ella.

-All right.

Inmediatamente, Mark y Dylan se escondieron mientras vigilaban de cerca, a Rococo, quien iba tambaleándose en su camino hacia Natsumi, quien seguía viendo a todos los asistentes de la fiesta a través de sus binoculares.

-¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Natsumi! –gritó Rococo tratando de llamar la atención de Natsumi-

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, Rococo! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía! –dijo Natsumi con un tono cordial-

-¿Cómo has estado? ¡El maestro Daisuke te ha mandado saludos!

-Dile que le agradezco los saludos. Y he estado bastante bien, he estado encargándome de varias cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Mientras tanto, Mark y Dylan se encontraban atentamente escuchando la conversación entre esos dos.

-¿Qué opinas, Marky?

-Pues, parece una conversación bastante normal de momento. Creo que realmente quería hablar con ella.

-Hm, sigamos escuchando a ver que más pasa, Marky.

Al mismo tiempo, Rococo seguía conversando con Natsumi.

-He estado bastante bien, Natsumi… Pero me he sentido bastante triste últimamente. –dijo Rococo con un semblante deprimente-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Natsumi con un tono preocupado-

-Pues… La verdad es que todos te hemos echado de menos Natsumi. El maestro, los chicos…

-¿Ah sí? Yo también los he extrañado. –dijo conmovida-

-Y sobre todo, yo también te he extrañado Natsumi.

-Vaya, ¿en serio? No pensé que dirías eso después de tantos años.

-¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! Quizá te quedaste poco tiempo, pero has hecho tanto por nosotros… Has hecho tanto por mí… Dime, si nos extrañas, ¿no te gustaría ir de vuelta a Costail? –dice mientras toma las manos de Natsumi-

-Estoy halagada por tu proposición… Pero yo vivo aquí, Rococo. Ya tengo una vida hecha aquí. –dijo Natsumi un tanto incomoda a la vez que lentamente retiraba sus manos de las manos de Rococo-

-¡Pero puedes hacer una nueva vida aquí en Costail! ¡Puedes hacer una nueva vida conmigo! ¡Piénsalo, tú y yo juntos! –exclamó Rococo mientras sujetaba con más fuerza las manos de Natsumi-

Mientras tanto, Mark y Dylan, quienes vigilaban de lejos.

-Dylan, esto ya se empieza a salir de control. –dijo un tanto alterado-

-Wait, wait. Veamos hasta donde escala esto.

A su vez, Natsumi respondía con molestia.

-¡Ya lo dije, Rococo! ¡No me pienso ir a ningún lado! –se suelta de un jalón de las manos de Rococo- ¡Dios! ¿Qué es eso de tu y yo juntos?

-Yo… Desde siempre te he visto como una hermosa chica. Digo, incluso antes que Mamoru. Y ahora que te veo, te has vuelto incluso más hermosa que antes.

-¡¿Q-que demonios dices?! –exclamó Natsumi un tanto avergonzada-

-¡Lo que trato de decir es que quiero estar contigo! Que tú me-/

-¡Oh Rococo! ¡Aquí estabas! –gritó Endou mientras llegaba corriendo hacia los dos-

-¿Eh? ¿Mamoru? –dijo Rococo mientras se alejaba un poco de Natsumi-

-¡Endou! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? –dijo Natsumi un tanto molesta-

-Lo siento, Natsumi. –dijo Endou mientras le tomaba la mano a Natsumi- ¡Pero había un montón de gente! ¡Apenas pude pasar para lograr llegar aquí!

-Jo, idiota. –dijo Natsumi refunfuñando sonrojada-

-Espera, ustedes dos… -dice observando las manos de Endou y Natsumi- ¿Ustedes están juntos?

-¿Eh? Claro que si, Natsumi es mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo. –dijo Endou un tanto confundido-

Rococo sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos. No necesitaba que Endou se lo dijese para notarlo. Bastaba el ver como el semblante de Natsumi, cambiaba de uno tenso, a uno calmo con la llegada de Endou.

-Ya veo, no lo sabía… -dijo Rococo a la vez que se sentía mareado-

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Endou un tanto preocupado-

-Sí, estoy bien, Mamoru. Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo, Natsumi. Espero que un día nos volvamos a ver. –dijo un tanto deprimido-

-Claro, nos vemos…

Rococo se alejó de ahí lentamente, y tambaleándose, volvió a la mesa de bocadillos. Detrás de él, iban corriendo Mark y Dylan, preocupados por cómo se encontraba su amigo.

-Veo que no salió nada bien, Rococo.

-Oh, don't worry, Rocky. Simplemente no era la chica para ti. ¡Ya encontrarás una chica mejor!

-No, no lo entienden. Ella era la única para mí… Fue un momento fugaz, pero los momentos que ella estuvo conmigo, fueron inolvidables…

-Rococo… -dijo Mark mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro-

-Y ahora nunca las podre volver a tener… -dijo mientras caía dormido al suelo-

-¡¿EH?! ¿¡Rococo!? –dijo sacudiendo a Rococo-

-Wow, realmente quedó Knocked out.

-¡Eso fue porque le diste demasiado ponche! –gritó Mark a Dylan-

-Hey, ¡no es mi culpa que he's so weak ante el alcohol!

-Bueno, no podemos dejarlo aquí. Por lo menos, dejémoslo en una esquina.

-Okay. Vamos a moverlo.

Dylan sujetó los pies, mientras que Mark sujeto los brazos de Rococo, moviéndolo, hacia una esquina del salón.

-Bueno, dejémoslo aquí. Estará bien si alguien lo encuentra.

-All right. Aunque, aún falta una cosa más. –sonrió mientras sacaba un marcador permanente-

-¡O-oye! ¿¡Que estás-/ -gritó Mark sorprendido-

-Oh, ¡come on! ¡No me digas que ya te has olvidado! ¡Sabes que el primero que se duerme, es el primero en ser bromeado!

-Ya déjalo, acaban de rechazarlo. ¡No necesita mas disgustos esta noche!

-Oh, Marky. ¡Puede que ni siquiera recuerde lo que sucedió! ¡No te preocupes, it's a joke! –dijo con un gesto radiante-

-Vaya. –suspira- Bueno de todas maneras lo vas a hacer quiera o no. Adelante, no me importa ya.

-¡Woohoo! ¡Marky dijo que si!

Así de esta manera, Dylan garabateo la cara de Rococo y ambos lo dejaron tirado en una esquina, esperando a la posibilidad de que alguien lo encuentre.

Mientras, Endou seguía junto a Natsumi, quien aun seguía en shock por lo sucedido Rococo.

-¿Natsumi, te encuentras bien? –dijo Endou un tanto preocupado-

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo Natsumi tratando de componerse a sí misma-

-Porque no te has movido de ahí durante toda la noche… Y ahora te ves incluso más tensa de lo usual…

-No te preocupes Endou. Es mi trabajo como la anfitriona preocuparse que todo salga bien.

-¡Oh, vamos Natsumi! ¿Qué gracia hay en hacer una fiesta si tú misma no vas a disfrutarla?

-Sí, pero…

-Vamos, ven conmigo solo un momento. –dijo Endou mientras jalaba a Natsumi del brazo-

-¡Está bien, está bien! –exclamó Natsumi un tanto nerviosa- Solo espera un momento.

Natsumi, empezó a hacer señas al DJ para cambiar las luces y las pistas musicales, a una música lenta.

-Está bien. ¿Adónde vamos?

-Pues… ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé dónde! –dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Natsumi y la llevaba lejos-

Natsumi se había empezado a dejar llevar, eran pocas veces las que Endou solía ser tan considerado con ella, si no es porque se la pasa pensando en futbol. Al mismo tiempo, ella pensaba…

"No puedo rehusarme si Endou se nota tan empeñado en llevarme… Oh bueno, ausentarme un rato no hará mal. Digo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Al irse ambos lejos del salón, la música fue cambiando a melodías lentas, ahí fue cuando la mayoría empezó a dejar la pista y solamente quedaron las parejas en ella. Algunas de ellas, eran Kidou y Touko, quienes se sentían muy a gusto bailando uno con el otro. Otra pareja, era Jin y Michiko, quienes se veían felices observándose el uno al otro tan de cerca. Cerca de ellos también se encontraban Tachimukai y Haruna, quienes se encontraban un tanto nerviosos por bailar tan cerca uno con el otro. Por otro lado, Fudou y Fuyuka, se encontraban también bailando uno con el otro, solo que Fuyuka, se notaba demasiado roja y lentamente iba perdiendo el equilibrio.

-O-oye, Fuyu, ¿segura que estás bien? Tu cara se ve más roja que antes…

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿¡Por quien me tomas!? –dijo Fuyuka con un tono ebrio casi gritando-

-Creo que necesitas un poco de aire. Ven conmigo. –dijo Fudou mientras la arrastraba hacia uno de los balcones-

-¡Wiiii! ¡Maaaas rápido! ¡Más ráaaaapido! –dijo Fuyuka mientras se dejaba jalar-

-Por un demonio… ¡¿Es idea mía o está completamente ebria?! –murmuró Fudou para si mismo-

Luego de pasar a través de las demás parejas, Fudou y Fuyuka llegaron al balcón, quedando a solas.

-Bueno, quedémonos un rato aquí. El aire fresco debería hacerte bien. –dijo Fudou un tanto molesto-

-Oye, Akio… -dijo Fuyuka mientras se abalanzaba hacia el- ¿Realmente me amas?

-¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Que idioteces preguntas a estas alturas!?

-¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Me amas sí o no!? –dijo con un tono fuerte mientras seguía tratando de sujetarse a Fudou-

-¡Está bien! Yo… Te amo. –dijo Fudou sonrojado-

-¿Mucho?

-Mucho.

-¿Demasiado?

-Sí, demasiado.

-¿Qué cosas de mi te gustan? –dijo acercándose cada vez más-

-Y-yo diría que todo…

-¡Ya veo! ¡Te gusta todo de mí! –gritó Fuyuka carcajeando-

-¡Oye! ¿¡A que viene eso!? –gritó Fudou un tanto molesto-

-Si te gusta todo, entonces… -dijo mientras se acercaba a susurrarle al oído- ¿No te gustaría tomarme?

-¿Eh? ¿Tomarte?

-Tú sabes… Tomarme… -dijo Fuyuka mientras acercaba las manos de Fudou a sus pechos-

-¿¡Q-que estas!? –gritó Fudou shockeado-

-Dijiste que me amabas, ¿o no? ¡¿Somos pareja o no?! ¿Entonces no sería natural que hiciésemos estas cosas? –dijo un tanto molesta-

-S-sí, pero…

-¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo acercándose cada vez más- Estamos aquí solos y yo estoy aquí, dispuesta a que hagas de todo… -dijo con una voz suave- Solo dilo y no tendrás que aguantar más… -dijo a la vez que acariciaba a Fudou cerca de la entrepierna-

-Oye, deberías detenerte… -susurró sonrojado-

-¿Por qué debería? –dijo casi susurrando-

Lentamente, Fuyuka besó a Fudou, mientras lo acorralaba contra el balcón. Sus labios rozaban uno con el otro a la vez que se entrelazaban sus lenguas lentamente, acariciándose uno con el otro cada vez más intensamente, para finalmente soltarse y dejar una fina línea de saliva entre sus lenguas.

-No puedo esperar más, Akio… -dijo jadeando mientras presionaba sus pechos en Fudou- Por favor…

-Fuyu, yo…

En ese momento Fuyuka de repente se detuvo y cayó dormida en los brazos de Fudou. Soltando una pequeña sonrisa al dormir. Fudou, suspiró de alivio al ver que Fuyuka dejó de tentarlo.

-Gracias a dios, se detuvo. Si hubiese seguido, yo… -sacude su cabeza en negación- En fin, tengo que llevarla al cuarto de Natsumi, la dejaré descansando ahí…

Fudou, cargó a la dormida Fuyuka en su espalda y lentamente, evitando al público, se dispuso a llevarla a la habitación de Natsumi. En donde se repondría en paz.

Mientras tanto, Kazemaru y Reika eran una de las pocas parejas seguían en la pista de baile, bailando lentamente uno con el otro.

-Dime… ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? –dijo Reika un tanto sonrojada-

-¿Eh? Como, pues… Me he divertido bastante contigo… -dijo Kazemaru avergonzado-

-Entonces… ¿Pudiste ver que hablo en serio? –preguntó Reika con ojos brillantes-

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué cosa?

-¡Jo! ¡Hablo sobre que tú me gustas! –dijo Reika inflando las mejillas de enojo-

-¡Tranquila, era broma! –dijo Kazemaru entre risas- Claro que sí. Puedo ver que tan sincera eres ahora. Solo que a veces, sueles molestarme y avergonzarme tanto, que por eso dudaba si decias la verdad o no…

-Bueno, desde que jugué contra ti la primera vez que nos encontramos en Osaka, no puedo evitar molestarte o hacerte sonrojar, ¡porque me encantan tus expresiones! –dijo Reika con una sonrisa radiante- Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas, que solo quiero seguirte molestando con tal de verte así…

-Vaya, ahí vas de nuevo… -dijo Kazemaru avergonzado-

-Sí, exactamente ese mismo rostro… -dijo Reika mientras lentamente se acercaba a Kazemaru-

-¿Eh? Reika, ¿qué estás-/

Reika le dio un tierno y dulce beso a Kazemaru. El solo chocar sus labios, hizo que se estremeciese su corazón, su mente quedase en blanco y cediese completamente ante sus sentimientos.

-Es tu culpa, por poner ese rostro… -dijo Reika avergonzada mientras soltaba sus labios de Kazemaru-

-E-es tu culpa por ser tan linda… -dijo Kazemaru con el rostro completamente rojo-

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamó Reika con un rostro rojo de la vergüenza-

-Sí, Reika. Eres tan linda que me emocionas y me logras sonrojecer tan fácilmente.

-¿¡P-por qué dices esas cosas tan de la nada!? –dijo casi tartamudeando-

-Porque tú también me gustas, Reika.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio yo te gusto? –dijo cambiando su expresión a uno más brillante-

-Si. Es más, hace mucho tiempo que me gustabas, pero me conformaba solamente con pasar el tiempo contigo. Además… Yo no sabía si de verdad te gustaba o solo tonteabas conmigo… -dijo un tanto cabizbajo-

-¡Idiota! ¡Claro que me gustabas! Solo que no tenía la manera de decírtelo directamente… -respondió Reika completamente avergonzada-

Ambos habian quedados mudos de la vergüenza a la vez que seguían sostenidos uno del otro mientras bailaban.

-Entonces… ¿Deberíamos ser pareja? –preguntó Kazemaru un tanto avergonzado-

-Idiota, deberías pedírmelo de la manera adecuada. –dijo Reika avergonzada-

-Está bien. -sostuvo firmemente sus manos- Midou Reika. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Al escuchar la proposición de Kazemaru, Reika empezó lentamente a llorar de alegría.

-Sí, ¡eso me haría muy feliz! –dijo entre lagrimas-

Y así, durante el baile, ambos decidieron hacer oficial su amor con un tierno y dulce beso. En donde se prometieron siempre estar juntos.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del meloso ambiente de la pista de baile, Hiroto había pasado gran parte de la fiesta desesperadamente buscando a Midorikawa.

-Ryuuji… ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que huir de esa manera?! Si hubieses esperado, yo… ¡Maldición!

Conforme seguía buscando, la desesperación en Hiroto aumentaba cada vez más. Lamentaba el dejar ir a su compañero de esa manera. El no haber insistido en detenerlo, lo corroía por dentro y lo hacía sufrir. A pesar de seguir confundido por los sentimientos de Midorikawa, no negaba que lo que sentía por él, también era más que una mera amistad o hermandad. Cada vez más se daba cuenta lo importante que era para él… Al pasar el tiempo, y al dispersarse la gente, pudo ver más claramente alrededor suyo. Y de esa manera, siguió y siguió buscando a Midorikawa… Hasta al fin encontrarlo, sollozando en uno de los balcones.

-Finalmente te encontré, Ryuuji… -dijo Hiroto jadeando-

-¿Eh? Hiroto… -dijo secándose las lágrimas- ¿Por qué viniste?

-Vine a buscarte, por supuesto.

-¿¡Por qué lo haces!? ¿¡Por qué quieres hacerme seguir sufriendo!? –dice con lágrimas en los ojos- Ahora que sabes mis sentimientos, mis asquerosos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti… Deberías sentirte asqueado porque yo te amo tanto que mi corazón no lo soporta… En ese caso, ¿¡por qué me seguiste!? ¿No deberías desear que yo desaparezca de tu vida…?

-¿Por qué debería sentirme asqueado? –dice mientras va caminando lentamente hacia Midorikawa-

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Porque ambos somos hombres! No es correcto que dos hombres como nosotros se enamoren…

-¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas, Ryuuji? –dice Hiroto a la vez que se acerca a Midorikawa-

-¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques a mí! –gritó Midorikawa a Hiroto-

-¿Realmente piensas que voy a pisotear tus sentimientos por algo tan insignificante como eso? –dijo Hiroto a la vez que sujetaba los brazos de Midorikawa-

-¿Eh…? –dijo sorprendido-

Inmediatamente, Hiroto había rodeado a Midorikawa en el barandal del balcón y sorpresivamente, lo besó. Midorikawa de la sorpresa, su corazón salto a mil y forcejeó intentando soltarse, pero el agarre de Hiroto era firme y no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Lentamente, comenzó a ceder, hasta finalmente recibir con cariño, el beso de Hiroto.

-Hiroto… ¿Por qué me besaste…? –dijo jadeando a la vez que Hiroto se despegaba de el-

-Porque yo también siento algo por ti. –dijo Hiroto firmemente- No si se si es exactamente amor… Nunca he sentido algo parecido en mi vida. Sin embargo, concluí que tú también eras alguien especialmente importante para mí. Más que nadie en el mundo. Siempre te he observado, el cómo has crecido en el futbol, como persona, como siempre pasábamos juntos… Captaste mi interés más que nadie, Ryuuji. –dijo Hiroto sonriente-

-Hiroto… ¡Hiroto! –sollozó Midorikawa a la vez que se abalanzaba a Hiroto-

No sé si realmente lo que siento es amor. Así que no puedo responder a tus sentimientos todavía. Sin embargo, hasta entonces… ¿Te gustaría seguir estando junto a mí? –dijo Hiroto con un claro sonrojo-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Con eso me basta! Mientras podamos seguir estando juntos… -dijo Midorikawa sollozando-

Al reconciliarse, ambos decidieron quedarse en el balcón, mientras observaban juntos la luna, mientras disfrutaban su momento. Un momento, que les pertenecía solamente a ellos.

El tiempo pasó mientras las parejas seguían disfrutando de la música lenta. La gente lentamente iba afuera de la mansión a tomar algo de aire fresco mientras que la comida iba vaciándose poco a poco. Mientras tanto, Fubuki se encontraba aún sentado en la mesa de bocadillos, con 6 vasos de ponche vacíos junto a él.

-Este es mi fin, Someoka. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ella ya no me ama… ¿Qué caso tiene seguir? –dijo Fubuki con un tono bastante ebrio-

-Está bien, Fubuki. –respondió Someoka con un tono cansado- ¿Porque no nos vamos entonces?

-Bueno, quizá la encuentre afuera o algo… -dijo con un tono triste-

A la vez que ambos se levantaban de la mesa, Fubuki, al ver como la pista de baile estaba más vacía, logró finalmente ver a Haruna. Toda la amargura que lo invadía, se convirtió instantáneamente en felicidad.

-¡HARUNA! –gritó Fubuki de felicidad-

Sin embargo, al ver más de cerca, vio que estaba bailando con otra persona. Esa persona resultó ser Tachimukai, quien se veía sonriendo como idiota de oreja a oreja.

-¿Eh? ¿T-Tachimukai…? Él está…

-¿Hm? Fubuki, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó un tanto confundido- ¡Oh, es Tachimukai! ¡Así que él fue la pareja de fiesta de Haruna!

-¿L-la pareja de Haruna…? –dijo horrorizado-

Fubuki, al verlos a ambos tan felices y brillantes bailando abrazados, sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos, y algo oscuro despertaba. Algo siniestro que dormía en el desde hace muchos años, despertó gracias a la ebriedad y amargura que sufría Fubuki.

-Así que ese maldito se atrevió a robarme a mi chica… Ese traidor sabía que ella me gustaba y quiso robármela haciéndose el idiota… -dijo mientras lentamente cierta aura helada emergía de él-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios dices, Fubuki? –preguntó Someoka genuinamente confundido-

-Se aprovechó de Haruna… Se aprovechó de su amabilidad para hacerla suya… ¡Sabia que había algo bajo esa cara de imbécil que siempre trae! –gruñó mientras lentamente las pupilas de sus ojos cambiaban de color-

-¡¿Qué demo-/Un momento, esos ojos… -dijo Someoka como si hubiese visto un fantasma-

-Juro… JURO… ¡QUE ME ESE INFELIZ ME LAS PAGARÁ!

-Ese es… ¡¿Atsuya?! –gritó Someoka shockeado- ¡Espera, Fubuki! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-¡VOY A ROMPERLE A TACHIMUKAI ESA CARA DE TARADO SUYA! ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! –gritó mientras se abría paso a la pista de baile-

-¡NO SEAS UN IMBECIL, FUBUKI! ¡NO VALE LA PENA QUE COMETAS ESA ESTUPIDEZ! –gritó Someoka mientras sujetó los brazos de Fubuki por detrás-

-¡SUELTAME, MALDITA SEA! ¡LO VOY A MATAR, JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR! –gritó Fubuki con ira-

Mientras Fubuki rugía con ira, a lo lejos se encontraba Tachimukai tranquilamente bailando con Haruna.

-¿Hm? ¿No escuchas algo, Tachimukai? –preguntó Haruna mientras abrazaba bailando a Tachimukai-

-No, para nada. Debe ser su imaginación, señorita Haruna. –dijo Tachimukai un tanto nervioso por tenerla tan cerca-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -respondió en un tono despreocupado-

Y así mientras ellos seguían bailando tranquilamente, Fubuki seguía forcejeando con Someoka para soltarse.

-¡Vamos Fubuki, ríndete de una vez! ¡Acepta que ya la perdiste! –gritó Someoka mientras seguía tratando de sujetar a Fubuki-

Inmediatamente ante esas palabras, los ojos de Fubuki brillaron con mucha más ira que nunca.

-YO NO PIENSO ACEPTARLO… ¡NO PIENSO ACEPTAR QUE LA HE PERDIDO! ¡NO CONTRA ALGUIEN COMO ÉL! –gritó con ira- ¡AHORA, APARTATE DE MI CAMINO! –gritó mientras se soltó del agarre de Someoka y lo empujó lejos-

-¡Agh! ¡FUBUKI, DETENTE!

Habiéndose liberado de Someoka, rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Haruna y Tachimukai, mientras reía con malicia. Mientras el escándalo que ya había provocado Fubuki, lentamente empezó a atraer a la curiosa multitud, junto a Handa, quien había ya grabado hasta el momento todos los eventos ocurridos durante la fiesta.

-¿Ese no es…? ¿Fubuki? –murmuró Haruna mientras trataba de ver a lo lejos-

-TACHIMUKAI… TU… ¡TU!

-¿Eh? ¿Oí a alguien que me llama? –dijo Tachimukai con una reacción embobada-

-¡TACHIMUKAI! ¡SUELTA TUS MANOS DE MI CHICA!

En un instante, Fubuki se acercó por detrás de Tachimukai y le asestó con todas sus fuerzas, un puñetazo el cual mandó a volar lejos a Tachimukai, casi como una ventisca. La gente, sorprendida por el acontecimiento, empezó a aglomerarse cada vez más, esperando presenciar la pelea.

A su vez, al otro extremo del salón, mientras ocurría el suceso… Kidou y Touko se encontraban bailando una canción lenta, cuando notan como la gente empieza lentamente, poco a poco a aglomerarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Me pregunto qué sucederá? –preguntó Touko un tanto curiosa-

-No lo sé… Quizá simplemente la gente está entrando de vuelta. –dijo Kidou tratando de evitar el tema-

En ese momento, Kidou, por la emoción de poder bailar con Touko, había olvidado su objetivo principal. Inmediatamente trató de buscar un lugar en donde poder llevar a Touko para lograr tener un momento a solas los dos, antes de que la algarabía que se empezaba a formar, arruinase tal oportunidad. Después de mirar rápidamente por todos lados, encontró un balcón, del cual iban saliendo Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Touko, ¿quisieras acompañarme al balcón un momento?

-¿Eh? Claro que si, Kidou… -dijo un tanto confundida por la algarabía que se empezaba a formar-

Rápidamente, Kidou tomó la mano de Touko, y la llevó al balcón, antes de que un gran número de gente volviese a llenar el salón de baile.

-Dios, realmente todos estaban volviendo… ¿Me pregunto por qué habrá sido? –preguntó Touko un tanto preocupada-

-No lo sé… Pero es mejor no involucrarnos en esas cosas. Además… Quería estar contigo a solas. –dijo Kidou un tanto sonrojado-

-¿E-eh? –reaccionó avergonzada-

Mientras Kidou y Touko se encontraban a solas, muchas de las personas de la fiesta que se encontraban jugando futbol afuera de la mansión, se habían reunido a ver que sucedía entre Tachimukai y Fubuki.

-¿¡Tachimukai!? ¿¡Estás bien!? –gritó Haruna a la vez que corría a socorrerlo- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, FUBUKI?!

-Señorita Haruna, apártese por favor, es peligroso. –dijo mientras lentamente se levantaba y se limpiaba la sangre de la boca-

-ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR, TACHIMUKAI. ¡FUISTE POR HARUNA A PESAR DE QUE SABIAS QUE ELLA ERA MIA!

-¡Eso no es cierto! La señorita Haruna ya había dicho que usted y ella habian terminado hace mucho. ¡ASÍ QUE APARTESE DE ELLA, POR FAVOR! –gritó Tachimukai agresivamente-

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES, JODIDO RENACUAJO!

Inmediatamente, Fubuki arremetió contra Tachimukai para propinarle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, Tachimukai al estar en guardia, usó su mano para desviar el puñetazo de Fubuki y así evitar el golpe.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡Recibir golpes de todo tipo es mi especialidad! ¡Unos puñetazos no son nada!

-¡CALLATE!

Fubuki siguió dando golpe tras golpe, sin embargo Tachimukai lograba esquivar todos los golpes con sus manos. Irritándose cada vez más, Fubuki dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, como si saliese una ventisca de ella, sin embargo, el puño impactó en la palma de Tachimukai, quien detuvo el golpe con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Heh… No está mal… -dijo Fubuki con una sombría sonrisa- ¡Sin embargo!

Inmediatamente, teniendo su puño incrustado en la palma de Tachimukai, le propinó un fuerte rodillazo a Tachimukai, el cual hizo que este perdiera el aliento completamente.

-Heheheh, no eres la gran cosa, ¿verdad? –sonrió estupefacto al oír los gemidos de dolor de Tachimukai-

-No te confíes… ¡En medio de una pelea! –gritó Tachimukai sin aliento a la vez que le propinaba un puñetazo en el rostro a Fubuki-

El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que mandó a volar a Fubuki, casi cerca del público. Dejando a Tachimukai completamente sin aliento por el esfuerzo extra que hizo en alejar a Fubuki. Haruna, horrorizada, acudió a ayudar a Tachimukai.

-¡Tachimukai! ¡¿Estas bien?! –gritó Haruna preocupada-

-Señorita Haruna… Le dije que se apartase… -dice mientras trata de levantarse y recuperar el aliento-

-¡Pero! ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa! Te está golpeando porque yo… -dijo Haruna a punto de llorar-

-Aún así, quiero que se mantenga a salvo… -dijo Tachimukai mientras se levanta- No importa si es por su culpa, ¡aún así pienso protegerla! –gritó Tachimukai-

-Tachimukai… -dijo con los ojos brillosos-

Lentamente, a lo lejos. Fubuki se levantó mientras respondía a las palabras de Tachimukai.

-HEHEHEHEH… -se rió Fubuki de manera burlona- ¿Protegerla, dices? Si lo único que haces es aprovecharte de su dolor…

-¡¿Qué?! –reaccionó Tachimukai-

-Te aprovechas de su dolor, su inseguridad, de su amabilidad, todo para poder acercarte a ella… -dijo ocultando la mirada- TE APROVECHAS DE EL DOLOR DE LOS DEMAS, ¡TE APROVECHAS DE MI DOLOR, MALDITO PARASITO! –gritó mientras se le iluminaban sus ojos naranjos de ira- Y JURO, ¡QUE DESTRUIRÉ A LOS PARASITOS COMO TU!

Fubuki rápidamente observó alrededor del público y vio como uno de ellos sostenía un balón de futbol. De manera veloz, hizo una finta y en un parpadeo, robó el balón de uno de los espectadores.

-Ah… Definitivamente se siente mejor cuando tengo un balón conmigo. –dijo mientras pisaba el balón con uno de sus pies- Y ESTA VEZ, ¡ME ASEGURARE DE DESTROZAR ESA BONITA CARA TUYA!

-¡Ven! –gritó Tachimukai poniéndose en posición para recibir un tiro-

Rápidamente, Fubuki saltó con el balón entre sus pies y lo hizo girar. Al aterrizar, soltó el balón y este mientras giraba, lentamente se elevaba mientras una ráfaga fría, se reunía alrededor del balón. Fubuki, empezó a saltar mientras giraba lentamente para darle una patada al balón y gritar…

-¡TOMA ESTO! ¡ETERNA VENTISCA!

Al patearlo, el balón salió disparado envuelto en un gran cubo de hielo mientras giraba violentamente envuelto en una ventisca, dirigido directamente hacia Tachimukai.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Es más rápido que antes! Pero juro que lo detendré.

Rápidamente, Tachimukai alzó ambas manos y las impulsó hacia atrás mientras liberaba energía, el cual rápidamente tomó la forma de un gran demonio morado.

-¡MAOU THE HAND!

Impulsando sus brazos hacia adelante, Tachimukai recibe el tiro con sus manos y empieza a forcejear violentamente para tratar de detener completamente el tiro.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? Esta eterna ventisca no es como las anteriores… ¡¿Cómo es que tiene tanto poder?! –gritó Tachimukai mientras forcejeaba ante el tiro-

-Es porque mi eterna ventisca es la viva representación de lo que siento ahora mismo. –dijo con un tono sombrío- ¡ESE TIRO NO DESCANSARÁ HASTA QUE TE DESTRUYA COMPLETAMENTE! ¡TACHIMUKAI! –gritó Fubuki-

…

Mientras ocurría todo esto, un par de minutos atrás, Endou y Natsumi se encontraban tranquilamente disfrutando de la luna llena que había esta noche.

-Vaya… Que tranquila está la noche hoy… -dijo Natsumi un tanto relajada-

-Sí, y es una gran luna. Parece un balón gigante allá arriba.

-Tú nunca cambias con tus analogías. –dijo Natsumi soltando una pequeña risa-

-Heh… ¿Sabes, Natsumi? Me he puesto a pensar…

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa, Endou? –dijo Natsumi un tanto sorprendida-

-Soy un idiota por no darme cuenta antes de lo hermosa que eras. –dijo Endou mientras miraba a la luna-

-¿¡Q-que es lo que dices tan de repente!? –gritó Natsumi completamente roja de vergüenza-

-Es la verdad. ¿Sabes? Esa vez en el primer torneo FFI que fuimos, el tiempo que no has estado conmigo… Me ha dolido. Y no ha sido porque hayas estado con un rival tan formidable como Rococo y su equipo… Si no porque no estabas conmigo a mi lado. Apoyándome a la manera que siempre lo hacías…

Oh, vamos Endou, exageras… -miró Natsumi cabizbaja y sonrojada-

No, no exagero. –dijo mirándola a los ojos- Realmente es la verdad. Pude darme cuenta de eso muchos años después. Admito que me la paso pensando más en el Soccer que en cualquier otra cosa, digo… Me encanta. Me encanta tanto que quiero pasar mi vida jugando al Soccer. Gracias a eso, encontré a muchos amigos, muchos rivales, incluso encontré a mi abuelo... Pero más importante… Te encontré a ti. A la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Endou… ¿Qué estás…? –dijo Natsumi mientras se perdía en la mirada de Endou-

-Natsumi, yo…

Antes de que Endou pudiese terminar su frase, una gran algarabía se escuchaba en el primer piso.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!? –preguntó Natsumi alterada-

-¡Viene de abajo! ¡Vamos a ver! –dijo Endou mientras tomaba la mano de Natsumi-

Ambos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el primer piso del salón y ahí fue que ambos presenciaron, como un gran demonio morado, forcejeaba contra una gran ventisca que arreciaba contra dicho demonio.

-¿¡Eso es…!?

-Maou the Hand y… ¿¡Eterna ventisca!? –gritó sorprendido Endou- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen Fubuki y Tachimukai?!

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ME VOY POR UN SOLO MOMENTO Y OCURRE ESTO! –gritó Natsumi con ira-

A la vez que trataban de abrirse paso entre la gente. A lo lejos, Tsunami presenció como de repente aparecieron en lo alto, las técnicas de los chicos.

-¿Eh? –reaccionó un tanto cabizbajo y ebrio- ¡¿EH?! ESE DEMONIO ES… ¡MAOU THE HAND! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TACHIMUKAI SE ENCUENTRA EN PROBLEMAS! –dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente- ¡VOY A AYUDARTE AMIGO!

Y al mismo tiempo, Rika quien se encontraba acaramelada con Edgar, acababa de entrar al salón, en donde también vio el enfrentamiento al entrar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí? –preguntó Rika confundida-

-Parece ser un duelo de técnicas, milady. Creo que deberíamos apartarnos. –advirtió Edgar-

-¡Para nada! ¡Quiero ver que es lo que sucede! –gritó Rika emocionada-

Así de esta manera, Tsunami, Rika y Edgar se unieron al público a presenciar el enfrentamiento. Mientras que Tachimukai seguía tratando de resistir el tiro de Fubuki, Maou The Hand iba poco a poco perdiendo fuerzas por los golpes que había recibido anteriormente por parte de Fubuki, mientras que su Eterna Ventisca ganaba cada vez más fuerza.

-¡HAHAHAHA! FINALMENTE VOY A DESTRUIRTE, ¡ESO PASA CUANDO TE METES CON MI CHICA! –gritó Fubuki iracundo-

-Grr… Ya… Te dije… ¡QUE HARUNA NO ES TU CHICA! –gritó Tachimukai de ira a través que dejaba de referirse a Haruna formalmente- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, Tachimukai hizo un último esfuerzo y rugió con fuerza a la vez que lograba finalmente detener el tiro de Fubuki.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! –gritó Fubuki frustrado con todas sus fuerzas al aire-

-Lo… Detuve... –dijo Tachimukai mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo por el cansancio-

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó Fubuki mientras corría a golpear a Tachimukai-

-MALDITA SEA, ¡DETENTE FUBUKI! –gritó Someoka-

De la nada, Someoka llegó por detrás de Fubuki y logró sostenerlo firmemente por detrás.

-¡MALDICION, SUELTAME SOMEOKA! ¡AÚN NO ACABO CON EL! –pataleó Fubuki-

-Demonios, aún tiene bastante energía… ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME! –gritó Someoka al aire-

-¡YO VOY EN CAMINO! –gritó Tsunami abalanzándose para sujetar a Fubuki-

-¡SUELTENME, BASTARDOS! ¡SUELTENMEEEEE! ¡TENGO QUE ACABAR CON EL! –gritó iracundo Fubuki- TENGO QUE… Tengo que… Tengo que recuperarla… Haruna… -dijo mientras sollozaba-

-Demonios… ¿¡Como calmamos a este tipo!? –gritó Tsunami-

-Déjalo, parece que ya se calmó. –dijo Someoka un poco más calmado-

-Por qué… ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte? Haruna… -siguió sollozando-

Lentamente, la misma Haruna fue quien se acercó a Fubuki, quien se encontraba llorando de frustración.

-Fubuki… -miró Haruna tristemente a Fubuki-

-Haruna… Dime por qué…

-Fubuki, entiéndelo. Tienes que dejarlo ir de una vez. Pienso perdonarte por tus errores del pasado, pero no pienso volver contigo. Con quien decida estar ahora, será mi decisión. Y quiero que lo respetes. ¿Quedó claro? –dijo Haruna firmemente-

-Está bien… Entiendo… -dijo Fubuki desanimado y algo cansado- Espero que algún día… Tú y yo… -súbitamente cayó dormido-

-Someoka, ¿podrías encargarte de él? –preguntó Haruna-

-Es lo que he hecho toda la noche. Déjamelo a mí. –dijo Someoka a la vez que cargaba en el hombro al dormido Fubuki-

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano, viejo? –preguntó Tsunami-

-Nah, yo puedo encargarme de este perdedor. –bromeó Someoka- Por cierto, Fubuki se puso raro cuando tomó mucho ponche. Creo que algo le han echado a eso. –advirtió a Haruna-

-De acuerdo, iré a ver.

Al ver como Someoka se llevaba a Fubuki en su hombro, Haruna volvió a ver como estaba Tachimukai, a la vez que Endou y Natsumi estaban junto a él.

-Tachimukai. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Endou seriamente-

-Estoy bien… Aunque me duele mucho la mejilla… -dijo Tachimukai tratando de sonreír-

-Idiota… No tenías que haber hecho eso… -dijo Haruna con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Tenía que protegerla. No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho para ello. –dijo Tachimukai un tanto alegre-

-Me pregunto por qué es que Fubuki actuó de esa manera… -dijo Natsumi- Su cara estaba un tanto roja, y actuaba como cuando tenía su problema de doble personalidad…

-¡Ahora que recuerdo! ¡Someoka dijo que Fubuki empezó a actuar raro luego de que Fubuki tomó mucho ponche! –exclamó Haruna-

-¿Por tomar ponche? Eso es imposible… -dijo Natsumi un tanto extrañada- Voy a echar un vistazo.

Natsumi fue a echar un vistazo al ponche, probando un poco de él.

-Esto sabe cómo si… ¡Como si le hubiesen echado Sake al ponche! ¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?! ¡Yo pedí específicamente ponche sin alcohol! –gritó Natsumi indignada-

-Jijiji, ¡vaya que se armó la buena!

-¿Eh? Eso suena a… -dijo Haruna un tanto curiosa-

Al echar un vistazo debajo de la mesa, Haruna y Natsumi vieron se ahí encontraba Kogure, con la petaca de Sake en mano.

-Eso significa que…

-¡KO-GU-REEEEEEEEEEE! –gritó Haruna llena de rabia-

-¡Ugh! ¡Mejor empiezo a correr! –dijo Kogure escapando del lugar-

-¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña sabandija! –gritó Haruna a lo lejos-

En ese momento, a duras penas Tachimukai trataba de levantarse, pero se desplomaba cada vez que lo intentaba. Haruna al verlo, decidió acudir a su ayuda en vez de perseguir al pequeño diablillo.

-¡Tachimukai! ¡Debes descansar! –gritó Haruna-

-Está bien, yo puedo levantarme… -dijo Tachimukai a duras penas-

-Haruna, llévalo a la cocina para que descanse un poco. Ahí hay hielo también para su mejilla. –ordenó Natsumi-

-Sí, lo llevaré de inmediato. –respondió Haruna- Ven, yo te ayudo. –dijo Haruna a la vez que ayudaba a levantar a Tachimukai en sus hombros-

-Se lo agradezco mucho… -dijo Tachimukai a duras penas-

Haruna se dispuso a llevar a Tachimukai a la cocina. Poco antes de dejar completamente el salón, Tsunami, quien se encontraba aún ahí cerca, vitoreó a Tachimukai, dándole ánimos.

-¡VAMOS CAMPEON! ¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD! –gritó Tsunami-

Tachimukai respondió a los ánimos de Tsunami, mirando hacia atrás y levantando el pulgar en signo de apoyo.

Mientras lentamente ambos se retiraban del salón, Haruna seguía preocupada de Tachimukai, quien seguía apenas.

-Tachimukai… Realmente no era necesario que lo hicieses… -dijo Haruna con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué estabas tan dispuesto a dejarte la piel por mí? Yo… Yo no lo merezco…

-Porque es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. Fubuki tiene razón después de todo. –dijo mientras jadeaba- Tu pasabas por un momento tan difícil y yo llegué y aproveché para invitarte como si nada, siendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para que tú y él se reconciliaran y quedasen en buenos términos… Por eso, él tenía razón. No soy más que un parasito…

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Tú no me invitaste para ligar conmigo! Lo hiciste para animarme y hacerme sentir mejor… -dijo Haruna con un semblante triste-

-Aun así, a pesar de que no fue con tales intenciones, sigue siendo innegable el hecho de que usted… Que tú me gustas… Haruna. Por eso no merezco tales palabras…

-¿Eh? T-tu realmente me llamaste Haruna… -dijo sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada-

-Pensé que ya era hora de dejar las formalidades… Si le desagrada, puedo volver a llamarla señorita Haruna…

-No. Me gusta el oírte pronunciar mi nombre… -dijo Haruna con una cálida sonrisa-

Y así de esta manera, ambos finalmente dejaron el salón.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los balcones, lejos del alboroto, Touko y Kidou habían pasado bastante tiempo a solas en el balcón observando a la luna. Kidou, se encontraba tan nervioso que sus pensamientos empezaron a correr a mil.

"Esto es realmente malo… ¡Hemos estado parados aquí uno cerca del otro por mucho tiempo, pero nadie ha hecho nada! Se supone que este sería mi chance para confesarme de manera adecuada, pero he estado tan nervioso que no he podido soltar ninguna palabra… Demonios, tengo que calmarme de alguna manera."

-¡Touko! ¡I-iré por un poco de ponche! ¡¿Q-quieres un poco?!

-¡¿Eh?! –reaccionó sorprendida- N-no, gracias…

-D-de acuerdo. Espera aquí, volveré de inmediato. –dijo mientras dejaba el balcón-

Touko anonadada por el súbito cambio de personalidad del calmado Kidou a un nervioso Kidou, vió como él se iba del balcón, mientras ella quedaba sola, con sus pensamientos bajo la luna.

-Me pregunto si… ¿Kidou se habrá divertido conmigo…? –dijo Touko con un semblante preocupado- Él se veía… Como si tuviese algo que decirme… Me pregunto si… -murmuró con un rostro sonrojado-

Mientras tanto, Kidou salió del balcón para beber un poco de ponche, en lo que vió que la antes aglomerada gente, se empezaba a dispersar poco a poco mientras la música lenta cambiaba a la música habitual bailable.

-Me pregunto que habrá sido eso que ocurrió antes… Si nos hubiésemos quedado más tiempo, nuestra chance para estar a solas, habría definitivamente muerto. -murmuró para sí mismo mientras bebía un poco de ponche- ¿Eh? Este ponche sabe un poco raro… -dijo mientras seguía tomando entre sorbos- Me siento… Siento como si mi cabeza se despejara lentamente… Como si todas las dudas que tenía se me disipasen… -murmuró mientras se le enrojecía un poco la cara-

Al mismo tiempo, a lo lejos, Tsunami salía de la pista de baile para alejarse de la gente que se había reunido ahí.

-Vaya, viejo. Tachimukai y yo la hemos pasado terrible. –dijo mientras reía tristemente- Por lo menos él tuvo el premio mayor… -dijo mientras empezaba a marearse por alcohol- Que demonios me sucede…

Tsunami recordó en ese momento lo que las chicas habían dicho sobre el ponche.

-Oh cierto, ellas dijeron que habían alcoholizado el ponche… ¡¿Significa que también me embriagué?! –gritó Tsunami con un claro tono ebrio- Está bien, en ese caso solo debo calmarme y quedarme un rato tranquilo. Ya se me pasará…

Mientras lentamente se dirigía a lo que quedaba de la mesa de bocadillos, Tsunami reconoció a lo lejos como un joven con rastas y una máscara se dirigía a tomar del ponche que quedaba en la mesa.

-¡Oye! No deberías tomar de es-/Un momento… Ese es… ¡Kidou! ¡Entonces eso significa que…!

Tsunami, al ver de dónde había venido Kidou, había logrado divisar el balcón, en donde se encontraba una joven peli rosa esperando solitaria en el balcón.

-¡Touko! ¡Al fin te he encontrado! –gritó Tsunami de felicidad-

Súbitamente, al verla completamente sola, sintió como el mareo producido por el alcohol se le iba y fue sustituido por una sensación de valentía y poder. Sin embargo, al ver como Kidou iba tomando del ponche, un oscuro sentimiento surgió de él.

-…Lo siento Kidou. Pero por esta vez, emborráchate ahí mismo. Tengo asuntos pendientes con la mujer de mis sueños y no quiero que interfieras. –murmuró Tsunami a la vez que miró con desprecio a Kidou-

Así, de esta manera, Tsunami se dirigió al balcón, en donde al llegar, vio como la luna, grande y brillante iluminaba a una solitaria chica con cabellos rosados en el centro del balcón. Su corazón dio un estremecedor salto al verla, tan hermosa de esa manera. Al contemplar semejante vista, no pudo contener sus ganas y le dirigió la palabra.

-¡Touko! ¡Al fin te encuentro! –gritó Tsunami un tanto exaltado-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡T-Tsunami!? –gritó sorprendida- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Te he buscado toda la noche, eso fue lo que pasó. –dijo Tsunami un tanto serio- Que gracioso que justo cuando Kidou se fuese, yo te encontraría aquí. ¿No lo crees?

-Ahaha, si, supongo… -rió nerviosa-

Touko, en un instante, un pensamiento se le cruzó por su mente.

"¡Oh demonios, es verdad que le había prometido que pasaría el rato con el! Me olvide por divertirme tanto con Kidou…"

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que tú y Kidou estuvieron tratando de evitarme. ¿Tanto así no querías verme? O mejor dicho… ¿Tanto así va en serio Kidou con no dejarte verme? –dijo con una expresión molesta-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No entiendo… -dijo Touko genuinamente confundida-

-¡Que no te he visto en toda la noche! ¡A pesar de que dijiste que estarías conmigo, no lo has cumplido en lo absoluto! ¡Eso significa que estabas dejando que Kidou te manipulase para tenerte para el mismo! –gritó Tsunami-

-¡No estoy dejando que me manipule! ¡Si lo hago, es porque yo misma lo decidí! –gritó Touko de vuelta-

-Ah ya veo… Entonces tu misma decidiste ignorar tu promesa de pasar juntos la velada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme? Ya veo quien es el que importa más… -dijo Tsunami serio mientras lentamente se acercaba a Touko-

-N-no es lo que trataba de decir… -dijo Touko tartamudeando- De todas maneras, incluso si te prometí eso, ¿¡por qué aun así seguías empeñado en asegurarte de que yo estuviese la velada contigo!? –gritó Touko confundida-

-¡Porque quería aprovechar para confesarte mis sentimientos! ¡Porque te amo! –gritó Tsunami sonrojado-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Aún sigues bromeando con eso!? ¡Te dije que dejases de ser manipulado por Rika!

-¡No estoy siendo manipulado por nadie! ¡Estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos! –exclamó firmemente mientras acorralaba a Touko contra el barandal del balcón-

-T-Tsunami, ¿¡que es lo que haces…!? –dijo un tanto roja de la vergüenza-

-Demostrándote que tan en serio voy…

Lentamente, el rostro de Tsunami comenzó lentamente a acercarse al de Touko. El corazón de Tsunami comenzó a acelerar de la emoción mientras que el de Touko, su corazón latía de angustia porque siendo incapaz de poder escapar de donde era rodeada, su primer beso iba a ser robado por alguien más. Por alguien que ella no tenía sentimientos.

Cuando Tsunami estaba a punto de robarle un beso a la chica de sus sueños, oyó como un vaso de cristal se rompía detrás de él. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que atrás de él, estaba Kidou, quien se veía en shock por la escena que presenciaba.

-Tsunami… ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces? –gruñó Kidou un tanto furibundo-

-¿Qué crees que hago, Kidou? –dijo Tsunami mientras volteaba a verlo y soltaba a Touko- ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé todo? Pero no pienso dejar que te salgas con la tuya…

-¿¡De qué demonios es lo que estás hablando!? –gritó Kidou-

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DE QUE HABLO?! HABLO DE TU COMPROMISO, ¡DE COMO ESTAS FORZANDOLA A CASARSE CONTIGO! ¡NO CREÍ QUE ERAS ESE TIPO DE PERSONA!

Kidou, no pudo responder a las acusaciones de Tsunami. Después de todo, era cierto. No podía negar el hecho de que él y ella estaban comprometidos. A Kidou, no le gustaba mentir.

-Ni siquiera te esfuerzas en negarlo… -dijo Tsunami frustrado- ¡Pero aun así no permitiré que te sigas aprovechando!

Inmediatamente, Tsunami le propinó un puñetazo a Kidou, mandándolo a volar hacia el salón de baile y tirando lejos su máscara. Kidou cuando trataba de volver incorporarse en sí, Tsunami se abalanzó a golpearlo, pero Kidou le devolvió el golpe, aturdiendo a Tsunami. Sin embargo Tsunami se recuperó rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia Kidou, de esta manera, ambos girando y forcejeando en el suelo hasta llegar al centro de la pista de baile. Mientras, Touko rápidamente corrió hacia ellos tratando de llamar su atención.

-¡CHICOS, YA BASTA! ¡DETENGANSE DE INMEDIATO! –gritó Touko-

Mientras la riña ocurría en el centro, Rika junto a Edgar, Handa y los demás notaron la riña y empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos, formando un semi-circulo de gente. A su vez, Natsumi, quien ordenaba a Batora que retiraran el ponche del lugar, notó que una riña tomaba lugar en el centro de la pista de baile.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Otra riña más!? ¿¡Por qué se tiene que arruinar de esta manera mi perfecta velada!? –dijo Natsumi molesta y con ojos lagrimeantes-

-Natsumi, ¿quieres que vaya a ver qué es lo que ocurre? –dijo Endou mientras tomaba su mano para tranquilizarla-

-Si, por favor. Ya estoy lo suficientemente estresada con esto… -dijo mientras se componía a si misma-

Mientras Endou se dirigía al lugar, Genda y Sakuma, quienes se habían mantenido al margen durante toda la noche, para no interrumpir a Kidou de ninguna manera, habían visto la Riña que ocurría. Incapaces de dejar solo a su amigo, fueron allá a apoyarlo. A su vez, Kidou y Tsunami seguían forcejeando en el suelo uno con el otro, sin embargo, Kidou inclinó sus piernas hacia sí mismo, y empujó de una patada a Tsunami lejos de él, mandándolo a volar.

-¡VAMOS TSUNAMI! ¡HAZ QUE EL VERDADERO AMOR TRIUNFE! –vitoreó Rika-

-¡KIDOU! –gritó Sakuma- ¡Venimos a ayudarte!

-¡DETENGANSE, USTEDES DOS! –gritó Kidou mientras se trataba de incorporarse-

-¡P-pero Kidou!

-Esta es una pelea que tengo que luchar yo mismo… -dijo Kidou con una expresión seria-

-Heh, por lo menos aún te queda algo de honor… -dijo Tsunami de manera burlona mientras se incorporaba- ¡Ven ahora, maldito!

Inmediatamente, ambos empezaron a correr uno contra el otro, donde empezaban a preparar sus puños para golpearse el uno al otro.

-¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto, Tsunami?! –gritó mientras le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla a Tsunami-

-¡Grr! ¡Porque intento protegerla de un cobarde como tú! –gritó Tsunami a la vez que le devolvía el golpe-

-¡Gah! –Kidou gimió de dolor mientras se reponía de ese último golpe- ¿Me llamas cobarde? ¿¡Cuando tú fuiste quien la acorraló y trató de besarla a la fuerza!? –gritó Kidou iracundo-

Las reacciones de sorpresa del público, lentamente salieron. Rika por otro lado, se encontraba feliz por Tsunami quien al fin había tenido el valor de hacer un movimiento con Touko.

-Ññgghh… ¡Por lo menos no es tan malo como robarle su vida entera! –gritó Tsunami furioso-

-¿¡Por qué dices que le estoy robando su vida!?

-¡Porque no hay manera de que ella haya aceptado a las buenas ese matrimonio arreglado contigo! –acusó Tsunami-

Los gritos de sorpresa del público no se hicieron esperar. Touko, entre el público era la más avergonzada ya que todas las miradas se iban hacia ella.

-Quizá sea cierto… Quizá sea cierto que al principio ella se rehusaba ante la idea… Pero yo, le juré a ella, que antes de que el tiempo de casarnos llegase, haría que se enamoraría de mí… Haría todo lo necesario para hacerla feliz, para hacerla sentir segura, para hacerla sonreír… -dijo Kidou ocultando la mirada-

-¿Porque te importa? ¡¿PORQUE TE ESFUERZAS TANTO POR ELLA CUANDO DE TODAS MANERAS LA TENDRÁS PARA TI MISMO?! –gritó Tsunami iracundo-

-¡PORQUE DESDE HACE MUCHO LA AMO! ¡LA AMO Y NO QUIERO DEJARLA IR!

El silencio se presentó de manera inmediata en todo el salón. La confesión de Kidou en el salón, hizo eco en todos los presentes. Sobre todo, en Touko. Quien soltó lágrimas de alegría al poder oír tan fuerte, su juramento de amor.

-¡MALDITO! –gritó Tsunami abalanzándose hacia Kidou y una vez más ambos forcejeando en el suelo-

-¡YA BASTA, USTEDES DOS! –gritó Endou-

Endou finalmente había logrado llegar a donde se encontraban los dos chicos peleando. Inmediatamente intervino, separándolos a ambos.

-¡Apártate, Endou! –gritó Kidou-

-¡Si, todavía no termino de partirle la cara a este! –gruñó Tsunami-

-¡DIJE QUE SE DETUVIESEN USTEDES DOS! –gritó Endou con ira- ¡No entiendo exactamente por qué ustedes dos están peleando, pero si quieren resolver sus diferencias, háganlo en el campo de Futbol! ¡No a puñetazos!

-Endou… No creas que todo se puede resolver a través del futbol… -dijo Kidou un tanto serio-

-¡PERFECTO! ¡HAGAMOSLO! –gritó Tsunami desafiante-

-¡¿EH?! –gritó Kidou sorprendido-

-¡TE DESAFIO A UN DUELO DE FUTBOL! ¡SI TE GANO, TOUKO SERÁ MI NOVIA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

-¡¿EH?! –gritó Touko con un rostro pálido-

-Está bien. Acepto tu desafío. –dijo Kidou con un tono serio-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH!? –gritó Touko todavía más ante la reacción de Kidou-

-Sin embargo, si yo gano, dejarás a Touko en paz. ¿Está claro?

-¡Está bien! ¡Trato hecho! –dijo Tsunami ansioso-

-¡UN MOMENTO! –interrumpió Rika- ¡YO ME UNIRÉ A ESTO TAMBIÉN! –gritó a la vez que corría hacia Tsunami-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Rika! –gritó Tsunami sorprendido-

-Siento haberte dejado solo la noche entera… ¡Pero lo has hecho bien! –vitoreó Rika- ¡Ahora vamos a salvar a Touko de Kidou!

-En ese caso, mi lady, yo también me les uniré… -dijo Edgar cortésmente-

-No, Edgar. Realmente te lo agradezco, pero esta es una batalla que Tsunami y yo tenemos que pelear solos. No necesitamos que nadie más se nos una.

-¿Está segura milady? –preguntó Edgar un tanto preocupado-

-Claro que sí. ¡Tú dulce princesa es más fuerte de lo que crees! –sonrió alegremente-

-Está bien. En ese caso, me dedicare a solo observarla. –dijo Edgar-

-¡Me siento emocionado! ¡Está bien, hagámoslo! –dijo Tsunami un tanto animoso-

Kidou enfrentaba una dificultad. Ahora se había vuelto un desafío de 2 contra 1. Sin embargo, el no retrocedería ante esta situación. Para el, retroceder sería perder. De repente, Kidou escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban por detrás de él.

-¡En ese caso, yo también me uniré! –gritó Touko poniéndose al lado de Kidou-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Touko?! –gritó Rika sorprendida- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

-¡Por qué estoy harto de que ustedes, par de idiotas, me digan que hacer o me critiquen por las decisiones que tomo! ¡Sobre todo tu, Rika! –gritó Touko molesta- Así que jugaré junto a Kidou. De esta manera serán 2 contra 2.

-Touko, no es necesario que tú… -dijo Kidou preocupado-

-De ninguna manera te dejaría solo… Kidou. Tú ya has hecho mucho por mí, déjame ayudarte esta vez… –dijo tiernamente mientras volteaba a ver a Rika y Tsunami- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE MAS QUE YO QUIEN DECIDA CON QUIEN ME QUEDO!

-Grrr… Si hemos llegado a esto… Entonces tendré que salvarte de ti misma, ¡Touko! –gritó Rika-

Mientras se decidió la batalla de futbol, Natsumi se lamentaba por la situación que había escalado a tal punto de hacer un mini partido.

-Dios… ¿Que he hecho para merecer esto? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ CADA REUNION QUE TENEMOS SIEMPRE TERMINA CON FUTBOL?! ¿¡NO PUEDO TENER ALGUNA VELADA QUE TERMINE TRANQUILAMENTE EN VEZ TENER ALGUN PARTIDO? –sollozó Natsumi-

Luego de sollozar por los nervios, Natsumi se compuso rápidamente y fue adonde se encontraban los chicos.

-Bueno, ya que decidieron esto… Usen el campo que hay atrás de la mansión.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Tienes un campo de futbol en tu casa, Natsumi!? –gritó Tsunami sorprendido-

-En realidad es de mi padre. Pero sí. –dijo Natsumi con un tono serio- Bueno, si van a tener un desafío de Futbol, no creo que vayan a hacerlo con esos atuendos, ¿o sí? –apuntó a sus ropas de gala-

-Yo estoy bien. –dijo Kidou firmemente-

-¡Yo también no tengo problema- -dijo Tsunami desafiante-

-Bueno… Yo no podría moverme con esto… -dijo Touko tomándose de su falda-

-Le pediré a Batora que les traiga unos chándales de repuesto a las chicas. Así que vayan a algún cuarto de la casa a cambiarse. Y Kidou, le pediré a Batora que también traiga tus googles.

-Te lo agradezco. –dijo Kidou inclinándose-

-Oye, Natsumi, ya que estas en eso… ¿Podrías…? –trató de pedir Endou-

-Si Endou. –suspira- Te traeré tu bandana.

-¡Si! ¡Natsumi, eres la mejor! –gritó feliz Endou abrazándola-

-¡¿E-Endou?! ¡Suéltame que todos nos están viendo! –gritó sonrojada-

Así de esta manera, las chicas se cambiaron sus vestidos de gala por algo más cómodo, mientras que los chicos, solo se soltaron la camisa y sus corbatas. La multitud, al enterarse del desafío de Futbol, se dirigieron al patio, en donde serían el público de esta decisiva batalla de futbol.

…

El tiempo pasó y los cuatro se encontraban en la cancha, listos para el enfrentamiento. Genda, Sakuma y Haruna, quien también se había enterado del suceso, estaban animando a Kidou.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano haya llegado a tales extremos…

-Lo único que podemos hacer es animarlos, Haruna. –dijo Sakuma-

-Si. Hay que creer en Kidou. –dijo Genda de manera firme-

Mientras que Edgar, se encontraba junto a Mark y Dylan animando a Rika y Tsunami.

-Heh, ¡this party se volvió finalmente muy buena! –gritó animado Dylan-

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te dejo hacer de las tuyas… -dijo Mark con un tono cansado-

-Chicos, tranquilos. Ellos sabrán resolverlo. –dijo Edgar tranquilamente-

Natsumi se encontraba al centro, junto con Endou, quien esta vez haría de árbitro.

-Muy bien chicos. Este enfrentamiento será un 2 vs 2. No habrá arquero. El primero que logre meter un gol a la portería del otro, gana. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. –los cuatro al unísono-

Inmediatamente, de la nada salió un joven con una tabla colgando de él y un micrófono junto a él.

-¡Muy bien amigos! ¡En esta noche de luna llena tenemos un duelo de futbol que decidirá el destino de la señorita Zaizen Touko! ¡No habíamos presenciado un duelo así desde que trataron de llevarse a Ichinose del equipo! ¡Soy Kakuma Keita y seré el comentarista de esta noche!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que apareciste también aquí? –dijo Natsumi un tanto sorprendida-

-Fui invitado a la fiesta. No pensé en ir al principio, ¡pero entre tantas celebridades del futbol reunidas aquí, era un momento que no podía perder! –dijo con su típico tono de comentarista-

-Ah, ya veo. –dijo Natsumi un tanto anonadada-

-Muy bien señores, ¡el partido está a punto de comenzar! Y para los lectores de esta historia, mi narración aparecerá de ¡esta manera! ¡Para la conveniencia de todos los lectores!

-¿De que estará hablando? –preguntó Sakuma un tanto extrañado-

-A saber. –respondió Genda-

Endou se paró en el campo, e inmediatamente, tiró la moneda. La moneda giró en el aire hasta caer de vuelta en su mano.

-¡Empiezan Kidou y Touko! –gritó Endou-

Inmediatamente, Endou levantó la mano y tocó el silbato, dando inicio al enfrentamiento.

¡Y comenzó el partido señores! Kidou se la pasa a Touko y empiezan a avanzar juntos por la cancha!

-¡Kidou! –gritó al darle un pase a Kidou-

¡Kidou recibe un pase de Touko y sigue corriendo! ¿¡Oh pero que es esto!? ¡Tsunami viene a interceptarlo!

-¡Ni creas que te dejaré pasar tan fácilmente! –dijo Tsunami mientras cargaba hacia Kidou-

-Heh.

¡Tsunami cargó violentamente hacia Kidou! Sin embargo, ¡Kidou logra hacer una finta y esquivarlo! ¡Una jugada magnifica!

-No creas que una jugada tan simple podrá derrotarme.

-¡Muy lento! –gritó Rika-

¡Oh! ¡El descuido de Rika hizo que Kidou perdiera el balón! ¡Ahora Rika se alza en el aire como una mariposa y le da un pase hacia Tsunami!

-¡Tsunami!

-¡YAHOO! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Súbitamente, una gigante ola salió de la nada mientras que Tsunami empezaba a montarse en el balón, como una tabla de surf.

¡Aquí está! ¡La técnica especial de Tsunami!

Tsunami saltó del balón, levantándose junto a este de la ola e hizo una chilena junto con el balón, mientras gritaba:

-¡TOMA ESTO! ¡TSUNAMI BOOST!

Al patearlo, el balón se cargó de olas alrededor suyo y se impulsó a través del campo, directo a la línea de meta.

¡Qué poder! ¡El tiro súper largo de Tsunami arremete con mucha potencia! ¿Será este el gol definitivo? ¿¡OH PERO QUE ES ESTO!? ¡TOUKO SE HA PUESTO ENTRE EL TIRO Y EL ARCO!

-¡No creas que te lo dejaremos así de fácil! –gritó Touko desafiante-

Touko, alzó sus manos para luego dejarlas caer, generando un círculo de luz azul alrededor de ella. Inmediatamente, emergió una gran torre debajo de ella.

¡Ahí está! ¡La técnica defensiva de Touko!

-¡LA TORRE! ¡V2! –gritó mientras alzaba las manos y dejaba caer un relámpago sobre el tiro-

¡FUE BLOQUEADO! ¡El tiro súper largo de Tsunami fue completamente bloqueado!

-¡Maldición!

-No te preocupes, Tsunami. A la próxima la conseguiremos. –dijo Rika poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Tsunami-

-Vaya… Fue difícil bloquear el tiro de Tsunami… -dijo Touko un tanto cansada-

-Si. A pesar de ser un defensa, tiene tiros de gran poder. Sin embargo, si ellos atacan con técnicas, nosotros contraatacaremos con lo mismo. –dijo Kidou con un tono serio-

-Pero yo no tengo ninguna técnica de tiro…

-Hm…Yo tengo una. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda. Solo sígueme el ritmo.

-¡De acuerdo! –dijo Touko animada-

¡Muy bien, el partido sigue! ¡Touko, con el balón en posesión de ella, avanza una vez más mientras Kidou se encuentra más delante de ella! ¡¿Podrán romper la sólida formación de Rika y Tsunami?!

-¡Kidou! –gritó mientras le dio un alto pase a Kidou-

-Heh, ¡no me subestimes! –gritó Rika-

¡Un pase largo por parte de Touko! ¡PERO ESPEREN! ¡RIKA SE ELEVA ELEGANTEMENTE POR EL AIRE MIENTRAS INTERCEPTA EL PASE DE KIDOU!

-Sabía qué harías eso. ¡Touko!

-¡Entendido! –gritó mientras daba un salto-

¿¡OH PERO QUE ES ESTO!? ¡TOUKO TAMBIEN SALTA EN EL AIRE Y LE ROBA EL BALÓN DE LAS PIERNAS! ¡ANULÓ EL CONTRAATAQUE DE RIKA!

-¿¡Qué demonios!? –gritó Rika- ¡TSUNAMI, VE A DEFENDER!

-¡ENTENDIDO! –gritó Tsunami mientras corría a ponerse al lado del arco-

-¡VAMOS, TOUKO!

-¡Si!

¡Kidou y Touko comienzan a correr a la par, acercándose de manera sincronizada! ¡Touko empieza a saltar! ¡Ahora Kidou le da un pase hacia Touko! ¡Y ella se lo ha devuelto!

-¡TOMA ESTO! ¡TWIN BOOST! –gritaron ambos al unísono-

¡SANTO CIELO! ¡ESA COMBINACION DE JUGADAS NO ERA OTRA QUE LA TECNICA DE KIDOU! ¿¡LOGRARÁ ENTRAR AL ARCO!?

-Tsunami no posee ninguna técnica. Será un tiro asegurado. –dijo Kidou-

-¡NO NECESITO NINGUNA TECNICA PARA PARAR UN TIRO COMO ESTE! –gritó mientras le daba una patada, bloqueando el tiro-

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL TIRO COMBINADO DE KIDOU Y TOUKO NO HA LOGRADO ENTRAR! ¡LA FUERZA DE TSUNAMI ES IMPRESIONANTE!

-Si creen que voy a ser tan fácil de vencer, ¡se equivocan! –gritó Tsunami-

-Esto no será nada fácil…

El partido siguió. Entre ataques y ataques ambos equipos siguieron atacando, pero ninguno llegaba a anotar y todos empezaban a cansarse lentamente. Era el partido más reñido que habían tenido en sus vidas.

¡Este partido es intenso! ¡Ningún equipo ha logrado anotar y a la vez, ningún equipo es capaz de ceder! ¿¡Podrá alguno lograr el gol de la victoria!?

-Maldición. No encontramos ninguna manera de anotarles un gol. Y ha sido solo suerte el hecho de que hayamos podido bloquear sus tiros. Ambos tienen tiros poderosos… -dijo Touko tratando de recuperar el aliento-

-Lo sé. No podemos meter goles de manera normal, y no tenemos el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Tampoco puedo usar el resto de mis tiros porque son de 3 personas. Si solo tuviese un tiro con más poder…

De repente, en medio de esta situación desesperada, Kidou recordó que en realidad, si poseía un tiro. Un tiro que nunca había utilizado en su vida. Y que había jurado no usarlo por lo peligroso que era. Pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenía? El destino de su amada estaba en riesgo. No era una cuestión de miedo u orgullo. Era cuestión de un sentimiento más apasionado, era amor. El mismo amor que lo impulsaría a hacer cosas que nunca pensó que haría por alguien.

-Touko… Dame el balón.

-¿Eh? ¿Kidou? –preguntó Touko un tanto extrañada-

-Dame el balón. Me encargare de que llegue a la portería.

-De acuerdo… Cuento contigo.

Muy bien, ¡el partido continua! ¡Oh, pero no puede ser! ¡Kidou esta vez está avanzando completamente solo! ¿¡En que está pensando!?

-Heh, ¿piensas que puedes detenernos tu solo? ¡No nos hagas reír! –gritó Tsunami mientras él y Rika se mantenían a la defensa-

-Les mostraré a ustedes dos, el poder de mi determinación.

Lentamente, Kidou alzó su mano y con ella, silbó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Eh? Esa técnica… ¿¡KIDOU, QUE DEMONIOS HACES!? –gritó Sakuma completamente espantado-

Al silbar, habían salido 5 pingüinos rojos, los que volaron por los cielos y luego los 5 mordieron la pierna de Kidou, brillando poco a poco y cargando al balón con poder.

-¡Kidou! ¡Esa técnica! –gritó Touko a la vez que reconoció la terrorífica técnica-

-¡PINGÜINO IMPERIAL N°1!

A la vez que gritó, pateó el balón, mandando los pingüinos a volar junto con el balón, mientras estos chocaban una vez más contra el balón, cargándolo de poder y arremetiéndolo contra Rika y Tsunami.

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡KIDOU UTILIZÓ UNA TECNICA PROHIBIDA DEL INSTITUTO IMPERIAL! ¡EL PINGÜINO IMPERIAL N°1! ¡UNA TECNICA TAN ATERRADORA COMO FEROZ!

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa técnica?! –gritó Rika aterrorizada-

-Sea lo que sea, ¡debemos detenerlo o estamos perdidos! –gritó Tsunami-

¡Tsunami y Rika cargan hacia el tiro! ¡Rika trata de interponerse, pero sale volando! ¡¿Será este el gol definitivo?!

-¡OH NO! ¡NI LO CREAS!

¡Tsunami salta con todas sus fuerzas y patea contra el pingüino imperial! ¡Esto es increíble! ¿¡Realmente podrá detenerlo!?

-NO… CREAS… ¡QUE TE VOY A ENTREGAR A TOUKO DE ESA MANERA! –grita Tsunami a la vez que forcejea contra el tiro- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¡SANTO CIELO! ¡TSUNAMI USÓ TODAS SUS FUERZAS PARA DESVIAR EL TIRO DE KIDOU FUERA DE LA CANCHA! ¡ESE ESFUERZO ES COMPLETAMENTE INHUMANO!

-¡Gaaaaaaaah! –gritó Kidou retorciéndose de dolor-

-¡KIDOU! –gritó Touko espantada por las reacciones de dolor de Kidou-

Touko acudió a ayudar a Kidou a la vez que todos los espectadores observaban el desafío preocupados. Mientras que Tsunami, se quejaba del dolor en su pie que le había dejado el forcejear contra ese tiro.

-Maldita sea… Kidou aún tiene ases bajo la manga… -se quejó Tsunami- ¡Maldición!

-¡Kidou! ¿Estás bien? Ese tiro era… -dijo Touko un tanto pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Estoy bien… Mientras no use el pingüino imperial n°1 más de dos veces, estaré bien. –dijo Kidou mientras trataba de volver a levantarse-

-¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan peligroso como eso?! –gritó Touko alterada-

-Porque no teníamos ninguna otra opción… Al paso que íbamos, esta era la única opción para ganar. –dijo Kidou a duras penas a la vez que se levantó-

-Kidou, mejor rindámonos… -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Que importa? De todas maneras, Tsunami no va a poder evitar que nos casemos aunque él lo intente…

-No, Touko. Eso ni hablar. No te entregaré a él, ni a nadie. Aunque me cueste la vida.

-¿Porque irías a tales extremos por mi…? –preguntó Touko muy confundida-

-Porque te amo, Touko. Yo… Finalmente puedo decirlo claramente y no pienso volver a echarme atrás. Voy a ganar y luego, voy a decirte lo que he esperado decirte durante toda la noche…

-Kidou… -dijo sonrojada a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban-

-Por eso, te lo pido. Por favor, quédate luchando conmigo hasta el final.

-Está bien. –asintió Touko- Luchemos hasta el final… Pero no vuelvas a usar esa técnica… Por favor. No quiero que te sigas lastimando de esa manera.

-De acuerdo… ¿Pero qué otra opción tenemos? No tenemos ningún tiro que pueda superar la fuerza de Tsunami… -preguntó Kidou preocupado-

-Cierto… ¿Qué podemos hacer…? ¡Espera, ya lo tengo!

…

Muy bien, ¡el partido continua! ¿Serán capaces alguno de los jugadores finalmente de meter un gol? ¡Tsunami y Rika, empiezan con el balón!

-¡Vamos, Rika! ¡Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas!

-¡No te dejaré hacerlo!

¡Kidou suelta una barrida contra Tsunami! Sin embargo, ¡Tsunami salta con el balón entre sus pies!

-¡Eres muy ingenuo, Kidou!

-¡El ingenuo eres tú, Tsunami!

-¿¡Que!?

¿¡Oh, pero que es esto!? ¡Touko se eleva rápidamente en el aire! ¡Como si sus piernas fuesen un par de alas de mariposa!

-Lo siento, Tsunami. Ya encontrarás a alguien más. –dijo Touko burlonamente mientras le robaba el balón en el aire-

¡Impresionante! ¡Touko logro robarle el balón a Tsunami en el aire! ¡Ahora ambos se dirigen a atacar en el área enemiga! ¡OH PERO MIREN! ¡RIKA SE INTERPONE ENTRE ELLOS Y EL ARCO!

-Ni lo crean… ¡TSUNAMI, VUELVE AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! –gritó desafiante Rika-

-¡VOY LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO! –gritó Tsunami corriendo detrás de ellos-

-¡Kidou! ¡Ya es hora!

*flashback*

-¡Vamos a usar la mariposa de ensueño! –gritó Touko seriamente-

-¿T-te refieres a esa técnica que tú y Rika hacían? ¿Esa donde ustedes dos se t-tomaban de las manos? –dijo Kidou un tanto nervioso-

-¡O-oye! Y yo que trataba de no hacerlo sonar vergonzoso… -dijo Touko sonrojada-

-Ya entiendo, esa es una opción más viable… Esa técnica revolotea por todo el campo evitando ser golpeada… No es algo que puedas exactamente parar con fuerza bruta… Pero, al ser una técnica que Rika sabe, ¿no sabrá también ella detener ese tiro?

-Quizá sea cierto. Sin embargo, tenemos que intentarlo. Podemos nosotros tirar de nuestra propia manera de modo que ni siquiera Rika sea capaz de detenerlo.

-Vale la pena intentarlo. Además, al ritmo que vamos… Estamos tan cansados que solo tenemos un intento más. Y estoy seguro que ellos también notaron el cansancio, así que, contraatacaran inmediatamente.

-Así es. ¡Tenemos que lograrlo! –gritó Touko animada- Así que… Tu… -empezó a sonrojarse- Asegúrate de tomar mi mano cuando llegue el momento…

-Si... Lo haré. –dijo Kidou sonrojado y a la vez firme-

…

*fin del flashback*

¡TOUKO Y KIDOU SE ACERCAN CORRIENDO A LA PORTERIA! ¡SIN EMBARGO TSUNAMI VIENE VELOZMENTE DETRÁS DE ELLOS! ¿¡LOGRARÁ ROBARLES EL BALÓN!?

-¡Les mostraremos de lo que somos capaces en realidad! ¡Touko!

-¡Si, Kidou!

-¡NO LOS DEJARÉ! –gritó Tsunami-

¡TSUNAMI REALIZÓ UNA BARRIDA DETRÁS DE ELLOS! ¡SIN EMBARGO, KIDOU Y TOUKO SALTARON JUNTOS CON EL BALÓN! ¡LLEGÓ MUY TARDE!

-¡Maldición! ¡RIKA, DETENLOS!

-¿Eh? Esa técnica es… -dijo Rika sorprendida- ¡AH!

Kidou y Touko saltaron juntos con el balón, a la vez que se tomaban de las manos. Al patear juntos el balón, se vio como una mariposa gigante batió sus alas y luego se esfumó en el balón, cubriéndolo de polvos brillantes, dirigiéndose graciosamente al arco.

¡ES LA MARIPOSA DE ENSUEÑO! ¡LA TECNICA QUE UTILIZABAN TOUKO Y RIKA, FUE HECHA ESTA VEZ POR TOUKO Y KIDOU! ¡QUE INESPERADA COMBINACIÓN!

-Heh, tratan de superarme con mi propia técnica… ¡Eso no funcionará! –dijo Rika mientras saltó directamente hacia el tiro-

Rika había saltado hacia la trayectoria del balón tratando de atajarla. Sin embargo, el balón se detuvo y tomó una desviación, de esa manera, escapándose del agarre de Rika.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ese tiro se mueve diferente a las otras veces! –exclamó Rika-

-Es porque normalmente al agregarle fuerza al tiro, este pierde movimiento. –dijo Kidou-

-Pero si le agregamos la técnica de Kidou, perderá potencia pero tendrá más movilidad. ¡Dándole un efecto de movimiento único! –exclamó Touko-

-¡ESTA ES, NUESTRA PROPIA MARIPOSA DE ENSUEÑO! –exclamaron Kidou y Touko al unísono-

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡LA MARIPOSA DE ENSUEÑO DE KIDOU Y TOUKO LOGRÓ ESCAPARSE Y FINALMENTE ENTRAR AL ARCO! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA, QUE LOS GANADORES DEL DESAFIO, SON KIDOU Y TOUKO!

-¡LO LOGRAMOS! –gritaron Kidou y Touko al unísono-

-Maldita sea… No lo logré… -dijo Tsunami frustrado-

-¡Ah! ¡Se suponía que el verdadero amor tenía que haber ganado! –gritó Rika molesta-

En ese momento, Kidou se acercó a hablar con Tsunami, quien estaba tendido en el pasto del campo.

-Fue buen juego, Tsunami. –dijo Kidou mientras le tendía la mano a Tsunami-

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí ahora? –dijo Tsunami amargado-

-No. Vengo a felicitarte. Tu convicción sí que fue admirable.

-Bueno, gracias. –dijo Tsunami mientras se levantaba del pasto con la mano de Kidou- Tu también estuviste increíble en este partido. Ganaste completamente. Puedes quedarte con Touko.

-Lo que yo dije es que la dejases en paz. No dije que yo me quedaría con ella. Lo que pase ahora, dependerá de ella.

-De seguro que te elegirá a ti de todas maneras. –dijo Tsunami un tanto despreocupado- En todo caso, si lo hace. Cuídala, y no la hagas llorar. O te lo haré pagar.

-Está bien. La cuidaré con mi vida. –dijo Kidou sonriendo-

-Heh, más te vale.

Y así el público celebró la victoria de Kidou y Touko. Mientras otros felicitaban a Kidou por su compromiso y las chicas, celebraban la futura boda de Touko. Mientras la algarabía se formaba, Kidou se dispuso finalmente a hablar con Touko.

-Touko, yo…

-¡AH NO! –gritó Touko molesta-

-¿Eh?

-¡No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a decir algo importante mientras estoy vistiendo un harapo cualquiera!

-¡¿Eh?! –gritó mientras vio detenidamente a Touko vestida con su chándal- ¡Ah! Entiendo. Lo siento…

-No te preocupes. Digo, sé que estás ansioso… Te mentiría si te dijese que yo no lo estoy.

-De acuerdo. Volveré a vestirme de manera adecuada y te esperaré. –dijo Kidou de manera seria-

-Yo haré lo mismo. Por favor, espérame aquí en medio del campo. –dijo Touko de manera tierna-

A la vez que Touko se fue acompañada de Aki, Haruna y Natsumi a volver a prepararse, Kidou tomó de nuevo su terno y su corbata y se vistió de manera adecuada otra vez. Mientras se sentaba en el campo esperando a Touko, Genda y Sakuma fueron a sentarse al lado de Kidou.

-Realmente no puedo creer que hayas recurrido a usar esa técnica, Kidou. –dijo Sakuma casi reprochando a Kidou-

-Sí, yo tampoco lo creí posible alguna vez… Aunque si tuviese que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría otra vez.

-Sin embargo, a diferencia de nosotros, él no lo usó para buscar más poder. Lo hizo para proteger a la persona que quiere. –dijo Genda mirando hacia el cielo- Esa chica tiene un buen hombre, espero que lo sepa. –dijo Genda con una sonrisa-

-Vaya. Gracias, Genda. –dijo Kidou riendo-

-Oye, Kidou… ¡Mira! –exclamó Sakuma apuntando hacia adelante-

A lo lejos, Touko venia lentamente acompañada de las chicas, volvió a estar con su vestido puesto, sin embargo de alguna manera, logró verse aún más hermosa que antes. Todo el público, empezó a acercarse poco a poco, sin tocar la cancha, mientras que vitoreaban tanto a Kidou como a Touko. Las tres chicas que acompañaban a Touko, se retiraron junto a Genda y Sakuma, quienes acompañaban a Kidou. Dejando el campo completamente libre a ambos.

-Bueno, Kidou. ¿Tenías algo que decirme? –dijo Touko dulcemente-

-E-eh, si, b-bueno yo… -tartamudeó Kidou completamente rojo-

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímido! –rió Touko-

-Bueno, está bien.

Kidou respiró y exhalo profundamente. Y luego, se quitó sus googles. De esta manera, dejando sus rojizos ojos al descubierto.

-¿¡K-Kidou!? –exclamó mientras su rostro cambió a un tono completamente rojo-

-Touko, yo… Quería agradecerte que me hayas dado esta oportunidad.

-¿Eh? –reaccionó con sus ojos brillosos-

-Quería agradecerte porque me hayas dado la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida. Sin darme cuenta… Desarrollé una atracción por ti desde que estudiábamos juntos. Sin embargo, nunca supe cómo decírtelo. A pesar de que la oportunidad llegó como matrimonio arreglado, yo… Sentía que sería muy injusto para ti. El que estemos juntos sin enamorarnos. Así que juré, ante todo lo importante en mi vida, que conseguiría enamorarte, transmitirte los sentimientos que yo tenía hacia ti. Y a pesar de que ya estemos comprometidos, yo quería pedirte si…

Inmediatamente, Kidou se arrodilla ante ella y saca un anillo de compromiso.

-Touko. Te gustaría ser oficialmente mi pareja… ¿Desde ahora y para siempre?

Touko, inmediatamente rompe a llorar de la alegría que la invadía al oír tal proposición.

-¡Si! ¡Acepto! –gritó Touko de alegría mientras sus lágrimas caían-

Al aceptar la proposición, Kidou se puso de pie, le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y finalmente, sellaron su amor con un tierno y dulce beso, mientras la gente alrededor suyo, les aplaudía felicitándolos por la nueva pareja que había nacido esta noche.

…

Fin del capítulo 6.

Finalmente, hay una feliz conclusion para la mayoria de las parejas, sobre todo para la pareja protagonista de esta historia :3 Sin embargo, para los que no han tenido un final feliz, lo tendrán... En algun momento.

SIN EMBARGO, ESTO AUN NO TERMINA DEL TODO, VIENE CON UN CAPITULO BONUS, DISFRUTENLO :3

La fiesta siguió celebrando como nunca, esta vez, felicitando sobre todo a Touko y Kidou por su matrimonio próximo. El público comenzó incluso a descontrolarse festejando el gran acontecimiento.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente... Ichinose y Domon habían logrado llegar a la mansión de Natsumi, esperando que la fiesta siguiese su curso.

-¡Chicos! ¡Al fin llegué! –gritó feliz Ichinose- Espero que aún sigan...

-¡Hola chicos! –gritó Domon- Perdón por demorarnos pero hubo un prob-/¡¿Qué demonios?!

Al llegar, ambos chicos vieron como el salón estaba hecho un desastre. Las mesas estaban completamente volteadas, habían algunos vidrios rotos y la mayoría de la gente que asistió a la fiesta, estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Algunos tumbados en el suelo, otros pintarrajeados como Rococo. La mayoría por resaca.

-¿Qué... Sucedió aquí? –dijo Ichinose un tanto anonadado-

-¡HEY! ¡ICHINOSE! –hic-

-¡Oh! ¡Dylan! –gritó Ichinose mientras corría hacia un ebrio Dylan-

-¡HEY MAN! –hic- TE PERDISTE LA –hic- ¡PARTY! –alzó su petaca de licor animoso-

Inmediatamente, Dylan se tambaleó, cayéndose finalmente al suelo. Durmiéndose en el acto.

-Oye, oye. ¡Esto no se ve como una simple celebración! –dijo Domon sorprendido-

-¡Ichinose! ¡Domon! –gritó Handa desde el suelo- ¡Se perdieron la fiesta!

-¡Handa! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! –preguntó Ichinose preocupado-

-Hehe... Querrás decir, que fue lo que NO pasó... –dijo mientras le tiraba su cámara de video- Grabe absolutamente todo para ti, me debes 5000 yenes. –dijo Handa con sus últimas fuerzas antes de quedarse dormido-

Ichinose y Domon vieron la grabación entera de la fiesta, enterándose de todos los sucesos ocurridos durante toda la fiesta de inicio a fin. Desde el inicio de este, hasta después del partido de compromiso de Kidou y Touko.

-¡Grrrr! ¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE HAGO CASO EN ALGO, DOMON! –gritó Ichinose frustrado-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –dijo Domon mientras se encogía de hombros-

Al ver como estaban todos inconscientes, algunos despertando con la resaca y otros empezándose a dormir completamente, vio como una sola persona, empezaba a salir del salón, y se veía completamente sano. Era Gouenji, quien se dispuso a salir por donde se encontraban Ichinose y Domon.

-Oh, Ichinose. Al fin llegaste.

-¡¿Gouenji?! ¿Cómo es que tú estás sano y el resto de aquí se encuentra de esa manera? –preguntó Domon sorprendido-

-Es por el ponche. O al menos eso dicen. Dijeron que el ponche tenía algo raro y la mayoría de los que bebieron, al rato después del desafío de Futbol, empezaron a actuar raros y... Terminó de esta manera. Aunque algunos se fueron antes de que ocurriera esto.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces tú fuiste el único que no bebió? -preguntó Ichinose-

-De hecho yo si bebí de ese ponche. La verdad estaba muy bueno...

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Pero entonces por qué no acabaste así!? –gritó Ichinose de la sorpresa-

-No lo sé. La verdad, todos decían que sabía raro, pero para mí fue el ponche más exquisito que he probado en mi vida. –dijo en un tono indiferente- Podría incluso volverme adicto a ese sabor... -murmuró para sí mismo-

-¿Eh? –reaccionaron ambos al unísono-

-Oh, lo siento. Ignoren eso. –dijo mientras miraba la hora en su celular- Bueno, tengo que irme. Dejé a Yuka con Toramaru cuidándola, debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos.

Al retirarse Gouenji, Ichinose y Domon continuaron observando el desolado paisaje que se había vuelto el salón de Natsumi. Lamentándose el no haber sido parte de esa algarabía.

...

Fin del capítulo.

Y así mis niños, fue como Gouenji comenzo los placeres culposos del alcohol, placeres que lo perseguirian de aqui al resto de los siguientes fics en el futuro (?) ok no

La verdad habia olvidado añadir esto a la segunda parte, pero como habia hecho un final adecuado para el capitulo, decidi añadir esto como un bonus.

En fin, ¡el proximo capitulo será la boda! Así que ojalá que les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo :3

Link de las escenas del capitulo: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/posts/293842814675132

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3 donde subo cosas del fic y proyectos futuros del fic y tambien dibujos random de Inazuma eleven mi pagina! :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


	9. Chapter 6,5 (Extra 1)

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._

 _Capitulo 6.5: (Extra 1)_

Llegó la estación navideña a la ciudad de Inazuma. Y en cierta mansión, el ambiente no era muy navideño. La pareja prometida a casarse y su hermana Haruna, se encontraban enfrentando una triste situación.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Usted se va a ir de viaje señor Kidou!? –exclamó Touko apenada-

-Touko, no es necesario que me hables con tanta formalidad. Después de todo pronto vamos a ser oficialmente familia... -dijo el señor Kidou mientras empezaba a tomar su maleta-

Inmediatamente, Haruna irrumpió en la sala de estar en donde se encontraban Touko, Kidou, y su padre.

-¡Así que era cierto que no va a pasar las festividades con nosotros! –exclamó Haruna mientras dramáticamente abría la puerta de la sala de estar- ¡Después de mucho al fin podemos pasar la navidad juntos! ¿Realmente no puede quedarse...? –dijo Haruna haciendo pucheros-

El padre de Kidou a la vez que recibía pucheros tanto de su nuera y su –quisiera que fuese- hija, trataba de calmarlas a ambas, mientras que Kidou estaba a un lado de la habitación, comportándose y observando la situación. Como siempre lo hacía frente a su padre.

-Pues sí, la verdad surgió un imprevisto en la compañía y tendré que viajar a encargarme yo mismo... Siento no poder acompañarlos. –dijo con un semblante triste a la vez que tomaba el hombro de ambas- Sin embargo, ya que ustedes tres van a estar solos aquí, ¿porque no invitan a sus amigos a pasar la navidad con ustedes?

Touko estaba un tanto sorprendida por la idea del señor Kidou, mientras que Haruna abrazó al padre de Kidou agradeciéndole la oportunidad que él les daba.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –agradeció Haruna mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del hombre-

-Hahaha, no hay nada que agradecer. –dijo riéndose a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de Haruna- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ustedes. –dijo a la vez que tomaba sus maletas- Bueno, me retiro, diviértanse mientras no estoy, dejare a Hakamada con ustedes.

A la vez que el señor Kidou se retiraba, Haruna abrazaba a Touko feliz por la oportunidad de hacer una reunión de navidad. Mientras que Kidou, se encontraba completamente en Shock. Ya que era extremadamente raro que su padre dejase entrar a gente ajena a su casa. A Kidou anteriormente, no se le tenía permitido traer a nadie a la mansión a quedarse a dormir. Ni a sus propios amigos. Si tenía suerte, lograba traer a Genda, Sakuma y Domon a cenar. Y el que su padre accediera sin más a traer a "cualquier persona" a la casa, lo dejó anonadado.

Mientras las dos chicas se alegran por la noticia de que tienen permitido hacer lo que quieran en la mansión, a Haruna se le ocurre una gran idea.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si llamamos a las chicas y hacemos una pijamada en la mansión? –sugirió Haruna con ojos centelleantes-

-¡Oh! ¡Es una buena idea! –dijo alegremente Touko- Pero... ¿No deberíamos preguntarle a Yuuto? Digo, después de todo sigue siendo su casa, ambas somos inquilinas o algo así...

-¿"Yuuto"? Así que ya has llegado a ese nivel de cercanía con mi hermano, ¿eh? –dijo Haruna con una mirada picara-

-E-eh, p-pues, nos vamos a casar pronto así que... -dijo Touko muy avergonzada y sonrojada-

-Bueno, tienes razón, preguntémosle a mi hermano.

Ambas chicas, al decidirse por preguntar la opinión de Kidou al respecto, notaron como él seguía en Shock por la decisión de su padre.

-Eh, Yuuto... ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Touko a la vez que tocaba su hombro-

-¡Ah, sí! –exclamó sorpresivamente- Lo siento, escuché su idea. Me parece bien.

-¡Decidido! –dijo Haruna aplaudiendo- Aunque... Sería injusto que llamemos solo a las chicas, sería raro teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano sería el único chico aquí... Así que, hermano, ¿qué te parece si tu llamas a los chicos?

-Tienes razón, podría hacer eso. Ustedes pueden tener su pijamada por su lado, y yo llamaré a los chicos para hacer una junta nocturna en otro lado de la mansión.

-¿No querrás decir pijamada...? –dijo Haruna un tanto extrañada-

-No, una junta nocturna. –dijo Kidou con un semblante seguro y serio-

-¡Una pijamada!

-¡Una junta nocturna!

Y así empezaron a discutir ambos hermanos por un pequeño tiempo, sobre el cómo debería ser llamada la reunión que pensaban organizar cada uno.

-¡Son lo mismo! –gritó furiosa Haruna- Dime hermano, ¿¡en que se distingue una junta nocturna de una pijamada!?

-Que en una junta nocturna no se usan pijamas. Una pijamada es algo más infantil. –dijo Kidou manteniendo su semblante calmo y serio-

Haruna se había quedado muda ante la ridícula y a la vez, seria respuesta de Kidou. Inmediatamente, antes de que la infantil discusión aumentase, Touko decidió interrumpir entre ellos.

-Vamos chicos, tranquilos. –dijo Touko tratando de calmar a ambos- De todas maneras, ¿porque no simplemente mezclamos ambas fiestas?

-No creo que sea buena idea. –dijo Kidou de manera cortante-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? Significaría que estaríamos separados y yo quería... -dijo Haruna un tanto triste-

-Si eso te preocupa, podemos pasar tiempo antes de que lleguen todos, pero después de ello, no dejaré que ningún chico se acerque a ustedes. Ellos serán mis amigos, pero antes que todo, son hombres. Recuerden que ya no somos niños. Quien sabe... Puede que alguna cosa indebida tome lugar aquí o algo si dejo que pase. Por eso se hará de esta manera. Por lo menos por esta ocasión. –dijo Kidou con una férrea decisión-

-Me siento de la misma manera que Haruna pero... -suspira- De acuerdo. Además tú siempre piensas en nuestra seguridad, confiaré en ti. –dijo Touko un tanto cabizbaja-

 _"Demonios... Yo contaba que pudiésemos estar solos durante la noche... Así tu y yo..._

 _¡Espera!_

 _Ay no, ¡¿en que estoy pensando?! ¡Soy una pervertida!"_ Pensó Touko en ese mismo instante, dejando salir de ello, un ligero sonrojo.

-¡No es justo! –reclamó Haruna- ¡¿Entonces para que los llamamos si no vamos a poder pasar tiempo con ellos!?

-Porque se supone que chicos y chicas tienen su propia manera de pasar el rato. Estoy seguro que ustedes con las chicas podrán charlar... -se sonroja levemente- "Cosas de chicas" que no podrían s-si nosotros estuviésemos presentes. Además... Al día siguiente podemos pasar el rato todos juntos.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! –Haruna grita de alegría mientras se le iluminan los ojos- ¡Eso significa que podré pasar la navidad con Tach-/digo, con todos nuestros amigos!

-¿Entonces significa que estás de acuerdo? –dijo Kidou buscando la aprobación de su hermana-

-Si. Además, tienes razón, seria agradable tener una pijamada solo de chicas para variar. –dijo Haruna sonriente-

-Gracias por entenderlo, Haruna. –dijo Kidou aliviado-

" _Bien, ya que esta decidido que las chicas estarán por su lado, podré pedirles consejo a los chicos tranquilamente sobre "ese tema"... No puedo dejar que Touko y Haruna escuchen eso ni de broma."_ Pensó Kidou en ese momento.

-Bien, en ese caso empezaré a llamar a los chicos. –dijo Kidou tomando su teléfono-

-¡Yo llamare a las chicas! –dijo Haruna haciendo lo mismo-

-¡Y yo!... ¿Qué hago? –preguntó Touko confundida-

-¡Podrías ayudar a preparar la comida junto con Hakamada! –sugirió Haruna-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... Quizá hasta podría aprender a cocinarle a Yuuto... -murmuró Touko para sí misma-

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Haruna curiosa-

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Me voy a la cocina! –corrió nerviosa hacia un pasillo random-

-¡TOUKO! ¡AHÍ NO ESTA LA COCINA! –gritó Haruna tratando de alcanzarla sin exito- Ah, se fue...

-Hakamada, por favor encárgate de lo demás, y... Asegúrate de que no se pierda. –dijo Kidou con un tono ligeramente nervioso-

-Si señorito. –dijo Hakamada a la vez que se dirigía a seguir a Touko-

-Bueno, ¡empezare a mandar mensajes a las demás para ver si pueden venir! –dijo Haruna tomando su teléfono-

Haruna había empezado a mandar las invitaciones a cada una de las chicas. Sin embargo al enviar los mensajes, se equivocó en uno de los contactos. Por error, le mandó la invitación a Fubuki, el cual aún tenía su número guardado (ya que había olvidado borrar).

-Oh no, ¡soy una idiota! Por error le mandé la invitación a Fubuki... -dijo Haruna con un gesto de desagrado-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Así me ahorras un poco el trabajo de invitar a los chicos. –dijo Kidou un poco ignorante sobre la situación-

Inmediatamente Fubuki la llamó de vuelta en respuesta al mensaje. Haruna, espantada tiró el teléfono que sonaba hacia Kidou.

-¡Hermano por favor encárgate de eso! ¡Iré a ver cómo va Touko! –corrió Haruna espantada hacia la cocina-

Kidou, al ver extrañado como su Hermana iba huyendo pálida hacia la cocina, contestó el teléfono por ella.

-¡HARUNA! ¡SABIA QUE RECAPACITARIAS UN DIA! REALMENTE SIENTO TODO LO QUE HE HECHO, JURO QUE TE HARE FELIZ Y-/

-¿Juras que vas a hacerla feliz? –interrogó inmediatamente con su usual tono serio- ¿A que te refieres con eso, Fubuki? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –preguntó con un tono completamente apagado y amenazante-

Fubuki inmediatamente reconoció la sombría voz que le hablaba por el teléfono. Sabiendo su destino y el de todo aquel que tocase o siquiera le hablase a Haruna de cualquier manera "indebida", trató de zafarse de la ira de Kidou.

-Ah, Kidou... E-eh... Yo... ¡Había roto la cámara de Haruna! ¡Y quería disculparme con ella por eso! Ahahaha... -rió muy nerviosamente a la vez que le mentía descaradamente al estratega-

Sin embargo, a pesar de que trataba de zafarse de Kidou mintiéndole descaradamente, esta mentira no era del todo falsa, ya que cuando Haruna había roto con Fubuki, esta le lanzó su cámara en un arranque de ira, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-¿Y a que te refieres con que vas a hacerla feliz? –preguntó amenazantemente- Esa frase suena un tanto sospechosa para simplemente referirse a eso.

-Ah, es que... Pensaba... ¡Ah sí! Comprarle una cámara nueva, eso es todo, ¡lo juro! –dijo con un tono aún más nervioso-

-Ah, con razón Haruna tenía una cámara nueva. –dijo manteniendo su voz sombría y amenazante- En fin, Haruna se equivocó. Te iba a llamar yo para invitarte a una reunión nocturna aquí en la mansión.

-¿U-una pijamada? –preguntó Fubuki un tanto nervioso-

-ES UNA REUNION NOCTURNA. –dijo casi gruñendo- En fin, ¿Puedes venir? De hecho, ¿siquiera estas en la ciudad? Podría mandarte un helicóptero si estás en Hokkaido.

-¡¿No estas exagerando un poco?! –exclamó Fubuki asombrado al oír la proposición del helicóptero-

-¡Yo quiero un helicóptero! ¡Dile que sí! –gritó una voz chillona y misteriosa a lo lejos en el teléfono-

-Olvídalo, ¡no insistas! –gritó Fubuki tratando de apagar los ánimos de su acompañante-

-¡Eres un aburrido! –dijo la voz misteriosa y femenina al lado de Fubuki-

-Como te decía Kidou, no es necesario, estoy cerca de ahí. Si quieres voy, pero, estoy con una amiga aquí mostrándole la ciudad y no puedo dejarla sola. Lo siento pero, ¿ella puede venir?

-Está bien. Además las chicas están haciendo su propia pijamada aquí también, así que no hay problema, puede estar con ellas.

-¡Me alegro! Sé que se llevará bien con las demás, ¡es bastante agradable!

-Oh vamos, ¡me estás haciendo sonrojar! –dijo la voz desconocida y femenina a lo lejos-

-Ahahaha... -río Fubuki incómodamente-

-Está bien, los veo allá. Te mandare la dirección por el teléfono. –corta la llamada-

Kidou, inmediatamente fue a la cocina para ver si Touko no se había perdido en el camino. Al abrir la puerta vio como una polvareda de harina explotó frente ante la pelirosa que ya se encontraba ahí.

-¡Ueeeeeh! –gritó Touko mientras tosía la harina que se le había metido en la boca- ¡Soy una inútil!

-Pfffftt-/-se aguantó Kidou la risa al ver la desastrosa escena de la cocina-

-¡No te rías! –gritó Touko avergonzada al ver la reacción de su prometido-

-No se preocupe, señorita. Todos cometemos errores en la cocina. –dijo Hakamada mientras le quitaba la harina que cubría a Touko-

-Pero no creo que lo que acabo de hacer sea cualquier cosa... -dijo Touko un tanto triste-

-Tiene razón, pero para la próxima, simplemente no llegue y abra como si nada la bolsa de harina. Use unas tijeras, señorita. –dijo Hakamada a la vez que daba un par de tijeras a la joven-

-Gracias... Tratare de hacer todo de manera calmada.

Al ver como Touko se compuso, Kidou se retiró de la cocina para dejarlos cocinar en paz. Agradecido de ver un lado torpe y tierno de su prometida, se dirigió a llamar al resto de los chicos para invitarles a pasar la noche.

Mientras Haruna y Kidou se preparaban para recibir a los invitados y Touko aprendia obedientemente a cocinar con Hakamada, pasó el tiempo y uno a uno, los chicos y chicas que habían sido invitados, fueron llegando a la mansión. Los primeros en llegar fueron Genda y Sakuma. Quienes se encontraban emocionados porque era la primera vez que iban a una pijamada.

-¡Gracias por invitarnos Kidou! ¡Estoy emocionado por lo de esta noche! –dijo Sakuma con una expresión brillante-

-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? –preguntó Kidou un tanto serio-

-Pues obviamente un pijama para dormir. –respondió Sakuma un tanto extrañado- ¿No es esto una pijamada?

-Esto no es una pijamada, Sakuma. Es una maldita junta nocturna. –respondió Kidou un tanto molesto-

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Genda un tanto confundido-

-... -suspira- Olvídalo, pasen.

Mientras Touko los saludaba y llevaba a los dos a la sala de estar, el siguiente en llegar fue Gouenji, quien llego junto a su hermanita Yuka.

-Gouenji, bienvenido. –lo saluda con un apretón de manos mientras mira a la jovencita a su lado- ¿Trajiste a tu hermana?

-Siento traerla tan repentinamente. Pero no tenía con quien dejarla. Nuestra nana está de vacaciones. ¿Puede unirse a la pijamada?

Kidou notó como su hermana hacia un pequeño puchero. Probablemente porque Gouenji sigue tratándola como la misma niña pequeña de hace años atrás.

-Es una junta nocturna. –corrigió Kidou a Gouenji- Haruna es la que tiene una pijamada con las chicas, puede quedarse con ellas.

-Gracias. –se agacha hacia su hermana- Ve con Haruna, y pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya no soy una niña! –se quejó Yuka mientras hacia un puchero- ¡Estaré bien!

-Bueno, entra. Aún falta que lleguen los demás. –dijo Kidou mientras indicaba el camino a la sala de estar-

Y así de esta manera, tanto las chicas como los chicos, fueron llegando a la mansión. De las chicas; Natsumi, Aki, Rika y Fuyuka habían llegado por invitación de Haruna aparte de las que ya estaban. Y de los chicos, aparte de los que ya estaban, habían llegado Endou, Tachimukai, Someoka, Toramaru, Kogure, Fudou (quien había sido invitado a regañadientes por Kidou), Domon y Ichinose (quienes habían llegado a la ciudad de Inazuma coincidentemente hace poco, para pasar la navidad con Aki).

Los últimos en llegar, irónicamente fueron Fubuki y su amiga.

-Oh Fubuki, bienvenido. ¿Y tú eres...? –preguntó Kidou un tanto extrañado-

-¡Mucho gusto! Soy Shiratoya Nae. ¡Hace poco que me hice amiga de Fubuki-senpai! Espero llevarme bien con ustedes. –saluda haciendo una reverencia-

-Mucho gusto también. –dice Kidou devolviendo el saludo- Por favor entren, con ustedes ya llegaron todos.

Kidou se dispuso a llevar a Fubuki y a Nae a la sala de estar, en donde todos los chicos y chicas se encontraban charlando mientras esperaban a los que faltaban.

-Bien, ya llegaron los últimos.

-¿Oh? ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Natsumi un tanto curiosa-

Fubuki: Ella es-/-es interrumpido por Nae-

-¡Shiratoya Nae! ¡Soy la futura esposa de Fubuki-senpai! ¡Mucho gusto! –gritó alegórica ante los demás-

Todos al oír la atrevida declaración de Nae, reaccionaron de muchas maneras. Algunos quedaron boquiabiertos, otros se sonrojaron y otros escupieron sus bebidas de la sorpresa.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡FELICIDADES! –exclamó Endou inocentemente-

-¡Endou, por favor compórtate! –regañó Natsumi tratando de controlar a Endou-

-¡Nae! ¡Ya te dije que no bromees así! –regañó Fubuki a la energética joven- Es solo una amiga que traje de Hokkaido. Siento haberla traído conmigo, pero espero que se lleven bien con ella. –hace una reverencia-

-Oh, no hay problema. Mucho gusto, Nae. –dijo Natsumi sonriente-

-¡Es tan adorable! –exclamó Haruna emocionada-

-Vaya, realmente te encontraste una buena chica, ¿eh Fubuki? –dijo Someoka con un tono pícaro-

-¡No digas esas cosas, Someoka! –exclamó Fubuki sonrojándose-

-Hmmm, así que son solo amigos, ¿eh? –dijo Rika con un tono travieso-

-Rika, no empieces con tus cosas raras. -regañó Touko-

Kidou deja caer un libro pesado en la mesa para llamar la atención de todos, quienes se empezaban a emocionar por la llegada de la nueva chica.

-Bien, ya estamos todos así que podemos empezar. Sin embargo, antes de empezar esto, quiero aclarar algo una vez más. Las chicas, tendrán su pijamada en el cuarto de Haruna, mientras que nosotros, iremos a mi cuarto, así cada grupo se divertirá a su propia manera. Hakamada nos traerá aperitivos cada cierto tiempo, así que no se preocupen por la comida. Y por ultimo, durante esta noche, no permitiré que ningún chico se acerque a alguna de las chicas en su pijamada. Y viceversa.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHH!? –gritó la mayoria-

-¿Pero qué demonios, Kidou? ¿Que crees que vamos a hacer nosotros? –gritó Fudou un tanto molesto-

-¿Crees que somos alguna clase de pervertidos o algo así? –dijo Someoka un tanto ofendido-

-Oh, ¿acaso no lo son? –dijo Natsumi burlonamente-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –respondió Someoka molesto-

\- -AHEM- Para que lo sepan. No confío en nadie con este tipo de cosas. Sobre todo si mi prometida y mi hermanita están involucradas. –dijo Kidou con una voz completamente apagada y dispuesta a matar-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tampoco querría que nada le pasase a mi hermanita. –asintió Gouenji junto a Kidou-

Inmediatamente los dos que habían reclamado, dejaron de hacerlo. Y el resto que quería reclamar, no quiso hacerlo por temor a Kidou, quien mostraba una notoria sed de sangre.

-No quiero que nada indebido pase durante la noche, y este tipo de fiestas son las más peligrosas para ello. Además, cada fiesta hará cosas de chicas y cosas de chicos, así que será mejor de esta manera. Si quieren verse, pueden hacerlo al día siguiente. Será por esta noche solamente.

-¡Bueno! Ya oyeron a mi hermano, así que... -se levanta del sofá- ¡Chicas síganme! –gritó Haruna animada-

El resto de las chicas emocionadas, siguieron a Haruna mientras algunas de las chicas (Natsumi, Aki, Touko y Fuyuka) se despedían de sus parejas e iban con Haruna.

Inmediatamente luego de eso, los chicos siguieron a Kidou hacia su habitación.

-Bueno, entren y pónganse cómodos. Dentro de poco vendrán los bocadillos. –dijo Kidou mientras presentaba su habitación-

Mientras entraban, los chicos se impresionaban con la habitación del estratega. Mientras que Kidou, se preparaba mentalmente para tratar de hablar sobre el tema que lo aquejaba.

-Vaya, esto SI es enorme... -dijo Someoka impresionado-

-Yo no querría nada más si tuviese una habitación así... -soltó Kogure mientras admiraba la habitación a la que entraba-

-Heh, hace tiempo que no venía. No ha cambiado mucho, Kidou. –dijo Endou con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en la habitación-

-¿Tu ya habías venido antes, capitán? –preguntó Tachimukai un tanto impresionado-

-Fue hace años atrás. Después de la paliza que Zeus le había dado al Instituto Imperial. Cuando vino a convencerme de animarme y no dejar el futbol. –respondió Kidou con un tono nostálgico- No estaría aquí con ustedes de no haber sido por él y por Gouenji.

-Nos das demasiado crédito, Kidou. –dijo Gouenji soltando una pequeña risa-

-Yo recuerdo que la última vez que vine, fue con Genda y Sakuma, cuando ocasionalmente íbamos a cenar a su casa. –dijo Domon entre risas-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Nunca supe que estudiabas en el Instituto Imperial, Domon... -soltó Ichinose con un tono impresionado-

-Heheh, lo siento, se me fue contártelo. Eso fue antes de que supiéramos que estabas vivo. Solía pasar tiempo con este trio de idiotas todo el tiempo antes de transferirme. –dijo Domon con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada altanera-

-Por lo menos no somos más idiotas que cierto defensa mediocre que veo ahora mismo. –dijo Sakuma mirando a Domon-

-¡Oye!

La mayoría soltó risas entre el chascarro que tomaba lugar en el cuarto de Kidou. La mayoría ya se había relajado y empezaron a bromear entre ellos. Kidou, sin embargo era el único que se veía un tanto serio, pero a pesar de estar así, no pudo ser capaz de romper la amigable atmosfera entre ellos únicamente para hablar de sus problemas, así que prefirió dejarlo así de momento y tratar de divertirse con sus amigos.

-Oye, Kidou. Te veo un poco raro. ¿Tienes algo que decirnos? –preguntó Genda instintivamente-

-¿Eh? ¿¡Kidou se encuentra mal!? –exclamó Endou un poco preocupado-

Al oír a Endou preocupado, todos los demás se aglomeran alrededor de Kidou, preocupados sobre que le podría estar sucediendo.

-No, no. ¡No es eso en lo absoluto! ¡¿Acaso no están exagerando un poco?! –dijo Kidou un tanto nervioso-

-Vamos, Kidou, puedes decirnos que te sucede. –dijo Someoka firmemente-

-Sí, Kidou. Nosotros estamos aquí para ti. –asintió Fubuki con calma-

-Hablen por ustedes, a mí no me interesa. –soltó Fudou con un tono desinteresado-

-Eh, pues... Yo...

 _"¿¡En serio, como escaló esto tan rápidamente!? ¡Ahora definitivamente no puedo decirles que me siento culpable porque termine haciendo "esas cosas" con Touko antes del matrimonio! Tengo que pensar en algo..."_ Pensó Kidou en medio de todo el alboroto.

-Lo que pasa es que... Me siento feliz porque quería reunirme con ustedes como en los viejos tiempos. Digo, desde que me comprometí ya no tengo tiempo para pasar con ustedes y quería compensárselos de alguna manera... Ya que yo... Los aprecio mucho y tengo miedo de perderlos. –dijo Kidou con su semblante serio y triste-

Sakuma inmediatamente abrazó a Kidou entre llantos histéricos, seguido de Genda quien solo soltó algunas lágrimas en silencio.

-¡KIDOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, NO TE VAMOS A DEJAR SOLO NUNCA! –gritó Sakuma entre llantos-

-¡Sueltame, Sakuma! ¡Estás exagerando! –forcejeó Kidou tratando de salir-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! TRANQUILO, ¡SEREMOS AMIGOS PARA SIEMPREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mientras Sakuma hacia la dramática escena, los demás se limitaron a reírse. Sin embargo Fudou se encontraba haciendo gestos de asco ante dicha escena.

-Bah, no podría verse más patético que eso. –dice Fudou entre gruñidos-

...

Mientras tanto, todas las chicas llegaron y se acomodaron en el cuarto de Haruna. Al acomodarse, inmediatamente habían comenzado a chismosear.

-Oye Rika, ¿no has oído noticias de Michiko y Reika? Las había invitado pero ninguna ha contestado... -preguntó Haruna preocupada-

-Ah sí, esas dos... Oí por parte de Reika que invitó a Kazemaru para navidad a conocer a sus padres.

-Ah, con razón Endou me preguntó si algo le había pasado a Kazemaru, que nunca lo había visto tan pálido y nervioso... -dijo Natsumi mientras trataba de recordar detalles-

-Esperemos que Kazemaru salga vivo de esta. –dijo Aki entre risas-

-Y ahora que caigo, Michiko también se veía emocionada por pasar las fiestas con Sombra, sobre todo porque sus padres no estarían para navidad. A veces subestimo a esa chica. –dijo Rika con picardía-

-Creo que exageras, además esos dos no se ven como una pareja que se iría a hacer cosas pervertidas apenas quedasen solos.

-Aki tiene razón, es más, ¡me los imagino durmiendo juntos en un Kotatsu! –dijo Fuyuka mientras soltaba una sonrisa al imaginar la tierna escena-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo pienso que...! Tienen toda la razón. Creo que me emocioné un poco. –dijo Rika inmediatamente perdiendo el entusiasmo-

-¿Solo un poco? –regañó Touko-

-Bueno, sí, ¡me emocioné y ya! –respondió Rika- Además... Sigo sin creer como Michiko quedó como alguien como Sombra... Digo, ¿¡no lo han visto!?

-Todos los días... -dijeron todas las chicas excepto Nae-

-El siempre da miedo por todo, pero cuando está feliz... Da aún más miedo, como un asesino antes de matar a su víctima... -añadió Aki con una sonrisa sombría-

Oigan, quizá él de algo de miedo, ¡pero Michiko quiere mucho a Sombra! Creo que debemos respetar los gustos de chicos que cada una tiene. –dijo Touko defendiendo a Jin-

-Sí, tiene razón. Además, sinceramente espero que esos dos sean felices. –dijo Natsumi mientras elegantemente tomaba su bebida-

-Oigan... Siento interrumpirlas y todo pero... ¿Quién es Sombra? –preguntó Nae confundida-

Todas las chicas habían volteado hacia Nae, quien se veía claramente confundida. Rika, no esperó para ser la primera en interrogarla.

-¡Oye, es cierto! Ya que eres la chica nueva, ¡tenemos que conocerte mejor! Así que... ¿Cómo conociste a Fubuki? –preguntó Rika con ojos brillantes-

-¡Rika! ¿¡Apenas la conocemos y ya estás de chismosa!? –regañó Touko-

-¡Pero yo quiero saber! ¡ADEMAS SE AUTO-PROCLAMÓ SU FUTURA ESPOSA! ¡Y YO PODRIA AYUDAR A QUE ESO PASE! –suplicó Rika-

-¡RIKA, POR DIOS NO EMPIECES DE NUEVO!

-Además, ¿no te da curiosidad? –interrogó Rika-

-Bueno si, ¡pero creo que la podríamos incomodar con ese tipo de preguntas!

-Oh, yo no tengo problema. –respondió inocentemente- ¡Conocí a Fubuki-senpai por casualidad en el pasillo de la preparatoria! Trataba de ver a que club podría unirme, ya que me había aburrido del atletismo... Así que buscando clubes, me encontré a Fubuki-senpai ¡y me convenció de entrar al club de futbol!

-Vaya, ¿así que tú también juegas al futbol? –preguntó Natsumi intrigada-

-Sí, aunque acabo de empezar, heheh... ¡Desde entonces él me ha estado ayudando y últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos!

-Vaya casanova que está hecho ese tipo. –dijo Rika mientras escuchaba atentamente-

-Y que lo digas... -dijo Haruna con disgusto-

Luego de eso, las chicas siguieron interrogando a Nae una y otra vez con preguntas como: "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan conociéndose?"; "¿Qué tan cercanos son ustedes?"; "¿Qué cosa te agrada de él?"; entre tantas otras interrogatorias.

-(...) ¡Y le tuve que insistir un montón para que me trajese aquí! Valió la pena haberlo hecho, heheh... -dijo alegremente-

-Vaya, se nota que te gusta mucho... Por lo que dices, ¡te diviertes mucho estando con el! –dijo Fuyuka un tanto alegre-

-La flecha de cupido definitivamente llegó a esta chica. –dijo Rika asintiendo muy decididamente-

-Oye, ¿por qué simplemente no te le confiesas? –sugirió Aki-

Nae se había puesto completamente roja ante las afirmaciones de todas las chicas. Volviéndose consciente de sus sentimientos por Fubuki.

-¡No, no, no! Y-yo solo vine a apoyar a mi amigo, además... Se nota que está loco por una chica llamada Haruna...

Mientras tomaba gaseosa, Haruna se había atragantado al oír las palabras de Nae.

"¿¡Demonios, no quería creerlo pero en serio ese tipo todavía no me olvida!?" Pensó Haruna completamente irritada.

-¡P-pero yo escuché que esa chica está con un chico llamado Tachimukai! Así que no creo que ella venga por Fubuki o esté remotamente interesado en el! Ahahahaha... -dijo Haruna fingiendo ignorancia-

-Haruna, es lo más patético que has hecho en mucho tiempo... -dijo Natsumi con un pequeño gesto de decepción-

-Sí, Haruna. Eso es demasiado bajo hasta para ti... -dijo Aki echándole sal a la herida de Haruna-

-¡Demonios! ¿¡No podrían mantener la boca cerrada ustedes dos!? –gritó Haruna avergonzada por si misma-

-Espera, ¿¡tú eres Haruna!? Con razón Fubuki-senpai está vuelto loco por ti, eres tan bonita... -expresó Nae su admiración-

-Por favor, no digas esas cosas... -suplica Haruna avergonzada- Además, ¡realmente no estoy interesada en ese tipo! Así que me sentiría feliz si llegases alguna vez a ser su pareja. –dijo Haruna con confianza-

-Oh vamos, ya les dije que no es así... -murmuró muy sonrojada-

Mientras las chicas seguían charlando y conociendo a la chica nueva, los chicos se encontraban comiendo snacks mientras charlaban. Sakuma, súbitamente se levanta y llama la atención de todos los chicos en el cuarto.

-Chicos. Ya que estamos en una pijamada y todo, ¿qué les parece si jugamos "Verdad o reto"?

-¡Oh, suena bien! –dijo Tachimukai un tanto animado-

-No lo sé. ¿No es un poco infantil ese juego? –dijo Kidou un tanto desmotivado-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Vamos, ¡será divertido! –animó Sakuma-

-Además, por muy de niños que sea un juego, puede ser mas de adultos si nosotros lo hacemos como tal. –dijo Fudou siguiéndole la corriente a Sakuma- ¿O acaso tienes miedo, Kidou? -mofándose-

-Déjate de bromas. Si tanto insistes, hagámoslo. –dijo Kidou un tanto serio-

-Heh, idiota. –sonrió Fudou maliciosamente-

-Ji ji ji, suena interesante. ¡Me divertiré viéndolos caer durante el juego! –se mofó Kogure-

Así comenzaron a jugar. Pusieron una botella a girar y Sakuma fue el primero en obtener el turno. Al girarla de nuevo, lentamente cayó sobre Fudou, así de esta manera, fue el primero en ser desafiado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es en serio?! –exclamó Fudou-

-Heh, muy bien Fudou. Elige: ¿verdad o reto?

-Bah, elijo verdad.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué "cosas" has hecho con Fuyuka?

La mayoría en el cuarto se sonrojó al oír a Sakuma hacer una pregunta tan atrevida como esa. Incluso Fudou, se mostró un tanto incómodo y vulnerable al ser interrogado de esa manera.

-¿¡Y-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESO!? –dijo con un rostro completamente rojo-

-Vamos, has elegido verdad. ¿O no? ¡Tienes que cumplirlo! De eso se trata el juego. –dijo Sakuma con una victoriosa y burlona sonrisa-

Kidou al ver a Sakuma burlándose de Fudou tan malévolamente y ver a Fudou completamente indefenso ante dichas interrogatorias, se dio cuenta que subestimó el "Verdad o reto". Que definitivamente no era un "juego de niños" para ser tomado a la ligera.

-¡Olvídalo! Prefiero un reto en ese caso. –dijo Fudou a regañadientes-

-¿Oye, puede hacer eso? –preguntó Endou un tanto confundido-

-Si. Cuando uno no dice la verdad, el reto es obligatorio. Ahora Fudou está obligado a cualquier humillante orden que Sakuma le dé. –explicó Genda-

-Humillante, ¿eh...? –murmuró con una diabólica sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¿Q-que es lo que planeas hacer? ¡Maldito tuerto! –exclamó Fudou enojado y nervioso-

-Heh heh heh. Tu reto será...

Un momento de silencio reinó en el cuarto en lo que Sakuma aguardaba a decir el reto de Fudou. Todos se encontraban nerviosos por saber el incierto futuro que le aguardaba al grosero joven. Incluso Kidou se encontraba un tanto nervioso y a la vez emocionado por saber la sentencia de su amigo. Mientras que Fudou, se maldecía a sí mismo y juraba una pronta venganza contra Sakuma.

-¡Tu reto será llamar a Fuyuka y decirle que la quieres!

La decepción de los demás se podía palpar en el aire. Sin embargo, Fudou era el único que se encontraba completamente avergonzado por la orden.

-¿¡P-P-POR QUÉ DEBERÍA LLAMARLA A ELLA!? –exclamó completamente rojo de la vergüenza-

-¡Por favor! ¡Todos sabemos que ustedes dos salen desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿Qué hay de malo en que la llames para darle un poco de cariño?

-Sakuma... ¿No se lo dejaste demasiado fácil? –preguntó Domon un tanto confundido-

-Heh, ¿tú crees? –dijo confianzudo mientras observaba a Fudou, quien estaba paralizado de la vergüenza-

-Grr...

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de las chicas, al terminar de interrogar a Nae, empezaron a atosigar de preguntas a Fuyuka.

-Fuyuka, ¡en serio! ¿Cómo es que puedes salir con Fudou? –preguntó Haruna un tanto curiosa-

-¿¡P-pero de que hablas!? –exclamó Fuyuka roja de la vergüenza-

-¡Pues de ese tipo! No es que cuestionemos tus gusto pero, en serio... ¡Siempre nos preguntamos que le ves a ese tipo! A veces tiene una cara de loco y ¡es tan grosero que siempre se la pasa peleando! –dice Rika con un gesto de desdén-

-¡No hables así de Akio! Digo, sé que al inicio era una persona vulgar, solitaria y grosera. ¡Pero ahora ha cambiado y es una persona diferente! –exclamó Fuyuka-

-Fuyuka... -cuestionó Haruna-

-¡Es una persona diferente!

-Ah sí, sí. ¡Claro! –dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Fuyuka- Sin embargo, sigo sin creerlo...

-Vaya con ustedes. –suspira- Aunque no lo crean, él es un hombre dulce y tierno, por lo menos conmigo. Si solo tuviese una manera de mostrárselo a ustedes...

Súbitamente, el celular de Fuyuka comenzó a sonar.

-Me pregunto quién será... -dijo mientras veía el nombre de quien la llamaba- ¡E-es Akio!

-¿¡En serio es Fudou!? –gritó Rika emocionada- ¡Ponle el altavoz!

-P-pero...

-¡Vamos, hazlo! ¡Rápido!

Rika inmediatamente por la emoción, le quita el teléfono a Fuyuka y contesta la llamada, poniéndola en altavoz para que todos pudiesen escuchar.

-Oye, Fuyuka. ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, Akio. Estoy aquí... ¿P-para que llamabas...?

-S-siento si te interrumpí o algo, es solo que... -dijo con un ligero tono nervioso-

-¿S-si? ¿Q-que sucede?

-S-solo llamaba para decirte que yo... T-te quiero. –dijo Fudou con una voz suave y tierna-

Inmediatamente, todas las chicas (sobre todo Fuyuka) se sonrojaron al oír la repentina demostración de amor de Fudou.

-¿¡A-Akio!? ¿¡E-estas bien!? –exclamó roja de la vergüenza-

-¡N-no te lo voy a repetir! –exclamó nervioso-

Inmediatamente, Fudou cortó el teléfono por la vergüenza. Sakuma y los demás en su rostro tenían una mezcla de sorpresa, risa y satisfacción por el tierno actuar de Fudou.

-Muy bien, hice lo que querías. ¡¿Estás feliz?! –exclamó sonrojado y malhumorado-

-Claro que si, Akio~ -dijo Sakuma a la vez que hacia ademanes imitando a Fuyuka-

-Jodido tuerto, juro que me las vas a pagar.

Al poco tiempo de haber terminado la llamada, se oyeron unos gritos un tanto animosos proveniente del cuarto de las chicas.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿¡Habrá pasado algo con las chicas!? –exclamó Tachimukai preocupado-

-No creo. Por lo menos no sonó a que estuviesen en problemas o algo. Deben estar divirtiéndose entre ellas. –dijo Fubuki en un tono despreocupado-

-Déjenlas, de todas maneras las chicas siempre gritan por cualquier cosa. –dijo Someoka un poco molesto-

-Claro que si, después de todo son bastante molestas en grupo. –añadió Fudou burlonamente-

-Sí, sí. Como sea, no olvides que te toca. Así que apresúrate, Akio. –bromeó Kidou manteniendo su tono serio-

-¿¡TU TAMBIEN, KIDOU!? Si me toca alguno de ustedes dos, voy a hacer que me las paguen... -sentenció Fudou-

Dicho eso, Fudou tomó la botella y la giró con rabia, deseando que cayera tanto en el imbécil de Sakuma como en el estúpido de Kidou.

La botella giró por mucho tiempo, todo el mundo se había puesto un tanto nervioso debido que a quien le tocase la botella, Fudou lo haría sufrir para desquitarse por la humillación anterior. Sobre todo si uno de ellos fuesen Kidou o Sakuma.

La botella finalmente se había detenido. La persona que apuntó fue Kidou, quien se veía bastante sorprendido por el resultado.

-Vaya, vaya. Podríamos decir que esto ha dado un... GIRO irónico. No lo crees, ¿Kidou? –se mofó Fudou con una sonrisa victoriosa y llena de malicia-

-Tch, como sea. Di que es lo que quieres.

-Oh, vamos Kidou. ¡Déjame saborear este momento! Este momento en donde tengo completo control sobre ti. Donde tendrás que obedecer todas mis órdenes sin resistirte. ¡Donde-/

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan patético y decirlo de una vez? –interrumpió Kidou molesto- Además, solo tienes una orden, imbécil.

-Tch. Si así lo quieres, te hare sufrir inmediatamente. -se levanta- Bien. Elige Verdad o Reto de una maldita vez.

-Elijo "Verdad". No dejaré que me ordenes hacer lo que sea.

-Heh, cualquiera de los dos me basta para humillarte, Kidou. Entonces responde a esto: ¿Has hecho ese tipo de "cosas" con Touko? Si lo has hecho, descríbelas muy detalladamente. –dijo Fudou con una expresión de malicia pura-

La mayoría de los jóvenes en el cuarto se sonrojó a la vez que se sorprendió por la petición de Fudou. Kidou por sobre todos, se quedó completamente mudo ante la impresión.

-¡Oye, Fudou! ¡Eso es pasarse con la intimidad de las personas! –reclamó Sakuma a la vez que se levantaba del suelo-

-Oye, oye. Kidou eligió verdad y él tiene que responder con la absoluta verdad a lo que pregunte, ¿no es así como lo hiciste conmigo? –dijo con su típica expresión burlona-

-Sí, pero... -trató de reclamar Sakuma un tanto avergonzado-

-Ah, ya cállate, eres molesto. –se quejó Fudou- ¡Kidou! ¡Responde de una maldita vez!

Kidou no sabía que responder. Él no podría decirles que en realidad, terminó haciendo ese tipo de "cosas" con Touko antes de terminar casados. Y definitivamente no daría ningún detalle privado sobre ello. Touko terminaría odiándolo por revelar cosas tan intimas entre ellos. Por otro lado, Kidou precisamente quería buscar consejos y opiniones con los chicos ante dicho problema. Pero gracias a Fudou, ya no podría hablar de ello sin ser tomado a manera de burla.

Kidou finalmente, tuvo que elegir la única opción que podría salvarlo de ello.

-... Me retracto. Elegiré "Reto".

-Heh, cobarde. Bueno, entonces será un "Reto".

Fudou no pudo contener su sonrisa de alegría. En el fondo, le había tendido una trampa a Kidou con una pregunta difícil de responder para que todo quedase en un "Reto".

-¡Tu "Reto" será esconderte en la habitación de las chicas y espiarlas sin que te descubran! –exclamó emocionado por castigar a Kidou-

-... Si así lo quieres, tomaré tu reto. –dijo Kidou mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-Así me gusta. –soltó Fudou una risilla-

-P-pero, ¿cómo vas a entrar al cuarto de las chicas sin que te descubran? –preguntó Tachimukai muy preocupado-

-No te preocupes, ya pensé en algo. –dijo Kidou mientras tomaba el citofono de la habitación-

Inmediatamente, Kidou marcó un botón el cual llamó inmediatamente a su mayordomo, Hakamada.

-¿Necesita algo, joven amo?

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí. Llama a las chicas y haz que salgan todas de su cuarto por un par de minutos. Por favor, hazlo sin preguntas.

-Entendido, Joven amo. Sé que no haría nada que fuese remotamente indecente como espiar a las jovencitas. Confió en usted.

Inmediatamente la flecha de la culpa, lo atravesó dolorosamente al oír a su mayordomo decir esas palabras. Se sentía profundamente decepcionado consigo mismo.

-Además, es justo a tiempo. –añadió Hakamada- Había preparado las meriendas de las chicas, les pediré que bajen a buscarlas.

-Cuento contigo. –colgó el citofono-

-¿Y? Resultó o n-/... ¿Por qué te ves tan... sombrío, Kidou? –preguntó Genda un tanto sorprendido-

-No es nada. –dijo Kidou mientras se componía a sí mismo- Y si, resultará. Ahora las chicas dejarán el cuarto.

-Kidou... ¿Realmente tienes que hacer esto? -preguntó Sakuma con una notoria preocupación en el rostro-

-Si no lo hago, Fudou va a seguir molestándome toda la noche. Prefiero evitarme eso. –dijo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto- ... Bueno, deséenme suerte. Volveré en 20 minutos.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, hubo un silencio sepulcral. Como si presenciasen la partida de alguien a quien no verían más.

-... ¡ESPERA, KIDOU! ¡YO VOY CONTIGO! –salió Sakuma corriendo tratando de alcanzar la puerta-

-¡ALTO! ¡NO VAYAS! –gritó Genda mientras se abalanzaba encima de Sakuma-

-¡SUELTAME! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE EL HAGA ESTO!

-¡SE COMO TE SIENTES! ¡PERO NO PODEMOS IGNORAR LA VOLUNTAD DE KIDOU!

-¡Tiene razón! –interrumpió Endou metiéndose en la "dramática" escena- ¡¿Cómo puedes llamarte su amigo si no confías en el?!

-P-pero yo... -se lamentó Sakuma casi queriendo llorar-

-¡Confiemos y esperemos en su regreso! –animó Endou mientras daba palmadas en las espaldas de ambos-

-Está bien... ¡Lo haremos! –se recompuso Sakuma-

-¡Confiemos en que regresará con nosotros! –reanimó Genda-

-¡SI! –gritaron los tres al unísono-

El resto de los chicos no hacían más que ver con ojos fríos y confundidos la escena de "verdadera amistad" que aún no lograban entender el como la situación llegó a eso.

-Sí, bueno... ¿Quién tiene hambre? –preguntó Gouenji a la vez que sacaba bocadillos-

Mientras tanto, Kidou había llegado a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. Mientras sostenía su mano en la perilla, no podía dejar de dudar. "¿Qué cosas veré aquí dentro con ellas?", "¿Qué sucederá si me descubren?", "¿Seré catalogado como un pervertido el resto de mi vida?" Todas esas preguntas y más cruzaban por su mente. Sin embargo, el imaginarse el rostro de Fudou burlándose de él por ser un cobarde, era suficiente para hacerlo entrar al cuarto de Haruna en donde las chicas dormirían juntas esta noche.

Al entrar, contempló el cuarto vacío en donde yacían las pertenencias de las chicas y un fragante y dulce aroma invadió su olfato, aturdiéndolo parcialmente. Él ya había entrado antes al cuarto que Haruna se hizo en la casa de Kidou, sin embargo, nunca pensó que el dulce aroma femenino de muchas mujeres invadiría este lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, se oía como las chicas subían animosamente las escaleras con sus bocadillos y bebidas. Kidou, aún atontado por la fragancia femenina del lugar, trató rápidamente de encontrar algún lugar para esconderse. En medio de la desesperación, no se le ocurrió otro lugar que meterse debajo de la gran cama que había en un costado de la habitación.

A la vez que las chicas entraban charlando y divirtiéndose, Kidou trató de moverse lo más profundo que pudo bajo de la cama. Mientras se movía, notó como su mano tocó una suave y pequeña prenda. Al verla, notó que era ropa interior. Ruborizado de la sorpresa, casi no pudo contener su grito, el cual tapó con su otra mano libre.

-¿Eh? ¿Oyeron algo? –preguntó Touko mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

-No lo sé... ¿Serán imaginaciones tuyas? –dijo Haruna un tanto confundida-

-¡¿No serán los chicos tratando de espiarnos?! –preguntó Nae emocionada-

-¡Claro que no! –refutó Haruna- Además, mi hermano dijo que no dejaría que nadie llegase aquí, ¡y hablamos de mi hermano! Saben lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser... -dijo Haruna mientras palidecía-

-Tienes razón, es alguien muy diligente. –añadió Natsumi-

Kidou logró calmarse al oír que nadie sospechaba de su presencia dentro del cuarto. Al calmarse, vio una vez más la ropa interior que había tomado por accidente, y se dio cuenta que la ropa interior que se encontraba tirada debajo de la cama, era de Haruna. Él lo sabía debido a que de vez en cuando, ordenaba el cuarto de Haruna cuando Hakamada se encontraba ocupado con otros deberes.

 _"Maldita sea. Todavía sigue teniendo esa costumbre de tirar su ropa aun cuando me la paso repitiéndole que tiene que ser más ordenada con sus cosas. Quisiera regañarla, pero si lo hago, descubrirá que estuve aquí..."_ Se quejó Kidou en su mente.

El tiempo pasó entre que las chicas charlaban y Kidou seguía debajo de la cama esperando a que pasase la hora de su "reto". Luego de un rato, las chicas se empezaban a aburrir, así que empezaron a sugerir juegos para pasar el rato.

-Oigan, ¿porque no jugamos verdad o reto? –sugirió Haruna-

-Nah, es aburrido ese juego... -dijo Rika desganada, para luego inmediatamente levantarse animosa- Oh, ¡espera! ¿Porque no jugamos al "nunca-nunca"?

-¿Y de qué trata ese juego? –dijo Touko un tanto curiosa-

-Bueno, trata de que una a la vez puede hacer una pregunta a todos como "yo nunca nunca he..." y quien lo haya hecho, tiene que beber.

-¡Yo quiero jugarlo! ¡Se ve divertido! –exclamó Nae animosa-

-¡Un momento! Aún no termino. –saca licor con sabor a arándano de su bolso- ¡Todas tenemos que tomar esto!

-Eso es... ¡¿Vodka?! –exclamó Fuyuka preocupada-

 _"¿¡Licor!? Esto no me gusta nada..."_ Pensó Kidou un tanto alterado.

-¡P-pero Yuka es solo una niña! ¡Y Nae sigue siendo menor!

-Ah, tranquilas. Ellas pueden tomar jugo. Además, no es licor fuerte, pero es suficiente para que soltarles la lengua y ayudar a que... "respondan mejor" las preguntas. Sí, eso. –dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma- ¡Y NO ACEPTARÉ UN NO POR RESPUESTA! –exclamó Rika con ahinco-

-No lo sé, no me convence... -dudó Touko-

-¡YO QUIERO! ¡Además es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor! –exclamó Haruna con ojos brillosos-

-¿Conocernos mejor? No querrás decir, ¿chismosearnos mejor? –dijo Touko burlándose-

-¡Oye!

-Tampoco estoy convencida del todo... -murmuró Aki insegura- ¿Que opinas Natsumi?

-¡SI! –exclamó Natsumi con los ojos brillosos- DEFINITIVA-/ahem, digo, Creo que es una buena idea, ¡nos ayudaría a conocernos mejor! Además, ¡esto se siente como una verdadera pijamada!

-Natsumi, acaso tu... -dio una mirada lamentable a Natsumi-

-¡N-no es lo que crees Fuyuka! Es solo que es mi primera pijamada y... -murmuró bajo-

-... Ah, que más da. –dijo Touko resignándose al ver a Natsumi tan emocionada- ¡Hagamoslo!

El inicio del juego consistió en preguntas normales, como "yo nunca nunca he copiado en clases" y "yo nunca nunca me he quedado con el vuelto de las compras"; sin embargo poco a poco las preguntas habían comenzado a subir de tono. Kidou, quien oía todo a escondidas, por cada pregunta que pasaba, se volvía cada vez más nervioso, haciéndosele más difícil el ocultar su presencia ante las chicas. Mientras que las chicas iban poco a poco embriagándose lo suficiente para soltarse la lengua.

-Yo nunca nunca... Me he comido una pizza entera sola.

La pregunta de Haruna, hizo que Touko, Natsumi y Rika bebieran de sus vasos.

-Natsumi, no me lo esperaba de ti... -dijo Aki sorprendida-

-E-es que, Mamoru siempre me lleva a comer a tantos lugares... Tuve que aprender a tener más estomago para comer lo que come el... -dijo avergonzada-

-Increíble... Yo apenas logro comerme la mitad de una... -dijo asombrada Fuyuka-

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas... -dijo Haruna mirando el cuerpo de las tres-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Rika-

-Pues, por ejemplo a Touko la veo comer mucho y no engorda... Es más, parece que últimamente todo se le va a... -mirando sus pechos y su trasero- Esas armas mortales que usó para seducir a mi hermano.

-¡O-oye! ¿¡Q-que estás diciendo!? –dijo Touko completamente roja mientras se cubría sus pechos y sus caderas-

-¡No es mi culpa que mi hermano te vea tan notoriamente todo el tiempo!

Kidou, quien estaba bajo la cama, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y rojo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Para calmarse, juró tratar de contener sus pensamientos lascivos hacia su prometida, por lo menos hasta después de la boda.

-Además, Natsumi y Rika también se ven con buen cuerpo... -dijo Haruna mientras las ojeaban de pies a cabeza- ¡¿Acaso ustedes tienen algún secreto?!

-¡C-claro que no! –gritó Natsumi avergonzada-

-¡Bueno, mi madre tiene buen cuerpo, así que por supuesto que terminaré heredándolo! ¡Tengo que mantener cautivado a mi Edgar en todo momento! –dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

-Creo que ya oímos suficiente... -dijo Touko con un suspiro-

-¿Podríamos pasar a otra pregunta? ¡Me estoy deprimiendo por aquí! ¡Quiero comer y engordar en las partes correctas! –dijo Nae haciendo puchero-

-Tienes razón. –dijo Aki mientras tomaba un vaso- Entonces... ¡Yo nunca nunca me he escapado de mi casa en la noche!

Las que habían tomado de su vaso esta vez, fueron Natsumi, Haruna y Yuka.

-¡Natsumi! ¿En serio te escapaste? Y eso que eres tan correcta para todo... -dijo Aki sorprendida- Aunque de Yuka y Haruna si me lo imagino. –dijo soltando una pequeña risilla-

Kidou al oír que Haruna había hecho tal cosa, lo había sorprendido al punto de que había soltado un leve quejido bajo la cama a pesar de que se contuvo tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¿Eh? ¿No escucharon algo? -No se... Puede que hayas escuchado cosas, Nae. –dijo Haruna algo distraída-

 _"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿¡Desde cuando está volviéndose tan rebelde!?"_ Se quejó Kidou en su mente mientras aguantaba el salir de la cama para regañar a Haruna.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo pasó lo tuyo Natsumi? Porque la verdad no me imagino a ti escapándote de casa o algo por el estilo... -interrogó Touko-

-Bueno, eso pasó porque Endou quería ir a un concierto de T-Pistonz+KMC y me había invitado, ¡era una de nuestras primeras citas! –dijo con un suspiro de alegría- Pero el concierto era muy en la noche... Así que decidí escaparme para ir a verlo con él. ¡Bajar por las enredaderas de la casa fue muy difícil! Luego de eso nos encontramos en la entrada de Raimon de noche y ¡nos fuimos al concierto! Era tan emocionante... Estaba tan lleno de gente, era tan animado, y era tan apretado, todo el tiempo que duró el concierto estuve tan cerca de él... -dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente- Nos habíamos divertido tanto que se nos pasó la hora y volvimos en la madrugada. ¡Fue tan divertido!

-Creo que Endou está siendo una mala influencia para ti... -dijo Aki entre risas-

-¡¿Eh?! –gritó avergonzada- Pues yo... Aún así me la pasé bien con él... -murmuró sonrojada-

-¡A mí me invitó Toramaru a ver una película! –interrumpió Yuka animosamente- Últimamente mi hermano sale mucho y como no está cerca, ¡Toramaru viene a pasar el rato conmigo! –sonrió de oreja a oreja- Él había ganado unos boletos para la película pero... La función era a media noche y a mí no me dejan salir tan tarde... Así que le dije a mi hermano y mi padre que iría a estudiar a la casa de una amiga ¡y así me escapé para ir con Toramaru!

-¡Oh, Yuka! ¡Estas volviéndote una chica rebelde! –dijo Rika con un tono burlón-

 _"A Gouenji se le rompería el corazón si escuchase esto... Y probablemente también mate a Toramaru. Estas volviéndote ingenuo, amigo mío..."_ Dijo Kidou en su mente a la vez que escuchaba cada palabra.

-¡Yo quiero oír la historia de Haruna! –gritó Nae a la vez que sacaba un puñado de papas y los comía de un bocado-

-Yo también. Teniendo en cuenta como tu hermano es de sobreprotector... Es toda una hazaña te hayas escapado. –dijo Natsumi con cierta sorpresa-

-¡Es que un videojuego iba a salir en una pre venta nocturna! Le había pedido a mi hermano si podía ir conmigo ¡y me dijo que no! –gritó haciendo un mini puchero- ¡Que era tarde y que esperase hasta mañana! ¡Pero yo sabía que si esperaba el juego ya estaría agotado! ¡Así que tuve que pedirle a Tachimukai que me acompañase y me escapé diciéndoles a mis padres que iría con mi hermano!

-¿Y? ¿Algún buen suceso? –dijo Rika lanzando una mirada picara-

-Pues... Nos perdimos la venta del juego por tomarnos nuestro tiempo en llegar... -dijo Haruna soltando un suspiro- Pero... Pasamos un buen rato a solas... -murmuró Haruna a la vez que tímidamente chocaba sus dedos-

-Creo que la flor del amor está floreciendo poco a poco... ¡TENGO QUE AYUDAR-/

-¡NO! ¡YA HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE, RIKA! –reprendió Touko dándole un zape-

-¡Por favor no le digas nada a mi hermano! –imploró Haruna a Touko- Si se entera, quien sabe que cosas le podrían pasar a Tachimukai... ¡Podría secuestrarlo y mandarlo a dormir con los peces!

-Haruna, creo que exageras mucho desde que vimos "El padrino"...

-¡P-pero es que el jefe de la mafia se parecía demasiado a mi hermano cuando se enoja! –dice Haruna temblando como gelatina-

-Bueno, no puedo negarte eso... -dijo Touko soltando una sonrisa resignada- Está bien, mis labios están sellados.

-¡Graciaaaaaaaaas! –abrazó Haruna a Touko entre llantos de alivio-

 _"Maldita sea, quito la vista de mi hermana por un minuto y ya hace estas cosas, y con Tachimukai de todas las personas. Creo que yo también me he vuelto demasiado ingenuo. Voy a tener que "hablar" con él MUY seriamente."_ Pensó Kidou mientras estaba intentando contener sus ganas de reprender a su hermana y de matar a Tachimukai.

-Ustedes son impresionantes... -dijo Fuyuka sorprendida- Yo nunca podría haber hecho algo así...

-¡La impresionante eres tú! ¡Yo pensé que el patán de Fudou ya te habría secuestrado en la noche para llevarte a un callejón o algo!

-¡R-Rika! ¡N-no digas esas cosas! –gritó Fuyuka roja como un tomate- ¡Akio no es así conmigo!

Kidou se sorprende por el hecho de que Fudou no ha hecho nada indebido con Fuyuka

-Si, si, nos quedó claro en la llamada. Bueno, ¿quién quiere hacer la siguiente pregunta?

-¡Yo, yo, yo! –gritó Yuka con ahínco mientras levantaba animosamente su mano-

-¡Awwww! ¡Que adorable! Está bien, ¡esta vez el turno es para la adorable Yuka!

Kidou esta vez pensó que podría descansar un poco de las emociones causadas por las preguntas anteriores.

-Gracias. –ahem- Bueno, yo... ¡Nunca nunca me he acostado con un chico!

Todas reaccionaron de distintas maneras ante la atrevida pregunta de Yuka. Unas escupieron sus bebidas, mientras que otras gritaron avergonzadas y otras no pudieron ni hablar de la vergüenza.

-¡Y-Yuka! ¡N-no deberías hacer ese tipo de preguntas aún! –dijo Touko avergonzada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-

-¡Pero yo quiero saber! ¡Además, saber de sus experiencias me ayudará a prepararme para cuando quiera yo hacerlo con Toramaru! –anunció Yuka inocentemente-

-¿¡Toramaru!? –chilló Fuyuka de la sorpresa-

-¡Esta chica si que me agrada! ¡Directo al grano! –gritó Rika con suma alegría- ¡La chica hizo su pregunta, así que a tomar!

Kidou, bajo la cama no estaba exento de la sorpresa causada por Yuka. Lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue: " _Estas pubertas de hoy..."_

Finalmente, todas las chicas, avergonzadas tomaron de su vaso. Todas excepto la misma Yuka y, para sorpresa de todos, Fuyuka.

Kidou se encontraba aún debajo de la cama, sin poder ver nada. Suplicaba una y otra vez que su hermana fuese una de las chicas que no tomase del vaso.

¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? ¿¡Fuyuka fue la única que no tomó!? –gritó Rika sorprendida-

Kidou se da cuenta de lo que han dicho, y se lamenta y no espera a saber quién fue para maldecir a quien sea que haya quitado la "pureza" a su hermana.

-Espera un momento. Aki, si tú estabas con mi ex-cariñin, eso significa que...

-Si... Pues ya tuve mi primera vez con Ichinose. –dijo Aki avergonzada-

Las chicas se encontraban nerviosas. Desde que Rika había tenido una corta relación con Ichinose y la había terminado desastrosamente, todas han tratado de evitar el tema con el fin de evitar que Rika hiciese una escena de proporciones bíblicas. Rika finalmente, respondió ante la declaración de Aki.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Me alegro que hayas podido volverte toda una mujer! –gritó Rika de alegría- Ya me parecía que te quedarías atrás si no hacías algo. ¡Bien hecho! –insinuó de manera picara-

-Eh, ¿Rika? ¿En serio estás bien...? –preguntó Haruna un tanto nerviosa-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso pensaban que seguiría lamentándome por ese tipo? ¡Tengo a mi hermoso y plateado caballero inglés! ¡No podría pedir mejor hombre para mí! –alabó Rika juntando sus manos y con corazones en sus ojos-

-Sí, sí. Ya entendimos. –dijo Touko siguiéndole la corriente a Rika-

-Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¡Natsumi también ha tomado de su vaso! –grita Aki completamente sorprendida-

Todas las chicas habían gritado de la sorpresa ante tal suceso, excepto Yuka y Nae.

-¿¡Eh!? –reaccionó sonrojada- ¿Q-Que hay de raro?

-Es que ya sabes, hablamos de ¡ENDOU! –gritó Aki demandando una respuesta- Lo conozco desde hace años y como su amiga de infancia, puedo decir que ¡es un completo cabeza hueca por el futbol!

-Sí, ¡tiene razón! Mamoru tiende a ser muy... Despistado para todo... -añadió Fuyuka a lo que dijo Aki-

-En serio, ¿cómo es que lograste que Endou hiciera...? Ya sabes, ¡eso! –interrogó Aki avergonzada-

-Bueno, pues... -suspira a la vez que trata de explicarse muy avergonzada- En una de las tantas escapadas que hemos tenido, hubo una vez que pudimos estar finalmente a solas en su hogar. A-Al principio me costó hacer que Endou entendiese lo que yo... Quería hacer con él. ¡Tuve que rogarle! ¡E incluso así no entendía que era lo que quería! Así que terminé perdiendo la paciencia y... Terminé desvistiéndolo mientras me abalanzaba encima de él. –dijo apenada mientras juntaba sus dedos de los nervios- Al inicio fui yo quien guio a Endou, después de todo era nuestra primera vez. –lentamente cambia su cara apenada a una sonrisa pícara- Pero luego, Endou le agarró el gusto y... ¡Se descontroló de una manera que nunca podría haber imaginado! Me hizo esto y aquello, se dejó llevar tanto que me llevó a hacerlo a la cocina, al pasillo, ¡e incluso a la ventana! Le dije que se detuviese porque alguien podría vernos pero, ¡dijo que eso solo le excitaba más! ¡Incluso me forzó a hacerlo por de-/[ESTA PARTE HA SIDO CENSURADA POR LA EXCESIVA CANTIDAD DE DETALLES EROTICOS Y MARRANOS POR PARTE DE NATSUMI] Al final, no paramos de hacerlo hasta el amanecer. ¡Fue toda una bestia pasional! –dijo Natsumi con un rostro sonriente y enrojecido-

Todas las chicas habían quedado boquiabiertas ante la cantidad de detalle que Natsumi había dado a las presentes sobre sus... Primeros actos íntimos con Endou. Incluso Kidou, quien seguía debajo de la cama, había quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es bastante educativo! –gritó Yuka un tanto emocionada- Intentaré eso de hacerlo por det-/

-¡YUKA! ¡NO TIENES QUE IMITAR TODO LO QUE ESTA MUJER INDECENTE ESTÁ DICIENDO! –gritó Haruna mientras le tapaba los oídos a la pobre joven-

Kidou, en ese momento había encontrado cierta sensación de paz y a la vez, de desprecio. Nunca creyó que su mejor amigo, actuaría como una bestia. (en el mal sentido) Y gracias a ello, sintió que lo que le aquejaba, ya no era tan malo. Incluso se sentía todo un caballero a comparación de Endou.

-Natsumi... Si tú lo guiaste y era su primera vez, eso significaba que... -intuyó Aki-

-¡B-bueno, si! ¡Busqué material en internet! –gritó Natsumi avergonzada- ¡Quería hacerlo bien!

-Oh, ¿así que hacerlo bien? –dijo Haruna con el mismo tono pícaro que Rika- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Uno no se esperaría eso de nuestra siempre correcta Natsumi. ¡Solo se más honesta! ¡No nos importa que seas una pervertida!

-¡Oh por favor! ¡Hablas como si tu fueses una santa! –gritó Natsumi de vuelta a Haruna- Te hago recuerdo que tú también tomaste del vaso, mi querida Haruna.

Haruna había cambiado su rostro pícaro a un "inocente" y avergonzado rostro.

-¡Vamos Haruna! ¿Quién fue? –interrogó Rika inmediatamente- ¿Fue el inocente Tachimukai? ¿o Fubuki ya había marcado tu terreno?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡F-Fubuki-senpai y Haruna haciendo esas c-cosas!? –exclamó Nae avergonzada-

A Kidou se le había destrozado el corazón al oír que su linda y pequeña hermanita, ya había tenido hombres con él. La imagen de la pequeña Haruna en su mente, se destruía lentamente mientras se volvía a una picara mujer.

 _"¿¡Hacerlo... Con Tachimukai!? ¿¡Y también Fubuki!? ¿¡Ese maldito mujeriego también había anteriormente estado con mi hermana!? ¡¿CUÁNTOS ENCUENTROS MAS HAS TENIDO, HARUNA?! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ MI LINDA E INOCENTE HERMANITA?! ¡VOY A MATARLOS POR CORROMPER A MI HERMANA!"_ Pensó Kidou mientras trataba de ocultar sus intenciones asesinas bajo la cama.

-¡C-con Fubuki no ha pasado nada! Bueno, hubo una vez que las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas... -dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos en vergüenza- ¡Pero no lo hicimos! ¡M-me mantuve virgen en ese entonces! –exclamó Haruna volteando involuntariamente hacia Nae-

Una pequeña sensación de alivio llegó a Kidou al oír esas palabras.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que tu primera vez la has tenido manipulando al pobre de Tachimukai? –dijo Natsumi con tono de broma-

-¡Oye! ¡Lo dices como si yo fuese la que corrompió a Tachimukai! –gritó Haruna sonrojada-

-¿Y acaso se equivoca? -preguntó Rika con tono picaro- Creo que todas las que conocemos al pobre chico sabemos que tan inocente es.

Todas las presentes habían asentido. (Incluyendo Nae quien su primera impresión de Tachimukai fue la de alguien inocente)

-¡Está bien! ¡Tienen razón! Yo fui quien empezó. –dijo Haruna avergonzada- Fue una vez que quedamos solos en mi casa, él había ido al principio a ayudarme con unas tareas... Luego cuando nos tomamos un descanso, había mucha calor así que nos sacamos algo de ropa y de repente... Las cosas escalaron y nos dejamos llevar... ¡A-Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer! ¡Tachimukai estaba tan nervioso y no podía ni ponerse el preservativo bien!

-¡Vaya! Así que venias preparada. –dijo Natsumi interesada-

-¡No tuve opción! Después de lo que casi pasó con Fubuki, me aseguré de protegerme y estar lista para esas cosas... La cosa es que después de un rato, empezamos y bueno... -lentamente fue poniéndose roja como un tomate- D-digamos que hizo muy bien su trabajo. –dijo sonriente y sonrojada- Solo necesitaba quitarse los nervios de encima...

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Quiero detalles! –alegó Rika-

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No tengo por qué contarles que es lo que hicimos! ¡No soy una pervertida como Natsumi!

-¡O-oye!

Kidou sentía como cada palabra de Haruna era como un clavo que se pegaba a su cráneo. Lo único que deseaba era el borrar el hecho de que su hermana fue desvirgada por Tachimukai. Kidou no hizo más que jurar un pronto asesinato hacia su compañero de equipo.

-A veces olvido lo atrevida que puedes llegar a ser. –dijo Touko entre risas-

-¡¿Me hablas a mí de atrevimiento?! ¡Tú nunca me dijiste que lo has hecho con mi hermano! –gritó Haruna-

-¡¿P-por que debería contarte yo esas cosas?! Acaso quisieras saber cómo tu hermano me ha estado haciendo... ¿¡E-esas cosas!? –tartamudeó Touko-

-... Creo que no. –respondió incomoda- ¡Pero ustedes habían dicho que no querían hacer nada hasta la boda! ¡Juraron que esperarían hasta la noche de boda y ahora me entero que ya lo hicieron como bestias!

-¡¿B-bestias?! –exclamó Touko roja como un tomate-

-Ya me hicieron soltar todo, ¡así que te toca a ti ahora! ¡Creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que lo escupas todo! ¡¿Cómo fue que pasó?! –interrogó Haruna con enojo-

Las demás habían asentido junto a Haruna cuando dijo que todas querían saberlo.

Touko se había puesto nerviosa. No lo había pensado en ese momento, pero al acceder a jugar el juego, había también accedido a revelar cualquier cosa. Incluyendo detalles íntimos entre ella y su prometido. Ella sabía lo importante que era eso, así que trataría de hacer todo a su alcance para resistirse a revelarlo todo. Kidou por otro lado, estaba bajo cama, sin poder hacer nada, completamente indefenso y rojo de la vergüenza por el temor de que se revelase cualquier detalle sexual entre ellos. En su mente, imploraba a Touko que no revelase nada.

-¡Oh vamos! –dijo Touko con una expresión de sonrisa forzada- Ya saben que Kidou y yo lo hicimos, ¿no es suficiente?

-¡Aha! ¡Está tratando de huir! –exclamó Aki con un tono emocionado-

-Oh, no evadas la pregunta. Mi querida cuñada. –dijo Haruna seriamente- Todas aquí hemos dicho nuestras experiencias íntimas. ¡Y tú no vas a ser la excepción! –declaró con ahínco-

-Además, ¡no te preocupes querida! –dijo Rika abrazando a Touko- Nada de esto va a salir de este cuarto, esto solo se quedará... -acercándose a su oído lentamente- En-tre no-so-tras. –susurró-

Rika, al susurrarle al oído a Touko, la sonrojó de una manera increíble, enfureciéndola por la "extraña" sensación.

-Por un demonio, ¡que pesada eres! –gritó Touko apartando a Rika- ¡Y tú también, Haruna! ¿¡Realmente quieres saber que c-cosas me hizo tu hermano al punto que puedas imaginarlo claramente en tu cabeza!?

-¡C-correré ese riesgo! –dijo Haruna dándose valor a si misma- De todas maneras, ¡no puedo aguantar la curiosidad!

Touko se planteaba si seguir resistiéndose a contarlo o no. Existía la posibilidad de que si no eran Haruna y Rika, Natsumi, Aki e incluso Fuyuka podrían insistirle en saberlo. Incluso se veía que Nae y Yuka tenían los ojos brillantes de curiosidad. Touko, había llegado a un callejón del cual habría solo una manera de salir.

-Está bien. Ustedes ganan. –suspira abatida- Pero luego no se quejen o algo por el estilo. –a la vez que dijo eso, tomó a Rika de la muñeca- ¡Y TU, MAS VALE QUE CUMPLAS LO QUE DIJISTE Y NADA DE ESTO SALGA DE AQUÍ! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

-¡Kya! Haré lo que quieras querida, ¡pero se gentil conmigo! –dijo soltando un gemido con tono de broma-

Kidou debajo de la cama, ya consideró sellado su propio destino.

 _"Se acabó, no podré ver a las chicas al rostro de la misma manera..."_ Se lamentaba Kidou casi en posición fetal.

-Tarada. –empuja a Rika de vuelta a su lugar en el piso- Bueno, todo comenzó mientras estábamos amueblando la nueva casa...

-¿Casa? Espera... ¡¿TE REFIERES A ESA MANSIÓN EN LA QUE VAN A VIVIR?! –exclamó Haruna-

-¿Mansión? Yo no diría que es tan grande... -dijo Touko un tanto extrañada-

-Sí, yo también he ido a ver el lugar y no es la gran cosa. –dijo Natsumi con un tono indiferente-

-¿No es la gran cosa...? Ustedes realmente están a otro nivel, ahahaha... -dijo Aki con un tono abatido-

-¿En serio? Que tan gr-/¡ESPERA, NO ME CAMBIEN EL TEMA! –exclamó Rika- Touko, ¡sigue contándonos!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Como iba diciendo, cuando estábamos en eso, pasamos toda la tarde en ello, al punto que quedamos muy agotados. Nos tomamos un descanso, nos relajamos y ya que habíamos puesto la televisión, nos pusimos a ver una película. Estuvimos viéndola un rato y me tendí al lado de Kidou. Mientras mirábamos las escenas, lentamente nos acercamos hasta... Besarnos... -dijo sonrojada- Y luego nos empezamos a acariciar por t-todos lados... Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y... Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, yo ya estaba montada encima de él... -dijo avergonzada- No paramos de hacerlo hasta el día siguiente...

-¡M-mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí! –interrumpió Haruna- ¡Creo que ya tengo suficiente como para saber más detalles de lo que hizo mi hermano contigo! –dijo avergonzada- Siento que no voy a poder verlo a la cara de la misma manera... -se tapó la cara de la vergüenza-

-Haruna, ¡no seas aguafiestas! –regañó a Haruna a la vez que volteó hacia Touko- Touko, no te detengas. ¡Cuéntanos más!

-Ya creo que he contado suficiente. Además, si estas tan emocionada, ¿porque no lo haces tú, Rika? –dijo Touko con un tono sarcástico-

-Sí, nos has molestado todo este tiempo, ¡creo que es tu turno ahora! –dijo Haruna molesta pero emocionada- ¡Te toca decir que es lo que hicieron tú y Edgar!

-Si, como hiciste que Edgar accediera a hacer... ¿E-ese tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso le tendiste una treta como Natsumi lo hizo con Mamoru? –preguntó Fuyuka avergonzada-

-¡O-oye! ¿¡Es idea mía o fui a la que más han molestado hoy!? –gritó Natsumi avergonzada-

-Aunque no puedo evitar imaginarme a Rika haciendo algo así... -agregó Fuyuka- A mi parecer, Rika es de las chicas que hace las cosas directamente...

-Sí, ¡es un ejemplo a seguir! –gritó alegremente Yuka-

-Oh, ¡muchas gracias por el halago! –se rio pícaramente-

-Si, además ahora que lo pienso... Edgar entiende mejor las situaciones que Endou... Así que dudo que haya tenido que hacer algo así. –escudriñó Haruna-

-Bueno, de todas maneras, ¡dinos que fue lo que sucedió! –exigió Touko-

-¡Esperaba que lo mencionasen! –dijo Rika confianzuda-

Rika, tomó su bolso y metió su mano izquierda dentro. Escudriñó dentro un momento y se detuvo.

-¡Esto fue lo que pasó! ¡Taraaaaan! –muestra su anillo en su dedo anular- ¡Edgar me propuso matrimonio!

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron por la inesperada noticia de la boda de Rika y Edgar.

-¡Madre mía, vaya anillo! ¡Felicidades Rika! –exclamó Aki emocionada-

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pequeña bribona! Así que esto era lo que me ocultabas. -exclamó Touko a la vez que abrazaba a Rika- ¡Felicidades!

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! ¡Tenía guardado esto como la gran noticia de la noche! –dijo emocionada-

-Oh por dios, ¡ahora todos se están casando! –exclamó Haruna- Primero mi hermano con Touko. ¡Y ahora Rika con Edgar! ¿Qué sigue? ¿¡Que Natsumi se case con Endou!?

-¡Oigan! Sé que Endou es... Un poco distraído pero, se ha hablado tanto de matrimonio este tiempo que... Pienso que la tal vez podría pensarlo...

-Creo que el infierno se desintegrará antes de que Endou le pida matrimonio a Natsumi. –bromeó Aki- Digo, ¡estamos hablando de Endou!

-Lo siento, Natsumi. Pero le estás dando demasiado crédito a Mamoru... -dijo Fuyuka riéndose suavemente-

Todos, excepto Natsumi quien hacia un mini puchero, se pusieron a reír. Incluso Kidou se aguantaba la risa. Sin embargo, Rika se enojó y se levantó quejándose.

-¡Oigan! Estaba por contarles lo de mi matrimonio, ¿y ahora se ponen a hablar de otros matrimonios? ¡No me opaquen! ¡Es MI MOMENTO! –chilló Rika enojada-

-Perdón, perdón. –Dijo Touko tratando de dejar de reírse- Dinos, ¿cómo fue que pasó todo eso?

-Edgar me había enviado por correo unos tickets de avión para mí y mi madre. Nos había invitado a Inglaterra a ambas, ¡dijo que era por algo importante! Así que ambas nos preparamos con nuestros mejores vestidos hacia Inglaterra. Mi madre dijo que no quería perder clientes, ¡así que decidió dejar a Reika y a Michiko a cargo de la tienda mientras estábamos de viaje!

-Ah, eso explica que no hayamos sabido nada de Kazemaru y Sombra... -dijo Aki-

-Sí, Jin normalmente no resalta, pero realmente se nota cuando no está... -añadió Natsumi-

\- -ahem- En fin. Cuando llegamos, Edgar nos recibió a ambas en el aeropuerto. Después de presentarse con mi madre, llamó a su chofer y la llevó a su mansión en Londres con una Limusina. Mientras que a mí, ¡me llevó a pasar el día más perfecto y romántico del mundo! Primero fuimos a almorzar a un bello lugar en el centro de la ciudad. Luego me llevó de compras a varios lugares, tomamos unos helados juntos en el parque, me contó de cómo lo habían reclutado para un famoso club de futbol profesional para adultos... Pero lo rechazó.

-¡¿Qué?! –todas al unísono-

-Pero, ¿¡en que está pensando!? –exclamó Aki sorprendida-

-Lo rechazó porque me dijo que aún tenía cosas que hacer antes de tomar una decisión así, y que si lo aceptaba, no podría tener más tiempo para mí... ¡Quería gritarle! Pero... Se veía determinado, así que no pude regañarlo, solo abrazarlo y sentirme feliz porque pensase tanto en mí... -dijo mientras suspiraba de alegría- ¡En fin! Luego de eso el día pasó y se hizo de noche. Y como había un buen clima nocturno, Edgar me llevó a un jardín cercano a la ciudad ¡y tuvimos un picnic nocturno! Al cenar, había muchas luciérnagas y el ambiente se hizo tan agradable... De repente, él se había arrodillado y me dijo cuanto me amaba y desde que me había salvado de los ángeles que no podía dejar de pensar en mí... Y luego, sacó este anillo pidiéndome matrimonio... ¡Rompí a llorar de la alegría! ¡Nadie se había preocupado a tal punto por mí! ¡Así que claro que acepté!

Y ahí, fue cuando Edgar lentamente se acercó a mí y me besó... Sus labios fueron tan cálidos que sentía como me fundía en él... Lentamente bajo esa luz de luna fue despojándome de mi ropa y terminamos haciéndolo, lenta y gentilmente... Él en cada momento veía si estaba bien, si me dolía o no y se preocupaba de que me sintiera bien y disfrutara esto... No dejé que se encargara de todo, así que me aseguré de que él también se sintiera bien y ambos no pudimos evitar el acariciarnos por todas partes, sentí como lentamente nos fundíamos en una sola persona... Luego de hacerlo, nos tendimos en el mismo pasto y nos sentíamos tan felices... -suspira de alegría- Fue la mejor y más mágica noche juntos...

Todas las presentes, se impresionaron al escuchar lo que podría ser la historia de cuento más romántica que hayan oído en sus vidas. Lo más impresionante para ellas, es que de todas las chicas, fue Rika quien haya contado todo, la última persona de la que esperaban oír algo así.

-N-no se chicas, pero ahora yo me siento una cerda a comparación de Rika... -dijo Touko avergonzada-

-Yo me siento como una abusadora... -dijo Haruna con la cara azul de vergüenza-

-Y que lo digas, Haruna. –soltó Natsumi descaradamente-

-¡NO QUIERO OIR ESO DE TI, NATSUMI! –respondió Haruna molesta-

Kidou, quien como recordamos, se encontraba bajo la cama... Se vio también afectado por la inesperada experiencia amorosa de Rika.

" _Eso era... Algo así de romántico quería lograr con Touko... Maldita sea, Edgar. Gracias a ti me siento un maldito pervertido."_ Se lamentó Kidou mientras se encorvaba completamente en posición fetal.

-Bueno, ya me preguntaba yo como se relacionaba lo del matrimonio con tu primera vez... -dijo Fuyuka despreocupadamente-

-Como me gustaría que me trataran así... -soltó Nae de la nada a la vez que suspiraba feliz-

-Espera un momento... Ahora que lo pienso, ¡TU TAMBIEN TOMASTE DEL VASO! –exclamó Haruna a la vez que apuntaba a Nae-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! –todas al unísono-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren? –genuinamente confundida-

-Cuando se hizo la pregunta sobre... ¡Ya sabes! Sobre quien tuvo su... "p-primera vez". –dijo avergonzada Touko-

-Ah, ¡lo siento! Creo que me distraje cuando hicieron la pregunta porque no la escuché, así que solo hice todo lo que las demás hacían y tomé un poco porque tenía sed, ehehehe... -dijo Nae sujetándose la nuca avergonzada-

-... Creo que con eso ya no es necesario que nos digas. –dijo Rika un tanto inexpresiva y a la vez, decepcionada por la respuesta-

-Sin embargo, ¡pienso que todas ustedes son increíbles! –dijo Nae con los ojos brillantes de emoción- ¡Ya son todas unas mujeres hechas y derechas! Aunque... Creo que la única de la que todavía no he oído nada, es de...

Nae había volteado a ver a Aki. De la misma manera, todas lentamente terminaron volteando hacia ella.

-¿Eh? ¿P-pasa algo? –preguntó nerviosa-

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu eres la única que falta el contar todo... Si no fuera por Nae, nos hubiésemos olvidado de preguntarte. –dijo Haruna con un tono de sospecha- Con razón no hablabas tanto...

-Haruna, creo que el alcohol te está afectando un poco... -dijo Aki tratando de calmar a Haruna-

-¡No me cambies el tema! –gritó soltando un poco el tono ebrio- ¡Dime con quien de los dos lo hiciste! ¡¿Con Ichinose o con Domon?!

-¡¿D-D-DE QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO?! –gritó Aki completamente enrojecida- ¡USTEDES SABEN QUE YO ESTOY CON ICHINOSE!

-Sí, pero siempre los veo con Domon, los tres juntos... Es un poco sospechoso... -inquirió Haruna-

-¡Siempre estamos juntos los tres porque somos amigos de infancia! ¡Alguien quítele la bebida a esta idiota! –gritó molesta-

-Está bien, Haruna cálmate un poco. Creo el trago te soltó demasiado la lengua. –dijo Rika con un tono despreocupado mientras le arrebataba el vaso a Haruna-

-¡Eh! ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío! –alegó Haruna mientras trataba de alcanzar su vaso-

-Bueno, dejando de lado el escándalo de Haruna, ¡tiene razón en que es tu turno de contarnos todo! –dijo Rika animosa-

-Sí, siento que será interesante oír tus experiencias, Aki. –dijo Natsumi mientras elegantemente bebía de su vaso-

-Está bien, aunque me da un poco de vergüenza... -murmuró Aki con un leve sonrojo-

-No te preocupes, ¡tú historia debe de ser bonita! –dijo Yuka inocentemente-

-No lo creo, es solo una historia normal... -dijo Aki avergonzada-

-Bueno, ¡entonces no le des más vueltas y cuéntanos! –dijo Touko un tanto interesada-

-Pues... Sucedió cuando fui a América. Ichinose y yo habíamos salido a una cita a escondidas...

-¿A escondidas? –preguntó Natsumi intrigada-

-Si. Domon y Dylan nos molestan mucho cuando estamos allá, y no podemos estar tranquilos los dos... Así que un día salimos a escondidas y tuvimos nuestra cita... Todo iba bien hasta que esos dos nos encontraron y tuvimos que huir de ellos. –dijo Aki mientras hacía gestos de cansancio- Cuando los perdimos...

* **flashback***

 **-** Maldita sea, sí que son persistentes... -dijo Ichinose mientras recuperaba el aliento-

-Creo que los perdimos... Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

 _Y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que nosotros también nos habíamos perdido... Sin embargo, no nos encontrábamos en cualquier lugar. ¡Habíamos acabado al frente de un Motel!_

-¿¡D-d-donde me has llevado!? –gritó Aki roja de la vergüenza-

-¡N-no lo sé! ¡Solo corría al azar! –gritó Ichinose de vuelta-

 _Luego de eso, hubo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, así que..._

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si e-entramos ahí? Ambos estamos c-cansados y el cielo se ve como si fuese a llover... -dijo Aki ocultando su cara de vergüenza-

-¡¿E-eh? ¿¡E-estas segura!? –respondió Ichinose cubriéndose el rostro-

-¡N-no me malinterpretes! ¡S-solo entraremos a descansar! Además, no quiero mojarme bajo la lluvia, y puede que estos dos nos encuentren... Si eso pasa, estaremos acabados.

-D-de acuerdo, como tú digas, Aki.

-Maldita pervertida desvergonzada con cara de niña buena. –gruñó Haruna a la vez que interrumpía la historia de Aki-

-¡Nuestra pequeña ha crecido! –gritó Rika de alegría-

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Déjenme terminar mi historia! –gritó Aki a la vez que suspiraba de cansancio- Bueno, como iba diciendo...

 _Después de eso, entramos, pedimos un cuarto e Ichinose dijo que me tomase una ducha primero... Al salir de la ducha, no lo veía por ningún lado... Así que cuando me iba a sacar la toalla, él había vuelto al cuarto, me vio fijamente y... Se abalanzó hacia mí, no me dio tiempo para reaccionar y empezó a besarme... Empezó a besarme por todos lados, el cuello, mis pechos, hasta llegar a mis partes... Luego de eso, se desvistió y... Tomó mi primera vez. Empezó gentilmente y luego, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvió cada vez más rudo, al punto de dejarme sin aliento..._

* **fin del flashback***

-Perdimos la noción del tiempo, pero cuando salimos, ya era de noche. –soltó una risilla- No salió como esperábamos, pero ese fue un día inolvidable... -sonrió mientras se cubría la cara de vergüenza-

-De todos los lugares al que pudiste haber tenido tu primera vez, ¿¡tuviste que hacerlo en un motel!? Quizá he hecho muchas cosas con Endou, pero tú, Aki... ¡Eres una desvergonzada! Esperaba más de ti. –dijo Natsumi descaradamente mientras tomaba de su vaso con elegancia-

-¡Natsumi tiene razón! ¿¡Un motel!? –exclamó Haruna siguiéndole la corriente-

-H-hasta yo pienso que eso es un poco... -dijo Fuyuka mientras tímidamente levantaba la mano-

Todas las chicas, una a una fue asintiendo silenciosamente mientras juzgaban a Aki con la mirada. Yuka y Nae, eran las que más se encontraban en shock.

-U-un motel... -murmuró Yuka sonrojada-

-Que indecente... -dijo Nae con un tono nervioso-

-¡Jooooooooooooooo! ¡Fue sin querer! –exclamó Aki haciendo un puchero- ¡No es que yo quisiera haberlo hecho ahí!

Mientras todas las chicas molestaban a Aki por su experiencia, Kidou seguía (sin querer) escuchando todo debajo de la cama. Sentía como su psique se derrumbaba poco a poco por estar expuesto a tanta charla intima entre mujeres.

 _"He escuchado demasiado, ¡ya estoy harto! ¡Debo salir de aquí! Pero mientras las chicas sigan aquí, no puedo salir sin que me detecten... ¡¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?! ¡Ya han pasado más de 20 minutos! ¿Se habrán dado cuenta y estarán tramando alguna manera para sacarme?"_ Suplicó Kidou en su mente mientras fraguaba alguna manera de salir del cuarto.

...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kidou...

Los chicos, cansados de jugar "Verdad o Reto", se habían puesto a devorar bocadillos a la vez que pusieron una película para pasar el rato.

-¡Wow! ¡Esta película sí que está emocionante! ¿Tú crees que los Yokai existan? –preguntó Tachimukai emocionado-

-Nah, esos son tan reales como pingüinos volando en el aire. -respondió Genda con ironía-

-¡Oye! ¡Esos si son reales! –refutó Sakuma molesto-

El tiempo pasaba y los chicos seguían gritando a la pantalla en lo que veían las escenas de batalla entre Yokai malvados y un grupo de Yokai amigos de un niño con un reloj extravagante.

-Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No creen que se nos olvida algo? -dijo Sakuma con un tono curioso-

-Si se nos ha olvidado, es que no es importante en lo absoluto. –dijo Fudou con un tono gruñón- Ahora cállate y ve la maldita película.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón... ¡Bueno, que se le va a hacer! –exclamó Sakuma con un tono despreocupado-

...

Mientras los chicos se olvidaban de su anfitrión, en el cuarto de las chicas, seguían con la pregunta de Yuka como tema vigente entre ellas. Kidou, aún preso del desafío que el mismo decidió tomar, seguía derrumbándose mentalmente entre charla y charla de las chicas.

-Saben, aún pienso que Fuyuka sigue mintiendo... -insistió Rika-

-¡¿E-eh?! ¿¡Pero por qué!? –alegó Fuyuka-

-Seamos realistas. ¡Nadie de aquí piensa que Fudou puede actuar como tu dice que lo haces! –exclamó Haruna- ¡Se la pasa peleando con mi hermano!

Kidou asintió silenciosamente dándole la razón a Haruna.

-Y se la pasa siendo un antipático con todos. –agregó Natsumi-

-¡O-oigan! Sé que puede actuar así, ¡pero en el fondo es una buena persona! ¿¡Además, no se están desviando un poco del tema!? –gritó Fuyuka molesta-

-Está bien, está bien. –dijo Touko tratando de calmar a las demás- De acuerdo, asumamos que sí, tienes razón y no lo han hecho. ¿Pero no hay alguna razón para ello? Digo, todos los hombres piensan solamente en... Hacer "eso" a esta edad... -dijo sonrojada- E incluso, ¡nosotras también! –exclamó Touko- ¿Acaso no has pensado alguna vez en entregarte a Fudou de esa manera?

-B-bueno, no puedo negar que no lo he pensado... D-de hecho, hubo una vez en que se lo dije... -dijo Fuyuka bajando la mirada de vergüenza-

-¡Oho! ¡Creo que tenemos la última historia caliente de la noche! –dijo Rika emocionada-

-¡Ya cállate! –exclamó Touko mientras le propinaba un zape a Rika- Fuyuka, ¿te importaría contarnos?

-Pues, como les dije... Hubo una vez en que se lo pedí a Akio... Fue cuando mi padre salió durante el día y él había ido a visitarme... Estuvimos solos todo ese tiempo, cada rato que pasaba, nos íbamos apasionando más. Comenzó con un pequeño beso y luego de eso, todo iba escalando...

-Oh, ¡es muy interesante! ¡Continua por favor! –exclamó Haruna con un pequeño sangrado de nariz-

-Cuando terminamos de besarnos, le dije que... No me importaba darle mi primera vez... -dijo completamente roja- Y luego, el me apartó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Rika horrorizada-

-¡DIJE QUE NO INTERRUMPIERAS! –gritó Touko mientras le daba otro zape a Rika-

-¡Oye! ¿¡Porque a Haruna no le haces nada!? –se quejó Rika-

-¡Porque ella no es una ruidosa como tú!

-¡Pero! ¡¿Cómo es posible que su hombre la rechace cuando están a punto de hacerlo?! –siguió quejándose Rika-

-Porque... Luego de que me apartara, Akio me dijo que no quería llegar y hacerlo como impulso... El quería que mi primera vez fuese algo especial, y también que... Quiere tener el suficiente dinero como para mantener a nuestros futuros hijos cuando "eso" suceda... -dijo Fuyuka cubriéndose la cara completamente de vergüenza-

Las chicas habían quedado tan sorprendidas ante el relato de Fuyuka que no podían sacar ninguna palabra al aire. Nadie sabía que decir.

-Yo... No pensé que Fudou sería ese tipo de hombre... -dice Haruna sorprendida-

-Vaya. Creo que ese tipo es bastante responsable. Más de lo que aparenta. –dijo Natsumi con una expresión estupefacta-

-¡Eso significa que él quiere casarse contigo! –soltó Yuka de la nada-

-¡¿C-C-CASARSE?! –gritó Fuyuka roja cual tomate-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si ya está hablando sobre hijos, creo que es porque en el fondo ya está pensando en casarse contigo, chica! –añadió Rika-

-¿P-pero que es lo que hago? Si es así... ¿Debería pedírselo yo o esperar a que me lo pida...?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESPERAR A QUE EL LO PIDA! –regañó Rika- ¡EL HOMBRE ES EL QUE TIENE QUE TOMAR LA INICIATIVA EN ESTOS CASOS! ¡ASÍ QUE SE PACIENTE Y ESPERA A QUE ESE IDIOTA TE LO PROPONGA!

-D-de acuerdo... -dijo Fuyuka encogiéndose de hombros-

Kidou, por otro lado, se sentía derrotado al escuchar del lado noble y "tierno" del despreciable de Fudou, al punto que no podía soportarlo.

-De todas las personas, no puedo creer que ESE tipo sea de esos "caballeros"... ¡Me siento un cerdo! ¡Maldita sea! –murmuró Kidou intentando no gritar-

Kidou lleno de un sentimiento de derrota e inferioridad ante Fudou, no pudo aguantar el dejar salir su insatisfacción. Golpeó fuertemente el piso del cuarto, dejando salir un audible golpeteo a través de la habitación.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Q-que fue eso!? –gritó Nae espantada-

-Tengo miedo... -hizo puchero Yuka aferrándose de Nae-

-Ese ruido de golpe... ¿Vino de este mismo cuarto? –interrogó Natsumi-

-Imposible, si todas estamos aquí. Es imposible que alguna otra persona más esté... ¿Cierto? –cuestionó Haruna-

Kidou sintió como sudaba frio ante su impulsiva acción. Trató de calmarse respirando profundamente y soltándose las rastas bajo la cama, las cuales le molestaban y le impedían moverse libremente bajo la cama.

Touko, por otro lado, sospechaba un poco sobre el golpeteo del cuarto. Notando que este vino debajo de la cama. Sin embargo, para que no se armase un caos, decidió calmar a las chicas antes de indagar más a fondo sobre sus propias sospechas.

-No se preocupen. Deben ser los chicos que están con lo suyo arriba. –dijo Touko con un tono despreocupado-

-Sí, lo más probable es que se estén divirtiendo jugando al futbol en su cuarto... -dijo Fuyuka con un tono de broma-

-Típico de los hombres, para eso estamos nosotras. –bromeó Rika-

Las chicas empezaban a reírse mientras olvidaban sobre el golpeteo en el cuarto. Touko al haberlas calmado, empezó a notar desde donde estaba sentada, algo que parecía ser una rastas que se asomaba levemente debajo de la cama.

 _"Espera un momento. Eso parece... ¡No! ¡No creo que sea lo que creo que es! ¡Debe ser alguna otra cosa que Haruna tiene debajo de su cama!"_ Se decía Touko en su mente a sí misma para calmarse.

Kidou, mientras seguía bajo la cama, notó que al soltar su pelo, había desperdigado sus rastas al punto de que una de ellas estaba a la vista de las chicas. Esperando que nadie lo notase, Kidou lentamente jaló la rastas que se encontraba al descubierto, de vuelta a bajo la cama.

Al mismo tiempo, Touko notó como la rastas se deslizó lentamente de vuelta hacia la oscuridad bajo la cama. Esto había confirmado los peores temores de Touko. Había una persona espiándolas bajo la cama. Y ese no era otro que su prometido, Kidou.

 _"¿¡Yuuto!? ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACE EL AQUÍ!? ¡¿Eso significa que estuvo todo este tiempo espiándonos?! ¡Debe haber alguna explicación para esto! Yuuto no es de los que haría algo así, eso solo significa que... Los chicos están involucrados. Sea quien sea el culpable, los voy a matar a todos."_ Pensó Touko con una notoria intención asesina.

-Eh... ¿Touko? ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco pálida y molesta por algo... -dijo Nae con un tono de preocupación-

-¿Eh? ¡AH! ¡No, no es nada! Ahahaha... -rió nerviosamente-

Touko se encontraba procesando la situación. Por mucho que quería ahorcar a su prometido por estar espiándolas, no podía sacarlo ahora. Ya que las chicas al enterarse también de la situación, Kidou tendría deparado un destino peor que la muerte. Además que Touko mantenía la fe en el hecho de que Kidou no era ese tipo de hombre y que había una alta probabilidad de que el fuese la victima aquí.

La peli rosada quería saber que era lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, para ello, tendría que librarse de las chicas. Pensó en la primera distracción que se le ocurrió.

-Oigan, creo que los bocadillos se acabaron. –dijo Touko a la vez que sujetaba la bandeja de bocadillos vacía- ¿No deberíamos ir por más?

-Sí, ¡todas estas historias me dejaron hambrienta! –dijo Rika mientras se estiraba al levantarse-

-Te acompañaré. Tenía ganas de ir al baño de todas maneras. –añadió Natsumi calmadamente a la vez que se levantaba-

-¡Oh! ¡Yo voy después de ti! –chilló Nae energéticamente-

Y así lentamente todas las chicas en la habitación, decidieron salir por un momento del cuarto, dejando a Touko completamente sola.

Al quedar sola, Touko se tendió en el suelo, para luego rodar y entrar debajo de la cama.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo, cariño? –dijo Touko con un rostro de indiferencia-

-¡Geh! ¡Touko! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Pensé que te habías ido con el resto de las chicas a la cocina... –murmuró Kidou sobresaltado-

-Bueno, tenía curiosidad de saber por qué mi prometido está espiándonos a todas a pesar de que EL MISMO dijo que no iba a dejar que ningún chico se acercase a molestarnos a nosotras. –dijo molesta-

-T-tengo una explicación para esto, lo juro...

-Bueno, te escucho entonces. –dijo realzando su tono de molestia- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kidou inmediatamente le explicó a Touko la cadena de sucesos que lo llevaron a esta situación. Desde que los chicos llegaron a su cuarto, el juego de verdad o reto, hasta cuando se infiltró en el cuarto de las chicas.

-¿¡Y-y dices que escuchaste desde donde!? –exclamó sonrojada-

-Todo. Lo escuché todo. –dijo seriamente- No pensé que ibas a decir algo sobre nuestra... Intimidad.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ellas me obligaron! –dijo casi haciendo un puchero-

-No te preocupes, entiendo. –dijo dándole caricias en la cabeza- También entiendo que tengo que hablar seriamente con Haruna... Y también con ese par. ... Voy a pedirle a Hakamada que prepare dos bolsas grandes de basura. –declaró con un tono asesino-

-Por favor no te atrevas a asesinarlos o hacerles algo raro. –regañó Touko con un tono agobiado- Si lo haces, Haruna se enterará y sabrá que nos has estado espiando.

-¡Maldita sea! Está bien, pero me las pagarán de alguna manera. –dijo resignado-

-Bueno, pero mantén los actos ilegales al mínimo, Yuuto. –rió suavemente-

-No prometo nada. –dijo a la vez que se reía junto a ella-

Ambos soltaron una mini carcajada a la vez que apreciaban ese pequeño momento en el que finalmente podían estar los dos juntos.

-Creo... Que debería marcharme ahora. –murmuró Kidou-

-Tienes razón... Aunque... ¿No tienes tiempo para un beso de despedida? –susurró Touko a la vez que se sonrojaba-

Ambos al estar escondidos bajo la cama, se encontraban cara a cara uno con el otro. Frente a frente, sus respiros chocaban contra la piel del otro. Al punto de que sus emociones, empezaban lentamente a fluir, tomando control de ellos al punto de querer chocar sus labios uno con el otro.

Touko y Kidou empezaban a acercarse mutuamente, dejándose llevar por los impulsos que empujaban tal acto. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, un estruendo en forma de pisadas los detuvo, y se dieron cuenta de su error.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Las chicas ya están volviendo! –exclamó Touko alterada-

-Rápido, ¡sal de aquí antes de que te vean conmigo! –dijo Kidou a la vez que trataba de empujarla fuera de la cama-

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Las chicas entraron en manada con meriendas en mano al cuarto de Haruna. Touko no había alcanzado a salir.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ya no puedo salir! –dijo molesta-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque alguna podría preguntarse por qué estuve bajo la cama! ¡Y si revisan, no podré cubrirte y te descubrirán!

-¿Entonces que harás...? ¿Te esconderás aquí conmigo hasta que ellas se duerman?

-No creo que haya más opción... -dijo resignada-

-Si la hay. –toma su teléfono- Maldita sea, ¡contesta de una vez, Sakuma!

...

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían recién terminado de ver su película.

-Los Yokai hacen tanto por nosotros y piden tan poco... ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A UN SANTUARIO! –gritó Sakuma con ojos brillosos-

-¡NO IREMOS A UN MALDITO SANTUARIO! –regañó Genda- Dios, siempre te emocionas de la misma forma.

-Maldita sea, ¿cuánto se tardan un grupo de espíritus con forma chistosa en derrotar otro demonio más grande? –preguntó Fudou con ironía-

-Pues alrededor de dos horas. Divertida pero bastante larga.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Domon. –gruñó Fudou molesto- ¿Alguno sabe qué hora es? Me está dando hambre.

-Yo también quiero saber. Espera que veo mi teléfono. –dijo Sakuma a la vez registraba sus bolsillos-

Sakuma encontró su teléfono. Al encender la pantalla, su mirada lentamente se horrorizaba al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-¡K-K-KIDOU! ¡NOS OLVIDAMOS DE KIDOU!

-¡¿D-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! SI KIDOU ESTÁ AQU-/¿Eh? ¿D-donde está el? –palideció Genda-

-Oigan... ¿No que estaba haciendo eso de lo de "verdad o reto" en el cuarto de las chicas? –dijo Endou con un tono despreocupado-

-¡OH NO! –gritaron Sakuma y Genda al unísono-

Sakuma y Genda fueron leyendo las miles de notificaciones y llamadas perdidas en su teléfono, por parte de su amigo.

 _Mensaje n°1: "Sakuma, ya pasaron los 20 minutos"_

 _Mensaje n°2: "Las chicas no salen y creo que no saldrán en mucho tiempo, alguna idea de cómo salir?"_

 _Mensaje n°3: "Sakuma, dime que estás ahí"_

 _Mensaje n°4: "Estoy asustado, estoy enterándome de cosas que quisiera borrar de mi mente. Por favor contesta."_

 _Mensaje n°5: "Por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí, Hakamada no contesta y las chicas no piensan de ninguna manera salir. No importa si tengo que arrodillarme ante Fudou o algo, pero sáquenme de aquí"_

 _Mensaje n°6: "Sakuma, por favor responde"_

 _Mensaje n°7: "Por favor responde"_

 _Mensaje n°8: "RESPONDE MALDITA SEA"_

 **-Los mensajes siguieron repitiéndose pidiendo una respuesta-**

 _Mensaje n°64: "Es todo. Si logro salir de esta, juro que los asesinaré a todos. Empezando contigo, traidor."_

 _Mensaje n°65: "Están tan muertos como Kageyama lo está para mí."_

 _Mensaje n°66: "Touko se metió conmigo aquí y ninguno de los dos podemos salir. Si quieres que aun los perdone, AYUDANOS DE UNA VEZ! AHORA!"_

 _Mensaje n°67: "No sean malos y ayuden a Yuuto! –emoticón de pingüino- -Touko"_

 **-Fin de los mensajes-**

 **-** Kidou aún sigue ahí... ¡Es nuestra culpa por olvidarnos! Esto es malo, muy malo...

-Oh por favor, deja de lloriquear. –dijo Fudou mientras seguía recostado en el suelo- Es culpa de ese imbécil de Kidou por no saber librarse de esta él solo. Deja que el "emperador del campo" se encargue de esto. -soltó con ironía-

-¡FUDOU! –gritó Genda a la vez que sujetaba a Fudou del cuello de la polera-

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!

-Escucha un momento, imbécil. Esto no se trata de algo de futbol. Se trata de que está atrapado en un horrible lugar. ¡No es algo que Kidou pueda manejar solo! Además, ¡tú fuiste el que lo metió en esto! ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE SER UN MALDITO CRETINO Y AYUDANOS!

-Tch. Está bien, pero suéltame.

Con un gesto enojado y a la vez resignado, apartó la mano de Genda y aceptó ayudar a Kidou. Llamó a todos los presentes para hacer un plan que pudiese sacar a Kidou del lugar.

-¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto? –cuestionó Someoka- ¿De hecho, no crees que sea demasiado tarde si han pasado horas?

-Si Kidou aún nos manda esos mensajes, significa que todavía no lo han visto. De alguna manera Touko lo ha visto, pero se ha quedado envuelta en esto. –dijo Fudou tratando de implicar algo-

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Endou-

-Significa que aún estamos a tiempo. Y tendrá más chance para salir porque la tendrá a ella cubriéndolo. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es conseguir a alguien que sea la carnada para que lo sigan.

-¿Eh? ¿Carnada?

-Me refiero a alguien tan molesto e irritante que provoque a todas las chicas para salir del cuarto y que lo persigan. ESE tipo de carnada.

-¿Pero quién sería alguien tan irritante para llegar a ese punto...? –preguntaba Tachimukai-

Luego de unos segundos, todo el cuarto volteó a ver a una persona. Kogure, quien estaba tendido en la cama de Kidou, comiendo una bolsa de papas sin prestar atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieren mis papas? –dijo Kogure con la boca llena-

-Oye, enano. Tengo un trabajo para ti. –gritó Fudou con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¿¡Ah!? Oye, yo vine a divertirme, ¡no vine a ser el recadero de nadie!

-Si te preocupa eso, tranquilo. Necesito que vayas a molestar a Haruna, ¡al punto de ponerla roja de rabia! –decía Fudou a la vez que le tiraba otra bolsa con golosinas-

Kogure inmediatamente tiró las golosinas de Fudou y rió diabólicamente a la vez que se levantaba de la cama.

-¡Ji ji ji! No necesito ningún pago tuyo. Esto es lo mío. ¡Haré que se lamente de haber bajado su guardia! –gritó Kogure alegóricamente-

-¡Oye! No te vayas a pasar con ella, ¡Kogure! –dijo Tachimukai un poco molesto-

-Oye, tranquilízate. –dijo con tono irónico- ¿O acaso no tengo permitido molestar a tu noviesita para salvar a un amigo nuestro?

Tachimukai se sonrojaba a la vez que se mostraba enojado, no podía contradecirle a Kogure por el hecho de que todo esto era por un "bien mayor".

-Descuida, además ya tengo algo planeado. –dijo Kogure a la vez que tomaba algo del suelo- ¡Permiso pero voy a tomar tu bolso!

-¡O-oye! –gritó Tachimukai tratando de detener a Kogure-

Todos vieron como Kogure se fue alegremente a ejecutar su plan. Por primera vez en toda la noche, sus ojos mostraron un brillo de alegría. Uno que denotaba lo tanto esperaba hacer chillar de rabia a su amiga y la satisfacción que esto le provocaba.

-Y ahora, solo queda esperar. –dijo Fudou a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba un puñado de papas-

-Oye. ¿Seguro que esto no se saldrá de manos? –cuestionó Gouenji-

-Seguro. Además, en el peor de los casos, es más preferible que haya una sola victima a que nos arriesguemos todos. –dijo a la vez que volteaba a ver al goleador de fuego- ¿O tú también quieres recibir una paliza de las chicas?

-... No gracias. – dijo a la vez que palidecía al imaginar la escena-

...

Mientras tanto, tanto Touko como Kidou seguían atrapados bajo la cama dentro del cuarto de Haruna sin poder hacer nada más que estar cerca uno del otro. Mientras que se sentían cómodos de esa manera, también la inquietud los terminaba invadiendo por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

-Creo que tendremos que encontrar una forma de salir únicamente nosotros dos. –dijo Kidou resignado-

-¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamó Touko a voz baja- ¡Estamos completamente atrapados! ¡Si yo salgo desde donde estoy ahora, será demasiado extraño! Y las chicas ahora mismo no están en una posición racional que digamos... -dijo mirando de reojo a Rika y Natsumi quienes se veían las más afectadas por el alcohol-

-Vaya. –suspira- Tuvimos suerte de no ser descubiertos hasta este punto. Pero también, solo será un milagro lo que nos saque de aquí...

Mientras que ambos seguían ocultándose, las chicas en el cuarto seguían cotorreando de cosas varias.

-... Y eso es lo que te recomiendo si es que quieres probarlo, Yuka. –dijo Rika sujetando una botella en mano- ¡Siempre protegida!

-¡He aprendido mucho hoy! ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó Yuka agradecida-

-¡Solo le has enseñado guarradas a la pequeña! –acusó Haruna-

-¡Pero son guarradas educativas! ¡Toda mujer debe saberlo antes del acto! –afirmó Rika-

-Tiene razón. Siempre es mejor estar informada antes que hacer prácticas irresponsables. Después de todo, sigue siendo una chica en desarrollo. –dijo Natsumi con elegancia-

-Oigan, a todo esto... ¿Touko no se está tardando demasiado? –curioseó Haruna-

Un escalofrío recorrió tanto la espalda de Touko como la de Kidou en ese momento.

-Sí, me preocupa un poco... -dijo Fuyuka con aires de preocupación- ¿No deberíamos ir por ella?

-Nah, debe estar bien. Debe estar atorada en el inodoro de la indigestión. –dijo Rika entre risas-

Avergonzada, Touko contuvo su ira al oír a su amiga mofarse de ella a sus espaldas.

-Voy a matarla. Juro que saldré a matarla ahora mismo. –murmuró Touko mientras trataba de moverse para salir-

-Cariño, ¡por favor cálmate! ¡Recuerda en la situación en la que estamos! –dijo Kidou a la vez que sujetaba a su prometida-

Entre risas, las chicas poco a poco guardaban silencio a la vez que escuchaban como unas piedras golpeaban la ventana del cuarto en donde se encontraban.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntaba Haruna a la vez que se levantaba a echar un vistazo-

A la vez que Haruna se asomaba a la ventana, divisó a Kogure, quien apareció en el jardín revoloteando por el lugar.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaarunaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Oh Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaarunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡¿Kogure?! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AHÍ!?

-Naaaaaada. Solo corría por el jardín con estas fotos. –dijo Kogure a la vez que sacaba un par de fotos de su bolsillo- ¡Unas en donde apareces con tu noviecito! ¡Sería una pena que salieran a las redes sociales y Kidou se enterase de esto! ¡Ji ji ji!

-¡¿D-D-DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESAS FOTOS?! ¡DEVUELVEMELAS!

-¡Tendrás que quitármelas! ¡Ji ji ji! –rió Kogure a la vez que movía las fotos de un lado a otro- ¡Y vaya! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ... ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿¡ESTA ERES TU DESNUDA CON TACHIMUKAI!? –gritó Kogure al sacar una foto cualquiera-

-¡N-NO VAS A ENGAÑARME! ¡N-NO EXISTE NINGUNA FOTO ASÍ! –gritó Haruna enojada y avergonzada-

-Si eso crees, ¡entonces no habrá problema en que suba esto al internet! ¡Hasta podría ganar dinero por esto! ¡Ji ji ji ji ji! –carcajeó Kogure a la vez que se ponía a correr lejos de la ventana-

-GRRRRR... ¡KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Haruna salió de su cuarto hecha una furia a perseguir al enano. A su vez, todas las chicas decidieron ayudarla persiguiendo a Kogure.

-¡Chicas! ¡Ayudemos a Haruna! –exclamó Rika a la vez que se levantaba-

-¡Siiiii! ¡Será como jugar policías y ladrones! –dijo Nae inocentemente-

Todas salieron corriendo una a una tras Haruna. Natsumi fue la última de las chicas en levantarse.

A la vez que salía del cuarto, ella notó un leve movimiento que provenía de bajo la cama. En el momento que ella iba a investigar, Aki llamó la atención de Natsumi, quien aún seguía en el cuarto.

-¿Natsumi? ¿No vas a venir?

-Eh... Si, ya voy. –dijo a la vez que la puerta se cerraba y miraba de reojo las faldas de la cama-

La puerta se cerró y furiosas estampidas se escucharon en el piso para luego ser escuchadas en las escaleras junto con el iracundo griterío de Haruna. El cual, clamaba la sangre de Kogure.

-¿Se fueron? ¿Las chicas se fueron...? –dijo Kidou a la vez que se asomaba- No logro ver a nadie...

-No puedo creerlo... Realmente se fueron todas. ¡Es un milagro! –exclamó Touko con alegría a la vez que se asomaba-

Ambos, incrédulos ante lo que acaba de pasar, reían llenos de alegría mientras salían de bajo la cama de Haruna.

-Es mi oportunidad, aprovecharé de irme ahora.

-Si. Ten cuidado, no creo que quieras que te encuentren las chicas por aquí. –dijo Touko sonriente-

-Lo sé. Gracias por todo. No hubiese soportado tanto sin ti.

-N-no tienes por qué decirlo. –dijo sonrojada- ¡Vamos! ¡Ve ahora!

-¡Ahem! ¿Creen que van a algún lado?

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió al oír la voz que les llamaba la atención. Vieron como la gran silla del escritorio de Haruna estaba volteada. Lentamente dicha silla se volteó a verlos a ellos y en ella, se encontraba sentada una persona. Natsumi, quien se encontraba elegantemente sentada esperándolos a ambos.

-¡¿Natsumi?! –exclamó Kidou confundido-

-¡Pero pensábamos que habías ido con las demás! –añadió Touko alterada-

-Les hice pensar eso, ¿cierto? –dijo soltando una pequeña risilla- Hice que Aki se fuese y cerré la puerta. Luego de eso me escondí en esta silla para que no me viesen y pensasen que no habría nadie. Así podría descubrir quien estaba bajo la cama. ... Realmente me sorprendió que Kidou fuese el que estaba ahí contigo, querida.

-¿...Desde cuando sabias esto? –preguntó Touko incrédula-

-Desde que desapareciste empecé a sospechar. Querida, no eres tan buena escondiéndote, sobre todo con esa retaguardia asomándose en las faldas de la cama. –dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa burlona-

-¡Oye! –gritó Touko cubriéndose el trasero con las manos-

-¡Espera, puedo explicar todo! –rogó Kidou-

-Tranquilo. Asumo que los chicos idearon algún juego que te hicieron acabar aquí atrapado y luego Touko de alguna manera se vio envuelta en esto. ¿Me equivoco?

 _"¡L-lo entendió todo de inmediato!"_ Pensaron ambos al unísono.

-S-sí, precisamente... -dijo Kidou avergonzado-

-No te preocupes. No les diré nada de esto a las chicas. Ahora sugiero que te retires antes de que ellas vuelvan. Probablemente ya hayan encontrado a Kogure.

-Sí, eso haré. Te lo agradezco, Natsumi. Por favor cuida de Touko hasta mañana.

Kidou se dirigió a la salida del cuarto. Al tocar el pomo de la puerta, una inhumana fuerza lo detuvo del hombro. Una vez más, era Natsumi quien detenía a Kidou.

-Ah. Si. Por cierto... Déjame decirte una cosa. –dijo con un tono amenazante- Sé que dije que no diría nada a las chicas. Sin embargo, cuento contigo también para que tú no divulgues NINGUNA SOLA PALABRA DE ESTO A LOS CHICOS. SOBRE TODO LO QUE YO HAYA DICHO. ¿Entendido? –advirtió con una sonrisa y tono amenazantes-

-Ah, eh...

-Porque si se diese el remoto caso en que los chicos se enterasen de esto, voy a hacer caer a ti y A TODA TU FAMILIA. Yuuto Kidou. Lo juro por mi honor de Raimon. ¿Está bien? –amenazó llena de una sonrisa y un aura asesina-

-N-no te preocupes, no diré nada... -palideció Kidou-

¡Entonces está todo bien! –exclamo súbitamente de forma amigable y gentil- ¡Ahora vete de aquí!

-¡S-si!

Kidou salió corriendo del cuarto preso del temor que Natsumi infundió en él. Sin embargo, un alivio llenó su cuerpo en el momento que se dio cuenta a lo lejos que las chicas habían vuelto de la cacería de Kogure y él ya se encontraba lejos de ahí.

...

-Me pregunto si habrá salido Kidou... No hemos sabido nada de él. –dijo Sakuma preocupado-

-Si no pudo salir aprovechando eso, el tarado se merece que las chicas lo devoren vivo. –soltó Fudou con tono molesto-

-No se preocupen. Confíen en que Kidou volverá sano y salvo. –animó Endou-

Mientras los chicos seguían aguardando, la puerta comenzó a abrirse de la nada.

-¡¿Kidou?! –gritaron los chicos al unisono-

-Hola chicos, ahahaha... -dijo Kogure completamente golpeado y moreteado-

-Ah, Kogure...

-¡Oigan! ¡¿No podrían recibirme de mejor manera?! ¡Me sacrifiqué por Kidou porque Fudou fue el de la idea! ¡Y me golpearon entre todas!

-Ah, así que eso fue lo que pasó.

-¡KIDOU! –gritaron todos al unisono-

Kidou se habia mostrado tras Kogure con su usual expresión seria. Todos en el cuarto se alegraron por su llegada. El primero que fue a recibirlo, inesperadamente, fue Fudou.

-Veo que lograste salir de esto, Kidou.

-Tu fuiste el que me puso en todo este maldito problema, Fudou. –dijo a la vez que tomó a Fudou del cuello de la polera-

-¿Y qué? –respondió desafiantemente-

-Sin embargo... Tú fuiste el que me sacó de esto. –soltó a Fudou- Así que estamos a mano.

-Ya veo. Que bien que pudiste volver. –dijo molesto mientras apartaba la mirada-

A la vez que Kidou entraba a su habitación, Sakuma corrió a abrazarlo, pero fue detenido de golpe por este.

-No me toques, maldito traidor. -decía con un tono asesino- Ni tú tampoco te atrevas. -decía mientras señalaba a genda- ambos están tan muertos como Kageyama lo está para mí.

-K-Kidou... -dijeron ambos al unísono con ojos blancos de la sorpresa-

Kidou siguió avanzando hasta toparse con Gouenji.

-Gouenji, amigo mío. Te sugiero que vigiles más a Toramaru y Yuka. Uno nunca sabe que es lo que puede pasar. –dijo a la vez que miró seriamente a Toramaru-

-Eh... Está bien...

Toramaru por alguna razón sintió escalofríos al recibir la mirada de hielo de Kidou. Mientras tanto, este volteó a ver a Tachimukai y Fubuki quien por casualidad, se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

-Tachimukai, y tú también, Fubuki. Para la madrugada, me aseguraré de que ambos caven sus propias tumbas. Porque de alguna u otra manera, haré que me las paguen. –dijo con voz asesina-

Ambos no sabían a que se refería Kidou, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar sentir que sus vidas se acortaron de manera gigantesca.

Finalmente Kidou se acerca a Endou frente a frente.

-Endou... ¡Tú eres un maldito cerdo! –gritó avergonzado-

Sin embargo, Endou al no saber a qué se refiere, solo muestra una expresión visiblemente confundida.

-¿Un cerdo? ¿Y a este que le pasó?

Luego de eso, Kidou con una expresión seria y cansada, comenzó lentamente a caminar hacia su cama. Todos no podían evitar verlo con una expresión preocupada.

-Kidou... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con las chicas? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –preguntó Sakuma preocupado-

Kidou no dijo nada. No hizo más que voltear un momento a mirar hacia donde se encontraban todos los chicos. Para luego volver a ver su querida cama y finalmente tumbarse en ella.

Solo un pensamiento lograba correr por la mente de Kidou en todo ese tiempo.

 _"Las chicas... Son aterradoras."_

...

Lo que empezó como un intento para pedir consejos, término en una vorágine de revelaciones y secretos. Los chicos pasaron horas tratando de animar a Kidou, el cual terminaron poco a poco logrando a través de películas y golosinas. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, sería una noche que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Siento la demora en publicarlo u.u ya lo habia dicho en mi pagina pero, hace tiempo atrás, iba a publicar dos capítulos. (Este ova y el capitulo de la boda) sin embargo, mi pc se crasheó de la nada y me corrompió los archivos en donde justo estaba escribiendo u.u haciendo que no los pudiese recuperar. Asi que solo me dio tiempo para terminar de escribir solo uno, y elegi este porque estos eventos ocurren en el tiempo después de la fiesta y antes de la boda :3

Sobre todo porque tambien publique el capitulo en wattpad y pense que lo habia tambien publicado aqui, luego me di cuenta que nunca lo hice u.u

El próximo capitulo será la boda, así que espero que lo disfruten 3

(Y este capitulo no tendrá ilustracion alguna ya que es un extra)

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


	10. Chapter 7

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino._

 _Capítulo 7:_

Desde los últimos eventos concernientes a la fiesta, han pasado años. Y ahora, nuestra pareja próxima a casarse, está celebrando su graduación.

Touko y Kidou, quienes estaban en la misma clase, se encontraban juntos entre medio de un grupo de otros estudiantes de Teikoku. Genda y Sakuma se encontraban en otra clase. Y finalmente, Fudou era el solitario entre su grupo de amistad, perteneciendo a otra clase distinta.

La generación actual de Teikoku estaba próxima a graduarse. Y para proceder, se encontraba el actual director del instituto, quien dedicaría unas palabras antes de nombrar a los graduados.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes. Hoy damos comienzo a esta ceremonia de graduación. Los alumnos que hoy se graduarán de la preparatoria de Teikoku, son los que representan el pináculo de Japón. Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes serán grandes empresarios, talentosos atletas, entre otros. Y de ustedes dependerá tanto la economía, el talento y la fama de Japón. Por esto, depositamos nuestra confianza en ustedes. Recuerden que son parte de Teikoku. ¡Enorgullézcanse y levanten el nombre de nuestro Instituto para forjar el futuro de Japón!

Una ronda de aplausos siguió el discurso del director. Muchos de los estudiantes se habían dado cuenta de la etapa de la vida en la que se encontraban y los llenaron de convicción. Touko, Kidou y los demás, no eran excepción.

-Y ahora, iré llamando uno a uno a los alumnos graduados. De la clase 3-A. ¡Kidou Yuuto!

-¡Si!

Una ronda de aplausos comenzó a sonar a la vez que Kidou iba subiendo al escenario. Su padre junto con Hakamada, su hermana y el resto del trio relámpago, habían asistido a verlo como invitados.

-Se le entrega el diploma con mención honorifica en notas y destacamento en deportes a Kidou Yuuto. Certifica que has completado con honores el plan de estudios.

Al recibir el diploma, dio una leve reverencia, y bajó del escenario.

-¡Zaizen Touko!

-¡Si!

Touko fue la siguiente en subir a recibir su diploma. Quienes se encontraban como sus invitados, eran su padre, Natsumi y el Servicio Secreto. Quienes aplaudían con ahínco y derramaban lágrimas de felicidad por presenciar un momento único en la vida de Touko.

De esta manera siguió el resto de la clase, hasta pasar al siguiente grupo de alumnos.

-De la clase 3-B. ¡Genda Kojiro!

Genda, al ser el portero estrella de Teikoku, recibió otra ronda de aplausos por parte del público mientras subía a recibir su diploma. Su única invitada, fue una misteriosa chica quien solo dejaba entre ver un ojo ámbar, junto con una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Sakuma Jirou!

Sakuma, para variar no estuvo exento de los aplausos del público al ser el delantero estrella de Teikoku. Al igual que Genda, el solo tuvo una invitada, quien era una misteriosa chica extranjera con ojos y cabellos azulados. La cual vitoreó a Sakuma sin parar mientras subía al escenario, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Uno a uno pasaron los demás alumnos de la clase 3-B hasta llegar a la última clase. La clase 3-C pasó uno por uno a recibir sus diplomas, hasta llegar al último alumno el cual faltaba por pasar.

-Y por último. De la clase 3-C. ¡Fudou Akio!

Fudou, a diferencia de los demás, no ha recibido ningún aplauso o vitoreo por sus logros futbolísticos, lo cual fue algo que lo irritó visiblemente. Sin embargo, Fuyuka junto con la madre de Fudou, eran las únicas quienes se encontraban felices vitoreándolo por el logro de verlo a él graduarse de uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Japón.

-Se le entrega el diploma con mención honorifica en notas y destacamento en deportes a Fudou Akio. Certifica que has completado el plan de estudios como la nota más alta de nuestra generación.

Varios miembros del público se vieron visiblemente sorprendidos ante la mención honorifica de Fudou. Mientras que Kidou se veía visiblemente shockeado por la noticia, Fudou no hizo más que soltar una sonrisa burlona a Kidou a la vez que bajaba del escenario.

-Y así, finaliza la ceremonia de graduación. Ahora, ustedes ya no son parte del orgulloso Instituto Imperial. Sin embargo, no olviden que a pesar de todo, ustedes nos representan. Siempre ténganlo en cuenta, y jamás olviden sus orgullosas raíces. ¡Gloria a Teikoku!

-¡Gloria a Teikoku! –gritó el público al unísono-

La ceremonia, terminó entre aplausos y ovaciones a los nuevos graduados del prestigioso Instituto Imperial.

En las afueras de Teikoku, todos se encontraban celebrando sus logros de haberse graduado. Los arboles de cerezo felicitaban a los alumnos graduados incluso a lo lejos de la amplia entrada del Instituto. Kidou y Touko se encontraban juntos y felices celebrando su logro después de los arduos exámenes finales. Genda y Sakuma se habían ido con sus invitadas a la vez que Fudou se había ido a celebrar con Fuyuka y su Madre.

-Al fin, ¡somos graduados! –dijo Touko estirando los brazos en alegría-

-Si. Los exámenes fueron difíciles. Pero pudimos sobrellevarlo. –dijo Kidou con una sonrisa segura-

-Me pregunto si podremos quedar en la misma universidad…

-Claro que sí. Aunque me pregunto si podremos pasar tanto tiempo como antes… -tomó Kidou la mano de Touko-

-Sé que será difícil… Pero estoy segura que estaremos bien. –sonrió la vez que apretó más la mano de Kidou-

-¡Hey, chicoooos! –gritó una figura a lo lejos mientras ondeaba su brazo-

-Oh, ¡Endou!

La pareja había divisado a lo lejos Endou y Natsumi, quienes iban acompañados de Gouenji quien previamente estuvo junto a Endou como invitados de Kidou.

-Felicidades por su graduación. Espero que su futuro sea muy prospero. –dice Natsumi quien llega sujeta del brazo de Endou-

-Muchas gracias, chicos. Ustedes también se graduaron, ¿verdad?

-Así es querida. Los 3 nos graduamos hace poco de Raimon. –dijo Natsumi indicando a Endou y Gouenji-

-Oh, cierto. Ahora entrarás a estudiar medicina como tu padre. ¿No es así, Gouenji?

-Si. Se lo prometí hace mucho tiempo después de todo.

-Estoy feliz por Gouenji, y por ti también, Kidou. ¡Ahora que viene tu boda con Touko estoy emocionado! –gritó Endou emocionado- ¿Dónde es que será?

-¿…Boda? –preguntaron Kidou y Touko al unísono-

-¿No que su boda era este mes? –reiteró Endou su pregunta-

Un silencio invadió a los chicos. Luego, la pareja graduada se dio cuenta de algo caótico.

-¡NOS OLVIDAMOS DE LA BODA! –gritaron ambos al unísono-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si ustedes estaban emocionados con esto! ¡¿Cómo se pudieron olvidar de su propia boda?! –gritó Natsumi casi regañando-

-Estuvimos tan llenos de exámenes… -dijo Touko desanimada-

-Que perdimos la noción del tiempo… -completó Kidou la frase de Touko- Maldita sea, ¿cuanto tenemos de tiempo?

-… ¡Un mes! –palideció Touko-

-Si nos apresuramos lograremos hacerlo a tiempo. –exclamó Kidou- ¡Llamaré a Hakamada!

-¡Yo iré a llamar a Haruna! –exclamó Touko-

Endou, Natsumi y Gouenji, vieron y se rieron al verlos tan apresurados por su boda. Los hicieron pensar en lo que tenían que ocuparse dentro del futuro próximo. El cual se avecinaba a través de la tormenta de cerezos que alcanzaba la vista de los presentes.

Los días pasaron, y la pareja próxima a casarse estuvo ocupándose de cada uno de los preparativos. Entre ellos, Kidou, Endou y Gouenji (nuestro querido trio relámpago) fueron juntos a buscar los anillos de matrimonio a una Joyería de la ciudad.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? –dijo la dependienta-

-Vine a buscar el par de anillos que había mandado a encargar.

-¡Oh! ¡Usted es el señor Kidou Yuuto! –dijo un tanto nerviosa- Disculpe, ¡iré a traerlos lo antes posible!

-Ah, sí... Por favor. –dijo un tanto extrañado-

-Si sigues tan serio, vas a seguir asustando a toda la gente con la que termines hablando. –soltó Gouenji-

-¿¡Q-que!? –exclamó con un gesto de sorpresa-

-Anda, tu boda será dentro de poco y todo está saliendo en marcha. ¿No deberías relajarte?

-Lo sé, pero quiero que salga perfecta. Después de todo, nos hemos esforzado tanto… -dijo Kidou un tanto cabizbajo-

-Oye, Kidou… ¿Cómo lo haces para elegir anillos de matrimonio? –preguntó Endou de la nada-

-Pues… Elige uno que creas que le guste a quien se lo regalas. En tu caso, algo que no esté relacionado con el futbol.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –exclamó avergonzado- ¿Y qué más?

-Pues tienes que asegurarte que el anillo le quede perfecto. Si no sabes la talla de su dedo, puedes medírsela o puedes traerla a la tienda para que le midan el dedo.

-Preferiría que fuese sorpresa… Buscaré como medirle el dedo sin que se dé cuenta. –dijo con una vergonzosa sonrisa-

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Endou? ¿Acaso piensas proponértele a Natsumi? –dijo Gouenji con tono de broma-

-Pues sí, por eso estoy preguntando. –soltó Endou como si nada-

-Pues buena suert-/

La conversación había sido cortada abruptamente en el momento que se dieron cuenta de lo que Endou les dijo a ambos.

-¡¿EH?! –ambos al unísono-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Endou visiblemente confundido-

-¿Tu de todas las personas pensando en casarse? –dijo Gouenji aún más confundido-

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con nuestro amigo Endou Mamoru? –dijo Kidou con un tono serio-

-¡Oigan! ¡No porque me la pase con el futbol significa que no quiera dar el siguiente paso con Natsumi! ¡Además no es la primera vez que me planteo el proponérmele! –gritó molesto-

-¿Oh? ¿No lo es? –dijo Gouenji sorprendido-

-¡Claro que no! La verdad es que traté de proponérmele a Natsumi hace 2 años, en la fiesta que ella había organizado. Pero… Fuimos interrumpidos cuando Tachimukai y Fubuki empezaron a pelear frente a todos. –dijo cabizbajo-

-Aún me pregunto por qué habrán estallado esos dos en ese entonces… -soltó Kidou de la nada-

-Y luego cuando se solucionó lo de Kidou, vi cómo te declaraste a Touko de esa manera y… Me hizo pensar que soy un tanto incapaz de hacer cosas como esas. Así que estuve por mucho tiempo pensando cómo podría proponerle matrimonio pero… La verdad no se me dan estas cosas. –dijo soltando una risilla-

Tanto Kidou como Gouenji seguían escuchando los lamentos de Endou, y se impresionaban como aquél joven que amaba tanto el futbol, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, había madurado al punto de que sus sentimientos también empezasen a incrementarse a tal punto por su enamorada.

-… y por eso chicos, ¿podrían ayudarme a elegir un anillo para Natsumi? –preguntó Endou avergonzado-

-No entiendo, si querías declararte a Natsumi hace años atrás, ¿eso no significa que deberías tener un anillo listo para ella? –preguntó Kidou estupefacto-

-Pasó tanto tiempo que terminé perdiéndolo, ahahaha… -soltó avergonzado-

-Típico de Endou. –dijo Gouenji entre risas-

Los tres chicos se encontraban carcajeándose entre ellos en el momento que la dependienta, había vuelto con los anillos que Kidou había encargado. La vista fue tal que la chica no se atrevía a salir de la bodega por vergüenza.

Luego de retirar los anillos, el trio relámpago salió de la tienda entre risas.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme. Pero ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Eh? ¿Adónde vas, Kidou? –preguntó Endou curioso-

-A tomar un tren. Quedé con Touko para verme en la estación luego de retirar los anillos.

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¡Espero todo salga bien! –deseó Endou un feliz viaje a la vez que le daba un gran apretón de manos a Kidou-

-Esfuércense para lograr celebrar la boda a tiempo. –dijo Gouenji a la vez que acompañó a Endou en el apretón de manos-

-Gracias chicos. Los veré pronto.

Kidou se alejaba poco a poco de su par de amigos mientras los veía despedirse a la distancia.

…

Al tiempo después, Kidou había llegado a la entrada de la estación, donde rápidamente divisó a Touko entre la gente.

-¡Yuuto! ¡Al fin llegaste!

-Sí, lo siento. Me demoré obteniendo los anillos.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Puedo verlos?! –preguntó entusiasmada-

-Claro que no. Espera a la boda para ello. –dijo Kidou a la vez que tomaba la mano de Touko y avanzaban hacia el andén-

-Tch, aburrido. –soltó Touko con un gesto de puchero-

-Heh, no deberías acelerarte tanto por un anillo que llevarás puesto el resto de tu vida. –dijo Kidou con una sonrisa-

-¡¿Cómo me pides eso?! ¡Claro que me voy a emocionar! ¡Es nuestra boda! –exclamó Touko molesta y a la vez feliz-

-Tienes razón… Pensar en ello ya me emociona. –dijo Kidou sonrojado-

-Como quisiera ya estar casados… -dijo suspirando cabizbaja y sonrojada-

-Yo también quisiera lo mismo, pero tenemos que terminar los preparativos. –dijo Kidou a la vez que trataba de divisar algo en el andén-

-Y por eso tenemos que ir a ver cuál será el lugar de la boda. ¿Cierto?

-Si. Precisamente. Sin embargo es un poco molesto tomar el tren… -dijo Kidou con un tono impaciente-

-¿Y porque no le pedimos a Hakamada que nos lleve? –preguntó Touko preocupada-

-Porque tuvo que acompañar a mi padre a una reunión… ¿Y qué hay de tu servicio secreto?

-Ellos tuvieron que hacer de guardaespaldas a mi padre porque él también fue a una reunión… -dijo Touko con tono cansado-

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron pesadamente y siguieron caminando en el andén en búsqueda de un tren. Al poco tiempo, un tren lleno de gente había llegado a la estación y todos bajaron del tren a montón, gente que venía del trabajo, estudiantes, entre otros.

Estando en medio de la avalancha de gente que acababa de bajarse, la pareja empezó a desorientarse por la multitud creciente en el andén.

-Touko, esto está demasiado lleno, apenas podemos movernos… ¿No crees que sería mejor si llamo a un transporte para que nos lleve en vez del tren? –sugirió en un tono preocupado-

Sin embargo, Kidou no escuchó ninguna respuesta.

-¿Touko? Por qué no resp-/ … ¿Eh? ¿¡Touko!?

El estratega se había percatado que su prometida no se encontraba junto a él. Esta había sido arrastrada lejos de su lado debido a la aglomeración de gente bajando del tren.

…

Por otro lado, Touko se encontraba completamente perdida al ver que Kidou no se encontraba junto a ella.

-¡Oh no! Fui arrastrada por la corriente y me separé de Yuuto… ¡Yuuto! ¿¡Donde estás!? –gritó a viva voz-

Sin embargo, no escuchó respuesta alguna. Sus gritos habían sido opacados por la avalancha de gente que seguía fluyendo del tren. Touko siguió siendo arrastrada por la corriente de gente, hasta que topó con una mujer joven atrás suyo, quien cargaba a una pequeña bebé.

-¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! ¡¿Están bien las dos?! –preguntó preocupada Touko mientras se trataba de incorporar-

-Sí, no se preocupe. –dijo tímidamente la chica mientras hacia un pequeño gesto- Estamos bien, no fue nada grave.

-¡En verdad lo siento! –exclamó Touko haciendo múltiples gestos de reverencia- Sonará estúpido pero, pasa que me separé de mi prometido porque me llevó la corriente de personas… -dijo avergonzada-

-¿En serio? ¡A mí también la corriente me llevó! –exclamó la chica con tono despreocupado- Yo me perdí… ¡No encuentro ni a mi esposo ni a mi hijo! –dijo apenada-

-¡Entonces estamos en la misma situación! –rió Touko junto con la joven- ¿Qué tal si buscamos juntas entre las dos?

-¡Si! ¡Me ayudaría bastante! –dijo la joven con un rostro iluminado de esperanza-

Y así, habiéndose dispersado la gente en el andén y el tren listo para esperar a los pasajeros, Touko y la chica se habían puesto a buscar a sus hombres en lo que charlaban entre ellas.

-Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí en este lugar? –preguntó Touko curiosa-

-Pues íbamos de vuelta a buscar unas cosas que se nos olvidó de la mudanza… A mi esposo lo transfirieron a la ciudad de Inazuma por su nuevo trabajo, pero todavía no nos mudamos completamente, ehehehe… -rió tímidamente- Una vez regresemos con las últimas cosas, podremos finalmente empezar nuestra nueva vida. Estoy tan ansiosa… Sobre todo por mi pequeña… -dijo mirando a su pequeña bebé durmiente-

-Oh, ya veo… ¡Espero que puedan mudarse pronto! ¡En una de esas terminamos siendo vecinas! –dijo Touko animosa-

-¡Oh, eso sería maravilloso! –dijo alegremente- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Van de luna de miel?

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso aún no se puede! –exclamó Touko nerviosa y sonrojada- Yo voy a casarme con mi prometido dentro de poco, así que estamos viendo el lugar de la boda.

-Espero su boda salga bien, tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes vivirán muy felices juntos. –dijo con una cálida sonrisa-

-Gracias, eres tan amable. –dijo Touko devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Mientras caminaban y charlaban, la chica había divisado algo a lo lejos entre la gente. Se veía un hombre con traje y rostro un tanto intimidante junto con un pequeño niño que tomaba la mano de su padre y se ocultaba temeroso bajo el abrigo de este.

-¡Oh, los encontré!

-¡Qué bien! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve con ellos! –dijo Touko con una sonrisa-

-¡Muchas gracias por todo! –dijo la joven haciendo una leve pero enérgica reverencia- ¡Nos veremos pronto! –exclamó a la vez que corrió hacia su esposo y su hijo-

-¡Nos vemos! Eh… Oh demonios, me olvidé de preguntarle su nombre. –dijo Touko un tanto confundida- ¡Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera me he presentado yo!

-¡Touko! –gritó Kidou a la vez que corría hacia ella- ¡Al fin te encuentro!

-¡Yuuto! –exclamó Touko a la vez que se volteaba a ver a su prometido- ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

-¡Eso debería yo preguntarte! –exclamó a la vez que recuperaba el aliento- En fin, tenemos que abordar de inmediato, los asientos de los vagones delanteros se han llenado de golpe, ¡así que tenemos que apresurarnos al último vagón!

-Dios mío, ¡¿cómo es que se llenan tan rápido estos trenes?! –gimoteó Touko- Bueno, ¡apresurémonos!

Ambos empezaron a correr al último vagón del tren, donde ya hacían el ultimo llamado para partir a su destino. Al poco tiempo de ellos haber entrado, el tren empezó a moverse y ambos al buscar asientos, lograron inmediatamente encontrar dos asientos junto a la ventana.

-Estos son buenos lugares. Tenemos suerte… -dijo Touko exhausta-

-Si. Será un viaje un poco largo. Por ahora descansemos.

…

El viaje en tren ocurrió cómodamente. Kidou tenía en mente los últimos preparativos de la boda mientras que Touko a pesar de también estar concentrada en los preparativos, también tenía en mente a la agradable chica con quien charló hace momentos atrás.

El tren había empezado a subir una colina, el cual dejaba ver un agradable paisaje por las ventanas de los vagones. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente, el tren había frenado violentamente de golpe. Y los gritos invadieron cada uno de los vagones.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! –exclamó Kidou a la vez que trataba de sostenerse a si mismo y a Touko por los temblores restantes del tren-

-¡No lo sé! –gritó Touko asustada a la vez que giraba a ver a la ventana- ¡Yuuto! ¡Mira!

Kidou, Touko y el resto de los pasajeros en el vagón, vieron como gran parte del tren se había volcado. El tren junto con el primer y segundo vagón, se habían descarrilado y caído por la colina en el que subía el mismo tren. El tercero y también el cuarto (ultimo) en donde se encontraban ellos, por fortuna solo se habían sacudido por el impacto, pero no lo suficiente para sufrir el mismo destino.

-Dios mío, esto es un desastre… -dijo Kidou sorprendido por la horrible vista que lograba contemplar- Hemos sido afortunados, un poco más y hubiésemos sufrido el mismo destino…

Touko, mientras contemplaba el accidente, recordó a la chica con la que charló antes de subir al tren, y su familia que la acompañaba.

" _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Ella no iba a tomar el mismo tren que nosotros?"_

Touko se volteó y buscó desesperadamente a la chica y su familia dentro del vagón en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo… No encontró a ninguno de ellos.

-Oh no…

-¿Touko? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kidou percatándose de la reacción de Touko-

Lentamente Touko había volteado a ver con ojos vacíos y lagrimosos hacia los vagones volcados, mientras se veía como la sangre salía de ahí. Touko, se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba… La agradable joven con su esposo y sus hijos, esas personas quienes al igual que ellos mismos se preparaban para una nueva vida, iban en los vagones delanteros. Y si estos se habían volcado de manera tan violenta, eso solo significaría una cosa.

Esa chica y toda su familia, habría muerto en el accidente.

…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Touko se desplomó en el suelo a la vez que rompió a llorar y gritar en desesperación. Kidou, confundido, trata de levantar a su prometida.

-Touko, ¿¡estás bien!? ¿¡Que es lo que sucede!? –preguntó alterado-

-ESA POBRE MUJER… SU FAMILIA… TODOS ELLOS ESTAN… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Touko mientras seguía llorando sin parar-

Mientras Kidou, aún confundido por la situación, seguía tratando de calmar a su futura esposa, la gente dentro del vagón, miraba la desgarradora escena que protagonizaba Touko, a la vez que algunos rompieron a llorar junto con ella y otros seguían en shock por la sangrienta escena visible a través de las ventanas.

…

Las horas pasaron mientras el equipo de rescate llegaba a ayudar a los escasos sobrevivientes de los vagones accidentados. Touko vio como los rescataban, con la esperanza de encontrar a tal chica, sin embargo no encontró a nadie conocido. Finalizadas las labores de rescate, un tren de apoyo vino a recoger los vagones que aún seguían intactos y de esa manera, llevarlos finalmente a su destino.

…

Al llegar a la estación, había un montón de gente y reporteros esperando a los pasajeros sobrevivientes del tren. Kidou y Touko se bajaron lejos de la algarabía, y estos fueron recibidos por Haruna, quien vino corriendo y llorando a abrazarlos.

-¡Touko! ¡Hermano! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! –snif- ¡Casi pensé que les había pasado algo!

-Haruna, tranquila. Estamos bien. –dijo Kidou a la vez que trataba de calmar a Haruna- ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste tan rápido?

-¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Ha salido como noticia de último minuto! –gritó Haruna alterada- Dijeron que hasta el momento hubo varios muertos y heridos, y que la cifra podría aumentar… ¡Pero no dijeron quienes! Y cuando recordé que ustedes iban a tomar el tren a esa hora… Sentí tanto miedo… -dijo Haruna temblando y casi llorando- Y no quiero perderlos, no cuando son mi única familia…

En ese momento, Touko quien ya de por sí llevaba una mirada apagada, rompió en llanto al escuchar las palabras de Haruna.

-Touko… No te preocupes, ya todo ha pasado. –dijo Kidou a la vez que sostenía a Touko entre sus brazos y su pecho mientras esta lloraba-

-Hermano… ¿No me digas que es por el shock del accidente? –inquirió Haruna ansiosa-

-No lo sé… La verdad no creo estar seguro de que sea por eso… -dijo Kidou con un tono confundido-

Kidou y Haruna trataron de consolar a Touko por un largo rato, hasta que logró calmarse. Sin embargo, la pareja no podía seguir con los preparativos de la boda, no con el accidente en el que estos casi tomaron parte como víctimas. Así que decidieron darse una pausa con los preparativos.

…

Pasaron los días y casi todos los chicos se enteraron de la noticia del accidente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Kidou se reunió con ellos para darles las noticias y tranquilizarlos, casi nadie pudo ver a Touko. Esta se había encerrado en su propia habitación y no quiso ver a nadie. La única persona capaz de verla, sería Kidou.

Luego de su reunión con los chicos y haber comprado algo de comida para su prometida, Kidou se habría dirigido a la mansión de Touko para verla, ya que desde el accidente no había logrado verla en días. Al llegar a la mansión, se identificó con las sirvientas y se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto. El cual, al abrir la puerta, se descubría a la joven, hecha bolita en su cama, destrozada y sin ganas de hacer nada.

" _Touko… Pensé que dejarte tranquila unos días sería una buena idea, pero… Verte de esa manera… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi así?"_ Pensó Kidou a la vez que observaba a la ojerosa y desarreglada Touko.

-Yuuto… Viniste. Pensé que pasaría otro día sin verte. –dijo desanimada-

-No pude venir en estos días. Además, después de lo que pasó… Pensé que necesitabas tiempo a solas.

-Sola o no, creo que estaría igual… Pero no te preocupes, Yuuto. Sé que no sabes que hacer en estas situaciones. –esbozó Touko una triste sonrisa- Está bien que yo lidie con esto sola…

Kidou, se sintió desgarrado al ver que en realidad, Touko se sintió tan solitaria estos días. Y su impotencia ante el no saber el cómo hacerla sentir mejor, lo hartó inmediatamente.

-Touko, basta.

-¿Eh…?

-Es verdad que yo no sé qué hacer ante estas situaciones. Cuando colapsaste en el tren… No estaba seguro de que fue exactamente fue lo que pasó, ya que nosotros nos salvamos en el accidente. No supe cómo actuar ante ello y por eso… Fue que te dejé a tus anchas. Sin embargo, ese fue mi error.

Kidou siguió hablando a la vez que se acercaba y se arrodillaba al lado de la cama en donde Touko se recostaba, quedando casi frente a frente.

-Touko, yo no quiero verte así, de esta manera. –dijo con una voz profunda y semi quebradiza- Sé que por mi culpa has sufrido este tiempo, pero… Ya no quiero que cargues con eso tu sola. –dijo a la vez que tomó su mano- Todos tus miedos, tus problemas… Yo te ayudaré y cargaré eso junto a ti. Incluso si no sé exactamente que sea, lo haré. Se supone que nosotros pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, y por eso prometí ser tu pareja, tu mejor amigo y tu confidente. Cualquier pena, inquietud o miedo, quiero que la compartas conmigo.

…

Touko, ante las palabras de Kidou, lentamente se puso a llorar a la vez que alcanzaba con sus manos el cuello de su prometido y lo abrazaba. Al sentir la calidez de sus palabras, podía sentir también su fuerte deseo de protegerla.

-Por eso quiero que me digas, Touko. ¿Por qué has estado tan afectada? ¿Es por el accidente en sí o hay algo más en todo esto?

Touko en ese momento, sintió que ya no podía dejar a Kidou tan preocupado. Encontró las fuerzas para contarle sobre aquella chica de la estación, ya que ella misma se sentía insegura del por qué la muerte de la chica y su familia le dolía tanto al punto de dejarla con una inmensa depresión. Al ver y sentir la calidez de su prometido, logró aclarar su corazón y finalmente… Se dio cuenta de la razón. La razón exacta del por qué le tomó tanto cariño a la chica y su familia.

-Está bien, solo dame un momento… -dijo Touko tratando de componerse-

Touko se había sentado en su cama y se envolvió entre sus sabanas, mirando frente a frente a su prometido, preparada para contarle todo.

-(…)… En el poco tiempo que la conocí, pude notar las similitudes que teníamos las dos… Aparte del cabello rosa. –soltó una risilla- Ella al igual que nosotros, recién comenzaba a construir su familia… Aunque ya estaba casada, tenían una casa propia… ¡Y hasta tenía dos hijos! El verla tan feliz con su familia… No pude evitar vernos a nosotros mismos en el futuro… Tú y yo, viviendo en una casa, finalmente casados… Y quien sabe con cuántos hijos… -dijo Touko sonrojada-

Kidou únicamente reaccionó sonrojándose junto a ella a la vez que asentía silenciosamente.

-El verlos tan felices juntos, me hizo proyectarnos en ellos tanto, que…

Lentamente, la expresión de Touko volvió a apagarse en cuanto se preparaba a lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Que… En el momento que ocurrió ese accidente… Sus vidas acabaron de una manera tan rápida… Todo lo que habían luchado y construido en años y todo lo que tenían por vivir, acabó como si nada en unos pocos segundos… Como si fuese un montón de basura. –dijo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a llorar-

-Touko…

-Y luego pensé, ¿qué va a impedir que nuestras vidas acaben de la misma manera? ¡¿Todo por lo que hemos luchado tan arduamente, va a acabar de una manera tan miserable?! Y si es así… ¡¿Por qué deberíamos seguir esforzándonos por hacer algo?! ¡Pensé que el estar juntos, haría que todo funcionase de alguna manera! Pero si a pesar de todo, existe la posibilidad de que todo desaparezca como si nada… ¡ENTONCES YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR AVANZANDO! ¡QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI INCLUSO DE ESTA MANERA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TODO POR LO QUE HEMOS LUCHADO SE VAYA AL DEMONIO!

Kidou se había sorprendido por las palabras de Touko. Aquella chica valiente, extrovertida, mandona, gentil y amorosa… Se encontraba temblando de miedo dentro de su cama, completamente débil y vulnerable. Él sabía que no era algo que podría resolver de la noche a la mañana. Ella no solo temía por su vida, sino que también por la de Kidou y por la posibilidad de que algún desastre pudiese ocurrir y destruyese su futuro.

Sin embargo, él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No al ver a su chica de esa forma.

Lentamente, mientras Touko sollozaba con ambas manos pegadas a su rostro, Kidou tomó una de sus manos y la sujetó firmemente, desconcertando a la joven peli rosada.

-Touko… Sé que tienes miedo, es natural que te sientas así. Y también sé que te preocupas por nuestro bien. Pero tú misma sabes que las cosas no pueden seguir de esta manera. En algún momento tendremos que seguir nuestro curso.

-¿Y qué pasará en el caso de que nosotros tengamos un accidente?

-Nada asegura que a nosotros nos vaya a ocurrir algo como esto. Sin embargo… Tampoco puedo asegurarte que no pueda ocurrir, o que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. ¡Pero! –exclama a la vez que la mira directamente a los ojos- ¡Si puedo asegurarte que estaré ahí para protegerte en todo momento! ¡A ti y a nuestros futuros hijos! ¡Arriesgaría mi vida si es necesario con tal de proteger a mi familia!

-¡Pero yo no quiero que arriesgues tu vida! –exclamó Touko de vuelta- ¡Yo te quiero con vida! Si algo te pasa, yo… -dijo a punto de volver a llorar-

-En ese caso… Nos protegeré a todos. –respondió con su voz calma y segura- Y me aseguraré de salir vivo en caso de que algo ocurra.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de poder cumplir algo así…?

-No lo estoy. Pero de lo único que estoy seguro, es que haré todo a mi alcance para que no llores ni sufras de nuevo. –tranquilizó a la vez que la abrazó fuertemente- Quiero proteger a mi familia. Y yo también formo parte de ella, así que los protegeré a ustedes a la vez que me protejo a mi mismo. Lo único que pido… Es que confíes en mí. En la palabra que te doy hasta el fin de mis días.

-Yuuto… ¿Puedo confiar que lo cumplirás? –preguntó asustada-

-Claro que sí. –aseguró firmemente-

Ambos se fundieron en un suave y tierno abrazo, dejando que todos sus miedos e inseguridades se evaporaran y eventualmente desaparecieran por completo. Touko, se sentía feliz al saber que tenía a alguien tan fiel y dedicado como Kidou; y a su vez, Kidou se sentía aliviado de tener alguien tan preocupada, fuerte y amorosa como Touko.

-Confiaré en ti… Después de todo, sería un crimen que no confiase en la persona con la que me casaré… -sonrió entre lagrimas-

-Me aseguraré de darte una vida en la que no tengas ningún arrepentimiento.

Y junto a esas palabras, ambos terminaron una vez más sellando su amor con un tierno y cálido beso. El cual ambos recordarían como un símbolo de cómo sobrellevar juntos incluso la peor de las situaciones, algo que recordarían por el resto de sus días.

…

Las heridas sanaron, el amor floreció y el tiempo transcurrió lentamente hasta llegar al día de la boda. El cual fue recibido por todos con una horrible resaca, debido a las despedidas de soltera y soltero las cuales, entre los invitados, han sido catalogados como unos eventos bastante "memorables". Sin embargo, esa es una historia para otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Zaizen, Touko y sus damas de honor (las cuales eran: Natsumi, Haruna, Rika, Fuyuka y Aki), se preparaban juntas para la boda. Sobre todo, ayudando a la novia a arreglarse como corresponde.

-Esto me recuerda a esa fiesta que Natsumi hizo hace años atrás… -dijo Haruna a la vez que le arreglaba el cabello a Touko-

-Sí, solo que esta vez Touko ha aprendido a ser mucho más femenina. ¡Desearía haber estado ahí cuando Touko se retorció resistiéndose a vestir como corresponde! –añadió Rika descaradamente-

-¡No quiero oírlo de ti! Dios santo. –respondió Touko con un tono burlesco-

-Bueno, me alegra ver que Kidou se va a casar con toda una belleza… Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, chicas. –se jactó Natsumi-

-Touko se ve tan hermosa en ese vestido de novia… -dijo Aki con ojos brillosos-

-Sí, yo también desearía verme así de bonita para mi propia boda… -soltó Fuyuka con un tono esperanzado-

-¡Pues dile a Fudou que empiece a aflojar de una vez y se te proponga como corresponde! –soltó Rika burlonamente-

-¡R-Rika! –exclamó Fuyuka sonrojada-

-Vamos, chicas. Este es el día especial de Touko. ¡No lo echemos a perder! –tranquilizó Natsumi-

Los nervios de Touko comenzaron a invadirla de golpe al escuchar el "¡No lo echemos a perder!" de Natsumi. Un montón de recuerdos desagradables comenzaron a fluir en la cabeza de la novia, volviéndola paranoica de golpe.

-Eh… ¿Touko? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Aki preocupada-

-No estarás pensando en escapar ahora de tu boda, ¿o sí? –preguntó Rika descaradamente-

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –exclamó Touko- Es solo que… Nada malo pasará ahora, ¿cierto? –preguntó preocupada-

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?!

-¡¿Cómo que qué cosa Haruna?! –gritó molesta Touko- ¡Pues todo! Siempre que algo bueno está a punto de pasar, ¡algo malo pasa y lo arruina todo! Cuando todos en Japón celebrábamos la victoria del Raimon en ese entonces, ¡llegaron y atacaron los aliens! Y cuando los derrotamos, ¡Kazemaru y su equipo nos atacaron! Luego vienen sus secuestros por los ángeles y demonios, Kageyama, una conspiración que involucra una guerra mundial; Luego en la preparatoria llegó la boda arreglada-/

-¡Oye! ¡Pero si estás celebrando la boda con mi hermano ahora!

-Sí, pero me refiero a que la noticia nos había llegado a ambos de golpe. –suspira- En fin, y por último, cuando Yuuto y yo estábamos a punto de formalizar lo de ser una pareja, ¡a Tsunami le lavan el cerebro y trata de ligar conmigo! –exclamó mirando a cierta morena- ¡Sin mencionar el accidente de tren cuando fuimos a planear la boda! ¿¡Que me garantiza que no vendrá algo o alguien a destruir la capilla o algo por el estilo!?

Aparte de Rika, quien silbaba despreocupadamente, ninguna de las chicas logró argumentar inmediatamente ante esa muy bien justificada paranoia.

-¡Y por eso mismo evitaremos que algo malo suceda el día de hoy! –exclamó Natsumi con una maleta-

-¿Y que llevas en esa… Maleta? –preguntó Fuyuka extrañada-

-Ropa, Maquillaje, hasta un vestido de novia de repuesto. Todo lo que necesitemos para evitar alguna calamidad. –respondió Natsumi triunfante-

-¿¡Un vestido de novia!? Aish, a veces olvido lo rica que eres, Natsumi. –soltó Rika con una expresión cansada- Oye, si no pasa nada, ¡¿me puedo quedar con el vestido?!

-Desde que el desastre invadió mi fiesta, nunca volví a bajar mi guardia. –dijo Natsumi ignorando la pregunta de Rika- ¡Así que juro por el honor de los Raimon que me aseguraré que tu boda sea un éxito! ¡Incluso tengo guardias preparados por si Tsunami viene y en medio de la ceremonia grita el "¡Yo me opongo!"!.

-¿Eh? Pero pensé que Tsunami estaba invitado a la boda, se veía que lo había superado… -dijo Aki sorprendida-

-Le enviamos una invitación a Tsunami, pero su respuesta fue un cupón de descuento en tablas de surfear. –respondió Haruna-

-No parece que lo haya superado del todo… -dijo Fuyuka un tanto preocupada-

-Bueno, como sea. En fin, no te preocupes por esos detalles. Lo tengo todo cubierto, querida. –aseguró Natsumi-

-Creo que es demasiado incluso para mi… -dijo Touko impresionada- Pero gracias, Natsumi. Puedo quedarme un poco más tranquila con esto. –dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio-

-A todo esto, ¿has traído tu liguero?

-¿Eh? ¿Liguero? ¿Para qué quiero un liguero? –preguntó Touko genuinamente confundida-

-… A estas alturas ya ni me sorprendo. –dijo Natsumi soltando un suspiro cansado- Es el liguero que te pones en tu pierna, a la altura del muslo. ¡Y que el novio tiene que quitarte con los dientes!

-¡¿Q-Q-QUE?! –gritó Touko avergonzada- ¡DE SEGURO ES OTRA DE TUS MARRANADAS!

-Ya quisieras, querida. Es una tradición oficial de una boda occidental. ¡Es el equivalente masculino de lanzar el ramo!

Todas las damas de honor, asintieron silenciosamente ante lo que Natsumi dijo.

Touko inmediatamente buscó en internet acerca de las tradiciones de boda occidentales, y verificó que efectivamente, era cierto.

" _Entonces él tiene que subir mi falda y acercar su boca a mis muslos y… Y…"_ pensó Touko avergonzada.

-N-no puede ser… -dijo cubriéndose el rostro de vergüenza- ¿Y Yuuto tiene que hacerlo frente a todos…?

-Claro que sí. Además, no es como si Kidou no te hubiese hecho esas cosas... ¿O me equivoco? –dijo Natsumi con un tono pícaro-

-¡P-PERO ESTO ES DISTINTO! ¡HAY GENTE MIRANDOME! ¡TODOS NUESTROS CONOCIDOS ME VAN A VER MIS PIERNAS Y MIS PARTES SIENDO… ¡SIENDO!...! –exclamó Touko avergonzada-

-¡Solo te subirá la falda hasta el muslo, no se te verá todo! –regañó Haruna- ¡Se te está pegando lo indecente de Natsumi!

-Ahem. –interrumpió Natsumi a la vez que soltaba una mirada regañona a Haruna- En fin, menos mal que traje uno para ti. –dijo a la vez que empezaba a buscar en su maleta- Si no trajiste un liguero, mucho menos habrás traído lencería adecuada para la ocasión. ¿O me equivoco?

El silencio incomodo de Touko, otorgó a Natsumi la razón.

-Me lo supuse. –dijo a la vez que sacaba un conjunto de lencería blanco con encaje-

-¡¿Q-Q-QUE DEMONIOS NATSUMI?! ¡¿P-PARA QUE QUIERO ESTO?!

-Para tu noche de bodas, querida. ¿O acaso piensas ponerte cualquier cosa para tu primera noche con Kidou?

-Dios santo… ¡Realmente no tenías que hacer esto! –gritó sonrojada mientras se tapaba el rostro-

-Considéralo mi regalo de bodas, querida. –sonrió Natsumi a la vez que soltó un pequeño y juguetón guiño-

-Regalo de bodas…

Súbitamente, la expresión de Haruna cambió, como si hubiese recordado algo urgente.

-¡AH! DISCULPENME, ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO! –gritó Haruna a la vez que salió corriendo del cuarto con una pequeña cajita-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó sorprendida Aki-

-No lo sé… ¿No se fue con una cajita larga y pequeña? –inquirió Fuyuka-

-Ah, eso es-/

-¡Touko! ¡No hay tiempo para cuchichear! –interrumpió Natsumi- ¡Tu boda está a punto de comenzar y aun no estas completamente lista! ¡Vamos, termina de prepararte! –dijo a la vez que le aventó el liguero y el conjunto de ropa interior a la cara-

-¡¿Y-Y COMO ME VOY A PONER ESTO?! –chilló Touko-

-¡Nosotras cuatro te ayudamos! ¡Vamos apresúrate! –dijo Natsumi a la vez que empezaba a desvestir a Touko-

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¡NO DE NUEVOOOOOOOO! –gritó a la vez que trataba de cubrirse a si misma-

(…)

Mientras Natsumi y las chicas terminaban de darle "los toques finales" al arreglo de Touko y ésta a su vez sufría de un doloroso déja-vu, Kidou y sus padrinos (los cuales eran Endou, Gouenji, Genda y Sakuma) por su parte también terminaban de arreglarse para la boda.

-Sabes, todavía no puedo creer que sea el día de tu boda, Kidou. –dijo Gouenji estupefacto-

-Sí, muchas cosas han pasado, pero me alegro de haber llegado hasta aquí…

-¡Quién diría que de todos nosotros tu serías el primero en colgarte la soga al cuello! –añadió entre risas Gouenji-

-¡Gouenji! ¡No bromees con eso! –reprendió Endou-

-Además, todos pensamos casarnos en algún momento. –añadió Sakuma-

-Solo porque ustedes encontraron novia no significa que terminen casándose. –gruñó Gouenji- Yo por mi parte no pienso hacerlo. ¡Quiero seguir siendo soltero y disfrutar de la vida! –exclamó animoso- A diferencia de ustedes.

-Creo que no debimos haber dejado que bebiese antes de la ceremonia. Ese hábito de beber cuando se vuelve nervioso es molesto. –reprendió Kidou-

-Bueno, al menos es divertido verlo de esta forma a diferencia del serio Gouenji que conocemos. –dijo Genda con tono de burla-

Mientras los demás reían, la puerta del cuarto se había abierto de un fuerte portazo. Haruna era había llegado.

-¡Hermano! ¡Aquí estás!

-¡Haruna! ¿No deberías estar con Touko?

-Ella estará bien, Natsumi y las demás la están ayudando.

-¡Haruna! ¿Acaso viniste a despedir a tu hermanito antes de que Touko se lo estrene en la noche? –dijo Gouenji con un ya notorio tono ebrio-

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó a la vez que olfateó el aliento de Gouenji- ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo?!

-Solo un poquito. Era para los nervios de Kidou pero me lo tomé yo. ¿Y cómo no? ¡Si uno de mis mejores amigos nos abandona! –dijo Gouenji haciendo ademanes exagerados-

-¡No hables idioteces! –regañó Haruna- ¡Alguien tráigale agua para que se recupere! ¡No quiero que haga el ridículo en la boda!

-Ven aquí, te llevamos al baño. –dijo Sakuma a la vez que tomaba del brazo a Gouenji-

A la vez que Sakuma y Genda se llevaban a Gouenji, Haruna había volteado a ver a Endou y Kidou, quienes incluso con su traje formal, aun llevaban su bandana y googles.

-¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Incluso ahora llevan esas cosas feas!?

-¡Vamos Haruna! ¡No seas tan mala!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Natsumi dijo que te lo quitaras, así que dámelo! Luego te lo devuelvo. –regañó Haruna-

-¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo! Dios. –respondió Endou de mala gana a la vez que le entregaba su bandana-

-¡Tú también, hermano! ¿En serio piensas casarte con esos googles? ¿No están algo viejos como para seguir usándolos?

-Sí, creo que sí. Pero también son parte importante de mí, son casi mi identidad.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Yo creo que tus rastas son más tu identidad que cualquier cosa! –exclamó Haruna-

-¡Ahora que lo pienso! –interrumpió Endou- Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre te he visto con rastas, hasta ahora que te deshiciste algunas de ellas y tu cabello se ve ondulado. ¿Siempre fue así?

-Ah, eso. Me hice estas rastas de pequeño porque había un futbolista brasileño que admiraba mucho… Bueno, papá me las hizo.

-¿El señor Kidou?

-No, se refiere a nuestro padre biológico. –respondió Haruna-

-Si. Él era un gran fanático del futbol, me mostró las maravillas de este deporte y los grandes futbolistas de ese entonces. Y ese destacaba entre todos los demás. –dijo Kidou con un tono nostálgico-

-Vaya, ¡debió ser alguien increíble! –exclamó Endou emocionado- ¡¿Quién era?!

-Yo… No lo recuerdo.

-¿Eh?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando trato de recordarlo… Mi mente no asimila esos recuerdos por completo. Recuerdo vagamente el tiempo que pasaba con mi padre, pero a mi madre ya no la recuerdo en lo absoluto. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que olvidé a nuestros verdaderos padres… -dijo a la vez que su expresión lentamente se volvía lúgubre- Lo único que recuerdo es que después del accidente, me dieron esa revista de futbol, y me refugié en el futbol mientras protegía a Haruna. Ya que… No quería perder a la familia que me quedaba. Y no quería perder mi último vínculo con mis padres…

-Hermano… -dijo con una expresión triste-

-Es irónico. Me la he pasado tanto tiempo jugando que hasta olvidé el propósito con el que jugaba. Para olvidar todo el dolor. Incluso después de ser adoptado, el futbol me ha parecido tan emocionante que termine olvidándolo todo. Y me enfoqué completamente en él. –dijo Kidou con una risa triste- Este es el tipo de cosas que me gustaría contar a Touko, pero ni siquiera podré hacerlo por completo. Ni siquiera recuerdo a mi familia, es como si nunca hubieran existido…

-¡No digas eso! –interrumpió Haruna-

-¿Eh?

-¡No digas que jamás existieron! Quizá no seamos capaces de recordarlos, ni a mamá ni a papá… ¡Pero el legado que te dejaron nunca desaparecerá!

-¿…Legado?

-¡El futbol! –añadió Endou- ¡Solo piénsalo! ¡Tus padres amaban el futbol! ¡Y traspasaron su amor por el futbol hacia ti! Es lo que te ha permitido seguir adelante todos estos años, y si bien han sucedido cosas malas, ¡también han sucedido cosas buenas! Conociste al señor Kidou, tus compañeros de Teikoku, nos conociste a mí y a todos los del Raimon, a gente de todo el mundo, y lo más importante… Volviste a reencontrarte con Haruna, ¡y conociste a la mujer con la que te casarás hoy!

-¡Es verdad hermano! Más que lamentarse por las cosas malas que han pasado, ¡tienes que agradecer todo lo bueno que tienes ahora gracias a esto! ¡Y sobre todo el tener a alguien con quien formar una nueva familia! –animó Haruna-

Kidou frunció el ceño por un segundo, para luego lentamente soltar una sonrisa la cual iba acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría.

-Tienen razón…

Al decir esas palabras, lentamente se quitó sus googles. Dejando ver sus brillantes y lagrimeantes ojos color rubí.

-Gracias. Creo que estoy preparado para seguir adelante por fin.

Kidou soltó una gran y sincera sonrisa. Haruna y Endou se alegraban al ver que el Novio por fin se sentía mejor, incluso Genda y Sakuma quienes habían dejado descansando a Gouenji en el baño, se quedaron en la puerta incapaces de interrumpir la escena y observando con lágrimas de alegría, a su gran amigo.

-Realmente te ves raro sin ellos, Kidou. –soltó Endou despreocupadamente-

-Admito que es un poco inusual el verte así, Hermano. –añadió Haruna- ¡Así que te traje esto!

Haruna le presentó a Kidou una caja larga y pequeña, envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Vamos, ábrela!

Kidou abrió la caja, la cual contenía una caja para guardar gafas. Y dentro de ella, se encontraban unas grandes gafas redondas con marco blanco y cristales verdes.

-Estos… ¿Son para mí? –dijo Kidou sorprendido-

-¡Claro que sí! Sabemos cuanto te gustan tus googles, pero ya se estaban volviendo muy viejos y pequeños, así que… ¡Touko y yo pasamos horas escogiéndote uno pensando cual se te vería bien! Es nuestro regalo de bodas, para ti, hermano.

-Haruna… Touko… -murmuró mientras lentamente esbozaba una sonrisa- Muchas gracias a ambas.

-¡De nada hermano! –respondió Haruna sonriente-

-Te aseguro que los usaré con orgullo en este di-/

-¡AH NO! ¡NADA DE ESO! –interrumpió Haruna arrebatándole las gafas-

-¡¿Q-que haces?! –exclamó Kidou-

-¡Tú no te vas a casar de esa manera! ¡No es cualquier ceremonia, es tu boda! ¡No vas a ocultarle tus ojos a Touko! ¡Sería muy grosero para ella!

-N-no lo hacía con esa intención…

-¡De todas maneras olvídalo! ¡No voy a entregártelos hasta después de la ceremonia!

-Por qué siento esto como un extraño deja-vu… -murmuró Kidou-

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó molesta-

-N-no, nada.

En lo que Haruna regañaba a su hermano, Hakamada había entrado al cuarto, interrumpiéndolos.

-Joven Amo, su transporte ya está listo. Ya es la hora de que vaya a la capilla.

-Sí, ya voy. Por cierto, ¿has visto a mi padre?

-El señor Kidou llegará poco antes de que comience la ceremonia, no se preocupe.

-Entiendo. –respondió a la vez que se volteaba a ver a sus padrinos- Bueno chicos, me adelantaré. Los esperare para cuando terminen de prepararse. Así que apresúrense.

-¡Está bien Kidou! –respondió animoso Endou- ¡Te alcanzaremos después!

-Recuerda que estamos orgullosos de ti, Kidou. Te mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que hemos pasado. –dijo Sakuma con un tono emotivo-

-¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de Gouenji! –dijo Genda levantando el pulgar-

Entre los 3 chicos, Haruna avanzó hacia su hermano. Tomando sus manos, Haruna lo miró llena de cariño y orgullo.

-Les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos. Quiero que sean mi nueva familia. –dijo Haruna casi llorando-

-Te equivocas, Haruna.

-¿Eh?

-Nosotros ya somos tu familia. Y no te dejaremos sola. Nunca más. –respondió Kidou emocionado-

-Hermano…

Haruna abrazó a Kidou casi llorando de alegría. Kidou correspondió su abrazo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Los que observaban la escena, no pudieron evitar emocionarse y llorar. Incluso Hakamada, soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas las cuales ocultaba rápidamente con un pañuelo.

-Muy bien. Es hora de irme. –dijo a la vez que se separaba de su hermana- Los veré en la limusina. Y a ti Haruna, te veré en la capilla con Touko.

Todos los presentes se despidieron a lo lejos mientras Kidou se retiraba del lugar junto a Hakamada.

A los minutos después, Gouenji regresó del baño un tanto pálido, pero sobrio.

-Oh chicos. ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Dónde está Kidou?

-Se adelantó, te perdiste todas las escenas sentimentales. –respondió Genda-

-Mejor para mí. No soy bueno con esas cosas. A todo esto, ¿qué hace Haruna aquí? –preguntó intrigado- Espera, es Haruna. ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¿Quién más si no?

-Ah perdona. Por un momento pensé que nos había encontrado la stri-/

-¡ESTILISTA! ¡QUISO DECIR LA ESTILISTA DE KIDOU! –interrumpió Sakuma tapándole la boca a Gouenji- ¿Cierto? –preguntó con un tono amenazante-

Gouenji asintió mientras tenía su boca tapada.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué me confundiría con una estilista? ¿Qué demonios le sucede? –preguntó molesta-

-¡Ah, bueno! ¡Ya sabes cómo es Gouenji cuando bebe y se pone mal! –respondió Endou con un tono nervioso-

-Hm… -mirando de reojo- Bueno, como sea. Iré a ver a Touko. ¡Los veo allá!

Haruna se fue apresuradamente del cuarto. Al irse ella, todos miraron a Gouenji molestos, como si casi hubiese soltado una bomba.

-… ¿Por qué me miran así?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Casi llamaste a Haruna una prostituta! –reclamó Sakuma-

-Stripper. Era una Stripper. –corrigió Gouenji- Y lo siento, todavía no me recupero del todo. Me sentí aturdido en ese momento.

-Sé que estas nervioso por Kidou, Gouenji. Sabemos que eres uno de los que más se preocupa, pero por favor, ¿podrías no beber? No es bueno que sigas haciéndolo seguido. –dijo Endou preocupado-

-Lo sé, desde que empecé hace poco la escuela de medicina, no he podido estar mucho con ustedes, chicos. La verdad… Temo perderlos a ustedes. Pensar en ello me hace querer olvidarlo bebiendo, y por ello he adquirido ese mal hábito. Dios, como extraño desahogarme con el futbol, pero apenas he tocado un balón últimamente. Y la verdad, no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

-Todos estamos igual, Gouenji. Es parte de crecer. –dijo Genda serio- Pero, dependiendo de cómo lo afrontemos, podemos tener el poder para avanzar o simplemente colapsar. Además, créeme. Sé que al superar esto, podrás seguir tu camino en el futbol.

-Gracias, chicos… Trataré de seguir adelante. –dijo soltando una sonrisa- Pero ahora mismo no se trata sobre mí. Se trata sobre Kidou. Este es su día especial, mis problemas pueden esperar.

(…)

Mientras Gouenji se componía y los chicos lo animaban y se preparaban para partir, Haruna había vuelto al cuarto de Touko. Solamente para presenciar a las cuatro damas de honor arrodilladas en el suelo jadeando del cansancio alrededor de una figura femenina cubierta con un velo.

-Chicas… ¿Están bien? –preguntó Haruna al ver la extraña escena-

-Nos esforzamos en alistarla a tiempo… ¡Pero lo conseguimos! –dijo Rika jadeando y mostrando un pulgar arriba-

-La novia… Finalmente está lista para ser entregada. –añadió Natsumi mientras recuperaba el aliento-

-¡Oh! ¡Déjame ver!-/

-¡NO! –gritaron las cuatro al unísono-

-¿¡EH!? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! –exclamó Haruna indignada-

-¿Por qué no a Haruna? ¿No están exagerando? Si solo debo levantarme el vel-/

-¡¿EXAGERANDO?! –exclamó Natsumi indignada- ¡NOSOTRAS CUATRO NOS ESFORZAMOS PARA HACERTE LUCIR COMO TAN LINDA COMO UNA DE ESAS MUÑECAS A TIEMPO PARA TU BODA! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE PONGAS EN RIESGO NUESTRO TRABAJO EN EL MAQUILLAJE Y EL PEINADO!

-¡OYE! ¡EL QUE ME HAYAS ARREGLADO COMO UNA MUÑECA NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA UNA! –exclamó Touko molesta-

-¡ESTA VEZ LO SERÁS HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LA CAPILLA! ¡AHORA MUEVETE, QUE LA CEREMONIA NO PUEDE COMENZAR SIN LA NOVIA! –regañó Natsumi-

-Está bien… -dijo Touko con un tono amurrado-

-¡Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN! –regañó al resto-

-¡Si Natsumi! –respondieron las demás al unísono-

Mientras las damas y la novia salían del cuarto, Natsumi respiró profundamente, se arregló rápidamente el cabello despeinado por tanto gritar y recobró rápidamente su compostura.

-Ahem. Yo tampoco puedo permitirme verme mal. No sería digno de mí. –murmuró mientras ordenó su cabello-

Y así, Natsumi fue siguiendo a las chicas hasta alcanzarlas y finalmente, se fueron juntas a una limusina (cortesía del señor Raimon) las cuales las esperaba para ir a ceremonia.

…

Kidou y sus padrinos, compartían la limusina tranquilamente mientras iban camino a la capilla. Los chicos iban charlando de manera casual mientras Kidou, se encontraba admirando el campo que se extendía a los lados de la carretera.

-Es un camino bastante rural… ¿Vamos por buen camino? –preguntó Genda-

-Si, Hakamada dijo que este es un atajo a la capilla. –respondio Kidou sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana-

-¡Oh! ¡Miren eso! –exclamó Endou mientras apuntaba a la ventana-

Conforme avanzaban, se veía como se acercaba la vista de una vieja mansión en medio de todo el campo.

-¡Es enorme! ¡Debe ser un lugar impresionante! –añadió Endou-

-Heh, no es la gran cosa, Endou. Es un lugar viejo y normal. –dijo Kidou con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Endou un tanto confundido-

-Es una de las casas de campo que mi padre compró hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pasé bastante tiempo ahí cuando me adoptaron.

-¡Eso es increíble! –exclamó Endou sorprendido-

-Es más…

Kidou se quedó pensativo por un momento, observando fijamente la mansión. Cuando de repente, algo en sus memorias surgen lentamente.

" _Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No era ella esa chica de aquella vez?"_ Inquirió Kidou en su cabeza.

…

 _ ***Hace muchos años atrás, en la mansión de campo***_

 _En ese entonces acababa de ser adoptado… Mi padre pensó en hacer una fiesta y presentarme en la sociedad, como heredero de las empresas Kidou. Sin embargo, para mí… Todos eran unos desconocidos o como personas interesadas en lo que "yo representaba". Y en lo único que podía pensar, era en lo triste que me sentía por haberme separado de mi hermana._

 _Me sentía confundido, tanta gente nueva y desconocida que trataba de acercarse… Tenía miedo, y decidí escaparme, rondando por el extenso campo de esa mansión. Y en eso… La ví a ella. Una niña de pelo rosa con un vestido blanco, descalza con los zapatos a un lado en el pasto y con un balón de futbol. Jugando alegremente con el balón sin importarle su apariencia, a diferencia de todos los demás adultos y niños en la mansión. Cuando me sentía confundido e inseguro sobre el nuevo mundo al que fui introducido… Encontrarla a ella, fue un oasis._

 _Era un niño en ese momento, pero incluso ahí… Recordé que había sido cautivado por ella. Era una chica linda y adorable. Alguien que se veía libre de preocupaciones. Quería vivir como ella._

…

 _*_ _ **Fin del flashback***_

…

" _Y pensar que todo este tiempo esa chica era Touko. Y logro recordarlo justo antes de casarme con ella. Heh, que curioso es el destino."_ Pensó Kidou con una sonrisa a la vez que el paisaje cambiaba lentamente.

-Kidou, ¿qué sucede? Has estado callado y sonriente todo este rato. –preguntó Endou-

-Debe estar ansioso por llegar. –respondió Gouenji-

-Vaya que lo estoy. –dijo Kidou con una feliz sonrisa-

(…)

El novio y sus padrinos, lograron llegar a la capilla. Al entrar, vio a todos los invitados sentados esperando a que comenzase la boda. En ella, se encontraban invitados de todo tipo. Los chicos del equipo de Raimon, los cuales varios de ellos, sorpresivamente vinieron acompañados de sus chicas. El equipo de Teikoku la cual capitaneó alguna vez Kidou. Algunos de los chicos de Inazuma Japan, entre ellos Hijikata con 3 de sus hermanitos; y varios rostros conocidos de aquel mundial, se encontraban también saludando desde sus asientos. Entre dichos rostros, uno de los más reconocidos era Fidio, el cual se encontraba acompañado de Rushe, aquella niña que solía ser ciega, quien sostenía un cuadro con listones negros colgados de él.

Esa foto, era de Kageyama Reiji. Su mentor y ex-comandante.

La mirada de Kidou se había llenado de tristeza al recordar a ese odiado, incomprendido y a la vez, querido personaje.

" _Me pregunto qué pensarías de mi si me vieses de esta manera, comandante…"_ Pensó Kidou con una triste sonrisa.

Kidou, siguió caminando lentamente hacia el altar. Y al llegar ahí, vio al invitado que más esperaba ver en este día. Su padre, se encontraba sentado a primera fila. Con un rostro lleno de felicidad y orgullo.

La música empezó a sonar y lentamente, en fila, todos empezaron dirigirse al altar. Primero, iba el padrino de lazos, quien era uno de los hermanitos de Hijikata, el cual sostenía alegre los anillos. Detrás de él, le seguían los padrinos junto con las damas de honor; y finalmente, las niñas de las flores, las cuales eran Yuka y la hermanita de Hijikata, quienes arrojaban alegremente petalos de flores a lo largo del camino al altar.

Cuando todos habían ya tomado su lugar, fueron sorprendidos cuando repentinamente la música se detuvo y la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar.

Entre las puertas de la capilla, una silueta empezó a verse al contraste de la luz del día. Era la novia, quien cubierta de un velo, entraba acompañada de su padre. Todos los invitados se levantaron y vieron emocionados a la hermosa novia que iba entrando.

Mientras iban avanzando lentamente al altar al son de la música, su padre tuvo una última charla con su hija.

-Sabes, sé que tardé mucho tiempo en decir esto, pero… Siento haberte hecho que te casaras de esta manera.

-¿Eh? ¿Y a qué viene eso?

-Bueno… Sentía que te lo debía. Incluso si era un bien necesario, como padre… Me siento un poco mal por haberte forzado a esto. Y… Tampoco es que me guste entregar a mi hija a un hombre.

-¡Y vaya que sí! –exclamó en voz baja- Forzando a tu hija a casarse para un arreglo comercial, ¿qué es esto? ¿La edad antigua?

-Ahahaha… -rió nervioso-

-Pero sabes, no te odio por eso. –dijo con una tranquila sonrisa- Porque a pesar de todo, yo sé que tú nunca me obligarías a casarme con alguien que realmente fuese malo para mí. Ni tampoco se te hubiese ocurrido hacer ese arreglo con una persona malintencionada… Así que también se que tus intenciones no eran malas. –observó con cariño a su padre- Y después de todo, tienes suerte que el hombre con el que voy a casarme, es del cual yo me enamoré…

-Touko…

-Así que gracias, papá. Gracias por ayudar a hacer esto posible. –sonrió alegremente-

El señor Zaizen, sintiendo un alivio en su corazón y con el dolor que todo padre siente, entregó a su hija al altar a manos de Kidou.

Finalmente, al recibir a Touko en el altar, el sacerdote salió y todos se sentaron. Dando de esta manera, inicio a la ceremonia.

-Amados hermanos. Estamos aquí para celebrar entre familia, amigos y seres queridos, el santo matrimonio entre Zaizen Touko y Kidou Yuuto. Si alguien tiene alguna razón por la que estos dos jóvenes no deban casarse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Todos disimuladamente empezaron a ver a los alrededores si había señal alguien que se atreviese a interrumpir la boda, o de cierto surfista pelirosa. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada.

Un suspiro de alivio, salió tanto de Touko como de Kidou.

La ceremonia siguió, con el sacerdote dando el sermón sobre los principios y las obligaciones del santo matrimonio, hasta que por fin llegó el momento.

-Ahora, ambos proclamarán sus votos matrimoniales.

Ambos voltearon a verse el uno al otro y sujetaron tiernamente sus manos mientras proclamaban sus votos de amor.

-Zaizen Touko. Desde el primer momento que te vi… Supe que eras alguien despreocupada, que no le importaba expresarse como fuese. Eres alguien alegre, mandona, dulce y a pesar de ser alguien que no piensa mucho las cosas, te preocupas mucho por los demás… Y también por mí. No pensé que habría alguien que pensase en mi de esa manera como lo haces tú. A pesar de que este matrimonio, salió de un arreglo… Tú me diste la oportunidad de conocerte más y también te tomaste las molestias de conocerme a mí, a conocernos como más que solo compañeros de clase y equipo… No hay nadie con quien me haya compenetrado tanto en toda mi vida. Y sobre todo, tú me diste una razón para formar una familia. Y esa razón, es que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida. Quizá nuestro futuro no será fácil, pero si estamos juntos, no hay nada que no podamos lograr. Y yo, quiero lograrlo todo contigo. Te amo y soy feliz al saber que tú, serás mi esposa. Porque no imagino a otra persona en mi vida. Solo a ti.

Incluso detrás del velo, se veía como Touko se avergonzaba y a la vez se alegraba ante las palabras de Kidou.

-Kidou Yuuto. Desde el día en que te conocí, siempre he visto a un hombre fuerte y serio… Pero a la vez, alguien frágil y sensible. He visto en ti, un amigo, con el que siempre puedo contar, querer, amar… Y sobre todo, alguien que me amará, tal como soy. Alguien que vio en mí, algo bueno; y siempre intentó todo lo posible para que todo esto funcionase. Dijiste que ibas a enamorarme, y lo cumpliste. Todos los días te esforzaste, todo el tiempo hiciste todo lo posible para hacerme sonreír y sentir bien… Contigo no me importa lo que vendrá hoy o mañana… Porque pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos. Y por eso, ante todos quiero decirte que… ¡Te amo! Y siempre te amaré, hasta que la muerte nos separe

Los presentes, conmovidos ante los votos matrimoniales del novio y la novia, aplaudieron ante las muestras de amor que ellos se profesaban.

-Esta pareja, demuestra la seriedad en la cual los votos matrimoniales deben ser profesados. No debe tomarse a la ligera, y debe decirse con una profunda consciencia y responsabilidad de sus obligaciones hacia el otro. –dijo el sacerdote mientras miraba al público- Y ahora, ambos intercambiaran sus anillos mientras hacen el juramento del santo matrimonio.

El pequeño se acercó al altar y entregó los anillos al novio y la novia, haciendo que cada uno sostuviese el anillo del otro.

-Tu, Kidou Yuuto. ¿Aceptas a esta mujer, como tu amada esposa en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

 _-Si. Acepto._

Con una sonrisa, Kidou puso el anillo a Touko mientras daba el "sí".

-Y tú, Zaizen Touko. ¿Aceptas a este hombre, como tu amado esposo en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Touko puso el anillo a Kidou a la vez que acariciaba y sujetaba sus manos.

 _-Claro que sí. Acepto._

-Entonces. Por el poder investido en mí y en la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. ¡Puede besar a la nov-/

Touko se quitó el velo rápidamente del rostro y se zambulló en Kidou dándole un beso antes de que el sacerdote pudiese terminar su frase.

-… O al novio.

Todos los presentes se levantaron, aplaudieron y vitorearon a la pareja recién casada. Kidou y Touko, ahora esposo y esposa, salieron rápidamente de la capilla mientras todos empezaban a arrojar arroz en celebración. Finalmente, al llegar a las escaleras de la entrada de la capilla, la pareja recién casada gritó de felicidad. Y en medio del vitoreo del público que se asomaba fuera de la capilla, Touko se abrazaba de Kidou y este la levantaba con ambos brazos, en señal de alegría y celebración.

Inmediatamente, todos se reunieron en la entrada de la capilla para recibir la atajada del ramo. Touko lanzó con fuerza su ramo y cayó entre el montón de chicas. La afortunada que había recibido el ramo, era Natsumi. Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada picara a la avergonzada Natsumi, mientras que los hombres, hicieron lo mismo con Endou. Quien ya tenía preparado un anillo en mano.

Luego de la atajada del ramo, vino el arrojar el liguero de la novia. Avergonzada, Touko levantó la falda del vestido de novia, dejando ver su pierna adornada con una liga. Los invitados (sobre todo los hombres), al ver como Kidou removía el liguero de la pierna de su avergonzada esposa con los dientes, se sentían bastante "emocionados" observando esta atrevida tradición de matrimonio.

Finalmente, al remover la liga, Kidou la estiró y la lanzó a la horda de hombres para que alguno tuviese la suerte de atajarla. El liguero había sido atajado por Tachimukai. Mientras todos le lanzaban una mirada envidiosa al portero, Kidou le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Tachimukai, atemorizando al pobre joven.

Terminado eso, los novios y sus invitados, se movieron a la recepción que se celebraba en la mansión Kidou. Toda la gente se aglomeraba para dar sus felicitaciones personales a la pareja recién casada. Disfrutaron de la cena hecha personalmente por Hakamada, quien puso esfuerzo en su cocina, deleitando a todos los que probaban su comida. Y luego de la cena, los novios se levantaron y cortaron la primera rebanada del pastel de bodas, un pastel blanco, lleno de detalles florales y lujosos de crema y mazapán, un postre el cual, una vez más, fue hecha por Hakamada.

Luego de disfrutar el pastel, la pareja inauguró la pista de baile con el primer vals del novio y la novia. Ambos brillaban de felicidad en lo que la gente los observaba bailando juntos. Lentamente varias parejas se unieron a bailar. Entre ellos, los más destacados eran algunas parejas que para la sorpresa de todos, habían empezado a formarse hace poco. Algunos de los que podemos mencionar, son Osamu y Hitomiko, los cuales se veían bastante avergonzados, pero bastante apegados uno con el otro; Someoka por un lado, se veía bailando sonrojado con una pequeña chica pelirroja de ojos azules; Domon, quien sonrientemente iba bailando con cierta chica de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes; y por último, Rococo iba bailando junto con una chica alta, con su mismo tono de piel, cabello lacio color verde petróleo y quien cual poseía, para la sorpresa de todos… Un cierto parecido a Natsumi.

Luego del vals, vino la última parte de la recepción de bodas. La foto con los amigos y familiares. El camarógrafo, llamó a tomar la foto con todos los amigos del novio y la novia. Kidou y Touko, sonrientes, llamaron… A todos los invitados de la boda. Todas las personas que conocieron a lo largo de los años, compañeros de clase, de equipo y rivales, todos eran ahora grandes amigos. Y ya formaban una parte importante de sus vidas.

El camarógrafo, perplejo, se reacomodó y sacó la animada foto grupal de todos los asistentes de la boda, junto a los novios.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora la pareja con sus familiares por favor! –gritó el camarógrafo-

Todos los invitados se empezaron a dispersar, y quedaron Haruna, Kidou padre y Zaizen padre en la toma. Sin embargo, la pareja pidió un momento, y fueron a buscar a un par de personas más para la foto.

Kidou por un lado, fue a buscar a cuatro de sus más cercanos amigos.

-¡Endou! ¡Gouenji! ¡Genda! ¡Sakuma!

-¿Eh? ¿Kidou? –preguntó Endou perplejo-

-¿No que ahora es la foto familiar? –dijo Gouenji un tanto confundido-

-Así es. Por eso quiero que vengan. No estaría la familia completa sin mis padrinos... Y mejores amigos.

-Kidou…

-¡AAAHHH! ¡KIDOU! ¡NO PENSÉ QUE NOS QUERIAS TANTO! –abrazó a Kidou en llanto-

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Aún tenemos que tomarnos la foto! –gruñó Kidou mientras se zafaba-

…

Por otro lado, Touko fue a buscar a sus dos amigas, a las que más consideraba cercanas en todo el mundo.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Rika!

-¿Touko? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Natsumi-

-¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¡Te decidiste dejar a Kidou y fugarte con nosotras! –exclamó Rika- Aunque lo siento cariño, a mí ya me tomaron. –dijo con un tono juguetón-

-¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, IDIOTA! –gritó Touko- ¡Es para la foto!

-¿Eh? ¿No es eso para la familia? –preguntó Natsumi confundida-

-Bueno, si… Pero… Después del tiempo que hemos pasado y de lo mucho que me han ayudado… ¡Sería un insulto que ustedes no estuviesen en la foto familiar! ¡Ustedes también son mi familia! –Exclamó Touko con sentimiento-

-¡TOUKOOOOO! –abrazó Rika gritando en llanto- ¡Yo también te quiero mucho! ¡Maldita sea, si no te hubieras casado ahora te habría hecho mía! –dijo mientras lloraba de alegría-

-No digas esas cosas, que vas a entristecer a Edgar… -respondió Touko avergonzada-

-¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡A la foto familiar! –arrastró Rika a Touko-

-¡O-oye! ¡Que nos olvidamos de Natsumi!

-No te preocupes, ya las alcanzo. –dijo Natsumi tranquilamente-

Mientras Touko era arrastrada por una animosa Rika, Natsumi se quedó pensando las palabras de Touko y pensando en cómo ella la consideraba una amiga tan valiosa.

" _Así que familia… ¿eh?"_

Natsumi sonreía ante esa idea y fue felizmente encaminándose a formar parte de la foto familiar.

…

-Muy bien, sonrían a la de tres. 1, 2 y… ¡3! ¡Sonrían!

El flash se disparó y la cámara inmortalizó la foto familiar de los novios junto con todas las personas a quienes ellos consideraban familia.

(…)

Después de ello, al casi terminar la recepción, la pareja recién casada hizo un último saludo a los invitados, y entre felicitaciones y demás, corrieron a la limusina decorada para la ocasión. Kidou lentamente ayudó a subir a su esposa al vehículo, y dando una última despedida, ambos se fueron directo a celebrar su nuevo matrimonio en su tan esperada luna de miel.

Al verlos marchar, los invitados comenzaron a despedirse unos de los otros y se retiraban de la mansión. Por otro lado, Endou y Gouenji se quedaron observando como el vehículo en el que iba su amigo, se iba lentamente del lugar.

-Sabes… Al ver a esos dos, uno podría preguntarse qué es lo que le deparará el futuro… Si podría llegar a tener un futuro tan brillante como el de esos dos… -dijo Gouenji mientras iba mirando hacia el horizonte-

-¡Tranquilo! –animó Endou dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¡Mientras uno no se rinda, puede crear el futuro que uno desee! Así que esforcémonos para crear un buen futuro junto con nuestros amigos, y deseémosles lo mejor a ellos, para que también vivan buenos momentos de ahora en adelante.

-Sí, tienes razón…

(…)

La celebración de la boda terminó, y con ello el tiempo pasó. Cada día en la ciudad de Inazuma todo era más tranquilo. Y nuestra pareja favorita se iba acostumbrando a su nueva vida en matrimonio.

….

Nuestro querido estratega estaba en su estudio, ordenando entre un montón de cajas, algunos artículos de oficina que aún no desempacaba después de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Entre ellas, encontró una contestadora que tenía algo de polvo. Era la contestadora que había dejado desconectada hace algunos meses atrás.

-¿Realmente tanto tiempo ha pasado? –dijo Kidou soltando una risilla- Había olvidado volver a poner esto desde que le dejé la mansión a Hakamada mientras viajaba con Touko.

Kidou limpió el polvo de la máquina y volvió a encenderla. Al conectarla al teléfono, descubrió que tenía dos mensajes de voz pendientes por escuchar.

 ***bip* Primer mensaje de voz, reproduciendo…**

-¡Hola, Kidou!

Esa inconfundible voz era nada más ni nada menos que la de Tsunami.

-Eh… Sé que es tarde y no sé cómo decirte esto pero… Siento no haber ido a tu boda con Touko, viejo. Digo, estuve ocupado con la universidad y todo eso. Pero… ¡Aun así les deseo un feliz matrimonio! ¡No la hagas llorar o te lo haré lamentar! ¡Nos vemos!

* **bip* Fin del primer mensaje…**

Kidou notó cierto tono de incomodidad y tristeza por parte de Tsunami. Sin embargo, supo que si ese terco hombre se atrevió a mandarle un mensaje por su boda, significaba que iba superándolo poco a poco. Un alivio recorrió el pecho de Kidou al saber que Tsunami, seguía avanzando a su manera.

* **bip* Segundo mensaje de voz, reproduciendo…**

-¡Hermano! ¡Me acabo de enterar por parte de Touko! ¡FELICIDADEEEES! ¡LO LOGRASTE EN TU LUNA DE MIEL! ¡VAN A SER PADRES! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR USTEDES! –exclamó Haruna completamente emocionada-

* **bip* Fin del segundo mensaje, no hay más mensajes por escuchar…**

Sorprendido por el mensaje de su hermana, Kidou no hace más que soltar una pequeña risa.

-Realmente ha pasado tiempo. Pareciese como si fuese ayer cuando empezó todo esto de la boda… -dijo con tono nostálgico- Y ahora vamos a tener un bebé. Pareciera como si todo esto fuese un sueño.

(…)

Kidou había terminado de ordenar las cajas restantes en su estudio e iba a empezar a atender los archivos y papeleos de la empresa que su padre le había encomendado. Repentinamente el teléfono empezó a sonar y Kidou decidió ignorar la llamada para centrarse en su trabajo. Sin embargo, la llamada no cesaba. Al ver la pantalla del teléfono, el número de Gouenji salía identificado en él.

A regañadientes, Kidou decidió atender la llamada.

-Gouenji. Si es para salir a beber, olvídalo, tengo mucho trabajo por hac-/

-¡Kidou! ¡Aún estoy de turno en el hospital! ¡Tuve que usar mi celular para llamarte porque las líneas telefónicas del hospital están colapsadas! –exclamó agitado-

-… ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kidou extrañado- ¿Pasó algo en particular?

-¡Es Touko! Sucedió mientras le hacíamos sus exámenes de control natal… Ella, de repente empezó a tener mucho dolor y… Con Fuyuka hicimos lo que pudimos, lo intentamos todo pero… No lo pudimos salvar. –dijo Gouenji frustrado-

Kidou, de repente sintió un escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo. Como si algo se estuviese a punto de romper dentro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? –preguntó serio a la vez que trataba de ocultar su miedo-

-Touko… Tuvo un aborto espontaneo. Su bebé… Murió.

Las palabras de Gouenji penetraron en la mente y corazón de Kidou como dagas heladas, las cuales hicieron que Kidou soltase por inercia su celular y perdiese la fuerza en sus piernas, desplomándose en el suelo.

-¿Kidou? ¡Kidou! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡KIDOU RESPONDE! ¡TIENES QUE VENIR AL HOSPITAL!

Ninguna de las palabras de Gouenji lo alcanzaba. Kidou se encontraba en negación. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente… No podía creerlo.

-¡KIDOOOOOU!

(…)

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Bueno, personalmente me costó mucho escribir este capitulo. u.u Tardé mucho en ello y en ver como narrar todo, aunque el resultado fue un capitulo que (en mi opinion) es como un tren a punto de descarrilarse (heh) por la cantidad de emociones que te provoca :3

En fin, espero que les guste y disfruten el capitulo :3

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/

Ilustracion del capitulo: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/photos/a(punto)433516854041060/442668623125883/?type=3&theater


	11. Final Chapter

__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino.__

 _Capitulo Final:_

Frente a la mansión, se encontraba Haruna, quien venía a visitar a su hermano y su nueva cuñada.

" _Touko… Hermano… Ninguno de ustedes se ha aparecido por un mes… Espero que estén bien…"_ Pensó Haruna mientras mantenía suavemente su dedo en el timbre sin presionarlo.

…

* **flashback de llamada telefónica***

…

-*pip* ¡Oh hermano! ¡Al fin contestas! –exclamó Haruna preocupadamente- ¡No nos has contactado en lo absoluto! Digo, sé que Touko y tú al fin tienen intimidad, ¡pero no por eso tienes que dejar de lado a tu familia! –regañó juguetonamente- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hablando de familia! ¿Cómo va el bebé? ¿Está creciendo sanamente en la barriga de Touko? ¿Ya le han comprado todo? ¡Estoy tan emocionada porque voy a ser tía! ¡Aún recuerdo lo felices que estaban cuando supieron que el bebé iba en camino! ¡Ya quiero que nazca!

-Haruna...

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, hermano! Me dejé llevar… -dijo Haruna con una risa nerviosa- Es que no nos has contactado en mucho… Y más con lo del bebé, tenía tantas ganas de saber de ustedes que no pude dejar de hablar… ¡En fin! ¿Es niño? ¿Es niña? ¿Cuándo va a llegar?

Kidou solo pudo refunfuñar a través del teléfono en respuesta a su hermana.

-¡Lo siento! Me deje llevar de nuevo… -dijo avergonzada- En fin. ¿Cómo va lo del bebé?

-Haruna, yo… -respondió con una voz quebradiza- Nosotros… Perdimos al bebé…

-… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo van a extraviarlo si aún está en la panza de Tou-/

-No es una broma, Haruna. –interrumpió con voz cortante- Touko tuvo una perdida. Un aborto espontaneo. Nuestro bebé… Murió.

Haruna casi había dejado caer el teléfono de la sorpresa. La triste noticia, la había dejado en shock.

-¿Eh? … ¿Cómo? ¿C-como es que sucedió?

-Nadie lo sabe. Ni Gouenji, ni el resto de los doctores se explica cómo fue que sucedió. Hicimos de todo para cuidarnos. Touko se alimentaba bien, nunca hizo ejercicio extenso, no ha sido expuesta al alcohol, ni al humo, ni se ha lastimado… Nada. Y aún así… Aún así… -dijo Kidou a la vez que se le resquebrajaba la voz aún mas- Lo perdimos…

-Hermano…

Kidou inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas a través del teléfono.

-Estoy bien. La que más me preocupa es Touko…

(…)

 ***fin del flashback***

…

-Aun así debo hacerlo. Si yo no hago algo para ayudarlos, quien sabe que les podría pasar… -murmuraba para sí misma para dandose valor.

Finalmente, Haruna tocó el timbre de la nueva mansión en la que vivía el nuevo matrimonio Kidou.

…

Nadie respondía. Haruna, asustándose cada vez más, empezó a tocar frenéticamente el botón del timbre.

- _Mis disculpas, pero le sugiero que no haga eso. Terminará averiando el timbre de la casa_. –dijo Hakamada a través del citofono.

-¡¿Hakamada?! ¡Pensé que estabas con el señor Kidou! –exclamó Haruna sorprendida.

- _Así es, señorita Haruna. Sin embargo, el señor Kidou me mandó con el joven amo para asistirlos_ _en sus quehaceres diarios._

 _-_ Ya veo… ¿Sabrás si Touko y mi hermano están dentro?

- _Si, los señores se encuentran en casa. ¿Viene a verlos?_

-¡Si! ¡Necesito ver a mi hermano y a Touko lo antes posible! –exclamó Haruna agitada.

Hakamada, se quedó en silencio por un momento.

- _… El joven amo me ordenó no dejar pasar a nadie._ –dijo Hakamada con un tono triste.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- _Los amos se han encontrado muy tristes desde la pérdida de su querido bebé… Sobre todo la señora. No ha salido en mucho tiempo de su cama. Sin embargo, confío en que usted podrá ayudarlos._

Al mismo tiempo que Hakamada dijo eso, el portón de la mansión empezó a abrirse lentamente.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Voy a hacer que se recuperen así sea lo último que haga! –dijo llena de decisión.

- _Le deseo éxito, señorita Haruna. Realmente espero que pueda ayudarlos._ –dijo Hakamada con una voz suplicante- _Le diré al joven amo que la reciba._

La voz a través del citofono se había apagado. Y el camino ante ella, estaba despejado. Haruna, sin más dudas, avanzó a través del extenso jardín.

…

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión, Haruna se detuvo al frente de la puerta, dudando si realmente debía entrar o no. Sin embargo, en lo que ella terminaba de decidirse, quien termina abriendo la puerta es su hermano.

-Ah, Haruna. Bienvenida, pasa. –dijo Kidou con un tono desganado.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! –exclamó Haruna preocupada.

Kidou se había aparecido ante su hermana con su típico atuendo formal de camisa, pantalones, zapatos y demás. Sin embargo, al encontrarse sin sus gafas, se veían los ojerosos y muertos ojos de Kidou. Ojos que indicaban una depresión absoluta.

-Lo siento. –dijo Kidou a la vez que se puso sus gafas- No he dormido bien estos últimos días. Ven, pasa. Le pediré a Hakamada que te haga un té.

-E-está bien…

Ambos entraron y fueron a la gran sala de estar que se encontraba en el primer piso. Al poco tiempo después, Hakamada trajo aperitivos para ambos.

-Gracias, Hakamada. Puedes retirarte. –dijo Kidou seriamente.

-Disfruten de la comida. –respondió Hakamada a la vez que los dejaba solos.

…

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre los hermanos. Haruna no sabía cómo hablar a su hermano, no después de verlo en ese estado. Por otro lado, la visita de Haruna fue un tanto inesperada para Kidou, por ende, este tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No esperaba tu visita, Haruna. –dijo Kidou mientras sorbía su taza de té.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO ESPERABAS?! –gritó súbitamente Haruna- ¡¿Cómo iba a quedarme quieta después de lo que me dijiste por teléfono?!

-Si… Supongo que te he preocupado un montón… -dijo Kidou desanimado y con una triste sonrisa.

-En cualquier caso… ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste?

-Desearía que fuese mentira pero… Es cierto. Touko ha estado deprimida desde ese día… Y cada día ha ido empeorando… Hasta el punto que ya ha perdido las ganas de comer. Es peor que cuando pasó lo del accidente de tren. A mí también me ha afectado perder a nuestro bebé, sin embargo, he tratado de ser fuerte y animarla pero… Nada. Y el solo verla así, me duele cada vez más y más...

-¡Pero no pueden seguir encerrados como ahora! Si siguen los dos así como están, ¡solo conseguirán hundirse más y más! –exclamó Haruna preocupada.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? No es como si pudiésemos llegar y olvidar esto.

Haruna inmediatamente se puso de pie al frente de su hermano.

-¡Nunca dije que olvidasen el tema! ¡Me refiero a que tienen que superarlo! –exclamó Haruna mientras sostenía fuertemente las manos de su hermano- ¡No es el fin del mundo! ¡Y tampoco están solos! ¡Por algo nos tienen a nosotros, sus amigos!

-Haruna…

-Ahora escúchame. Llamaré a los chicos. Tú saldrás con ellos a despejarte y desahogar tus penas. ¡Si es necesario beber e ir a un bar, hazlo! –dijo Haruna casi en tono de regaño.

-No creo que un bar sea una excelente idea… -dijo Kidou como si intentase borrar un molesto recuerdo- Además, ¿qué hay de Touko? Ella es la que más sufre ahora…

-No te preocupes, hermano. ¡Yo me ocuparé de mi cuñada! Deja que las mujeres se encarguen de esto. –proclamó Haruna confianzuda.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Haruna levantó y apresuró a su hermano entre empujones, echándolo de su propia casa, para que fuese a un bar con sus amigos.

Inmediatamente después de eso, subió las escaleras y guiada por Hakamada, llegó a la habitación matrimonial en donde se encontraba Touko hecha bolita dentro de todas las sabanas de la cama.

-¡TOUKO! –gritó a la vez que se abrió paso de un portazo.

-¡EEEEEEEK! –chilló dentro de la cama, para luego asomarse completamente despeinada y ojerosa- ¿Haruna?

-¡AHORA ME VAS A ESCUCHAR! ¡VAS A BAÑARTE, ARREGLARTE Y VESTIRTE AHORA MISMO! –exclamó a la vez que escudriñaba y tiraba a Touko su ropa del armario- ¡Y LO VAS A HACER AHORA!

-¿¡P-pero qué está pasando!? –exclamó Touko completamente desorientada.

-Tú y yo saldremos con todas. Necesitas una tarde de chicas para animarte completamente.

-Haruna… Aprecio la intención pero… -dijo mientras tristemente bajaba su mirada.

-¡No aceptaré un "no" como respuesta! Ya llamé a todas y ya decidimos donde nos reuniremos. Hasta Rika viene a verte.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Rika viene desde Inglaterra para algo como esto?! –exclamó Touko sorprendida.

-¡¿Y COMO NO LO HARIA?! ¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE NOS SENTIMOS CUANDO SUPIMOS POR LO QUE PASABAS?! –regañó Haruna.

Touko solo pudo mirar al suelo sosteniendo el llanto. Inmediatamente Haruna se acercó y le sostuvo ambas manos.

-Sé que es difícil. No puedo imaginarme que tan difícil debe ser haber perdido lo que más deseabas tener junto con mi hermano… Pero no quiero que sigas estando de esta manera. No quiero perder a mi nueva hermana. Así que por favor, ve con nosotras y te ayudaremos a sobrellevar esto. Y esto va para mi hermano también. Así que confíen en nosotros. Por favor… -dijo Haruna con un tono suplicante.

Touko al ver los ojos de Haruna, los cuales estaban llenas de ánimos, cariño, decisión y preocupación, no pudo hacer nada más que soltar sus lágrimas y caer en llanto, mientras que Haruna le daba un dulce abrazo para tranquilizarla.

…

Por otro lado, Kidou presionado por su hermana, no tuvo más opción que reunirse con algunos de los chicos del equipo. De los cuales, los que estaban actualmente disponibles, eran: Endou, Gouenji, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Genda y por último, Sakuma. Finalmente todos decidieron reunirse en un bar conocido por todos. "Mamoru no Himitsu". Un bar el cual, Gouenji en especial, frecuenta cada vez que puede.

-Chicos… Lamento que mi hermana los molestase en veni-/

-¡KIDOOOOOOU! –interrumpió Sakuma entre llantos para abrazarlo- ¡NO PODIAMOS DEJARTE SOLO DESPUES DE QUE SUPIMOS LO QUE PASÓ! ¡SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS PARA TI, AMIGO MIO!

-¡SI, ENTIENDO PERO SUELTAME MALDITA SEA! –gruñó Kidou tratando de zafarse de Sakuma.

(…)

-Así que… Ya saben todo. –dijo Kidou cabizbajo.

-Cuando te desapareciste por todo un mes, todo el mundo fueron a vernos a mí y a Haruna, ya que fuimos los últimos que supimos de ti y Touko. Luego de que ella soltó la sopa, ¿creías que podía ir por ahí mintiéndole a todos? –dijo Gouenji muy seriamente.

-Si… Me lo imaginé. –respondió con un tono amargo.

-Cuando nos enteramos, te buscamos por todos lados, pero…

-Recordamos que te mudaste, y nunca nos diste la dirección. No pudimos encontrarlos.

-Sakuma, Genda…

-Haruna tuvo que buscar al señor Kidou para averiguar dónde vivías. ¡Fue bastante difícil! –añadió Tachimukai- Nunca la había visto tan triste…

-Ya veo… Lo siento. Creo que he terminado preocupando a todos. –dijo Kidou cabizbajo.

-Vaya que sí. Pudiste habernos pedido ayuda a nosotros si lo necesitabas.

-¡Es como dice Hiroto! ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Puedes confiar en nosotros cuando lo necesites! Como dice un famoso dicho: "Amigo no es el que te limpia las lágrimas. Si no el que evita que las derrames." ¿Y cómo podemos evitar tu infortunio si nos lo ocultas? –dijo Midorikawa con una expresión serena.

-Si… Lo entiendo. Gracias, chicos.

-Bueno, por algo todos estamos aquí para animarte. ¿No? –añadió Kazemaru.

-Si... Cierto. –dijo Kidou seria y gruñonamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Endou confundido.

-Nada. Es solo que, entiendo el que todos estén aquí para animarme. Pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ESTE TIPO AQUÍ?! –apuntando a Tachimukai.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?! –exclamó Tachimukai nervioso.

-… Que tarde has reaccionado, Kidou. –dijo Sakuma con una expresión cansada.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA VOLVER A VERTE DESPUES DE SABER LO QUE HICISTE CON MI HERMANA!

-P-pero H-Haruna insistió que viniese, además al saber de todo por lo que pasaste, tenía que ayudar de alguna manera, después de todo, somos tu y yo somos cuñ-/

-¡TIENES SUERTE QUE NO TE ASESINÉ ESE MISMO DIA! ¡AHORA CIERRA LA BOCA O SI NO TE VOY A-/

-¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! –interrumpió Sakuma- Al menos si estas amenazándolo de esa manera significa que estas mejor.

-Creo que fue una excelente idea que Tachimukai nos acompañara. –añadió Endou entre risas-

Mientras todos los presentes exceptuando al gruñón de Kidou y al temeroso Tachimukai, se carcajeaban por la súbita "recuperación" de Kidou, Haruna había llevado a Touko y al resto de las chicas (Natsumi, Fuyuka y Rika) a una cafetería del lugar.

-Bueno chicas, ya la he traído. –dijo Haruna a la vez que sentaba a Touko en una de las sillas-

-Chicas, realmente no tenían que hacer est-/

-¡Touko! –corrió gritonamente a interrumpirla- ¡Cariño! ¡Espero que no me hayas extrañad-/

Rika iba a abalanzarse sobre Touko para abrazarla. Sin embargo, se detuvo súbitamente al ver a su amiga completamente pálida, ojerosa y con unos ojos los cuales habían perdido todo brillo de alegría.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! MI NIÑA NECESITA PASTEL HELADO. ¡Y RAPIDO! ¡¿DONDE HAY UN MESERO EN ESTE LUGAR?! –gritó golpeando la mesa.

-Rika, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? –dijo Fuyuka tímidamente.

-¡MAS BIEN USTEDES NO ESTAN EXAGERANDO! ¿¡NO VEN A MI QUERIDA TOUKO!? ¡¿NO VEN QUE ELLA NECESITA CARIÑO, PREOCUPACION Y MUCHOS DULCES?! –exclamó melodramáticamente.

-¡MAS BIEN TU ERES LA QUE BUSCA DULCES! –gritó Haruna en respuesta a Rika.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, YO SOLO TRATO DE CUIDAR A MI TOUKO. ¿¡NO VEN QUE EN ESTAS SITUACIONES, LAS CHICAS NECESITAN A SUS AMIGAS Y UN BOTE DE HELADO BIEN GRANDE!? ¡¿QUÉ NO HAN APRENDIDO NADA DE LAS PELICULAS SOBRE LO QUE SE HACEN EN ESTAS SITUACIONES?!

-Creo que estás viendo demasiadas películas occidentales. –dijo Natsumi cansadamente.

-Oigan… No veo a Aki ni a Nae… ¿No las llamaron también? –dijo Fuyuka tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ah sí, Aki fue a visitar a Ichinose a Estados Unidos. Cuando la llamé ya había llegado allá, así que no pudo venir. –dijo Haruna con un suspiro.

-Nae tampoco pudo venir, ella dijo algo de… No sé, algo de un conejo blanco. -añadió Rika confundida.

-Shirousagi Honpo. –respondió Natsumi- Es el nombre de la empresa la cual su padre dirige. Dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos en su compañía familiar, ya que es la futura heredera de esa fábrica de dulces.

Haruna y Rika, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al enterarse sobre tal hecho.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! ¿NAE? ¿¡ESA CHICA QUE PARECE UNA CABEZA HUECA ES LA HEREDERA DE ESA GRAN COMPAÑÍA DE DULCES!? –exclamó Rika- Es más, ¡¿por qué ustedes no se sorprenden?! –preguntó dirigiéndose a las tres restantes.

-Entre Natsumi y yo tenemos que ir a reuniones empresariales con Nae como herederas de nuestras compañías. Fue ahí cuando nos enteramos. –dijo Touko desganada.

-Y-yo me enteré cuando Nae lo dijo en una de las pijamadas que hemos hecho… -añadió Fuyuka.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Y cómo no lo supimos nosotras?! –respondió Rika confundida.

-No sé, creo que no la escucharon cuando la dijo… -dijo Fuyuka tímidamente.

-¡Diablos! ¡Siempre soy la última en enterarme de todos los chismes! –refunfuñó Haruna- ¡Soy una vergüenza para el club de periodismo!

-Haruna, hace mucho que dejamos de estar en clubes… -dijo Fuyuka con una risa nerviosa.

-En fin. La cosa es que ella no pudo venir. Pero nos envió dulces a todas para animar a Touko. –dijo Natsumi sacando una caja decorada con conejitos.

Cuando se abrió la caja de dulces, se reveló un montón de mochi blanco y rosado con forma de conejitos adentro de la caja.

-¡Son tan lindos! ¡Me da una pena comérmelos! –dijo Rika con ojos brillosos a la vez que descaradamente tomaba uno.

-Era de esperarse, sus dulces son bastante buenos. –añadió Natsumi a la vez que se llevaba un mochi a la boca.

-Se ven deliciosos… -dijo Haruna babeando- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO! ¡Se supone que tenemos que animar a Touko, no a babear por dulces! –gritó repentinamente.

-Está bien. De todas maneras tengo ganas de una. –respondió Touko desanimada a la vez que se llevaba uno a la boca- Oh… ¡Están buenos! –exclamó mientras el brillo en sus ojos se avivaba poco a poco.

-Claro que están buenos. ¡Anda, sírvete! Después de todo, son para ti. –dijo Natsumi mientras le ofrecía.

-Aunque alguien aquí no piensa igual. –dijo Haruna con un tono burlón mientras apuntaba con su pulgar a Rika.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy hambrienta! –exclamó con la boca llena de mochi- ¡Tomé un larguísimo vuelo solo para ver a Touko! –chilló Rika.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo son 6 horas de vuelo hacia Japón! –regañó Touko súbitamente.

-¡P-pero son 6 horas sin comer! ¡Además, viaje a verte a ti! ¡Porque me preocupo por ti! –exclamó Rika con un tono melodramático.

-No sé cómo sentirme… ¡Cuando ESTAS COMIENDOTE TODOS MIS DULCES! –gritó Touko mientras le arrebataba la caja.

-Parece que viniste más a comer que a vernos, cariño. –soltó burlonamente Natsumi- No vayas a ganar unos kilos de más.

-¡O-oye!

Entre todas, se reían al ver que había vuelto la típica rutina cómica de Touko y Rika, y vieron como poco a poco entre charla y charla, Touko iba animándose cada vez más y su rostro lograba finalmente irradiar algo de alegría al hablar y hacer estupideces con sus amigas.

(…)

-Vaya, al fin empiezas a volver a mostrar esa encantadora sonrisa tuya, cariño. –dijo Natsumi con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, admito que me ayuda a olvidar todo el pasar tiempo con ustedes. Gracias, chicas. –dijo sonrientemente cabizbaja.

-No hay de qué, cariño. –respondió sonrientemente- Bueno, ahora que todo está más animado, no me sentiré culpable al darles este anuncio, chicas. -dijo Natsumi mostrando el reluciente anillo puesto en su dedo anular.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver un anillo en la mano de Natsumi. Pues esto, solo significaría una cosa.

-¡Natsumi! -exclamó Touko sorprendida- Eso significa que…

-No sabía si contar la noticia o no, ya que con todo lo que te ocurrió… -dijo Natsumi apenada.

-¡Tonterías! ¡No dejes que mis problemas afecten tu felicidad! -exclamó Touko casi regañando- ¡Lograste atar a Endou!

-Gracias, es bastante considerado de tu parte, Touko. -respondió Natsumi gentilmente.

-Aun no lo comprendo, digo, ¡estamos hablando de Endou! -exclamó Haruna- ¿Cómo lograste que aceptara casarse contigo?

-Ahahaha… Pues… La verdad es que él fue quien me propuso matrimonio. -dijo sonrojada y cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos.

El grupo se había callado. Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. El silencio duró un momento, hasta que fue súbita y violentamente interrumpido por un fuerte grito grupal.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?! –gritaron todas al unísono.

-E-estamos hablando del mismo Endou… ¿cierto? ¿Del mismo que lo único que tiene en la cabeza es el futbol? -preguntó Touko perpleja.

-Ahem. Si, el mismo. -dijo Natsumi un tanto molesta- Sin embargo, eso ya ha quedado atrás. Ahora es un hombre diferente.

-Natsumi… -dijo Haruna tratando de rebatirla.

-¡Es un hombre diferente! -exclamo Natsumi- ¡Este anillo lo demuestra!

-Ah sí, claro. -respondió Haruna tratando de no hacerle caso.

-¿Y? ¡Dinos! ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? ¡Y no temas incluir detalles íntimos como aquella vez en la pijamada! -exclamó Rika con los ojos brillosos.

-¡N-NO HAY NADA DE ESO! -respondió Natsumi avergonzada.

-Sí, claro~ Te creemos, querida~ -dijo Rika con un tono insinuante.

-¡Dios! ¡Solo piensan en eso! -exclamó Natsumi sonrojada- Ahem. De todas maneras, no pienso decirlo.

-¡¿EEEEEEH!? -gimotearon Haruna y Rika al unísono- ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque solo quería darles la noticia. Ya habrá tiempo para entrar en detalles, pero quería que lo supiesen antes que nadie, y-ya que son mis mejores amigas. -respondió Natsumi avergonzada.

-Awwww, solo por eso no te insistiré por los detalles. -dijo Rika conmovida- ¡Felicidades!

-¡Me imagino que debes estar muy feliz porque ahora serás la señora Endou! -exclamó Haruna.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me siento como si todas mis plegarias fueran escuchadas! -exclamó Natsumi con un tono soñador- ¡No puedo esperar a formar una familia y tener un montón de hijos juntos!

Las chicas se paralizaron al oír como Natsumi soltó como si nada el tema de tener una familia e hijos.

-¡Ah! Eh… -se interrumpió Natsumi al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Todas voltearon a ver a Touko, quien naturalmente se había vuelto a ver deprimida ante la mención de formar una familia… Y sobre todo, la mención de tener hijos.

-Suena a un bonito sueño, Natsumi. -dijo Touko con una sonrisa quebradiza.

-Touko, lo siento, yo…

-Está bien. Te comprendo. Es normal que tengas ganas de ya… Formar tu propia familia, esforzarte y tener hijos los cuales criar… -dijo Touko con una notoria voz quebradiza.

-Touko… Sé que estás triste por tu perdida… Pero, ¿por qué no intentas una vez más tener hijos con Kidou? Si ocurrió una vez, ¡puede ocurrir de nuevo! -dijo Rika intentando animarla.

-Eso… Me temo que no va a poder ser. -dijo Touko cabizbaja.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! -gritó Rika golpeando la mesa- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¿¡Acaso te rendiste tan rápido!?

-¡Rika, ya basta! -exclamó Haruna levantándose de la mesa- ¡Ella no puede porque-/

-HARUNA.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Fuyuka fue quien se alzó e interrumpió a Haruna.

-No puedes ir divulgando el estado medico de una persona como si nada. -dijo Fuyuka seriamente- Como su enfermera, no permitiré que digas nada.

-¡P-pero-/

-Está bien. Deja que lo haga. -dijo Touko cabizbaja.

-… ¿Estás segura? -dijo Fuyuka con un tono preocupado.

-Sí, no tiene sentido que se los oculte.

-Si tú lo dices… No tengo más opción que dejarte hacerlo. -suspiró Fuyuka a la vez que volvía a sentarse.

-¿Eh? … ¿De qué hablan? ¿Q-que es lo que le ocurrió a Touko? -preguntó Rika confundida.

-Touko… Ella no puede tener hijos. -dijo Haruna con tristeza.

Todas una vez más, quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Touko intentaba contener sus lágrimas, Fuyuka y Haruna sentían la impotencia de no poder ayudarla, Natsumi contuvo el aliento al ser revelada la horrible noticia y Rika simplemente seguía sin creerlo.

-… ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿¡No se había embarazado hace meses atrás y todo iba bien!? ¿¡Cómo es posible que ahora digas que ella no pueda tener hijos!? -exclamó apuntando a Touko.

-Es como oíste, Sakuma. Los doctores dijeron que fue un milagro que ella se embarazase… -dijo Kidou seriamente.

-¿¡C-como que un milagro!? ¡Explícate!

-Déjame las explicaciones a mí. -intervino Gouenji- Después de todo, yo fui el doctor a cargo del estado de salud de Touko.

-Espera. ¿Doctor? ¿No que aún estas estudiando en la facultad de medicina? -preguntó Kazemaru perplejo.

-Sí, precisamente. Soy un doctor en prácticas. Y por coincidencias de la vida, a Touko le tocó ser mi paciente. Recuerdo lo mucho que me amenazó Kidou para que la atendiese lo mejor posible. -dijo entre risas.

-Gouenji. -interrumpió Kidou molesto.

-Ahem. Lo siento, a lo que iba. Touko tiene una condición donde el PH de su zona… Intima, es bastante alta.

Todos exceptuando a Kidou, quedaron confundidos ante la terminología medica de Gouenji.

-Lo diré de esta manera. -suspiró cansadamente.

Cada uno de los chicos dentro del bar, tomaban chocolate caliente junto con un platón de malvaviscos, excepto Gouenji, quien tenía una cerveza consigo. Este mismo, tomó uno de los malvaviscos para usarlo como ejemplo.

-Imaginen que este es uno de los espermios de Kidou. Digamos que en un PH normal, esto es lo que debería ocurrir.

Gouenji lanzó el malvavisco al chocolate caliente de Midorikawa, el cual salpicó un poco y se mantuvo flotando.

-¡Oye!

-¿Ven cómo se mantiene flotando y sigue intacto? Esto es lo que debería pasar en situaciones normales. Sin embargo, en el caso de Touko…

Este mismo sacó otro malvavisco y se lo lanzó al chocolate caliente de Sakuma. Salpicándolo levemente.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-Por esto. -dijo Gouenji apuntando a la taza.

El malvavisco que lanzó a la taza de Sakuma, se empezó a derretir hasta formar una masa deforme blanca.

-Al ser un PH demasiado alto para que los "nadadores" de Kidou lo soporten, terminan deshaciéndose antes de llegar al ovulo. Y por eso, el espermio de Kidou en tu taza -dirigiéndose a Sakuma- termina derritiéndose en los fluidos de Touko, contrario a la situación en donde los espermios de Kidou, sobreviven en los fluidos "normales" femeninos de la otra taza.

Finalizada la explicación, casi todos se sintieron asqueados por la explicación semi-grafica de Gouenji. Sobre todo los dos chicos en los cuales sus tazas fueron usadas como ejemplo.

-C-creo que perdí el apetito… -dijo Midorikawa avergonzado apartando su taza.

-Yo también. -añadió Sakuma apartando también su taza.

-¡Bueno! ¡Entonces me los quedo! -exclamó Endou tomándose rápidamente ambas tazas.

Asqueados, al ver como Endou se tomaba sus tazas de chocolate, corrieron al baño a vomitar con la explicación de Gouenji aún en sus mentes. Mientras que Kidou observa como corren hacia el baño con una expresión enojada.

-Maldita sea. Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando explico algo medico… -respondió Gouenji avergonzado.

-Bueno, como sea. -dijo desviando el tema- Esa es la situación. La probabilidad que tenemos de tener hijos, es demasiado baja… E incluso si lo conseguimos, puede que ella tenga una pérdida de nuevo… -dijo Kidou con frustración.

-¡Pero no por eso puedes rendirte y perder las esperanzas! -exclamó Rika- ¡El que la probabilidad sea cerca de 0, no significa que sea 0!

-¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga?! Ya lo hemos intentado una y otra ve-/…

Sonrojada, Touko se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Oho~ Así que una y otra vez, ¿eh? -molestó Rika con un tono insinuante.

-¡E-ese no es el punto! -respondió avergonzada- El punto es que ya no hay esperanza para nosotros… E incluso si lo logramos, ¿para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a pasar lo mismo y tenga que ver de nuevo como pierdo a mi hijo o hija sin poder hacer nada? No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo… -dijo abatida, sujetando su cabeza con desanimo.

Las chicas al ver como Touko comenzaba a deprimirse una vez más, comenzaron a entristecerse también junto con ella. Sin embargo, Haruna tenía algo en mente.

-Hmm… Ahora que lo pienso… Tú y mi hermano quieren tener hijos. ¿Verdad? -inquirió Haruna.

-¿Eh? Pues si… -respondió Touko visiblemente confundida-

-Y no importa el método, quieren tener y criar a sus niños, ¿verdad?

-Eh… Claro que si… ¿Qué me tratas de decir? –preguntó aún más confundida.

-En ese caso… ¿Por qué no prueban la adopción? -sugirió Hiroto.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Adoptar? -preguntó Kidou sorprendido.

-¡Claro que sí! -exclamó Haruna- ¡La adopción es una excelente alternativa para las personas con dificultades para tener hijos! Además… Mi hermano y yo estuvimos un tiempo en un orfanato hasta que nos adoptaron…

-Sí, es verdad… -respondió Touko pensativamente.

-Y como tú sabes, hay una gran cantidad de niños en la situación en la que nosotros alguna vez hemos estado. Créeme. Ryuuji y yo jamás olvidaremos esa sensación de soledad.

-Sí, sé muy bien de lo que hablan. –respondió Kidou empáticamente- Sin embargo, a pesar de que es una buena idea, no puedo tomar esa decisión por mí mismo. Además, ¿dónde podríamos buscar a un niño para adoptar? El orfanato en el que yo estaba cerró hace mucho tiempo atrás…

-Podemos ir a Sun Garden. Hay muchos niños deseosos por ser adoptados, mi hermana se quedó a cargo de dirigir el lugar, así que puedes ir a hablar con ella cuando quieras.

-Hiroto, ¿seguro que no es otro plan tuyo para ir a interrumpir a tu hermana? -reprochó Midorikawa.

Hiroto no pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente ante las palabras de Midorikawa.

-¡¿D-de que hablas?! ¡Solo trato de ayudar a Kidou! –exclamó Hiroto avergonzado.

-Solo lo digo porque últimamente vas mucho a interrumpir a Hitomiko al orfanato. Especialmente cuando Osamu está ahí. –reprochó con la mirada.

-¿De qué habla? –interrogó Kidou.

-Ah, desde que Hitomiko está saliendo con Osamu, Hiroto ha estado de mal humor sobre el asunto y viene a molestar a su hermana cada vez que puede. –respondió Midorikawa con una descarada sonrisa.

La mayoría de los chicos, escupió sus bebidas de la sorpresa.

-¡Ellos no están saliendo! ¡No hay manera de que ese idiota salga con mi hermana! –exclamó Hiroto molesto.

-Oye… ¿N-no tienen como 10 años de diferencia? –preguntó Endou confundido.

-¡Si, exactamente! –exclamó Hiroto golpeando la mesa- Él no es apto para-/

-¡Hacer esto! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Touko! –exclamó Haruna.

-¡P-pero no puedo hacerlo sin Yuuto aquí! Por muy buena idea que sea… No puedo tomar esa decisión por mi misma.

-¡Entonces pregúntale! ¡¿Qué esperas?! –dijo Rika mientras le alcanzaba el celular a Touko.

-¿No creen que tengo que preguntarle este tipo de cosas en persona?

-¡Pamplinas! Si mi hermano es el amor de tu vida, el estará pensando en-/

-(…)-/que podrían no desviarse el tema? Pueden dejar eso para más tarde. –reprochó Kidou gruñonamente.

-Sí, lo siento. En fin, ¿qué te parece la idea? –preguntó Hiroto seriamente.

-No parece una mala idea, pero como dije, no puedo hacer esto sin consultarle nada a Touko, espero que entiendas es-/

De repente, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de llamada de un teléfono, era el de Kidou. Tomó su teléfono y al ver que era Touko quien le llamaba, nerviosamente, contestó.

-¡T-Touko! ¡¿Ya te sientes mejor?! –exclamó ansiosamente.

-Sí, Yuuto. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. -respondió sonrientemente ante la reacción de su esposo.

-Me alegro… -sonrió aliviadamente- ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Eh, p-pues… Yuuto… Tengo algo que preguntarte, pero es algo serio… -dijo Touko titubeante.

-Bueno… Yo también tenía algo que preguntarte, pero ve tu primero. ¿Qué es lo que era? –preguntó tranquilamente.

Nerviosa, Touko tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró profundamente, armándose de valor antes de hacer la pregunta.

-Pues… Sé que tú y yo hemos tenido problemas para… Concebir…

Inmediatamente, las chicas lanzaron miradas pícaras a Touko, mientras que ésta no pudo evitar sonrojarse con una mueca de molestia.

-S-sí, lo sé. –dijo Kidou sonando un tanto avergonzado por el altavoz.

-Pues, estaba pensando en que si queríamos tener hijos… Pues… No te gustaría… ¿que adoptemos? –preguntó nerviosa.

Kidou, sorprendido, no pudo evitar congelarse por un momento. Luego, soltó una sonrisa.

-S-sé que esto es algo que tenemos que hablar en persona, pero-/

-Rika y mi hermana te presionaron para preguntarme, ¿verdad? –suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿C-como lo supiste? –exclamó sobresaltada.

-Heh, fue intuición. Francamente, estoy más sorprendido porque tú y yo estuviéramos pensando exactamente lo mismo en este momento…

-Entonces… ¿También estabas pensando en la adopción?

-Sí, Hiroto me había comentado el tema. Me sugirió que fuéramos a Sun Garden a adoptar un niño.

-Ya veo. –suspiró aliviada- Eso quiere decir que…

-Si. Yo también quiero que tú y yo adoptemos –afirmó firmemente. No importa de qué manera sea, si tenemos un niño, será parte de nuestra familia. Será… Nuestro hijo.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro de Touko, acompañadas de una cálida sonrisa. La joven comenzó a llorar a través del altavoz y sus amigas la abrazaron para confortarla. Kidou compartió sus lágrimas con ella, sintiéndose alegre y aliviado porque por fin, todo podría empezar a comenzar a mejorar para este par.

(…)

Pasaron los días y después de dejar listos los preparativos; el matrimonio Kidou, se dirigió a Sun Garden.

-Yuuto, ¿estás seguro que debimos dejarle todo a Hakamada? ¿No es bastante lo que está haciendo? –preguntó inquieta.

-Bueno, entre las compras y lo demás, necesitábamos ayuda. Además, insistió tanto que no pude negárselo. Él estará bien. –dijo sonriente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el camino.

-No me refiero a eso. ¡Me refiero a que está remodelando toda la casa! –exclamó cambiando su tono súbitamente- Agrandó la cocina, el comedor, ¡y preparó un cuarto para niño y para niña! ¡Y SOLO NOS LLEVAREMOS A UNO!

-Ahaha… -rió sonriendo nerviosamente- Bueno, Hakamada siempre puede exagerar un poco cuando se emociona…

-¿Un poco? –reprochó con la mirada, luego suspiró- Creo que está tan emocionado como nosotros. –soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Kidou seguía al volante, el semblante tranquilo de Touko cambiaba lentamente a uno inseguro. Conforme observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, su mueca se hizo más notoria y su inquietud contagiaba incluso a su esposo.

-Bueno… Estamos cerca de llegar. –dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos del volante, a la mano de su esposa.

-Si… -bajó su mirada- Yuuto, ¿cómo sabremos a cuál de ellos tenemos que adoptar? Digo, vamos a ver varios niños… ¿Cómo estaremos seguros?

-Lo sabremos… -sujetó su mano con fuerza- En el momento que lo veamos.

Kidou y Touko estacionaron su auto y nerviosamente, tomados de la mano entraron al Orfanato, en donde verían a Hitomiko jugando con los niños del lugar.

-Entrenadora, ¡vinimos a verla! –gritó Touko animosa.

-¡Touko, Kidou! ¡Bienvenidos!

Hitomiko aplaudió dos veces y mandó a los niños a jugar al patio del Orfanato.

-Veo que los pequeños siguen tan animados como siempre. –dijo Kidou tranquilamente.

-Hiroto me avisó que hoy vendrían. ¿Necesitan algo? –preguntó suavemente mientras sonreía.

-¿Eh? ¿No le dijo por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Touko anonadada.

-No, me llamó cuando estaba ocupado… -dijo Hitomiko confundida.

-Vaya… -suspiró pesadamente, mientras se iba avergonzando lentamente- Bueno, la verdad… es que nosotros…

-Queremos adoptar.

Hitomiko se mostró sorprendida al principio, pero rápidamente su rostro fue tornándose alegre ante la petición de la pareja.

-¡¿Hablan en serio?! –exclamó agitadamente.

-Así es, de ser posible quisiéramos llevárnoslo hoy mismo. –dijo Kidou firmemente.

-No creo que sea tan instantáneo esto, Yuuto… -corrigió Touko con una sonrisa apenada.

-Sí, es cierto… -dijo llevándose una mano al cuello, avergonzado.

Hitomiko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la espontaneidad de ambos.

-Me alegro tanto que ustedes sean quienes adopten. Últimamente casi no viene gente a adoptar a estos niños… Y me preocupaba que no pudiesen encontrar un hogar. -dijo cabizbaja.

-¡No se preocupe entrenadora! ¡Nosotros nos llevaremos a uno de ellos y lo haremos muy feliz! ¡Lo prometo! –exclamó Touko seriamente.

-Ahaha, ya no soy una entrenadora, pero te lo agradezco. –respondió sonriente- Si quieres, puedes ir a ver a los niños al patio, después de todo, creo que es mejor que los veas mientras juegan para decidirte.

Touko volteó a ver a Kidou con un rostro de cachorro suplicante.

-Ve, yo me quedaré aquí a ver el tema legal de esto. –dijo suspirando y acariciando la cabeza de su esposa.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó mientras le daba un beso a su esposo en la mejilla.

Sonrojado, vio como Touko se volteó y rápidamente salió al patio de Recreo. Mientras que Hitomiko cambió lentamente su expresión alegre a una neutra.

-Francamente sorprendió que me pidieras esto. Pensé que ustedes ya estaban...

-Si… Estábamos.

-Oh… Lamento su pérdida, Kidou.

-No se preocupe. Hemos aprendido a seguir adelante. Por algo estamos aquí.

-Tienes razón. –dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa- Ven por aquí, te diré los detalles de los trámites de adopción.

Mientras Kidou discutía los términos de adopción con Hitomiko, Touko recorría tranquilamente los alrededores del patio de juegos de Sun Garden, mientras veía un montón de niños alegres y sonrientes de un lado a otro y como se le iba complicando la decisión de sobre cual niño elegir.

Cuando de repente, ve a lo lejos un niño solitario con cabellos rosados y ojos rojos, jugando con un balón de futbol en la esquina. Intrigada, Touko decide acercarse al niño.

-Dime, ¿te gusta el futbol? –le dijo amablemente Touko al niño en el rincón.

El pequeño decidió no prestarle atención a Touko. Ésta al ver que fue ignorada a propósito, decide hacer gala de sus habilidades futbolísticas, rápidamente robándole el balón al pequeño y llamando la atención de éste.

Al ver que su balón desapareció en un parpadeo, volteó molesto a ver a Touko. Sin embargo, cuando la ve, se ve sobrecogido por la sorpresa, al descubrir que incluso por un momento, logró ver el reflejo de su madre en la señora de cabellos rosados que tan tiernamente lo observaba.

-Bueno, creo que ahora si quieres verme. –sonrió tiernamente ladeando su rostro hacia al lado- Parece que te gusta el futbol, ¿no?

-S-sí, señora… -respondió tímidamente el niño.

Touko tomó con su pie el balón y lo pateó habilidosamente hasta hacerlo rebotar en su cabeza, impresionando al pequeño que seguía observándola.

-Dime, ¿te gustaría jugar un poco? –preguntó dejando caer el balón y deteniéndolo en el suelo con su pie.

El niño, boquiabierto asintió animosamente y salió a juguetonamente a perseguir a Touko, quien mantenía habilidosamente el balón consigo misma.

A su vez, Kidou y Hitomiko se encontraban adentro terminando de discutir los detalles de la adopción.

-(…) y luego de que terminen de hablar con el niño que elijan, solo deben firmar y podrán llevárselo.

-Ya veo. Aunque siendo honesto, decidir entre tantos… No es algo que podamos hacer de la noche a la mañana. Pienso que alguno querría esta oportunidad más que otro… -dijo Kidou seriamente.

-Te entiendo, pero la decisión solo recae en ustedes… -respondió a ojos cerrados.

Hitomiko volteó un momento hacia la ventana y vio a Touko jugando al futbol con el niño de cabellos rosados. Kidou se asomó también y se alegró al ver a su esposa jugando tan alegremente con aquél pequeño que para él, parecía la viva imagen de lo que podría haber sido su hijo biológico al notar los rasgos que este poseía.

-…Parece que la decisión ya está hecha. –dijo Kidou sonriente- Elegimos a este niño. ¿Qué le parece?

-…No creo que deban hacerlo.

-¿Qué… dice?

Extrañado por la respuesta, Kidou volteó a ver a Hitomiko, quien mantenía la mirada en el niño muy seriamente.

-Kidou, te seré sincera. No te recomiendo que te lleves a Youto.

-¿Youto? –preguntó mientras volteaba de vuelta a ver a su esposa y al pequeño hablando alegremente- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Hitomiko suspiró tristemente y luego miró a Kidou seriamente.

-A Youto lo han devuelto más de 7 veces. Cada vez que es adoptado, termina siendo devuelto por su familia adoptiva a los pocos días después… Él no se deja adoptar por nadie.

-¿No se deja adoptar? –preguntó extrañado- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque… -suspiró- No quiere irse sin su hermana.

Por un breve momento, Kidou se vio a sí mismo en el pequeño Youto, recordando el tiempo que pasó en el orfanato junto a Haruna, tratando de protegerla hasta el momento que fueron adoptados y se alejaron el uno al otro. De esta manera, compadeciéndose del niño que tanto observaba.

-Si no la adoptan también a ella… Él no se irá, y le hará la vida imposible a cualquier familia que lo adopte solo a él, hasta que lo devuelvan aquí.

-En ese caso nos llevaremos también a su hermana. –proclamó Kidou firmemente- ¿Dónde está?

-…En el hospital. Está internada. –respondió cabizbaja.

Kidou no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa al saber de la situación de la pequeña.

-¿Te acuerdas que hubo un accidente hace tiempo atrás? Quizá lo recuerdes, después de todo… Tu y tu esposa fueron parte de él.

Un furioso flashback recorrió la cabeza de Kidou, forzándolo a recordar el horrible accidente de tren que presenciaron ambos. Y del que también por poco se salvaron.

-¿¡Quieres decir que…!?

-Si. Youto y su hermanita, fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de esos vagones volcados.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kidou, su mente se iba apagando poco a poco e iba sumergiéndose en un horrible sentimiento de impotencia al saber que un par de niños tan pequeños habían sido víctimas de tal desafortunado accidente.

Youto fue el menos afectado, pero ella… -desvió la mirada tristemente- Está tan grave que la han puesto en un coma inducido hasta que puedan hacerle todas las operaciones que necesita. Y no podrán operarla hasta que tenga un tutor legal. Kidou, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-…Que quien sea su tutor, tendrá que asumir el costo de todas las operaciones. –respondió Kidou entre-cerrando su puño con fuerza, tratando de contener la creciente frustración dentro suyo.

-Exacto. Ahora entiendes el por qué nadie los ha adoptado a ambos. Youto está consciente de la situación con su hermanita y hará lo que sea por protegerla. Porque sabe que es la única familia que le queda y porque tiene fe en que su despertará y se pondrá mejor.

-… ¿Cuántos años tiene la niña?

-Ninguno. Kidou, ella tiene 7 meses de nacida.

Kidou se encontró preso del shock. Sus ojos, su rostro entero permanecía paralizado de horror mientras la desgarradora noticia retumbaba en su mente.

-¿¡Q-Que dices!?

-Sus padres murieron protegiéndolos. Youto salió con heridas menores, pero su hermanita… Tiene sus piernas hechas añicos. Ella se salvó de milagro… -dijo Hitomiko desviando su triste mirada hacia el suelo.

Kidou volteó una vez más a ver a Youto quien jugaba alegremente con Touko. Para él, era increíble la fortaleza mental de ese niño. Normalmente, cualquiera ya se hubiera desmoronado con todo lo que perdió, pero Youto seguía férreo y decidido a quedarse con su hermanita. Deseaba haber tenido aunque sea una pizca de su valentía y decisión cuando era pequeño. Quizá así no se hubiese separado por tanto tiempo de Haruna.

-Yo… Aun así quiero hacerlo. Quiero darles el chance de volver a empezar una nueva vida. Una mejor vida, a los dos. -

-Kidou… Debo recordarte que adoptarlos te tomará una gran cantidad de dinero y responsabilidades. Incluso si la pequeña recibe las operaciones que necesita, no garantizan que ella pueda ser capaz de caminar en su vida. ¿Realmente estas seguro? –preguntó seriamente.

Kidou soltó una pequeña risilla mientras seguía observándolos.

-Estoy seguro, no dudaría ningún segundo en hacerlo. –respondió con una sonrisa decidida.

-En ese caso, vamos a hacer los papeles de adopción. –dijo Hitomiko con una sonrisa aliviada.

Por otro lado, Touko y el pequeño Youto se tomaron un descanso de tanto jugar al futbol, sentándose en una banca a charlar.

-¿¡Y usted estuvo en el equipo que derroto a los aliens!?

-Sí, yo era la gran defensa del equipo. –respondió en un tono bromista.

-¡Wooooooah! –gritó abriendo sus ojos sorprendida y emocionadamente- ¿Y y y recorrió todo Japón?

-¡Si! –asintió alegremente.

-¿Entonces usted estuvo en el mismo equipo que Yuuto Kidou? –preguntó sacudiendo sus brazos en emoción.

-¡Así es! Es más él-/

-¡Touko! ¿Puedes venir un momento? –interrumpió Hitomiko.

-¡Ya voy! –exclamó respondiéndole a Hitomiko, para luego voltear y agacharse hacia Youto- Bueno, tengo que marcharme. Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver pronto. –sonrió tiernamente.

-Sí, pronto… -respondió triste al ver que ella se iba.

-Anima esa cara. Volveré contigo antes de lo que piensas. –dijo intentando calmar al pequeño.

-Está bien… ¡Prométame que volverá! –suplicó el pequeño con ojos llorosos.

-Lo prometo. –sonrió gentilmente.

Touko se levantó lentamente y se fue del patio de juegos. Youto se quedó viendo su espalda mientras su cabello rosado continuaba recordándole la imagen de su difunta madre.

-Mamá…

Kidou vio entrar a su esposa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual le hizo sentir aliviado con la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-¿Me llamaba, entrenadora?

-Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme así. –dijo con una sonrisa- Necesito que pongas tus datos aquí. –dijo indicándole una hoja de papel en la mesa-

-¿Eh? ¿…Quiere que firme algo?

Esta se acercó a la mesa y vio la forma puesta ahí, la leyó detenidamente y…

-Ah, pero esto es una solicitud… ¿De adopción? ¡Pero Yuuto! Nosotros aún no-/

-¿Eso crees? –arqueó sus cejas intrigado- Porque lo que yo creo es que en realidad ya tomaste una decisión.

-Sí, bueno… -desvió la mirada apenada- Pero, se supone que lo decidiríamos juntos... Porque el niño que adoptemos tiene que ser nuestro, alguien que ambos escojamos… No solo porque a mi-/

-Precisamente por eso, Touko. Vi lo bien que se llevaban y Hitomiko me contó por todo lo que pasó.

Kidou se acercó a su esposa y sostuvo suavemente sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Al igual que nosotros, fue una víctima de ese devastador accidente. Perdió a sus seres queridos y se quedó solo en el mundo.

-No… ¡¿Ese pobre niño también?! –exclamó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

-El… Necesita una familia. –desvió la mirada triste- Ahora más que nunca. Y nada me haría más feliz que tú y yo seamos parte de la vida de ese pequeño. Como su familia.

-Yuuto…

Touko rompió en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo.

-¡Si! ¡Quiero que sea nuestro hijo! ¡Al fin tendremos un hijo a quien cuidar y amar!

Kidou emocionado, la abrazó fuertemente, para luego acercarse a su rostro y darle un tierno y suave beso a su querida mujer.

-Serán dos. Tendremos dos hijos. –respondió sonriente.

-¿Eh? –preguntó estando aún espaciada por el beso.

-Youto tiene una hermanita, y está en el hospital. Una vez los adoptemos la llevaran a cirugía para arreglarle sus piernas. Él estará muy contento.

-Oh por dios… -cubrió su boca en shock- Ella…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella. Quiero que tú te encargues de Youto mientras hago los preparativos del hospital. –dijo mientras tomaba firmemente las manos de su esposa.

Touko asintió firmemente mientras sostenía con decisión las manos de su esposo.

-Tenemos bastante por hacer…

-Pero todo sea por nuestros hijos.

Ambos firmaron las formas de adopción de los dos hermanos. Una vez terminado el papeleo, Hitomiko se dirigió a ellos.

-Bueno, están listos los papeles. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser ustedes, no puedo permitir que se los lleven de inmediato. –cerró los ojos tristemente mientras hablaba- Hay un periodo de estudio a la familia con duración de una semana.

-¡¿Eh?! P-pero-/

-Está bien, entendemos.

-¡Pero Yuuto!

-No hay nada que podamos hacer. Tenemos que esperar. Tómalo como un tiempo para prepararnos para su llegada. –sujetó suavemente el hombro de su esposa.

-Está bien. Lo siento. –hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa hacia Hitomiko.

-Entiendo que te sientas ansiosa, pero piensa que esto no es un proceso que pueda darse de la noche a la mañana. Es un gran cambio, para ustedes y también para el pequeño Youto. ¿No lo creen?

(…)

Pasaron los días y el matrimonio se preparaba para la llegada de los pequeños. Touko y Hakamada preparaban los cuartos de los niños y Kidou, fue quien se puso manos a la obra para los cuidados especiales de la nueva integrante a la familia. Protectores de tomacorriente, rampas para discapacitados, rejillas para escaleras entre tantas otras cosas para protección de niños pequeños y bebés.

Touko y Hakamada solo podían quedarse viendo como Kidou era poseído por un comportamiento errático y paranoico mientras trataba de modificar la casa para hacerla a prueba de niños.

Su instinto paterno sobreprotector se había despertado y lo dominaba por completo tanto de día como de noche.

-Tengo que aprender cómo funcionan estas luces automáticas que se activan con el paso. –gruñó mientras jugueteaba con los cables del aparato.

-Yuuto, son las 3 de la mañana. Por favor vuelve a la cama. –suplicó somnolienta.

…

Un comportamiento que incluso se llevaba a la alcoba, con su esposa.

-Malditos cables… ¡Oh! Así es como funcionan. –dijo mientras lograba encender una ampolleta, iluminando la habitación.

-Yuuto, ¡vuelve a tu estudio! –exclamó Touko entre abriendo los ojos somnolienta y molesta.

(…)

Hasta que así, pasó la semana. Y el matrimonio volvió una vez más a Sun Garden.

-Youto, prepara tus cosas porque irán por ti. Fuiste adoptado. –dijo Hitomiko al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Ah sí, que bien… -dijo desanimadamente.

Youto fue a su cuarto y empezó de mala gana a empacar. A medida que iba guardando sus escasas pertenencias, el pequeño empezaba a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

" _Otra familia más… ¿Cuántos van ya? Cada uno de ellos viene a adoptarme, a darme una nueva oportunidad de vida… Pero cuando sé que la oferta es solo para mí… Hago lo posible para arruinarles la vida y que me devuelvan al lugar en donde sé que mi hermana no estará sola. ¿Cómo podría dejarla cuando está tan sola e indefensa…? Sé que mis padres hubiesen hecho lo mismo para protegerla, pero aun así, cuando recuerdo las sonrisas de esas personas que querían adoptarme… Me hace sentir culpable por portarme tan mal. Me hace preguntarme si vale la pena todo esto…"_ –Pensó Youto disgustado consigo mismo.

Habiendo terminado de guardar sus cosas, Youto fue al patio del orfanato y sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer a la señora de cabellos rosados esperándolo.

-Youto, te presento a tu nueva mamá. La señora-/

-Touko. –interrumpió a Hitomiko- Puedes llamarme Touko o como quieras. –le sonrió al pequeño mientras se agachaba a verlo.

-¡¿U-usted?! ¿Usted va a ser mi mamá? –exclamó el pequeño sorprendido.

-Si. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, ¿verdad? –le respondió alegremente.

-S-sí, pero… -titubeó el pequeño tristemente.

Éste veía a quien iba a ser su nueva madre y se llenaba de tristeza, ansiedad y arrepentimientos.

Youto sabía que probablemente iba a ser el mismo caso en donde se lo llevarían a él y solamente a él, mientras que su hermanita se quedaría abandonada a su suerte en el hospital. De ser así, tendría que volver a hacerle la vida imposible a otra familia. Sin embargo, Youto no quería recurrir a ello. Por ser Touko, quien le recordaba a su difunta madre, al pequeño le dolería más que a nadie el tener que separarse de ella al igual que como lo hacía con el resto de las personas. No quería volver a hacer sufrir a nadie. No quería volver a quedarse solo sin posibilidad de que él y su hermanita pudiesen tener una familia. Y por sobre todo, no quería volver a perder a su madre, incluso si solo era un espejismo que lograba ver en ella.

-Bueno, ahora que tú y yo somos familia, ¿te parece si vamos juntos de compras? –juntó sus palmas energéticamente.

-¿Eh? ¿De compras?

-¡Pues sí! Primero que nada, iremos a comprarte ropa nueva. Después de todo, querrás verte bonito para cuando tu hermana despierte, ¿no? –sonrió gentilmente.

-Mi… Hermana…

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar lentamente de los ojos de Youto mientras las esperanzadoras palabras de Touko hacían eco en su cabeza.

-Ella… ¿¡Hikari va a despertar!? –preguntó con una voz quebrada- ¡¿Ella va a…?!

-¡Si! Una vez salga del hospital, podrá ir a vivir con nosotros. –dijo dulcemente al pequeño- Ya no tienes que volver a aislarte, cariño. Podremos vivir todos juntos como familia…

Youto se lanzó en llanto a los brazos de su ya nueva madre. Touko le correspondió dulce y fuertemente el abrazo a su nuevo hijo, tratando de calmarlo y asegurándole que todo estaría bien…

El pequeño tomó la mano de su madre y se despidió de Hitomiko, esta vez con pena y alegría. Ya que sabía que no tendría por qué volver de nuevo al orfanato.

-Adiós tía Hitomiko, perdón por las molestias… -dijo mirándola apenado.

-No te preocupes. –dijo tomándole el hombro- Sé que lo hiciste por tu hermanita. Eres un niño con un gran sentido de la justicia y del deber. Estoy segura que tus padres en el cielo estarían orgullosos de ti. Y tus nuevos padres también lo están. –sonrió gentilmente- Así que por favor, no temas en llamarlos mamá y papá.

-¡Si! –asintió sonrientemente.

Ambos cruzaron la puerta y vieron el vehículo estacionado afuera del orfanato, el cual tocó la bocina dos veces. Luego una figura salió del auto y Youto se paralizó de la impresión al ver quién era el que salía.

-¡A-ah! ¡¿Ese es…?! –exclamó anonadado mientras apuntaba hacia el frente.

-Así es, te presento a tu nuevo padre. Yuuto Kidou. –dijo sonriente fue abrazar a su esposo.

-E-entonces…

-Sí, quería dejártelo como una sorpresa. Soy Touko Kidou, ¡su esposa! –exclamó mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de su avergonzado esposo.

-Cariño… Suéltame un momento. –dijo Kidou frunciendo el ceño sonrojado.

-¡Ay! Lo siento… -se disculpó Touko soltando una risilla avergonzada.

Kidou se acercó hacia su hijo y se inclinó para poder hablarle de mejor manera.

-Youto. He oído mucho ti y de lo que has hecho para proteger a Hikari. Me han contado todo.

Instantáneamente los ojos de admiración del pequeño se convirtieron en ojos apenados y arrepentidos.

-Y a pesar de ello, solo puedo decirte que te admiro.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando fui niño pasé por una situación similar a la tuya. Pero yo no pude quedarme con mi hermana. La dejé sola. No pude ser alguien como tú, alguien que haría hasta lo imposible por su familia. Estaré feliz de criarte y cuidarte como mi hijo.

Sus ojos comenzaron una vez más a lagrimear y abrazó a su nuevo padre. Llorando sin parar y hundiéndose en su pecho y gritando "¡Papá!", mientras éste lo rodeaba gentilmente entre sus brazos.

Todos se subieron al auto y condujeron hacia el centro de la ciudad de Inazuma. El niño aún se sentía inmerso en un sueño. Después de todo, lo adoptaron unos padres increíbles y su hermana podrá irse a vivir con ellos. Para él, eso era la felicidad.

El auto se detuvo frente a la entrada de la zona del centro comercial y Touko junto a su hijo, se bajaron del vehículo.

-¿Papá no vendrá con nosotros?

-Yuut-/ Digo, tu padre tiene que ir al hospital a ver los resultados. ¡Así que nosotros estaremos de compras mientras esperamos! –dijo mientras juntaba sus manos alegremente.

-Está bien… -inclinó la cabeza desanimado.

-No te preocupes, Youto. En cuanto termine, iré con ustedes. –aseguró tranquilamente desde la ventana del auto.

Mientras que Madre e Hijo caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el centro comercial, Kidou arrancó el auto y se dirigió al hospital.

Al cerrar la ventanilla, quitó su fachada serena y se soltó, mostrando su rostro invadido por los nervios. Kidou seguía conduciendo y sus manos temblaban mientras volvía a rememorar la primera vez que fue al hospital para firmar los papeles y autorizar su operación. Y cuando fue a conocer a su hija hospitalizada, lo único que pudo ver fue a una bebé completamente entubada y rodeada de cables que monitoreaban su delicado estado vital. Su corazón se destrozó al ver a una criatura tan vulnerable como lo era su hija. Entre tantos artilugios médicos pegados a ella, logró ver una pulsera rosada con su nombre escrito en ella.

" _Hikari._ "

Y con esa imagen plasmada en su mente, llegó al hospital.

Kidou entró e inmediatamente se dirigió a recepción para ver a su hija. Luego de anotarse como visitante, el primero en recibirlo fue el Dr. Gouenji Katsuya, el padre de su amigo.

-Kidou, me alegro de verte aquí.

-Eso suena a buenas noticias, doctor. –dijo mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

-Precisamente. La operación fue un éxito y sus piernas ya están bien. Como es una bebé en crecimiento, los huesos se soldarán rápidamente. Felicidades. –replicó tranquilamente el doctor.

Kidou se sentía casi desplomándose del alivio que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo, por mucho alivio que sintiese al respecto, éste sabía que no era el momento para ello. Que su hija lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-Gracias, doctor… -respondió aliviadamente- ¿Entonces ya puedo ver a Hikari?

-Si. Sin embargo, ahora la desconectaremos y saldrá del coma. Y antes de que eso pase, necesito que usted, como padre de la niña esté junto a ella, para tranquilizarla y sostenerla en caso algo suceda.

-Entendido.

-Por aquí por favor.

El doctor guía a Kidou hacia una sala. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiese poner pie en ella, es repentinamente detenido por Fuyuka.

-¡Alto! –exclamó mientras extendía sus brazos, deteniendo a Kidou.

-¡¿Fuyuka?! ¿Qué haces? ¡Tengo que pasar a ver a mi hija! –exclamó molesto.

-¡No puedes entrar así como así a esta sala! ¡Como futura enfermera, no lo permitiré! –objetó Fuyuka desafiantemente.

-…Bien, ¿entonces qué hago? –preguntó Kidou resignado y molesto.

Fuyuka sacó un delantal médico en una mano y una charola de metal en la otra mano.

-Ponte esto al entrar a la sala –le dio el delantal a Kidou- y también deja todos tus objetos metálicos aquí. –extendió la charola hacia el- Incluyendo tus gafas.

-¡¿M-mis gafas también?! –replicó sobresaltado.

-¡Son las reglas del hospital!

-¡Está bien! –metió quejumbrosamente todas sus pertenencias en la charola- La última vez no tuve tantos problemas para entrar…

-Eso es porque ella aún no ingresaba a cirugía. –apartó tranquilamente la charola- Los pacientes requieren cuidados especiales luego de ser operados. –aclaró Fuyuka.

-Está bien, entiendo. –respondió soltando una ligera mueca de molestia y preocupación.

-Bueno, por aquí. Te llevaré con Hikari. –indicó Fuyuka con su mano el camino.

(…)

Al llegar, Kidou ve una vez más a su hija de la misma manera que la última vez. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de yeso y con una barra metálica entre ellas para que sus piernas no chocasen entre sí. Esto indicaba, que la operación había sido un completo éxito.

-Bien, vamos a desconectar ahora. Por favor póngase junto a la pequeña. –dijo dirigiéndose a Kidou.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor, empezaron a desconectar poco a poco los cables de las máquinas que la mantenían en coma. Cuando el último cable fue desconectado, Kidou se encontraba fijamente viendo a su hija mientras ésta empezaba lentamente a moverse y abría poco a poco sus pequeños ojitos.

Finalmente, la pequeña abrió los ojos e inmediatamente empezó a llorar mientras trataba de moverse desesperadamente de un lado a otro.

-Eh… ¿Qué es lo que hago ahora? –preguntó nervioso.

-Acérquese a ella. Hágale saber que está ahí. –dijo tranquilamente el doctor.

Kidou se acercó a la cuna y una vez la pequeña vio el rostro de su preocupado padre, empezó lentamente a calmarse mientras abría curiosamente sus ojitos al ver a su padre.

Aliviado, vio como su hija se tranquilizaba y extendía curiosamente sus pequeñas manitos hacia él. Tal gesto, fue suficiente para que Kidou y todos en la sala, rompiesen a llorar al ver como ella trataba de alcanzar su rostro. Mientras sujetaba con cariño una de sus manitas, lograba verse la misma pulsera de la última vez, solo que esta vez, tenía su nombre completo escrito en él.

" _Kidou Hikari"._

(…)

Al cabo de un rato, Kidou salió del hospital con su hija, quien iba tranquilamente durmiendo en los brazos de su padre. Al llegar al auto, la acomodó en una silla para bebé y arrancó lentamente el auto para ir a buscar a su esposa e hijo.

Por otro lado, Touko y Youto salían cargados de bolsas de compras de la zona comercial mientras pequeño estrenaba felizmente un nuevo conjunto de ropa que su madre le había escogido especialmente para él.

-Mamá, no era necesario que me compraras esto… -dijo Youto mientras estiraba su ropa avergonzado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Te ves precioso! Cuando Hikari venga con tu padre, ¡estoy segura que te verá como el hermano mayor más lindo de todos! –jaló cariñosamente los cachetes de su hijo.

Youto, no pudo hacer más que mirar avergonzado hacia el suelo, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Al llegar a la entrada de la zona comercial, el auto de Kidou se había detenido frente a ellos. Éste salió del vehículo y les abrió la puerta, mostrando a Hikari quien se encontraba sentada en su silla para bebés, durmiendo plácidamente. El pequeño no podía creer lo que veía, tanto así, que se acercó lentamente hacia su hermana para convencerse a sí mismo, que sí era ella.

-H-Hikari… No puedo creerlo… -volteó con ojos llorosos hacia sus padres- ¡Realmente la curaron!

-¿Creíste que te mentiríamos? –dijo Kidou revolviéndole el cabello a Youto.

-Hikari ahora es parte de nuestra familia, al igual que tú. –dijo dulcemente- Es natural que nos cuidemos el uno al otro. –sonrió cálidamente a su esposo y a su hijo.

Youto se abalanzó llorando hacia los dos, agradeciéndoles por ser sus padres y por darle una nueva oportunidad de vida para él y sobre todo, para su hermanita.

(…)

La familia Kidou había llegado a la mansión y Youto se encontraba observando a todos lados, maravillado por el inmenso lugar que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Kidou y Touko, rieron de alegría al ver a su retoño empezar a correr emocionado por todos lados, al punto que Touko se puso a correr junto con su hijo mientras que Kidou los veía alegremente a la vez que cargaba a su pequeña hija.

Los dos que se habían puesto a correr, llegaron primero a la mansión. Cuando abrieron la puerta, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Touko, buscó el interruptor y cuando lo encendió…

 _ **¡SORPRESA!**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras abrazaba a Youto.

Al recuperarse del susto, se dio cuenta que todos los chicos de Raimon, Teikoku y el resto de Inazuma Japan se encontraban en la sala para felicitarlos con globos, comida y serpentinas, con un gran cartel que decía "¡Felicidades!" en letras muy grandes. Al frente de todos los chicos, se encontraba Haruna sosteniendo una caja de regalo.

-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELICIDADES POR EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA! –exclamó Haruna eufóricamente.

-¡¿HARUNA?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?! –reclamó Touko confundida.

-¡Es una fiesta sorpresa por mi nuevo sobrino! –respondió Haruna alegremente.

-… ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada sobre esto? –preguntó Touko mientras apretaba su puño tratando de contener su ira.

-¡Porque si no, no sería una sorpresa! ¡Duh! –respondió Haruna burlonamente.

-¡Haaa-ru-naaa…! –exclamó irritada mientras su mirada asesina asediaba a Haruna.

-¡Vamos, tranquila! –dijo Endou mientras salía detrás de Haruna- Ella se esforzó porque estaba feliz por ustedes. ¡Diviértete un rato! –exclamó mientras se agachaba para revolver los cabellos de Youto- Además, parece que el pequeño también está bastante emocionado.

-¿¡U-u-usted es Endou Mamoru!? –exclamó nerviosamente mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Así es. ¡Tu padre y yo jugamos juntos y somos muy buenos amigos! –soltó al pequeño su tan característica sonrisa- Dime, ¿te gusta el futbol?

-¡M-me encanta! Cuando sea grande, ¡quiero jugar tan bien como papá! –exclamó con ojos brillosos.

-¡Entonces esfuérzate! ¡Kidou no se hizo así de fuerte de la noche a la mañana!

-¡S-si! –asintió animosamente.

-Dime, ¿no quieres ir a saludar a los demás? –mostró a los chicos que estaban desperdigados por la sala.

Youto veía a cada uno de ellos, al ser un gran fan del futbol a su temprana edad, reconoció a cada uno de ellos por su fama y logros futbolísticos. Éste volteó hacia su madre, buscando una señal de aprobación. Touko, al ver esos ojos llenos de sueños y esperanza, soltó un suspiro y le sonrió, dándole la aprobación para que fuese con Endou para conocer al resto de los chicos.

-Bueno, creo que al final si fue una buena idea. –dijo Touko mirando a su hijo divirtiéndose.

-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Tengo un sobrino tan adorable! –exclamó Haruna sonriente- ¡Además, tiene tu cabello y los ojos de mi hermano! ¡Me cuesta creer que sea adoptado!

-Sí, también a mí… Es como si fuese el destino…

Haruna y Touko acompañaron a Youto y Endou a que conociese a los demás chicos. Mientras tanto, Kidou entraba silenciosamente por la puerta para no despertar a su hija, cuando vió la algarabía que tomaba lugar en la sala de su casa.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –exclamó Kidou sorprendido- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Oh? –volteó detrás suyo- ¡Hermano! –corrió Haruna hacia Kidou- ¡Es una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar a mi nuevo sobrino!

-Haruna. ¿Qué te dije sobre las fiestas sorpresa?

-¡Pero era necesa-/

Haruna se detuvo al ver que su hermano, iba cargando una linda y pequeña bebé en brazos.

-¿¡HERMANO!? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿Y ESA BE-/-Kidou interrumpió tapándole inmediatamente la boca, haciéndola callar.

-¡Shhh! No te atrevas a despertarla. –gruñó Kidou amenazante hacia su hermana- Es Hikari, mi hija. Ella es la hermanita de Youto.

-E-eso quiere decir que… ¡Soy tía de dos hermosos retoños! –exclamó Haruna soltando lágrimas de alegría.

La mayoría de los chicos, liderados por Genda y Sakuma voltean sorprendidos hacia Kidou y al notar que venía cargando a un retoño más, se aglomeran para atosigarlo de preguntas y felicitarlo por haber logrado tener dos hijos.

Habiéndose dispersado la algarabía, Gouenji se acerca personalmente a felicitarlo y se sorprende al ver a la niña.

-Vaya, así que tú fuiste el que la adoptó. –dijo Gouenji sonriente al ver a la pequeña.

-¿La conocías?

-De mis prácticas del hospital, yo le hice la operación. Realmente temíamos por ella con cada día que pasaba en coma, pero, como me alegro que fueses tú.

-Ya veo… Realmente agradezco todo lo que has hecho. –respondió Kidou agradecido.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, es mi trabajo. –respondió confiado consigo mismo.

Habiendo pasado el rato, Endou y Gouenji se encuentran viendo como la pareja y sus hijos van hablando con todo los chicos.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que nuestro amigo ya sea papá.

-Sí, sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Y pensar que hace solo un tiempo atrás estaba tratando de quedarse con Touko. –soltó una risilla- Aunque no se haya dado cuenta, su esfuerzo y perseverancia han inspirado a muchos de nosotros.

Gouenji observó alrededor de la sala a todos los chicos del equipo hablando felizmente entre ellos y con sus parejas. En ello, sintió como el tiempo retrocedía y los veía más jóvenes y joviales, como cuando los conoció por primera vez.

-Es verdad, si no fuese por ver a Kidou esforzándose tanto, creo que jamás habría tenido el coraje para confesarme a Natsumi. –dijo llevándose la mano hacia su cabeza, avergonzado.

-Y ahora ustedes dos se van a casar, la verdad ya era hora. –dijo burlonamente- Te regalaré un balón como obsequio de bodas.

-¡¿No querrás decir que me devolverás el balón que perdiste en Okinawa?! ¡Era mi balón más viejo y le había puesto el símbolo de Raimon!

-Sí, lo lamento. Lo necesitaba… Para algo. –dijo Gouenji desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?

-¡Nada, solo olvídalo! –exclamó Gouenji avergonzado-

(…)

La tarde pasó, Touko y los niños eran el centro de atención de la celebración, mientras que Kidou se encontraba sentado viendo la feliz algarabía que se formaba alrededor de ellos. Gouenji vio a su amigo sentado solo y fue hacia él.

-¿Disfrutando la fiesta?

-Sí, la verdad aún estoy procesando lo que veo. No puedo creer que ya sea padre. –dijo mirando al suelo con una sonrisa.

-Dímelo a mí. Me haces sentir que debería hacer algo útil con mi vida, para los demás. –dijo Gouenji mientras miraba su botella de cerveza.

-No digas tonterías. Vas a ser doctor y eres un jugador de futbol famoso. Sobre todo, tú operaste a Hikari y le diste la oportunidad de recuperarse. Les has traído nueva esperanza a estos niños. –dijo mirando a sus hijos.

-Me das demasiado crédito. –dijo soltando una risilla- Aunque, solo ayudé a Hikari. Nada más. Si realmente quieres que se recupere, vas a tener que ayudarla en ello. Y no va a ser un camino de flores, ser esposo, padre y cuidar a una niña discapacitada… Tienes mucho por delante.

Kidou veía a sus amigos y luego volteó a ver a su hermana y a su querida esposa junto a sus preciados hijos. Sonrio, volteó hacia Gouenji y dijo:

-Quizá sea difícil, pero no imposible. Despues de todo, tengo a mi querida familia conmigo. Haruna, Touko y los niños son mi felicidad, y se que junto a ellos, todo estará bien. Yo quizá habré cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero esta vez…

 _Puedo decir que realmente, ellos son la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida._

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Ahora que termino el capitulo, o mejor dicho el fic puedo admitir que con Ren pusimos toda nuestra sangre, sudor y lagrimas... Sobre todo lagrimas, realmente llore avanzando este capitulo. Este es el primer fic que hacemos; un proyecto que se suponia era la introducción al fic de Hikari, ambos teniamos pensado que solo seria 4 capitulos jamas pensamos que llegaríamos a los 12 capitulos y que nos tomaría un poco más de un año, realmente me encariñe con este fic, el darle la idea principal a Ren y ver como el pulia todo lo que yo le decia mientras al lado suyo yo dibujaba la imagen del capitulo, aun no puedo creer que finalizo.

Realmente nos esforzamos en este fic, nos desvelamos avanzandolo, nos esforzamos mejorando la narracion de esto al punto de meternos a cursos de narrativa. (Si vuelven a leerlo del principio, el primer capitulo es un asco, lo modificaremos dentro de unos dias para que sea mas agradable el leerlo)

Realmente pusimos el alma en esta historia, para que lo disfruten.

Espero que les haya a gustado leerlo tanto como nosotros, nos gusto escribirlo.

Atte: Haruka Lee y Ren Akabane

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/

Ilustracion del capitulo: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/photos/a(punto)433516854041060/442668623125883/?type=3&theater


	12. Epilogue

__Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Level 5 y de su creador, Akihiro Hino.__

 ** _Epilogo:_**

Después de haber tomado la foto, Hikari y Youto van con su madre a ver cómo había salido la fotografía. Kidou se pone sus gafas de vuelta y observa como su esposa e hijos charlan animosos, sin creer todavía que ya habían pasado 10 años desde aquél día en donde Hikari y Youto habían pasado oficialmente a ser parte de su familia. Recordando esa primera vez con un gran cariño.

-Bueno chicos, ahora iremos a Rairaiken. ¡Vamos a celebrar que Hikari terminó la primaria! –alzó Touko su brazo animosamente.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Ramen! –chilló Hikari alegremente ante la señal de comida.

-Heh, tan mimada como siempre. Felicidades, pequeña pingüino. –dijo Youto mientras revolvía el cabello de su hermanita.

-¡No soy pequeña! –exclamó irritadamente mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

-Si, como digas. –respondió burlonamente.

Mientras Madre e Hijo iban adelante conversando alegremente, Hikari fue caminando al lado de su padre, viéndolo caminar y recordando todo lo que éste había hecho por ella: El como la acompañó todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en el hospital luego de la cirugia, cuando aprendió a andar por sí misma, lo mucho que se preocupaba y la quería. Él y por supuesto su madre, su hermano y todos en su familia.

Hikari se aferra felizmente al brazo de su padre y alza su mirada para preguntarle:

-Papi…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ahora que me gradué de primaria con las mejores notas… ¿Puedo entrar a Raimon como me lo prometiste? –preguntó temerosa.

-Es verdad, te lo prometí. –respondió sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo entrar?

-…

Kidou, en ese momento no pudo responderle a su hija. En vez de eso, su consciencia le hacía lamentarse internamente.

" _Hikari... Perdóname. Este no es el futuro que queria para ti. Soy un padre horrible por querer involucrarte en algo como esto…_

 _Pero aún así, hare todo lo que posible para que esto termine lo antes posible, y puedas disfrutar de lo que tanto amas."_

-Papá… ¿Pasa algo? Te veo triste… -dijo Hikari preocupada.

-¡Ah! Eh, no es nada. Tranquila. –respondió revolviéndole el cabello a su hija.

-¿Entonces podré entrar a Raimon?

-… Está bien. Siempre y cuando apruebes el examen de ingreso.

-¡Siiii! ¡Gracias papi!

Hikari felizmente corre hacia su madre y su hermano anunciando que su padre le habia dado la oportunidad de poder ir a Raimon. Mientras ellos la felicitaban, Kidou se esforzaba por ocultar su mueca de tristeza, la cual desaparecía al momento de ver a su amada esposa y a sus hijos, los cuales le habían brindado todo.

Y una vez más, tendría que luchar por ellos, por el deporte que ellos amaban y por la razón del encuentro y unión de él y todos sus seres queridos.

Finalmente, Kidou se compuso y caminó junto con su familia, dirigiéndose a Rairaiken.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Señores, hemos llegado al fin de esta historia.

Pero con el fin de una historia, llega el inicio de otra.

Los espero en la historia de la hija :3

Inazuma Eleven – Alternate Story.

Arco: "Simple and Clean" :3

Pd: Recuerden que los invito a seguirme en mi pagina en fb :3

Link: facebook(punto)com/Haruka(punto)Lee00/


End file.
